A mil por hora
by Sweet Dark Kndy
Summary: Cansada de su vida aburrida, Bella decide probar algo nuevo y excitante... pero ocultandoselos a los demas. Sin imaginarse que alguien nuevo podria develear su secreto y arruinarlo todo.Sera Bella lo suficientemente cuidadosa o se le caera en teatrito?
1. Mi otra vida

**A mil por hora**

**Bella Pov**

-Buenas noches

-Buenas noches cariño.

Subí los primeros escalones con la mayor calma posible, tratando de llamar la atención y levantar sospechas. Pero, en el momento en que salí de la vista de mis padres, subí el resto como alma que lleva el diablo. ¡Dios mío! Ya se me había hecho tarde, no tarde, TARDISIMO, Alice, Rose y Victoria me iban a asesinar.

Entre a la habitación y corrí hacia mi walk-in-closet **(N/A: es un tipo de recamara-armario)**. A pasar de que era enorme y siempre me quejara de el exceso de ropa y zapatos que tenía en el, por supuesto elegidos minuciosamente por mi prima Alice, la verdad sin él no hubiera podido esconder por tanto tiempo de mis padres, como dice la canción, _my_ _dirty little secret._

Cuando llegue a la sección de vestidos, la más alejada, y por lo tanto, la que mejor estaba fuera de vista, busque un pequeño botón en la parte superior del armario. Cuando lo apreté, detrás de todos los vestidos una pequeña compuerta se abrió en la parte inferior de la pared. Entre por la puerta, accediendo a una muchísimo más pequeña habitación, donde tenía guardado una que otra cosa prohibida, como decía Alice.

Y sin perder más tiempo me quite la pijama y me puse la ropa que Alice me había dado en la mañana, y me dijo que tenía que usar. Claro, al principio me negué rotundamente, argumentando que era libre de usar lo que yo quisiera, pero después ser chantajeada olímpicamente por esa hada del demonio, acepte ponérmela. Mire mi reflejo, y siendo sincera, no me veía nada mal: los leggings negros de cuero, la blusa asimetrica negra con apertura en la parte de atrás, los botines negros semiabiertos, y la chamarra negra de cuero, toda propiedad de BCBG, me daban una imagen de chica mala pero a la moda.

Iba a agarrar mi bolso y salir de mi escondite cuando mi celular sonó. Pensé en dejarlo sonar pero sabía que si no contestaba, las tres me iban a asesinar.

-¡Se puede saber porque tardas tanto Isabella!.- me contesto una muy furiosa Alice ¿Cómo sabía que estaba furiosa? Sencillo me había llamado Isabella.- ¡Vamos a llegar súper tarde! Acaso no has dado cuenta de la hora, neta ¿para qué crees que te regale ese magnífico reloj Cartier, eh? Pero parece que no sirvió de nada ya que sigues llegando tarde!

- Te puedes tranquilizar, Alice. Sabes que no me gusta usar cosas tan caras…-pero gritos y ruidos extraños, del otro lado del teléfono, llamaron mi atención.- ¿Alice, estas ahí?

- No soy Alice, pero más te vale estar aquí en cinco minutos, si no te la quieres ver conmigo, Isa.- me respondió ahora la voz de Rosalie. Habiendo dicho eso, colgué el teléfono y salí lo más rápido posible.

Se preguntaran que hacía yo, Isabella Marie Swan, hija del multimillonario y gran accionista Charlie Swan, saliendo a escondidas por la ventana de su cuarto a la 1 de la madrugada, como un pequeño ladronzuelo.

Pues resulta que ser la hija de un multimillionario no es nada fácil. Muchos piensan que tu vida va a estar llena de grandes lujos y diversiones todo el tiempo, pero eso no es verdad. No niego que de vez en cuando si los hay pero también hay millones de obligaciones, reglas y responsabilidades que tienes que cumplir ante la sociedad. Desde chica mis padres me inculcaron que siempre me debía de comportarme conforme dichas reglas, es decir, con clase y sofisticación. Que estas las tenía que cumplirse al pie de la letra, ya que cualquier error, podría costarme mi futuro. Siempre eran las mismas reglas: "Siéntate derecha", " No pongas los codos en la mesa", "Saca el pecho, mete la panza", "No te encorves"," No te grites", etc. Haciendo que mi vida fuera tan tediosa, aburrida, desagradable y tan monótona. Nunca lleve la contraria a mis padres y siempre cumplí con el papel de la niña buena, ya que sabía que todo esto era súper importante para ellos. Pero para mí todo eso eran pendejadas, tonterías las cuales solo te hacían cumplir con un roll de la sociedad anarquista en la que vivíamos.

A pesar de todo, lo único bueno que había valido la pena eran los viajes alrededor del mundo. Debido a que mi padre tenía que viajar constantemente alrededor del mundo, mi madre había tomado la decisión de que ella y yo acompañaríamos a papa a donde fuera y cuando fuera. Y por esa misma razón, en los 18 años de mi vida había visitado 25 países entre ellos: México, Chile, Argentina, Venezuela, Colombia, Canadá, Inglaterra, Alemania, España, China, Japón, e Italia. Pero el que tuvo mayor impacto en mi vida fue este último, ya que aquí fue donde todo cambio.

Durante gran parte de mi existencia, pensé que mi vida seguiría igual, que la esto no tendría solución, y que lo más probable es que muriera frustrada y enojada por esta vida de la chingada. Pero todo cambio cuando papá decidió tomar unas vacaciones para estar más tiempo con nosotras y unirnos más como familia. El destino: Italia, por supuesto. Fue en una fiesta, donde los conocí, mis primeros amigos y también mis grandes salvadores: Felix, Alec y Jane, hijos de dos integrantes de una de las dinastías más importantes en Italia y por supuesto, grandes amigos de mi padre: Aro y Cayo Vulturi.

Cuando los vi, mi primera impresión, fue que eran unos niños engreídos y mimados como todos aquellos que había conocido a lo largo de mi vida. Pero conforme los fui tratando me di cuenta que ellos eran completamente diferente, que ellos no eran los niños de papi que pretendían ser sino todo lo contrario. Al igual que yo, jugaban al papel de los niños buenos por sus padres, pero dentro ellos odiaban a esta sociedad elitista. Pronto me di cuenta que ellos escondían un gran y jugoso secreto. Al principio decían que solo eran invenciones mías y que veía cosas donde no las había. Pero al ver que yo no quitaba el dedo del renglón y no estaba dispuesta a rendirme hasta saber que era lo que escondían, costara lo que constara, me lo confesaron.

Su gran secreto era: el drifting clandestino o como muchos lo conocían, carreras clandestinas. Es por eso que no le decían a nadie, ya que eso está mal visto en la sociedad, sobretodo porque era peligroso y, sobretodo, prohibido. No voy a negar que sentí varias cosas a la vez, pase de la sorpresa a la preocupación al interés. Mucho interés. Debido a que vieron un gran interés de mi parte, ellos accedieron a enseñarme todo lo que sabían, con la condición de que no dijera absolutamente nada. Me enseñaron cada uno de sus trucos y técnicas. Y desde entonces no lo he podido dejar, y fue que por eso que cuando me mude permanentemente aquí, a Los Ángeles, busque al primo de Félix, Demetri, el cual a su vez era el mejor corredor de la zona.

En un principio, yo no quería meter a mi prima y a mis mejores amigas pero ellas lo descubrieron y no me quedo más que acceder a sus peticiones, ya que corría el riesgo de que me delataran. Pero aun asi ellas, en vez de ser una molestia, fueron de gran ayuda ya que para una mujer el mundo de las carreras no es nada fácil.

Por dicha razón, en estos momentos me encontraba escapando de mi casa para encontrarme con las chicas, y poder ir a reunirnos con Demetri, el cual nos había llamado para avisarnos que hoy se celebraría una carrera al sur de la ciudad, y que por lo mismo, nos tenía una muy grata sorpresa.

Baje con cuidado por la enredadera y me dirigí hacia la pared norte de la casa, donde había un agujero, que yo misma había cavado para así poder salir cuando quisiera, a la hora que quisiera. Cuando salí del agujero (tratando de no manchar la ropa) corrí hacia el coche de Rosalie, subiendo a la parte trasera.

-Dios mío, creí que iba a morir de vieja.- dijo Rose arrancando el coche inmediatamente cerre la puerta

-No seas exagerada, Rose, solo me tarde 15 minutos

-¿15 minutos? Fueron casi 45, Isabella.- dijo Alice volteando a verme de manera amenazante desde la parte de adelante.

-Por dios chicas, ya déjenla en paz. Saben por experiencia propia que no es tan difícil escaparte cuando tus padres suelen dormirse a la 1 o 2.- dijo Victoria a mi lado apoyándome.- Así que en vez de andar molestando a Bells. Mejor explíquenme ¿Por qué demonios Demetri nos quiero ver tan temprano? Ósea las carreras no empiezan hasta ya muy entrada la madrugada.

-Pues a mí no me quiso decir nada, pro mas que trate de sacarle algo, no se dejo Solo me dijo que tenía una sorpresa para las cuatro y que nos iba a encantar.- dijo Alice mirándonos por el retrovisor.

- Al parecer también quiere informarnos sobre el nuevo material que va a haber en la carrera de hoy-dije sacando mi celular y revisándolo.

-¿Nuevo material? ¿Sabes de donde?.- dijeron Alice y Victoria emocionadas. Este término por lo común lo usábamos cuando alguien nuevo entraba a las competencias

-Al parecer los cuatro vienen Italia pero originalmente dos son de Washington y los otros dos son de Texas…

-Así que Italia, ¿eh?.- dijo Rose algo picara.- ¿No fue ahí donde conociste, a tus amigos los corredor?

-¿Crees que tengan algo que ver con ellos?.- la mire sorprendida

-No lo sé, puede o puede que no.- dijo Rosalie no dándole importancia.- Lo único que sé es hoy, definitivamente, nos vamos a divertir mucho

- Pues, chicas, que empiece la diversión.- dije estallando en carcajadas.

_**CHIKAS pues que creen? ya les traigo nuevo fic jajajaja es que en serio, necesitaba escribirlo porque sino, no me iba a dejarme terminar el otro. Pero como al fin lo hice, creo que sera mas facil terminar el otro fic.**_

_**Pero bueno ... que les parecio? bueno o malo o desastrozo? jajaja pero porfas haganmelo saber dejando muchos reviews jajajajajaja**_

_**Sin mas que decir, se cuidan mucho y nos vemos hasta el prox capitulo.**_


	2. Demetri

_**Los personajes no son mío, son obra de la gran maestra Stephenie Meyer jajajaja**_

Rosalie Pov

-¡MUSICA! ¡MUSICA! ¡MUSICA!.- empezaron a gritar Alice y Bella.

-Cierren en maldito pico, bola de hurracas. Ya las oí, ¿sí?- encendí el estereo, el cual estaba conectado a mi Iphone.- ándale ya cállate y pon algo de música.- dije aventándole el teléfono a Alice

- Al parecer, alguien viene de mal humor.- dijo Bella tratando de quitarle el teléfono a Alice.- Ya deberías de conseguirte novio o mínimo un free , Rose. Con ese carácter que te cargas, se nota que te hace falta algo de acción- se aventó hacia atrás, privándose de la risa junto con las demás.

Iba a contestarle una que otra grosería pero después de pensarlo bien, mejor seguí mirando hacia la carretera. Me conocía demasiado bien para saber que si llegaba a abrir la boca podía llegar a decir cosas que después iba arrepentirme. Respire profundamente tratando de tranquilizarme, oyendo a las chicas burlándose de mí y peleando por cual canción iba a ser la siguiente.

-Por el amor de Dios, Bella. Como quieres que esta mujer este de buen humor, cuando el "innombrable" ha regresado de…donde quiera que se haya ido.- dijo Victoria.- Yo por lo menos, estaría igual o peor si supiera que mi….!CUIDADO ROSE!

Volví mí vista hacia adelante, dándome cuenta que me había cruzado al otro lado y estaba a punto de estrellarme contra otro auto. En menos de un segundo, reaccione y di el volantazo, salvándonos de un terrible accidente. Gracias a Dios tenia buenos reflejos; y también gracias a Demetri por haberme enseñado esa técnica.

-¡Oh mi Dios! Rosalie, está bien que tengas deseos homicidas y quieras matarnos de vez en cuando pero de "querer" a llegarlo a ejecutarlo, neta no tienes m...

-¡Cállate¡ Fue un maldito accidente. No soy estúpida para matarlas estando yo presente.- sonreí maléficamente, dejándolas a todas en estado de shock.- Pero ya hablando en serio, esto no hubiese sucedido, si Victoria no hubiera tocado "ese tema"

- A mi no me vengas con eso Rosalie Lillian Hale, no tomes como pretexto tu exex-novio.- dijo Alice acomodándose en el asiento.- y aparte ya va siendo hora de que lo vayas superándolo, ¿no? Mira lo que casi nos ocurre. Además ya han pasado, si no mal recuerdo, 3 años desde que se fue….

- 4 Alice, hace 4 años que se fue.- dije volviendo de nuevo mi vista a la carretera

-¡Pues con mas razón! Han sido 4 años, durante los cuales te has estado torturando mujer. Entiéndelo, tu no tuviste la culpa, él fue el imbécil que no te valoro y se fue, sin si quiera decirte porque. Lo que te llevo a que te metieras, después, a una relación autodestructiva...- dijo Bella toda seria.

Las mire seriamente, odiaba cuando Bella y Alice tenían razón, pero la tenían. Ya había sido demasiado sufrimiento por tanto tiempo, y más después de lo que nos paso hace 3 años, atrás a todas. Pero es que ellas seguían sin entender que Rafael había sido mi primer novio y el amor de mi vida, con el cual compartí muchísimas cosas. Siempre creí que nuestra relación era algo sólido y duradero, hasta pensé que algún día llegaríamos a casarnos, ya que nos amábamos mutuamente. Aunque todo fue una mentira, pero una gran y hermosa mentira.

Yo solo era una niña de 15 años increíblemente ingenua, la cual creí en los príncipes azules, los finales felices y en el amor verdadero, claramente, un objetivo fácil para aquellos hombres que les gusta jugar con jovencitas. A mí nunca se me hubiese ocurrido pensar que el hombre, al cual amaba yo amaba con locura, solo estaba conmigo por una puesta, si no es porque lo escuche burlándose de lo ingenio y tonta que era. Todo eso había sido demasiado traumático para mí, por lo que jure que nunca más iba a tener novio. Pero mi juramento no llego a durar demasiado, ya que después conocí a Royce…

-Pero ya volviendo al tema ¿Qué onda con eso de que Rafael volvió?, ¿Cuándo volvió?, ¿Por qué volvió?, ¿Donde está viviendo? Y sobretodo ¿cómo es que lo sabes?.- dijo Alice en una sola respiración. En serio a veces me sorprendía su capacidad de hablar tan rápido sin si quiera respirar.

Aunque no quería, sabía que si lo querían, podrían sacármelo a la fuerza tarde o temprano. No se los iba a mencionar, porque sabía perfectamente que se iban a poner súper freakys e me iban a atiborrar de preguntas. Mire a Victoria furiosa.

-¡Oh, no me mires así Rosalie! Tarde o temprano lo iban a saber, y tu sabes muy bien que se iban a poner peor.- dijo Victoria devolviéndome la mirada por el retrovisor

-Pero si tu no les hubieras dicho, hubiese sido más TARDE que temprano. O mejor, puede que nunca se hubiesen enterado.-grite histérica.

-Haber, haber, ya déjense de pelear.- dijo Alice tratando de bajar el ambiente

-¡PERO YO NO FUI LA QUE EMPEZO!

-¡SI VICKY TU FUISTE LA QUE EMPEZASTE, AL ABRIR TU GRAN BOCOTA!

-¡NO!

-¡SI!

- ¡QUE NO!

-¡QUE SI¡

-¡Cállense!.- grito Bella interrumpiendo nuestra infantil pelea.- o sino Rose capaz de que intenta matarnos de nuevo.- la mire increíblemente furiosa¡Era una maldita!.- Bueno el punto es que no importa si hubiese sido hoy o mañana o dentro de mil años, sino que no pensabas decírnoslo y eso…

-¡Porque sabía como iban a reaccionar….

-¡BUENO YA! No nos cuentes si no quieres Rosalie. Mejor cambiemos de tema, que me está doliendo la cabeza, y si tengo migraña no voy a poder correr.-dijo Alice cerrando los ojos.- Bueno ahora ¿alguien me puede decirra donde es que vamos?

- A la costa. Demetri me mando un mensaje diciendo que nos veía en las bodegas del puerto. Que ahí tenia nuestra sorpresa y que ya después nos podríamos irnos.- dije dando vuelta en la desviación. En menos de una hora llegamos a las bodegas de puerto, las 4 bajamos y nos dirigimos al mismo angar de siempre _**(n/a.- si se dice angar verdad?)**_

-Ya estamos aquí afuera.- hablo por el pequeño interfon

-_En un momento, les abro mis angeles_.- contesto una voz que todas conocíamos muy bien

- Esta bien.- dijo Bella colgándole, estallando después en cargajadas.

-Por lo que veo ya se entero.- dijo Alice privada de la risa

-Sí y yo no sé por que se ríen.- dije seria. Pero estas mujeres no dejaban de reirse.

-Vamos Rose, ten un poco de sentido del humor.

- Pues para que lo sepa, yo tengo mucho sentido del humor.- dije haciéndolas reír mas, a tal punto de que tuvieron que agarrarse el estomago.- ¡ Es en serio! yo no le veo lo gracioso, Vicky. Me choca que la mayoría nos conozcan como "Los ángeles de Demetri" o "Las protegidas" o "Las hechizeras".- dije haciendo comillas en cada una de esas palabras.- Es algo infantil, tonto e ilógico. El que vayamos en representación de Demetri en todas las carreras, el que él nos cuide y aparte de todo seamos super buenas, no es para que nos pongan sobrenombres… tan ….estupidos

-Hay Rose, no te lo tomes tan en serio, mejor tómalo como un cumplido.- dijo Victoria, también privada de la risa

-Sí, me pequeño ángel dorado.- dijo Demetri saliendo de la puerta de acceso.- No te das cuenta, que los demás al querer estar en tu lugar, se compartan asi. Que se mueren de celos por estar en donde tu estas parada en estos momentos, junto a mí y con el libre acceso a mis autos.- dijo acercándose a nosotras.- Además son lo mejor que he tenido en años, y eso lo sabe todo el mundo. Así que, por que preocuparse por los sobrenombres que les ponen, mejor preocúpense por ganar las carreras y seguir igual de buenas.

- ¡DEMETRI!.- gritaron Bella, Alice y Victoria a coro, y corriendo a abrazarlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Y usted no me va a abrazar, mi pequeño ángel dorado?.- dijo Demetri extendiéndome los brazos. Lo pensé por un momento, pero al segundo siguiente ya lo estaba abrazando.

Demetri, era una de las personas que mas queríamos y estimábamos en el mundo. Y es que no solo había sido nuestro mentor durante todo este tiempo, sino que había sido también el hermano mayor, que ninguna de las 4 tuvo, desde que iniciamos en el asunto de las carreras. El junto con Félix, su primo, nos habían enseñado todo lo que sabemos actualmente sobre el drifting. Nos habían tomado bajo sus alas y nos habían guiado a través de todas las dificultades que habíamos tenido a lo largo de este tiempo; nos habían ayudado a levantarnos cuando los demás equipos nos habían pisoteado y nos habían enseñado todos los trucos y trampas del mundo. Aparte de todo, nos había facilitado el libre acceso a todos los autos que se nos antojara y nos habían defendido de aquellas bandas, que alguna vez habían querido hacernos daño. No se pueden imaginar cuanto es lo que les debíamos a ellos, ya que aparte de todo esto, ellos nos habían sacado de la vida monótona y aburrida que teníamos antes.

-Bueno, bueno ya que se dejaron de quejar.- dijo.- veamos como vienen hoy.- dijo checándonos una por una.- Ahora si vienen para matar a alguien de un ataque.

-No es para tanto Dem.- dijo Vicky todo sonrosada

- ¡QUE NO ES PARA TANTO! ¡NADA MAS MIRENSE COMO ESTAN!.- dijo señalándonos a cada una.- En serio, voy a empezar a considerar acompañarlas al centro comercial para que ya no vengan tan …provocativas.- Capaz de que en un día de estos me las roban.

- No es en serio ¿verdad? Eso de que me vas...perdón nos vas acompañar al centro comercial.- dijo Alice con una mirada preocupada. Mire a las chicas, las cuales estaban más que alegres, y es que ya era hora de que alguien le metiera un buen susto a esa controladora de la moda.- No es para tanto Dem

-Aja.- dijo dándose la vuelta y entrando al angar.- Ya lo dije si vuelven a venir asi, las acompañare al centro comercial la próxima vez que vayan de compras

- Pero….- empezó a protestar Alice, siguiéndolo dentro del angar. Mientras los seguíamos le eche un vistazo a las chicas. Yo iba con unos leggins negros, los cuales se adecuaban muy bien a mis piernas y me daban mucha libertad de movimiento. Tambien llevaba una blusa negra de un solo hombro, la cual si era medio reveladora pero con la chaqueta que llevaba, tambien negra,casi no se veía. Y por ultimo llevaba unos tacones los cuales eran para morirse. Mire después a Victoria, la cual lleva también una blusa negra con cuello en V y volados a su alrededor, ella también llevaba unos leggins, una chaqueta y botas negras, acompañado de un bolso hermoso. Bella llevaba unos leggings negros de cuero, una blusa asimetrica negra con apertura en la parte de atrás, unos botines negros semiabiertos, y una chamarra negra de cuero Y por ultimo Alice llevaba un vestido negro, por lo que visto el tema de hoy era negro, el cual se pegaba muy bien a su figura. También llevaba unos legging, una torera de cuero y unos botines ¿adivinen de qué color? negros. Los cuales le hacían ver con muy bien. En mi opinión, Demetri estaba exagerando, nos veíamos super chics. Creo que a veces se sobrepasaba.

Una vez dentro, caminamos a través de un largo pasillo hasta topar con una gran puerta de metal. Al abrirse la puerta, entramos a una cochera enorme, la cual constaba de dos pisos. En la planta baja, había una gran cantidad de carros desde el más sencillo como un Civic hasta el más ostentoso como un Jaguar. En la planta alta, estaba mi parte favorita: las reposiciones y herramientas. Aquí podías encontrar todo tipo de reposiciones y las mejores y más sofisticadas herramientas.

-Pero Demetri no nos vemos tan mala, hasta tu mismo lo dijiste.- siguio Alice saltando detrás de él, lo cual era muy gracioso, porque Demetri media como 1.80 o más y Alice apenas y alcanzaba el 1.60.

-Lo sé pero no voy permitir, que los estúpidos esos, las vean de manera lujuriosa, faltándoles al respeto. Tu sabes que las quiero como mis hermanas, y si alguien…

- Lo sabemos Dem, pero no todo el tiempo nos puedes estar protegiéndonos, somos adultas y sabemos lo que hacemos. O más bien, Alice sabe lo que hace. También.- dijo un poco mas baja.- entiende que si le quitas a Alice ese gusto, nos tortura el resto de nuestras patéticas vidas.- dijo señalándonos.- Así que mejor, déjalo por la paz ¿vale? Cambiando a un tema más agradable, ¿cuál es la sorpresa que nos tenías?

-¡A no! Primero prométanme no venir tan provocativas la próxima vez o no les daré su sorpresa, y les diré que sería una pena que…- objeto Demtri

-¡ESTA BIEN! ¡ESTA BIEN! Tu ganas, la próxima vez nos vestiremos mas "decentemente".- grito Alice sarcásticamente.- Pero que quede Demetri, que solo hago porque tú eres como un hermano para mi, el hermano que nunca tuve y que siempre quise tener, y que por tal razón no quiero defraudarte….- Y a eso amigos nosotras la llamábamos "Chantaje estilo Alice Brandon". Era típico de ella, que cuando no se salía con la suya, pusiera cara de "Gato con Botas" y se pusiera a hacerse la víctima. Mire a Demetri y supe que no iba a tardar en caer, en: 1, 2, y …

- Alice, Alice sabes que no me gusta que pongas esa cara.- dijo Demetri mirándola fijamente, con cara acongojada.- Esta bien, cederé un poquito en la ropa, pero se un poco más cuidadosa en cual escoges porque esos tipos….

-Gracias Dem.- dijo Alice abrazándolo. Y eso señores nosotras lo llamamos "Victoria al estilo Alice Brandon"

- Bueno bueno, ya arreglado el vestuario.- dijo Victoria.- Nos vas a decir ¿Cuál es la maldita sorpresa?

- Por supuesto, mis ángeles. Síganme.- lo seguimos hasta la parte trasera de la primera planta, donde había cuatro autos tapados con una lona blanca.- Hace unos días, mientras estaba en una reunión con otros corredores, me contaron el asunto de los sobrenombres, y el porqué se los habían puesto. No les voy a negar que en un principio se me hizo absurdo e ilógico. Como a ti Rose.- por fin alguien que estaba de acuerdo conmigo.- Pero después me di cuenta que tenían razón. Ustedes has sido mis últimas discípulas, por así decirlo, y las más eficientes y eficaces.

- Porque aprendimos del mejor.- sonrió Vicky

- Lo sé y eso me agrada. Saben, desde que tuve a cuatro chicos iguales que ustedes, nunca había tenido tanto talento en mis manos…

- Nunca nos habías dicho que habías entrenado a otras personas ¿quiénes son? ¿Los conocemos?¿ Porque nos lo contaste hasta ahora?- estallo Alice sorprendida. Y no era la única, las demás también habíamos quedado en shock al oír esa confesión. Nunca en la vida, creímos que alguna vez, el hubiera entrenado alguien más.

- Es que ahora ellos son, o más bien eran, discípulos de mi primo, Félix…pero eso es otro tema que luego retomaremos. El punto es que, como siempre han sido tan comprometidas y fieles a la "empresa".- dijo riéndose ante el apelativo que le había dado a nuestra alianza.- Felix y yo llegamos a un acuerdo, y hemos acordado que cada una tendrá su propio coche de carreras.

Juro que casi me voy de espaldas ¿acaso había oído bien? ¿cada una tendría su propio coche? Y es que desde que empezamos Vicky y yo habíamos compartido uno, al igual que Bella y Alice habían compartido otro.

-¿ Es en serio?.- dijo Bella igual de sorprendida que yo

-Claro que si Bells, pero mejor porque no me dejan mostrárselo, para que vean que hablo en serio. Adelante, confírmenlo ustedes.- dijo señalándonos los 4 carros.

Cada una se puso en el carro que tenía su nombre y a la cuenta de 3 los descubrimos.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!.- gritamos las 4 al mismo tiempo

El mío era nada más ni nada menos que un Maserati Gran Turismo MC Corse Concept Blanco, el de Alice era un Lamborgini Gallardo LP 560-4 Blanco, el de Bella era un Ferrari 599 GTBFiorano y por último el de Victoria era un Alfa Romeo Mito. No lo podíamos creer eran cuatro autos espectaculares y cada uno diferente al del otro.

-Dios mío Dem, esto es demasiado.- dijo Alice recorriendo su auto

-Naaaaa.- dijo Demetri.- no es nada

- ¡CLARO QUE SI! Dios Demetri son un Maserati, un Lamborgini, un Ferrari y un Alfa Romeo!.- dijo Vicky.- Te debieron salir muy caros…

-Hay Vicky, como crees. Tú sabes muy bien que mi familia es dueña de una gran parte de esas compañías. Así que … no fue gran cosa.- dijo Demetri sin darle mucha importancia

-Pero Dem…..- dijimos todas algo apenadas

-BUENO BUENO ¡! Se van a seguir quejando o los van a estrenar…porque yo que ustedes…

-Está bien, está bien, ya dejaremos de quejarnos.- dije.- ahora si dinos donde va a ser la carrera.- dije ya cansada de todo esto. Había venido a correr, no ha pelearme todo la noche. Y ahora con este coche en mi poder, no podia esperar en estrenarlo en la pista.

-Esa es la actitud, mi querido ángel dorado.- dijo Demetri sacando su Blackberry.-En estos momentos les estoy mandando la información completa, pero no es muy lejos de aquí. Esta como a media hora.- sacamos nuestros confirmando la información.- Según mis contactos, hay " nuevo material" como ustedes dicen, así que tengan cuidado con lo que hacen según mis informes son muy buenos.- sonrió con esa risa burlona, que lo caracterizaba.

- Si, claro.- dije sarcásticamente.- tú más que nadie sabe Demetri que nosotros SIEMPRE ganamos.

- Pero aun así tengan cuidado chicas.-dijo serio.- no me gustaría que salieran lastimadas o tuvieran algún accidente, por andar de imprudentes…

-¡PERO DEM!.- dijimos las cuatro tratando de quejarnos

-¡CHICAS! .- dijo el serio.- esta vez no se confíen demasiado. Yo se, y creo que todos aquí lo sabemos que son buenas, pero recuerden que siempre, SIEMPRE.- dijo mirándome serio.- hay alguien mejor. Así que tengan cuidado. Todas nos quedamos heladas, nunca, en los años de conocernos, Dem no había hablado así, pero como algunos dicen siempre hay una primera vez para todo

-Así que ya teniendo la información y sus preciados regalos.- dijo volviendo a ser el mismo.- creo que ya es hora de ponerse en marcha ¿no creen?

-¡Si!.- dijimos todas, subiéndonos en nuestros carros nuevos

-Una pregunta antes de irnos.- dijo Bella

-Claro, ángel de chocolate.- sonrió burlonamente.

-¿Por qué nos sigues diciendo "ángeles"?- dijo Bella haciendo "comillas" en la última palabra, era cierto, desde que llegamos seguía diciéndonos así

- Porque eso es lo que son preciosas, aunque no lo creen son nuestros versión de los "Ángeles de Charlie" pero más dulces y peligrosas

Y sin mas que decir, arrancamos las cuatro muertas de risa y con destino a una nueva aventura

_**NO MANCHEN! POR FIN HE TERMINADOOOOOO! El capitulo quede claro jajajajaja**_

_**Pero llendo a otro asunto…CHIKS PERDON POR TARDARME TANTO ¡! Pero es que con eso de los examns de admisión de la Uni, examnes de la escuela, tareas y el problema que tuvo mi compu no pude subir mas capítulos pero ahora si tratare de subirlos lo mas pronto posible.**_

_**Y por favor, pido un poco mas de paciencia a todas aquella que están leyendo "Conquistándote de nuevo" pero ya mi primo ( o sea mi salvador) va a tratar de arreglarla y por lo tanto, voy a tener los capítulos para subirlos. Y sino, ruegen a dios que no pase, me la va a tener que formatear :'( y los voy a tener que hacer de nuevo. Pero aun asi gracias por su paciencia.**_

_**Pero bueno después de contarles mis problemas personales, la historia ahorita esta tomando forma asi que tampoco sean tan dura spor fas. Supongo que ya en el prox capitulo aparecen nuestros bombones y las aventuras serán mejores, no se preocupen. **_

_**Cuaquier comentario o sugenrencia serán bien recibido por medio de reviews**_

_**Sin mas que decir. Cuidense y Besos**_

_**Atte Darkndy**_


	3. Ellos

**Bella Pov **

¡Dios mío! Esto es demasiado excitante. Sentía como la adrenalina, poco a poco, iba recorriendo cada parte de mi cuerpo, haciendo sentir poderosa. Y es que no era para menos, no todos los días te regalaban un carro que costaba más que todo tu guardarropa, y déjenme decirles que tenia ropa muy cara. Saque como pude mi celular y lo puse en altavoz, marcándoles y poniéndolas en una conversación de grupo.

_- ¡Alo!.-_ gritaron las tres voces, al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Como los sienten, chicas?.- mire por la ventana tratando de localizarlas.

_-¡Son fantásticos! No puedo creer que los chicos nos hayan los hayan regalado! ¡Osea regalados, no prestados, regalados! .-_ grito Vicky todavía en estado de shock. Mire como su Alfa Romeo se colocaba a mi izquierda

- De todas las cosas que nos podían dar, esta era lo que menos me esperaba.- dijo Alice mientras su Lamborgini Gallardo se colocaba a mi derecha.

De la nada, el Maserati de Rosalie salo, de nuestro lado izquierdo, a toda velocidad y nos paso a las tres colocándose enfrente de nosotras y frenando bruscamente, haciendo que perdiéramos unos segundos el control. Pude ver por su retrovisor como esta mujer se estaba privando de la risa, ya que sabía muy bien que nos chocaba que hiciera eso.

-_Tranquila, mi Angelito Rubio_.- dijo una voz.- _Tómalo con calma, y disfruta el viaje, que si sigues así vas fregar los frenos como lo hiciste con el Mercedes_.- Me quede helada, hacia años que no escuchaba esa voz ¿acaso ese era…?

_-Oyeron eso_.- dijo Rose.- _o de plano, me estoy volviendo loca_

-_De que estás loca, estás loca, eso a nadie le cabe duda_.- dijo Alice.- _Pero por esta vez, compartiré parte de tu locura, ya que yo también oí esa voz_

-_Alice...-_ susurro Rose amenazadoramente.- _Me puedes explicar ¿Qué demonios quisiste decir con eso, pequeño monstruo?_

- _¿Yo no dije nada..._.- contesto con la voz más inocente.- _que tu no sepas, Rosalie? Solo estoy reafirmando algo que todos sabemos…_

_-¡ALICE! Eres una…_

_- ¡Chicas!.-_ las interrumpió Vicky.- _Basta de sus estupideces. Aquí el punto es que todas oímos algo, ¿o tu no Bella?_

- Si yo también lo oí.- Dicha voz estallo en carcajadas

_- Tan simpáticas como siempre, ahora veo porque Demetri las quiere tanto. Pero, ya tranquilas no se están volviendo locas. Soy Félix, por el radio-comunicador, creo que a Demetri se le paso decirles ese pequeñísimo detalle.- _Y, efectivamente, ahí en el tablero, a lado de la pantalla de navegación había otra pequeña pantalla que se decía "inter-com"

- ¡Que susto nos diste, hombre! Por poco pensé, que el estar tanto tiempo a lado de Alice y Rosalie, ya me estaba haciendo daño.- lo cual provoco un estallido de risas, gritos y amenazas, las cuales estaba seguro provenían de Rosalie.- Pero dejando eso de lado, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Hace años que no sé nada de ti? Lo que me recuerda, se puede saber ¿ Por qué ni tu ni tus primos me han llamado? No sabes...

- Ya se, ya sé y en verdad lo siento, peque. Últimamente, los chicos y yo hemos estado muy ocupados haciendo…cosas por aquí y por acá, ya sabes. Pero ustedes ¿cómo han estado? ¿ya disfrutando de sus regalos?

-¡CIERTO! Que mal educadas somos, muchísimas gracias Felix.- dijo Alice toda emocionada

-¡SI GRACIAS!.- gritamos a la vez Rose, Vicky y yo

- No hay nada que agradecer, chicas. Se lo merecen, es decir, se lo han ganado con su dedicación, su disciplina, su esfuerzo... ohhh no...esperen un momento chicas.- Al parecer estaba haciendo algo muy importante ya que se oiga mucho ruido en el fondo.- Si ... no...que no ...¡ESPEREN!. ¡NO, QUE ASI NO!

-¿Algún problema, Félix?.- pregunto Vicky preocupada

-No ángeles, nada que yo no pueda resolver. Solo les hablaba para ver como andaban con sus regalos. Así que me despido. Nos vemos al rato, ¿ok?.- colgó precipitadamente y dejándonos sorprendida y también con una inmensa duda.

- Chicas ¿acaso dijo..?.- dijo Vicky

-" Nos vemos al rato".- dijo Alice.- sí, sí, yo también lo oí pero ¿que querría decir con eso? Ósea ¿no vive el en Italia, a millones de kilómetros?

-Ahmm…buen punto pero no me refería a eso. A lo que me refería era a lo que se escuchaba en el fondo…

- La verdad no y ni me importa.- la corto Rosalie agresivamente.- Mejor vayan abriendo bien los ojos chicas porque ya casi llegamos a nuestro destino.

Y era cierto, debido a que habíamos estado entretenidas (y aparte gracias a la velocidad que llevábamos) habiamos llegado antes de lo esperado.

Nos formamos en línea recta, una detrás de la otra y entramos por una serie de callejones. Por lo común, este tipo de carreras se hacían en lugares donde la policía no nos cachara o en su defecto, donde pudiéramos huir sin ningún problema. Demetri, por lo común, siempre analizaba cada una de las carreras que había y siempre trataba de llevarnos a lugares donde no corriéramos peligro o donde la policía no nos encontrara. Tanto a él cómo no nosotras no nos convenía.

-Chicas, oyen eso.- dijo Alice. Las cuatro nos quedamos callamos y conforme íbamos avanzando, el sonido de la música iba en aumento. Lo que indicaba que ya estábamos súper cerca.

- ¡DIOS! ME ENCANTA ESA CANCION!.- dijo Rose. Reconocí inmediatamente la canción: Fire Burning on the dancefloor de Sean Kingston.- Chicas ahora si empieza la verdadera diversión.

Así que sin esperar otro segundo, las cuatro pisamos el acelerador, poniendonos una a lado de la otra, haciendo una perfecta entrada, típico de nosotras. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a nosotras al escuchar el ruido nuestros motores

-Ahora ya saben que " Los Ángeles de Demetri" han llegado.- dijo Rose con bastante altanería en su voz. Al llegar a un buen lugar, nos estacionamos en perfecta sincronía, una a lado de la otra. Bajamos del auto viéndonos como comercial de Herbal-Essences. La verdad se veía un poco presumido pero nos encantaba atraer las miradas de los demás, sobre todo a Rose.

Tanto Vicky, Alice y yo nos dirigimos, con nuestro sexy caminar, hacia donde estaba Rose, la cual estaba recargada en su coche. Nos pusimos junto a ella y le hicimos presión visual **(N/A.- ya saben ¿no? cuando una persona se les queda mirando fijamente...mas o menos asi ¬¬)**

- ¿Qué?.- dijo viéndonos a las tres, al ver que la mirábamos escépticas.- ¿Tengo monos en la cara?

-Desde cuando usas el término "Los Ángeles de Demetri", para referirte a nosotras.- dijo Alice.- Pensé que te cagaba la madre.

-Bueno si, pero como Félix, Demetri y todo aquí nos dice así, pues...-nos dijo algo nerviosa.- como dice el refrán "Si no puedes con el enemigo únetele" o ¿no?

Al principio nos quedamos serias pero pronto las cuatro estallamos en carcajadas. No podíamos creer que la gran Rosalie Lilian Hale se hubiera rendido, y hubiera aceptado los sobrenombres.

-Chicas que gusto verlas.- nos interrumpió una voz chillona, una que conocíamos muy bien las cuatro conocíamos.- ¡WEY QUE LINDOS CARROS! Ósea, seguro se los dio Demetri, ¿no? Eso está clarísimo pero la pregunta no sería esa, sino como es que los consiguieron. Pero aun así, están súper requete mega cutie.

- Hola TOÑA.- dijo Rosalie con desprecio

- A-N-T-O-N-I-E-T.- dijo Antonia en francés. Antonia Fernández, o como ella se decía llamar Antoniet, era una de las muchachas mas naca-fresas que había conocido en mi vida, aparte de una de las mas tontas, estúpidas, creída, y mal vestida de todo el universo (según Alice). Desde que entramos en este mundo, ella siempre nos tuvo envidia ya que ella siempre quiso estar con en el grupo de Demetri pero no era una persona muy hábil que digamos. Y aunque trato por todos los medios, y cuando digo todos los medios, aun asi Demetri no la acepto. El que nosotras entráramos inmediatamente, y además fuéramos sus preferidas pues... como que no la hacía muy feliz que digamos. Eso sí, la muy hipócrita, sabía muy bien como comportarse, porque en vez de alejarnos nos "acercaba"(como si pudiera) cada vez más a ella.

- Si como sea. Francés, Ingles, Chino o Japonés sigues siendo una...

-¡ANTONIET!.- Alice interrumpiendo a Rosalie, tapándole la boca.- ¿Que se te ofrece?

Si por mi fuera yo hubiera dejado que Rosalie se la comiera viva. Yo no tenía nada contra Antonia pero es que era tan... tan... hueca y además se creía la ultima Coca- Cola del desierto, cuando no llegaba a ser ni la pulga del perro mas sucio del mundo.

-Pues, osea, no es por ser chismosa...

-¿Tú? ¿Chismosa? ¿Cómo crees, querida?.- cualquiera que no conociera a Rosalie, pensaría que hablaba de manera tierna y dulce, pero nosotras, que la conocíamos muy bien, sabíamos que ese tono de voz lo único que demostraba era: completo y puro sarcasmo. nosotras nunca pensaríamos eso de ti.

Para ese entonces, tanto Vicky y yo ya no podíamos aguantar más la risa. Esto era tan divertido

- ¿Que querías contarnos, Antoniet?.- dijo Alice mirando seriamente a Rose. Se notaba que ya se estaba cansando de la situación.

Antonia nos miraba analizando la situación, viéndonos detalladamente y decidiéndose si contarnos o no. Una de las cosas por la que era conocida, aparte de arroz **(N/A: solo inviertan la palabra para ver que significa jiji), **era que esta mujer era una chismosa de primera. Cosa que a nosotras nos servía, ya que así nos podías enterar de lo que se decía en el mundo del drifting, o por lo menos lo que se murmuraba.

-Pues, ósea, no sé si sabían, pero hace algunas semanas…. Ana me dijo que Betty escucho por Claudia que Allison dijo que...

-¡AL PUNTO ANTONIET!.- gritamos las cuatro ya desesperadas. En serio como me chocaba cuando esta...esta... bueno ESTA se ponía en ese plan tan estresante, ya de por si ella era estresante por naturaleza

-Hay chicas, pero no se enojen.- chillo en el mismo tono fresa de siempre, tratando de hacerse la inocente.- Pero bueno, ekis, el punto es que me entere que hoy, que hoy iban a llegar 5 chicos de Italia ¡USTEDES CREEN DE ITALIA!

- Y a mí eso ¿qué?.- dijo Rose despectivamente, fulminándola con la mirada.

-Pues que al parecer esos 5 tipos son los MEJORES corredores de carreras clandestinas allá en Italia….- dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirándonos burlonamente. Mire a las chicas, las cuales estaban en shock, sobretodo Rosalie. Sabíamos que había nuevo material, porque Demetri ya nos habia dicho desde el principio. Pero creo que a Demetri se le había pasado el decirnos que ese nuevo material, era de los mejores de Italia

- Y vuelvo a repetir mi pregunta: Y a mi eso ¿qué?- dijo tratando de aparentar que no le importaba, pero era obvio que estaba más que interesada

- Que vienen con todo, para así ganarles a LOS MEJORES. Y como ustedes son las mejores de la zona, hasta ahorita, yo que ustedes me cuidaría. No vaya a hacer que en una de esas y les ganen- y sin más, se alejo de nosotras.

- Y ¿Qué te hace pensar, idiota, que esos fulanos van a ser capaces de ganarnos a nosotras?.- se le aventó Rosalie a Antonia, agarrándola del brazo y volteándola bruscamente. Si algo encabronaba a Rosalie, era que le pegaran en el orgullo.

-Pues porque yo ya los he visto conducir y en verdad son buenos, muy buenos, a decir verdad, en todos los sentidos.- dijo volteándose de nuevo a nosotras y mandado una mirada lasciva a un punto delante de nosotras.- De hecho, son ellos.

Inmediatamente nosotras volteamos a donde Antonia nos señalaba y ¡OH DIOS MIO! No lo podía creer, esos chicos, más que chicos eran dioses griegos, estaban que se caían de buenos. Cada uno estaba recargado sobre sus respectivos carros riéndose, con excepción de uno que estaba dándonos la espalda, el cual se veía enojado y que por cierto se me hacía muy conocido. Pero bueno, el primero era un chavo verdaderamente alto, debia de medir alrededor de 1.85. Era muy musculoso, demasiado para mi gusto, y esto se veia claramente debido a que sus musculos se marcaban al ir vestido con una playera pegada negra de manga larga y cuello de tortuga y unos pantalones tambien negros. Tenia el cabello obscuro y rizado, lo cual le daba una pizca de inocencia. El segundo y el tercero eran unos chavos no tan altos como el primero pero si eran grandes, debian de medir alrededor de 1.78. Su fisico tampoco era muy exagerado como el primero pero si se notaba que hacian mucho ejercicio. Al parecer eran hermanos, algo asi como mellizos, ya que tenian rasgos muy parecidos como su altura, complexión y ciertos facciones de la cara, pero aun asi habia cosas las cuales eran muy diferentes como por ejemplo su cabello: uno era güero y el otro castaño claro. Otra diferencia era su gusto por vestir uno iba mas formal que el otro por ejemplo el güero iba con una playera de rayas gris y negra, unos pantalones grises y una chaqueta azul marino, en cambio, el castaño claro iba con una playera blanca, unos pantalones grises y una chamarra azul grande. El tercero, a mi parecer, era el más guapo de todos. Dios era el pecado andando! Aparte tenía una sonrisa, válgame Dios, hermosa. Y aunque era unos 3 cm más chico que los otros dos, a comparación mío si era muy alto. Su complexión tampoco era muy exagerada, también se veía que hacia ejercicio ya que iba vestido con unos jeans claros y una playera color gris, en donde se le marcaban sus músculos. Su pelo era un color cobrizo claro y tenía unos ojos penetrantes color verde. Definitivamente era mi tipo.

-¡Oh mi dios!.- grito Rosalie embobada.- ¡Ya vieron eso!

-¿Que si ya vi? ¡CLARO QUE YA LOS VI! Estaríamos ciegas si no pudiéramos ver semejantes hombres.- dijo Vicky anonadada.- Parecen modelos de Ralph Lauren o Armani...

- No parecen son Vicky, SON...- dijo Alice toda emocionada.- Ya viste como estan vestidos, ¡Dios mío! ¡Me va a dar! ¡Me va a dar!

- ¿Qué?.- dijo Rosalie mirándonos sorprendida, como si no supiera de que estábamos hablando.- ¿De qué demonios están hablando?

- Como que "¿ de qué demonios estábamos hablado"?.- dijo Alice sorprendida.- Creo que todas.- dijo señalándonos.- sabemos a qué nos referimos. ¿Por qué? Tú ¿que estabas mirando?

- ¡Como qué que? Los carros, obvio.- dijo Rose volteándose de nuevo.- No los ven, son unas preciosuras.

Todas nos quedamos en shock, ¿Rosalie estaba hablando en serio? por lo común era ella la que se fijaba en "el material" primero que todas nosotras. Era la primera que escaneaba a las personas y dependiendo de qué lo que ella dijera, veíamos si competíamos con ellos o no.

Cuando salimos de nuestro shock, las cuatro nos volteamos de nuevo, esta vez mirando a los carros de los chavos. Y debo decir que tampoco estaban tan mal. El del "grandote" no era nada ni nada menos que un Maserati Gran Turismo S. El de los gemelos eran un Lamborgini Murciélago LP 640 y un Alfa Romeo 8C.Y el del cabello cobrizo era nada mas ni nada menos que un Ferrari 612 Scaglietti. Rosalie tenia razon los carros eran hermosos, pero habia algo raro en ellos.

- Oigan, ya vieron que los coches son…

- ¿Qué los coches son de la misma marca que el de cada una?.- dijo Vicky mirando tanto a los chicos como a los coches.- Si ya me di cuenta.

- Porque sera...

-¿ Que ellos tienen las mismas marcas igual al de cada una?.- dijo de nuevo Vicky.- Tampoco tengo la mínima idea, pero lo que si tengo es el presentimiento de que tanto Félix como Demetri están detrás de esto

- Pero...

-No lo sé y ni me importa.- dijo interrumpiéndonos Rosalie.- Pero de lo que si estoy segura es de que quiero saber que tan bueno son

- ¿Quienes amor?.- dijo una voz gruesa

Todas nos quedamos heladas. Volteamos lentamente, y ¡oh sorpresa! ellos estaban a unos metros de nosotras. Mientras hablábamos no nos habíamos dado cuenta que ellos se habían acercado.

-Así que, ¿que querías saber hermosa?.

_**¡QUE LES PARECIO CHICAS! EMOCIONANTE ¿NO?**_

_**Respondiendo a la preguntas:**_

_**Shekina Cullen Black si efectivamente todos tanto Felix, Demetri, Alec, Jane, los chicos y las chicas son hijos de millonarios... pero ya veras todo esto se ira develando atraves de la historia. Y Mrs. Darcy HP... si el innombrable es el que tu te imaginas ...el que ahí se menciona. No esta fabulosa mi idea? A por cierto lo siento Rosexy ojala te haya gustado.**_

_**Y a ustedes chicas cualquier duda no sean timidas en preguntar. Sera un placer contestarlas (siempre y cuando no devele alguna sorpresa claro esta). Tambien sera un placer recibir reviews con sus opiniones, ya sean buenos o malos.**_

_**Sin mas que decir, nos vemos en el prox capitulo**_

_**Las kiere Sweet Dark Candy**_


	4. Ellas

_**Como todo el mundo sabe, los personajes no son mios sino de la mente maestra Stephanie Meyer.**_

Edward Pov

- EMMETTTT!!!!! TE PUEDES APURAR POR FAVOR!!!.- dije desesperado entrando al cuarto de mi hermano.

- Tranquilízate Edward.- dijo Emmet saliendo del baño a medio vestir.- tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Ademas es muy temprano todavía.

- Pues tu tendras todo el tiempo del mundo porque tanto James, Jasper y yo ya estamos desesperados.- dije enseñandole el telefono, donde habia 12 llamadas de ellos dos,

- Ya voy Edward.- dijo mirandose en el espejo y poniendose gel.

Me quede estatico, habia veces en que en verdad Emmet podia ser tan terco como una mula. En serio habia veces que mi hermano era imposible. Asi que antes de que le aventara el zapato en la cara decide salir de ahí rapidamente.

El estar 12 hrs en un avion de Italia a Estados Unidos no era lo mas agradable, tomando en cuenta que venias con el austrolophitecus en persona, el cual no hacia otra cosa que molestarte en todo el viaje. Pero bueno asi es mi hermano y lo quiero.

Ohhhh pero yo contandoles de mis problemas y ni siquiera me he presentado.

Mi nombre es Edward Anthony Cullen. Mis padres son Esme y Carlisle Cullen y tengo un hermano, Emmet, el cual es solo un año mayor que yo pero constantemente se comporta como un niño de 10 años.

Tanto mi hermano como yo nacimos aquí en Estados Unidos pero debido al trabajo de mi padre y mi madre constantemente estuvimos de viaje hasta que a la edad de mis 10 años (y 11 de Emmet), mis padres decidieron establecerse en Italia , donde vivian la mayoria de los amigos de mis padre.

El ser hijos de un gran cirujano medico y de una gran arquitecta, ambos reconocidos mundialmente, hace que tu vida siempre este llena de lujos y privilegios. No voy a negar que es satisfactorio tener todo a la mano y que nada te falte pero, como mi madre nos enseño, todo esto tambien te trae responsabilidades .... y muy grandes.

Nosotros no somos como todos esos chicos de clase alta que se creen la ultima Coca-Cola del desierto sino que nosotros tenemos bien plantados los pies sobre la tierra y sabemos que esas responsabilidades, aun a nuestros 18 y 19 años, las tenemos que cumplir. Muchas de estas responsabilidades a veces son demasiadas para nosotros y aunque mis padres nos dicen que no son obligatorias, sabemos muy bien que se los debemos por todo lo que estan haciendo por nosotros. Y mas cuando nosotros nos desquitabamos en otras cosas como en las carreras clandestinas.

Al estar conviviendo desde chiquitos con los hijos de los amigos de mi padre (Felix, Jane y Alec) tanto mi hermano como yo habiamos agarrado una aficion por las carros tanto italianos como japoneses como ingleses, en pocas palabras de todo tipo que hubiera en el planeta. Ellos al ser dueños de una gran parte de las empresas automotrices, nos habian enseñado desde como se armaban hasta como se manejaban. Cada truco y cada maniobra que a uno se le ocurriera, ellos lo hacian y si en verdad te interesaba ellos te la enseñaban.

Desde luego nosotros nunca nos negamos y por lo tanto, cuando nos pidieron que le entraramos a las carreras no lo pensamos ni dos veces. El correr de esta manera nos liberaba de todo la carga que teniamos en la espalda. Al momento de estar en el volante, con toda la adrenalina fluyendo por tu cuerpo, no eramos los hijos de los prestigiados Carlisle y Esme Cullen sino solo eramos Edward y Emmet, solo eso. Y creame que no saben lo bien que se sentia eso.

Cuando nuestros padres se enteraron de lo que haciamos a escondidas, casi nos matan. En serio nunca y repito nunca, a lo largo de nuestra existencia, habiamos visto mi hermano a yo a mi padre tan enojado, y de mi madre ni hablar. En un principio se hizo una pelea entre nosotros y nuestros padres que nunca hubiesemos imaginado tener. Despues de casi dos horas de estarnos gritando, llegamos a la conclusion de que aunque nos quitaran nuestros carros y nos castigaran de por vida, NUNCA ibamos a dejar de correr. Viendo nuestros padre nuestra determinación, hicimos un trato. Nos dejarian participar en dichas carreras siempre y cuando:

1) La escuela no la descuidaramos

2) Les dijeramos donde estabamos

3) Les hablaramos cada determinado tiempo

4) Cada mes, Carlisle revisaria el estado de los autos ( ohh porque aparte de medico era mecanico, para acabarla de amolar)

Tanto mi hermano como yo personamos que todos estas normas eran tontas, innecesarias y exageradas, pero si asi nos daban permiso para correr pues....

En eso iba bajando las escaleras cuando me encontre con mi madre subiendo las escaleras con una caja enorme y visiblemente pesada, sin pensarlo fui a ayudarla.

- Gracias amor.- dijo sobandose los brazos

- Y Carlisle??.- dije subiendo con ella.

- Fue al hospital, al parecer necesitaba firmar unos papeles.

-Ohh ya veo.- en eso llegamos a la segunda planta.- Donde te dejo esta caja, ma??

- De hecho cariño es tuya, son parte de tus discos y libros.- dijo sonriendome.- Por lo tanto van en tu cuarto.

- Ok.- dije y los deje a un lado.- Mas al rato los llevo. Por cierto, mama, se me olvidaba decirte que hoy los chicos vamos a salir... tu sabes...Felix nos llamo y nos dijo que debiamos empezar a conocer el area....- dije algo nervioso.

- Ohhhh, ya entiendo.- dijo Esme con cara de preocupación.- Esta bien, yo le aviso a tu padre. Pero por favor, Edward, tengan mucho cuidado y no se aloquen demasiado.

- Si mama, lo sabemos.- dijo Emmet apareciendo por detrás y abrazandola.- Llevas años diciendonos lo mismo

- Y llevas años sin entenderlo.- en eso los tres volteamos a las escaleras, viendo a nuestros primos subiendo. James y Jasper, mejor conocidos como los Gemelos Ja-Ja o el Duo Dinamico (como Emmet les decia), eran nuestros primos, los cuales a la edad de 11 años habian perdido a sus padre, nuestros tios, en un terrible accidente. Y al ser nosotros los unicos familiares, mi madre no dudo en recibirlos con los brazos abiertos.

En un principio fue muy difícil adaptarse a "nuestros estilo de vida". Y la verdad es entendible, el venir de un lugar tranquilo como Texas, a uno donde la mayor parte del tiempo se esta en movimiento como Italia, sabiendo que tus padre han muerto pues ha de ser muy impactante. Pero en fin con el paso del tiempo ellos lo aceptaron y se integraron, cabe decir que muy bien sobretodo cuando hablamos del mundo de las carreras.

Ellos en un principio, nunca imaginaron que nosotros estuvieramos metidos en algo asi, pero poco a poco se fueron haciendo a la idea hasta que al final se unieron a nosotros, disfrutando tambien de la experiencia.

- Tranquila tia.- dijo James tambien abrazando a Esme.- yo cuidare de tus pequeños y amados bebes.

- JAJAJAJAJA.- estallo Esme en carcajadas pero tapandose inmediatamente la boca.- Lo siento, corazon, no es por ofender pero tu?? cuidando a mis "pequeños y amados bebes"?

- Que tiene tia??, acaso no confias en mi.- dijo James poniendo su cara con un puchero

- Es que seamos realistas James. Es que tu de entre todo nosotros eres el mas desmadroso.- dije. Y era cierto, meses despues de que llegaron a vivir con nosotros nos quedo claro de que James era el "chico malo" y Jasper "el chico bueno", y claramente se podia ver en la forma en que los dos se vestian: Jasper era mas conservador le gustaba vestirse con ropa que no llamara tanto la atención queriendo pasar inadvertido ante la sociedad, en cambio James era mas rebelde en la forma de vestirse, le gustaba llamar la atención y dejar en claro que el no era un chico bueno. Aunque he de decir que a veces si los dos se lo proponian se portaban como unos angelitos o como unos diablillos en acción.

- Ya, en serio, tia no te preocupes. Yo voy a cuidar que se comporten bien tanto tus bebes como este diablillo.- dijo Jasper riendose.

- Gracias mi vida.- dijo Esme soltandose de mi hermano y de mi primo.- Gracias a Dios que uno de ustedes tiene algo de sensatez.- dijo mi madre mientras nosotros le pegabamos a Jasper.- Y ya niños comportense!!!! Aparte si no quieren llegar tarde, ya vayanse, que sino Felix se va molestar .

- HUEVOS!!! se nos olvidaba.- dijo Emmet

- "Se nos" me suena a manada .- dije bajando con mis primos a los lados.

- Adios ma.- dijo Emmet despidiense de mi madre con un beso en la mejilla.

- Adios, niños y por favor cuidense.- dijo ella yéndose a su habitación.

Al llegar a la planta baja, nos fuimos a la cochera. Ahí dentro estaban todos los carros " de uso comun" de la familia: el de Carlisle que era un Mercedes S 65 AMG, la camioneta Lexus RX hybrid de Esme, la camioneta Hummer H2 de Emmet, las motocicletas Suzuki Hayabusa y SV650SF de Jasper y de James; y por ultimo pero no menos importante mi Volvo s40. Bueno menos de papa que estaba en el hospital.

Fuimos inmediatamente al estante de las herramientas. Ahí Emmet busco un palanca (estratégicamente escondida) la cual jalo para abrir una compuerta secreta para revelar unas escaleras de caracol. Bajamos sin perder tiempo, al final llegamos a un zotano enorme donde nuestros otros bebes estaban: el Maserati Gran Turismo S de Emmet, El Lamborgini Murciélago LP 640 de Jasper, el Alfa Romeo 8C de James y mi Ferrari 612 Scaglietti.

- Ohh amor mio, te he extrañado todo este tiempo.- dijo Emmet dramáticamente llendo hacia el y abrazandolo

- Callate wey, no mames, hace menos de 24 hrs que lo utilizaste.- dijo James metiendose a su carro

- Lo se pero aun asi lo extrañe.- dijo Emmet besando a su carro

- Sabes Edward.- me dijo Jasper en un susurro.- hay veces en que en serio tu hermano me da miedo.- y sin mas se metio tambien a su carro. Yo me quede estatico, analizando las palabras de Jasper, era verdad a veces mi hermano se comportaba de una manera muy extraña. Pero dejando eso a un lado, me meti a mi carro y encendi el motor, aunque yo no lo expresaba tan abiertamente como mi hermano, yo tambien habia extrañado a mi bebe. Mi rei internamente, en serio juntarse con Emmet te podia perjudicar mentalmente.

-Hey Edward.- dijo Jasper por el intercomunicador.- Hacia donde nos dirigimos esta vez?

- Ehh... a ....dejame ver.- en eso toque la pantalla, buscando la direccion a la cual teniamos que llegar para vernos con Felix y se las envie a los demas. Aunque no lo crean el tambien habia venido desde Italia ya que aparte de querer ver a su hermano Demetri queria a ver a no se que grupo de chicas, lo cual se nos hizo raro, ya que según el tambien habian sido sus aprendices.

-_Ha-Ha! Well now, we call this the act of mating .But there are several other very important human beings and animals that you should know about. __I'd appreciate your input_.- dijeron Emmet y James al mismo tiempo. Y una tonada conocida empezo a sonar en los cuatro carros.

No lo podia creer, tenian que estar bromeando.

- Emmet, James quiten eso por el amor de Dios.- dije mientras saliamos de la propiedad. Siempre era lo mismo, el que ellos cantaran de trayecto con Felix era inevitable.

- Ohh vamos Edward esta buenisima esa cancion.- dijo James

- C-a-m-b-i-a-l-a h-e d-i-c-h-o.- dije enojado. _The bad touch_ podia ser un clasico pero era demasiado puerca para mi gusto.

- Bueno bueno esta bien.- dijo Emmet cambiandole de cancion.

-_I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me .I remembered each flash as time began to blur. Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me. And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve. So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory the floods cross the distance in your eyes. Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide_.- ohhh esa canciòn si que me gustaba y sin mas empeze a cantar con mis hermanos.

Y al compás de New Divide, corrimos como locos hasta llegar a nuestro destino. Nos formamos en una linea recta para asi los cuatro caber en los callejones, saltando algunos obstáculos y por fin llegando al lugar acordado.

En un principio todos se nos quedaron viendo, como si fueramos bichos raros. Pero para serles sinceros esto para nosotros ya era normal, siempre que llegabamos a un ligar nuevo esto pasaba. Aun asi no le dimos importancia y seguimos nuestro camino. En eso divisamos a la distancia un Maserati GranCabrio y a un chavo hablando por telefono, asi que sabiendo quien era nos dirigimos hacia esa direccion.

Cuando llegamos nos bajamos inmediatamente, en ese momento miles de chiflidos y palabras no tan gratas nos empezaron a llegar pero ya acostumbrados a este tipo de atención nos dirigimos hacia nuestro mentor.

-Saben.- dijo Emmet tan bajo que solo nosotros 3 lo pudimos escuchar.- hay ocasiones en que me agrada este tipo de atención, pero hay veces en que llega a cansar.

-Lo mismo digo hermano.- dijo James

En eso divisamos a Felix el cual estaba hablando por telefono

- Lo siento peque pero es que últimamente hemos estado muy ocupados, ya sabes.... Pero ustedes como han estado?? Ya disfrutando de sus regalos???.- dijo Felix al telefono pero saludandonos al mismo tiempo.

- Uuuuu peque.- dijo Emmet burlandose de el.- Al parecer nuestro mentor tiene un "pollita" por ahí. Pero mira que carrazo tenemos aquí, lo acabas de cambiar??

- Esperen...- dijo Felix dirigiendose al telefono.- Si

-Oye y lo podemos probar.- dijo James admirando el carro

-No

- Anda Felix, te prometemos no hacerle nada.- dijo Emmet con un puchero en la cara.

- Que no

- Andale siiiiiiiiii.- dijeron mi hermano y mi primo subiendose al carro y encendiendolo.

- ESPEREN.- grito deseperado.- Esta bien pero no lo aceleren de esa manera, no asi no....NO QUE ASI NO!!!!.- y sin mas Emmet y James arrancaron.

-No angeles, pero bueno solo les hablaba para ver como andaban con sus regalos. Asi que me despido. Nos vemos alrato, ok??.- dijo terminando la llamada, Jasper y yo al estar privados de la risa no nos habiamos dado cuenta que seguia al telefono.- Hijos de la ......y Ustedes de que se rien???

-Lo sentimos Felix no fue nuestra intencion.- dijo Jasper limpiandose las lagrimas

- Pero se puede saber con quien estabas hablando.- dije cambiando de tema, sabiamos que cuando Felix se enojaba.... se enojaba

- Con unas conocidas, cuando lleguen se las presentare. Pero mientras.- dijo mirando a su carro el cual venia de regreso.- tengo que establecer unos limites a esos dos.

Y cinco minutos despues los cuatro estabamos siendo regañados por Felix. Eso se me hacia muy injustos por las travesuras de estos hijos de .....

- Edward.- me susurro Emmet.- Ya viste

- Que???.- dije confundido

- A las chicas, Edward, a ESAS chicas.- dijo señalandome con la cabeza hacia delante. Y fue cuando las vi. Enfrente de nosotros a unos cuantos kilómetros habia cuatro chicas hermosas. La primera fue una guera la cual al parecer estaba siendo interrogada, esta llevaba unos leggins negros, una blusa negra de un solo hombro, una chaqueta y unos tacones los cuales con solo verlos te morias del dolor. Parecia modelo ya que debia medir mas o menos 1.70 y en verdad era hermosa pero no de mi tipo. La segunda que vi era una chava de cabello pelirrojo esta tambien iba de negro blusa en V y volados a su alrededor, también llevaba unos leggins, una chaqueta y unas botas. Tambien era alta cerca de 1.65 y muy bella, pero de nuevo no era de mi tipo. La tercera era toda una miniatura no debia medir mas de 1.55 y en verdad era graciosa, esta iba vestida igual con unos leggings y un vestido color tambien negro y unos tacones que tambien daban miedo usarlos. Por ultimo....no lo podia creer parecia una aparicion. Era en verdad hermosa, su cabello era de color chocolate y se mecia con el viento cual si fuera seda. Su forma de vestir con esos leggings de cuero, una blusa con apertura en la parte de atrás, unos botines semiabiertos, y una chamarra de cuero la hacian ver irresistible, increíblemente resistible....

-Edward!!! EDWARD!!! me estas escuchando.- me dijo Felix

- Lo siento Felix

- Lo siento, lo siento.- dijo molesto.- al parecer es lo unico que saben decir últimamente

- Ohh vamos Felix, no te enojes, solo fue una pequeña broma.- dijo Emmet abrazandolo

- Si, pues tu y tus bromitas ya me tienes hasta la ma...- en ese momento su celular.- Denle gracias a la campana , que los ha salvado de una buena.- dijo yéndose para contestar.

- Inche Emmet en la que nos metiste.- dijo Jasper dandole un zape en la cabeza.

- No ma wey, si me dolio.- dijo Emmet volviendole a pegar.

- Ya parenle si que parecen niños chiquitos

- Bueno mientras ustedes se matan entre si, yo voy a hacer cosas mucho mas importantes.

- Como cuales?? .- dijo Emmet mientras le seguia pegando a Jasper

- Como conocer a esas hermosuras de alla.- dijo señalando a las chavas, las cuales estaban peleando

-Pues yo te secundo amigo mio.- le dije mientras caminaba con el.

- ESPEREN!!!!.- gritaron tanto Jasper como Emmet

Mientras nos ibamos acercando podiamos oir sus voces

-No lo se y ni me importa.- dijo una de ella, la guera para ser mas especificos.- Pero de lo que si estoy segura es de que quiero saber que tan bueno son

- Quienes amor?.- dijo Emmet interrumpiendolas

Las 4 se quedaron estaticas. al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de nuestra presencia

-Asi que, que querias saber hermosa??.- dijo Emmet de nuevo

_**QUE LES PARECIO CHICAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YA ERA HORA DE QUE HUBIERA UN EDWARD POV NO???**_

_**Pero bueno primero que nada ... perdon, perdon perdon perdon por el retraso se que prometi actualizar constantemente pero es q tuve examenes de segundo bimestre y luego entre en depresion por mis calificaciones jajaja pero ya estoy medio recuperada y con otro capitulo en la mano jajajaja**_

_**En serio espero que les alla gustado.**_

_**Con respecto a la pregunta de Shekina Cullen Blacktodavia no se si meter a jacob y los demas ya que las ideas se me van dando en el momento :D pero a ver si tengo oportunidad de meterlos los metere de eso no hay duda.**_

_**Ya saben se aceptan ideas, comentarios, y todo review que me manden.**_

_**Las quiere SDK **_


	5. Conociendonos

**Q onda chikas ya estoy de vuelta y con capi nuevo jajaja**

**Ya saben lo d siempre: los personajes no son mios son de la maestra Stephenie Meyer**

**Alice POV**

Era increíble…habíamos estado tan entretenidas peleándonos que no nos habíamos dado cuenta que los chavos, que estábamos admirando hace unos instantes, se habían acercado a nosotras.

-Hey chicas- nos saludo uno de los gemelos sorprendiéndonos- Ehmmm… esta todo en orden?.–dijo mirándonos preocupado al ver que no contestábamos. Pero nosotras aun seguíamos en shock ¿Como demonios se nos habían acercado sin que nos diéramos cuenta? Puede que suene algo presumida, pero algo de lo que las chicas y yo nos orgullecíamos de haber aprendido de Felix y Demetri era el que nos habían enseñado a siempre tener los sentidos alerta

- Uuuhhhh al parecer a estas pollitas, el gato les ha comido la lengua- dijo el mas grandote de ellos burlándose de nuestras.

- No simplemente no hablamos con entrometidos como ustedes- dije Rosalie agresivamente, saliendo del estupor primero que nadie- A ver chicas en que estábamos antes de que...estos… nos interrumpieran- dijo barriéndolos y dándoles la espalda para dirigirse a nosotras

-UUUhhhhh al parecer alguien- dijo el grandote tomando a Rose de la cintura- se levanto con el pie izquierdo y anda de muy mal humor o no nena??

Ohhh.. Ohhh.. esto no auguraba nada bueno

- NO ME TOQUES IMBECIL!!!- grito Rose histérica quitándole la mano- Quien te dio permiso de venir y hablarnos asi…. y para colmo tocarme de esa manera ehh?

- Uhhh al parecer Barbie tiene un genio de los mil demonios.- dijo riéndose

UUUUUU….eso no esta nada bien. En eso nos volteamos todas a ver a Rose, la cual tenia la respiración muy agitada y tenia los puños cerrados muy fuerte. Todos los que conocíamos a Rosalie sabíamos que si algo le encabronaba era que le dijeran Barbie o Preciosa (Decia que ella tenia demasiado IQ para que ser comparada con una muñeca tonta). Podia soportar cualquier otro apodo como güera, güera desabrida, güera descerebrada, guera vende quesos, oxigenada, pelos de elote, golden retriever labrador, desabrida, modelo barata, entre otros. Pero Barbie o Preciosa no, no si en verdad apreciabas tu vida y querías seguir disfrutándola sin tener graves consecuencias. Claro si seguías vivo después que una muy enojada Rosalie te descuartizara.

-Como… como me dijiste??

- Barbie… o acaso te molesta P-R-E-C-I-O-S-A

Y dicho esto todo pareció ir en cámara lenta. En el instante en el grandote pronuncio esas palabras Rose se fue contra el grandote. Pero como si nos hubiera impulsado un resorte, las chicas y yo reaccionamos. Victoria y Bella la tomaron de los brazos impidiendo su avance y asesinara al pobre chico, mientras yo le tomaba de la cara para tranquilizarla.

-Hey nena tranquila, respira profundo Rosalie- dije tratando de que se tranquilizara pero al parecer no función porque…

- NADA MAS ATREVETE A LLAMARME ASI DE NUEVO IMBECIL Y TE JURO QUE NO VIVES PARA CONTARLA, ME ENTENDISTE!!!

- Hey espera… tranquila… no era mi intención.- dijo el pobre chico todo asustado

- Ya cállate si- dijo Bella todavía forcejeando con Rosalie- Porque no hacen algo productivo y mejor tú y tu amigos se largan y nos dejan tranquilas

- Oye espera- reacciono el chavo de cabello de cobrizo, hablando por primera vez y tomando el control de las cosas.- nunca quisimos molestarlas y puedo decir en nombre de mi hermano… en serio les pido una disculpa. Nunca fue nuestra intención ofenderte a ti o a tus amigas…

-Si claro- dijo una mucho más tranquila Rose, soltándose del agarre de Bella y Victoria

- No es en serio- dijo el chico güero- Perdonen a este…- y se volteo a ver a su amigo despectivamente.-…a este imbécil …por su actitud tan…

- Estúpida, retrograda, machista, irrespetuosa….???- interrumpió sarcásticamente Rose

- Si, si.- asintió el chico.- pero créanme que nosotros no somos asi. Este wey es la excepción a toda regla…

- Esta bien, está bien.- lo interrumpi tomando el control de la conversación ya que al parecer no iba a desistir hasta que aceptáramos sus disculpas.- Nosotras sabemos que siempre hay una oveja negra en el grupo

- JAJAJAJAJA-empezó a reírse, angélicamente he de decir, juntos con sus amigos- Por cierto que descortés soy, mi nombre es Jasper Whitlock.- dijo tomándome la mano y besándomela, la cual hizo que me derritiera en ese momento. Dios!! Podría haber hombre más perfecto!!!!! Podría jurar que en el instante que sus labios tocaron mi piel sin que sus ojos se despegaron de los mios, una descarga eléctrica viajo a través de todo mi cuerpo… pero no solo en el mio sino también en el de él

-Alice…Alice Brandon.- me presente sonriéndole con mi mejor sonrisa, de esas que las chicas decían que dejaban embobados a todos los que se me cruzaban. Aproveche ese momento para mirarlo mejor y créanme que con esas ropas estaba para comérselo

- El.- dijo señalando al chico a su derecha.-es mi hermano James. Y ellos.- dijo señalando al grandote y al de cabello cobrizo.- son mis primos Emmet y Edward Cullen.

- Oh mucho gusto.- dije asientiendo con la cabeza a cada uno de ellos.- ella es mi prima Isabella Swan y mis mejore amigas Rosalie Hale y Victoria Cavalli.- dije señalando a cada una de ellas

- Asi que… la guera pelos de elote tiene nombre.- dijo algo molesto Emmet

- Como me llamaste imbécil?.- le respondió Rosalie empezándose a enojar

- Pelos de elote… o quieres que te lo repita… o mejor q te lo deletree

-OH DIOS MIO!!!Acaso sabes deletrear

- Mejor que tu si

-Eres una idiota

-Pues tu una descerebrada

- Puro Musculo

-Anorexica

-Impotente

-Frigida

-YA BASTA!!!!- gritaron al mismo tiempo Victoria y el tal James, interrumpiendo a lo que parecía una riña de niños de 5 años. Definitivamente estos eran tal para cual.

- Usted jovencita.- grito Victoria señalando a Rose y jalándola junto a ella.- ya compórtese, tiene 18 años y aun asi, te sigues comportando como una chiquilla de 4 años

- Y usted jovencito.- grito Lames también jalando a Emmet por las orejas.- ya bajale a tus insultos, esta bien que seas un inconsciente pero wey ya te pasaste. NI SI QUIERA LA CONOCES Y YA TE ANDAS MATANDO CON LA CHICA!!!! A caso mis tios no te han enseñado esos modales??? Imagínate si te vieran, creo q la pobre Esme se moriría de la vergüenza.

- Pero…- dijo un muy avergonzado Emmet. Lo que hizo que a nostras se nos ablandara el corazón.

- Nada de peros Emmett, aunque nunca crei decirlo, James tiene toda la razón.- dijo el tal Edward.- Asi que e este momento vas y te disculpas con ella

-QUEEEEEEEEEEE?!!!!!!!!!PERO SI ELLA FUE LA QUE EMPEZO!!!!!!

- ESO NO ES CIERTO!!!!.- se defendió Rosalie

- QUE SI

-QUE NO

-QUE SI

QUE NO

- YA BASTAAAAA!!!! COMPORTENSE!!!.- gritaron al mismo tiemo Jame y Vicky

- Oigan chicos, si Emmet no se quiere disculpar…no se tienen porque forzarlo…-dije tratando de evitar que se hiciera un ambiente pesado y volviera a ocurrir otra discusión .

-No Alice.- me llamo Jasper por mi nombre, lo cual hizo que mi corazón latiera considerablemente rápido.- ya nos hemos metido en varios problemas por su culpa y ya es hora de que vaya corrigiendo esa actitud tan egocéntrica

- Emmett… entonces hay algo que le quiera decir a esta hermosa jovencita.- dijo James señalando a Rose

- Perooo

-EMMET!!!.- le gritaron los tres

- Esta bien, esta bien.- asi que con la cabeza gacha, pareciendo un niño chiquito, se acerco a Rosalie.- Lo siento sí, no fue mi intensión ofenderte o faltarte al respeto. Se que a veces puedo ser un cretino para llamar la atención de las chicas pero creo que hora si me pase. Aceptas mis disculpas?.- termino poniendo cara del "Gato con botas"

Todas las chicas soltamos un "Ahhhhhh", puede que el tipo tuviera sus lapsus brutus, como hace unos momentos, pero de que podía ser un amor, podía.

Y al contrario de nostras los chicos se quedaron con los ojos cuadrados. Al parecer, por la cara que tenían, era la primera vez que el grandulón se sinceraba de esa manera.

-No..!!!!.-creo que no exagero cuando que en el momento que oímos esas dos letras, todos nos quedamos paralizados. Crei no haber escuchado bien, acaso Rosalie dijo un no. Estabamos anonadados. ACASO ESTABA HABLANDO EN SERIO? Definitivamente Rose necesitaba unas buenas clases de modales...o de lo contrario una buena tunda. Osea el chico se habia disculpado con ella a pesar de que el no quería, abriendo su corazón… y ella que hacia??? Se atrevía a decirle que no ¡Esto era el colmo!

- Rosalie.- la jalo Bella del brazo.- dime que chin…

- Hey tranquilas, no me han dejado terminar.- dijo saltandose de Bella y poniéndose enfrente del grandulon.- te perdono siempre y cuando cumplas una condición

- Cual?.- dijo cruzándose los brazos y mirándola precavidamente

- Que compitas conmigo.- dijo volteando a ver el carro del chico.- He visto tu coche y neta desde el primer momento en que lo vi supe que quien lo condujera tiene que competir en contra mio.

- Segura pre…???- pero se lo pensó mejor y cambio inmediatamente.- Como me dijiste que te llamabas?

- Yo no te lo dije… te lo dije la Umpa Lumpa esa.- dijo mirándome burlanamente a lo que yo conteste con un golpe en el brazo.- Pero mi nombre es Rosalie Hale… Rose para los amigos cercanos

- Un gusto Emmett Cullen… y por supuesto que acepto, no me perdería esto por nada del mundo.- dijo sonriéndole coquetamente. Definitivamente estos dos eran tal para cual, los dos igual de bipolares, o sea en un segundo se están peleando y en el otro se están hechando los perros mutuamente

- Entonces.- dijo alzando la mano.- trato hecho?

- HECHO!!.- dijo el de manera entusiasmada

- Oigan- hablo de manera cauteloso Bella.- Y que les parece si lo hacemos de una manera más interesante.- solto de repente. Tano Victoria como yo nos miramos sorprendidas ¿Pero qué demonios estaba pensando? Porque no la cara que se cargaba, esta niña estaba tramnado algo

- A que te refieres?.- dijo el chico de cabello cobrizo, que si mal no recuerdo se llama Edward

- Se que este asunto es entre Rosalie y... Emmett??.- señalo la cabeza al chico, el cual asintió con su cabeza para confirmar su nombre.- Pero porque no hacerlo un poco mas interesante y divertido y convertir todo esta competencia en asunto de 8.- todos nos le quedamos viendo raro.- Hay chicos no me miren asi, saben a lo q me refiero…nostras cuatro contra ustedes cuatro… entienden??

-MMMM…..- dijo mirándonos fijamente el tal James.- A decir verdad no suena mal tu idea

- Cierto.- dijo pensándolo muy bien Edward.- Porque no? Pero.- dijo volteando a ver a su hermano.- tú estas deacuerdo?

- Hey hey a mi no me miren!!!.- dijo levantando las manos.- Por mi no hay problema, mejor pregúntale a la rubia. Entre mejor se ponga la cosa, para mi mucho mejor.

-Ps por mi tampoco hay problema, siempre y cuando yo compita con el.- dijo señalando

- Entonces trato hecho.- dijo Edward estrechando la mano de Bella. Pero fue entonces cuando me empezó a aterrorizar. Yo no podía competir, si quería estar en buenas condiciones. Asi que antes de que todo llegara mas lejos hable.

- Oigan chicos.- dije interrumpiéndolo y mirándolos fijamente.- siento arruinar su diversión y parecer una aguafiestas pero yo la verdad paso…

- PERO ALLL!!!!!.- me gritaron Bella y Rosalie

- Lo siento chicas, pero ustedes saben que en este momento por más que quiera, no puedo.- dije bajando la cabeza y señalando mis pies. Ellas sabían que para mí mis pies eran mi vida y si quería estar bien para el recital no debía forzarlos.

- Oh ya entiendo.- dijo Victoria.- Entonces si tu no corres, yo tampoco

- HAY CHICAS!!!.- nos grito Rosalie molesta.- No se pueden echar para atrás, esta es una oportunidad única!!!!!

- Lo siento, Rose, pero sabes que si mi mama se entera que me volvi lastimar, va a matarme de verdad

- Pues mándala a la chin…

- Hey chicas, tranquilas.- dijo Jasper.- No te preocupes, peque, si no quieres correr esta bien.- dijo defendiéndome de Rosalie, mirandome super tierno. Lo cual hizo que mi corazon se estrujara.- Yo me quedare contigo para que asi tu amiga pueda correr

- NO!! NO!!! Como crees.- dije sorprendida.- No tienes porque molestarte

- No te preocupes…además yo tampoco tenia muchas ganas de correr.- dijo guiñándome el ojo y moviendo la mano como si no fuera importante

- Bueno pero aun asi yo también me quedo.- reafirmo Victoria poniéndose a mi lado

- Y tu porque preciosa??.- le pregunto el tal James. Acercandose a ella y agarrándola de la cintura. Lo cual a todos nos sorprendió

- No, no otro no.- susurraron Edward y Jasper a la vez

- Simplemente hoy yo tampoco tengo ganas de correr.- dijo poniendo cara de asco, mientras se quitaba de encima al chico

- Mmmm… bueno entonces como el buen caballero que soy, también me a acompañarte

- OHHH!!! NO, NO Y NO!!! ESO SI QUE NO.- lo interrumpió Emmett.- Tu tampoco te puedes echar para atrás, no seas pu….

- EMMETT!!!!.- lo interrumpió Jasper.- Wey es su decisión sino quiere correr.

- Pero…

- Bueno ya basta.- dijo Edward interrumpiéndolos.- Si ellos no quieren correr Emmet, no es tu problema. Ellos se lo pierden.- dijo mientras miraba intensamente a Bella, la cual le devolvía la mirada igual que el.

- Bueno entonces que empiece la acción

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA CHIKAS!!!!COMO ESTAN??? AÑOS SIN VERLAS NO??? **_

_**Primero que nada siento mucho el retrasado (retrasoteee) pero es que la escuela me ha absorbido por completo, ya saben el estar en el último año de prepa no es nada fácil, examns de admisión para la universidad, examn bimestrales, trabajos finales, etc, etc. Y aparte debía de terminar el otro fic para enfocarme a este ya por completo.**_

_**Pero bueno ya estoy aquí y enfacada completamente a este fic, ya que por fin termine mis examns (ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!) y todavía faltan algunas semanas para los finales (ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!) jajajajaja**_

_**Pero bueno ojala les haya gustado**_

_**Nos leemos luego, se cuidan **_

_**Lkm SDK**_


	6. R vs E

_**Los personajes no son mios sn de la gran maestra Esthehenie Meyer, yo solo los ido prestados para mis locuras.**_

_**Antes que comienzen les recomiendo que ongan la de " Times is running out" de (OBVIAMENTE) Muse como fondo en el momento de la carrera jajajaja Lo hace mas emociónate.**_

_**Asi que disfrútenlo.**_

**Rosalie Pov**

En menos de lo que canta el gallo, las cuatro nos alejamos con dirección a nuestros coches, para empezar de una vez por todas con este asunto.

Aunque el tipo me caía de la patada. No voy a negar que estaba que irradiaba de felicidad, no me pregunten porque pero lo estaba. Nunca en el tiempo que llevo corriendo me había sentido tan eufórica, nerviosa e impaciente por correr contra alguien. Y al parecer mis amigas lo habían notado.

- Al parecer alguien está de buen humor ehh?.- dijo Vicks pegándome con el hombro

- Que?... Quien?.- dijo mirando por todos lados y haciéndome la desentendida. Habia ocasiones donde las emociones tomaban control de mi cuerpo y por lo tanto no podía disimularlas como lo hacia regularmente. Desde que me habían roto el corazon, me había jurado a mi misma a no dar a conocer mis sentimientos para que haci no pudieran lastimarme. Pero al parecer con estas chiquillas no podía hacerlo, ellas me conocían como la palma de sus manos.

-Quien mas wey? PUES TUUUU!.- dijo Bella gritándome

- Si Ro, no te hagas la mustia y acepta de una vez que Emmet te gusto o por lo menos te atrajo.- dijo Alice con una mirada calculadora. A pesar de que a veces era un poco distraída, con respecto a los sentimientos de los demás, era muy intuitiva. Maldito Umpa - Lumpa

- A mi?

- SIII! A TIII!.- gritaron las tres.

- Pues al parecer no fui la única.- dije mirándolas amenazadoramente.- porque ustedes que digamos tampoco disimularon muy bien el gusto de los otros muchachos.- Pero antes de me pudieran contestar oímos que nos gritaban desde lejos.

-OIGAN CHICAS ESPEREN!.- nos grito el grandote corriendo hacia nosotras. He de confesar que para ser un idiota, imbécil, cabeza hueca, puro musculo, etc, etc. No estaba nada y repito NADA mal. El ver como se le marcaban sus brazos, sus pectorales y esas piernas mientras corría…DIOS! Hacían que quisiera recorrer con mis manos cada parte de su cuerpo y asi caer en la tentación carnal. Pensar en solo tenerlo arriba mio, abrazándome, apretándome contra él, besándome con esos labios, sintiéndolo recorrer todo mi cuerpo, me hacia estremecerme. Pero esa sonrisa…esa sonrisa puta que se cargaba, hacia que me derritiera en solo unos instantes.- Los siento chicas, pero tenemos una duda…

- Si?

-Pues Edward y yo nos estábamos preguntando, que quien iba a empezar primero…tu y yo o Bella y Edward…o los 4 juntos.- dijo mirándonos

- Buena pregunta, creo que se nos había olvidado ese punto.- dijo Bells pensando. Los 5 nos quedamos unos minutos pensando cuando de repente…

- PERO CLAROOO! COMO NO SE ME OCURRIO.- grito mi oso emocionado pegándose en la cabeza que hasta a nosotras nos dolió. Pobre con razón no pensaba con claridad, con tamaños golpes…pero esperen…STOP... ¿acaso acabo de decir MI oso? Lo de oso lo entiendo, pero MI…no no, definitivamente algo me estaba haciendo daño-RELEVOS!.- grito de nuevo sacándome de mis pensamientos.- Que les parece si corremos en forma de relevos ehhh?

- Relevos?

- Si güera…perdón Rose.- dijo retractándose al instante. Al parecer ya había entendido.- Asi la cosa estaría muchisimo mas interesante que si lo hacemos los cuatro por separado, no lo creen? Ademas, si no le importa a tu amiga, podríamos correr nosotros primero y ellos después. Que les parece?.- dijo levantando las cejas sugestivamente

-Mmmmmmm… por mi no hay problema quien empiece o quien termine.- dije acercándome y susurrándole seductoramente.- Siempre y cuando tu estes listo para la acción

- Para ti corazón.- dijo acercándose más a mí y acariciándome la mejilla.- Siempre estare listo … cuando quieras, donde quieres… y para lo que quieras.-y por un instante crei que sus ojos se volvían oscuros pero no me dio tiempo de verificar ya que se volteo y se fue con sus amigos. Fue en ese momento que sentí que el aire no me llegaba a los pulmones, haciendo que me asfixiara.

- Decias?.- dijo Alice mirándome intensamente y volteándose yendo hacia su coche

- Definitivamente si es una mustia.- dijo Bells agarrandose del brazo a Vicks

- Wey siempre lo ha sido.- dijo ella riéndose. Ambas iban detrás de Alice cuando…

-QUE NO LO SOY!.- y me lance sobre ellas agarrándolas por el cuello con cada brazo.- RETRACTENSE!

-ROSE DE-JA-NOS!.- grito Bells tratando de zafarse pero yo seguía empeñada en hacerlas sufrir un rato. Nadie llamaba mustia a Rosalie Lilian Hale y salía vivio

-ROSALIEE!.- grito Alice pegándome. Puede que esta chica fuera pequeña pero tenia una fuerza.- Ya dejalas en paz y compórtate como una señorita si?.- dijo mientras me pasaba mis guantes, los cuales utilizaba para no lastimarme al tomar el volante. Las cuatro teníamos el habito de agarrar demasiado fuerte el volante, lastimándonos en el proceso.

- Deberas que eres un niño!.- dijo Vicks mientras se sobaba el cuello

- Si, eres una agresiva.- se quejo también Bella.- Deberias de tomar cursos para controlar tu temperamento… porque con esa actitud que te cargas dudo mucho que el grandote te pele- pero antes de que pudiera continuar le solte un buen zape.- OUCHHH! ROSALIE!

- Eso te pasa por bocana.- dije mientras caminaba hacia mi coche. Llegue y me meti en el dejando la mitad de mi cuerpo afuera, sin perder tiempo lo encendí para revisar que todo estuviera en orden. Una vez listo todo, me meti por completo en el carro y cerre la puerta, encendiendo el comunicador y la computadora.

- Lista?.- me dijo Alice recargada en la ventana seguida por Vicky.- Te veo algo nerviosa, estas bien?.- pregunto preocupada. Y es que por primera vez en la vida, desde que me había metido en esto, estaba nerviosa.

- Tranquila nena.- dijo Vicky asomandose también.- Ese gorila por nada del mundo te ganara. Ademas sabes que desde aquí estamos cuidando tu hermoso traserito. Asi que no te preocupes, mamá Alice y mamá Vicky están aquí.- dijo guiñándome un ojo, mientras yo estallaba en carcajadas y haciendo que se me quitara un poco de la tensión que tenía

- Si lo sé. Por cierto ¿y Bella?- dije buscándola detras de ella.

- Está detrás de ti.- me señalo Alice y efectivamente Bella ya estaba en su coche tambien lista para la acción.

- Bueno entonces vamos, no hay que perder más tiempo.- y asi las chicas se metieron detrás del coche.

Pasamos entre la gente para asi llegar a la línea de salida, donde los chicos ya nos estaban esperandonos. Me posicione a un lado del coche del grandote, ya preparada. Ya ahí, Al y Vicky se bajaron del coche deseándome éxito (ya que decían que la suerte era de los perdedores).

Inhale y Exhale, una y otra vez tratando de tranquilizarme. DIOSS QUE ME PASABA! Nunca en todos estos años me había puesto tan nerviosa, ni siquiera cuando concurse contra Sam Uley, uno de los mejores corredores de la ciudad, y eso que apenas tenia dos meses! Esto definitivamente me estaba volviendo loca y no sabia porque. Aunque a decir verdad creo q si lo sabía y tenía que ver con cierta personita con unos ojos hermosos que me miraban intensamente desde el otro lado en su carro.

-Hey Rosalie.- dijo gritándome.- Te encuentras bien, te veo algo tensa… porque si te sientes mas, muy bien podemos cancelarlo y…

-ESTAS LOCO!.- grite girándome a el.- Primero muerta a dejarte ganar! Asi que preparate ricitos porque te pateare donde mas te duele.

- Como ti quieras preciosura.- dijo mandándome un beso, lo cual me descoloco.- Pero después no digas que no te lo adverti.- Decidi dale el avión y encender mi estéreo, el cual me soprendio tocando una de mis canciones favoritas: Times is running out de Muse. La cual era perfecta para la ocasión. Extraño no? Lo que es el destino.

- Bueno, bueno chicos, ya basta. Dejen los insultos para después.- dijo Jasper interrumpiéndonos.- Como sabran quedan prohibidas las embestidas y todo acto que ponga en peligro a la persona. Aquí se juega limpio ok?.- pregunto mirándonos a los dos seriamente. Las coordenadas se las mandare en estos momentos a sus computadoras ok?.- y saco su Black y algunos segundos después a ambos nos llego la información.- Bueno sin nada más que decir…Éxito y que gane el mejor.- se despidio de nosotros.

Cuando el se retiro, Alice se puso en medio de nosotros y Bella y Vicky a lado de cada carro.

_I think I'm drowning  
Asphyxiated  
I wanna break this spell  
That you've created  
You're something beautiful  
A contradiction  
I wanna play the game  
I want the friction_

-CHICOS…. ENCIENDAN SUS MOTORES.- dijo alzando los brazos a la mitad. En ese momento se oyó el ronroneo de los dos carros, compitiendo uno con otro para saber cuál era el mas poderoso. Me encantaba esta parte.

- EN SUS MARCAS!.- grito Vicky mientras Alice alzaba la mano izquierda.

-LISTOSSS!.- dijo Bella cuando Alice alzo la mano derecho. Me acomode impaciente en el asiento. Que demonios esperaba Alice para gritar!

_You will be the death of me  
You will be the death of me  
Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it_

-FUERAAAAAA!.- grito mientras bajaba las dos manos, dando la señal de salida. Ambos carros salidos como si el mismísimo diablo nos estuviera persiguiendo.

_Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out  
_

Apreté el acelerador mientras movía el manubrio. Estaba decidida a ganar esta carrera aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en esta vida. Ya que esta no era una carrera común y corriente, o no. Esta carrera era porque quería darle su merecido a "Jhonny Bravo versión patito" y dejarle claro que no se podían meter con Rosalie Hale y salir intacto.

Mire hacia mi lado izquierdo y vi que el muy maldito seguía a mi lado. Asi que pise mas profundo el acelerador e inmediatamente lo empecé a dejar atrás. Pero al parecer a este no le gusto mi acción y también piso el acelerador rebasandome por varios metros. MALDITO HIJO DE SU….!

_I wanted freedom  
Bound and restricted  
I tried to give you up  
But I'm addicted_

Mire de nuevo el mapa donde nos trazaban el camino que debían seguir. Lo mas seguro es que el tal Jasper le hubiera hecho dicho mapa al "Jhonny Bravo versión patito" para que no se perdiera, ya que eran nuevos en la ciudad.

Pero yo había vivido en esta ciudad lo suficiente para saberme las calles de pies a cabeza. Así que con la meta de ganar esta estúpida carrera tome un atajo.

_Now that you know I'm trapped sense of elation  
You'd never dream of  
Breaking this fixation_

Derecha

Izquierda

Izquierda

Derecha

Otra vez Derecha.

-Hey guera eso no se vale!.- oi que gritaba una voz desde el intercomunicador. El muy maldito había encontrado la señal y se había contactado conmigo. Pero aparte de la sorpresa de haber oído su voz, a su vez me había dado un susto de muerte lo cual hizo que casi me estampara contra un maldito bote de basura pero debido a mis reflejos, y a que recupere la compostura a tiempo, restablecido el carro a tiempo.

_You will squeeze the life out of me  
Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it_

- Corazón.. en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale. Nunca has oído esa frase.- dije mientras me reincorporaba en el camino de la nada poniéndome enfrente de él. Lo cual lo tomo por sorpresa, ya que volanteo varias veces para evitar pegarme

- MALDITAA! CASI ME MATAS!

-Si si, lo que tu digas corazon.- dije mientras reia y volvia a pisar el acelerador.- Por si no lo sabías estos son los gajes del oficio.

- Pero veras no te saldrás con la tuya.- me dijo amenazadoramente, mientras se volvia a poner a mi lado.- Como que me llamo Emmett Mcartney

_Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out  
How did it come to this?  
Oh_

Y sin que yo lo viera venir, el muy hijo de la mala vida me rebaso! A MI ROSALIE HALE ME REBASO! No esto no se iba a quedar asi.

_You will suck the life out of me  
Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it_

Meti tercera y lo alcance rebasándolo y poniéndome de nuevo enfrente de el.

Dimos vuelta a la derecha. Otra a la izquierda. De nuevo a la derecha.

El muy imbécil seguía tratando de rebasarme pero siempre lo bloqueaba.

Vuelta a la izquierda. El muy maldito se me estaba pegando! Trataba de intimidarme…. JA! pues el que busca encuentra.

Frene por unos y volví a acelerar.

El imbécil volanteo para no pegarme. Lo había descontrolado.

Volví a acelerar. Avanzando varios metros mientras el agarraba el camino de nuevo.

_Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out  
How did it come to this?  
__Oh_

Vi por el retrovisor como aceleraba de nuevo, tratando de alcanzarme.

Pero estaba carrera ya era mia. Ya podía saborear el éxito y regocijarme en la victoria.

Y como si fuera el mismísimo Corre Caminos, me paso. Sacándome de onda. WT..Fruit?

EL MUY IMBECIL TENIA TANQUE DE NITROGENO! DE NITROGENO!Y se lo tenía bien escondidito

Ohhh… pero yo también tenía mis secretitos, así que jale la palanca detrás del volante encendiendo el propulsor, acelerando y alcanzándolo al instante.

Íbamos codo a codo. Lado a lado. Y el camino ya estaba acabando. Podia ver a la distancia el carro de Bella y el tal Edward.

Solo faltaba un poco. Solo un poco.

Acelere un poco más. El acelero un poco más.

Me arrebaso, lo arrebase,…. y de nuevo lo mismo.

Aprete el freno llegando a la meta, derrapando y dando media vuelta.

Todo había acabado.

Me pegue contra el volante repitiendo una y otra vez "Estúpida" "Estúpida".

-ROSALIE! ROSALIE!.- oi que gritaban.- Esta bien Ro?..- Asenti con la cabeza, mientras procesaba lo que había pasado.- Sal de ahí cariño si? Ya todo termino.

Salí en estado de carro en esta de trance. Aun no lo podía creer.

Por primera vez en todo este tiempo me habían ganado.

Me habían ganado. Y no cualquier chico….el chico que me gustaba me había ganado.

_**LISTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

_**Que les parecio chicas? Les gusto o de plano no? Jajajaja**_

_**Se que me tarde "algo" de tiempo y que no tengo excusas pero prometo actualizar lo mas pronto posible antes de entrar a la universidad. **_

_**Pero bueno espero que hayan difrutado y de cualquier modo les agradecería mucho si me dejaran un review!**_

私は欲しい

_**ATTE. SDK**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Los personajes no son mios, son de la gran maestra Stephenie Meyer**_

_**Victoria POV**_

-CHICOS…. ENCIENDAN SUS MOTORES.- dijo Alice alzando los brazos a la mitad.

- EN SUS MARCAS!.- grite mientras Alice alzaba la mano izquierda.

-LISTOSSS!.- grito Bella cuando Alice alzo la mano derecho.

-FUERAAAAAA!.- grito Allie mientras bajaba las dos manos, dando la señal de salida a los dos carros, los cuales salieron despavoridos por las calles.

Me quede mirándolos anonadada por unos instantes mientras desaparecían por las calles como si el mismísimo diablo los estuviera persiguiendo. En serio, habia veces en que deberás Rosalie me sorprendia con su actitud tan…tan…como decirlo…inmadura?orgullosa?irresponsable? Es que deberás, esa mujer tenía unos grandes y serios problemas de personalidad. Acaso era tan difícil decirle un "te perdono" al muchacho y asunto arreglado. Ahhh no! La señorita nos había metido solamente en esta carrera para chingar al chico porque su maldito orgullo había salido lastimado. Yo le lastimare su orgullo cuando regrese y mas después de la paliza que nos dio a Bella y a mi. Maldito niño…definitivamente necesitaba unas clases de modales.

Con esos pensamientos asesinos me dirigí hacia mi bebe, mi Alfa Romeo Mito. Podia ser la mas tranquila de las tres pero también me gustaba la velocidad aunque muchos no lo creyeran. Alice, a veces de juego, me decía que yo era de esas chavas que parecían que no rompían un solo plato pero cuando menos te lo esperabas te rompían la alacena. Y la verdad…asi soy… y? algun problema? Y es que yo me caracterizaba por ser mas una chava que analiza, que ve y que estudia la situación, y si veo que me conviene voy por todo y si no pues lo dejo pasar. Yo no solia ser tan impulsiva como Alice y Rosalie (aunque a veces tenía mis lapsus brutus), las cuales debido a eso se metían en muchos problemas y gracias a mi y a Bella salian de ellos pero pues como decían Rose y Allie nosotras eramos las cabezas frias del grupo.

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos y tan distraída que no me había dado cuenta que alguien se había puesto delante de mi, haciendo que chocara y cayera de pompas al suelo.

-AUCCHHHH!.- dije sobándome la parte afectada aun tirada en el suelo. Estaba tratando de mitigar el dolor cuando vi que una mano aparecia ofreciéndome su ayuda. La tome sin fijarme quien era y cuando levante la mirada vi al chavo mas guapo de mi vida. Sé que me van a decir que soy una tonta porque ya lo había visto antes pero hasta ahorita no lo había podido apreciar con detenimiento. Definitivamente quede deslumbrada.

-LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO!.- grito nervioso mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.- Estas bien? Te duele algo? En serio no fue mi intención tirarte, es que pensé que me habías visto y puess….

-Tranquilo, tranquilo… no te preocupes. No fue nada de que preocuparse- dije mientras me sacudía la tierra. Y retomaba el camino hacia mi carro dejando al chavo atrás. Muchas veces me habían dicho las chicas que una manera de llamar la atención de los chicos era no haciéndoles caso o hacerse la difícil y aunque no lo creen me había funcionado en varis ocasiones y créanme que esta vez no iba ser la excepción. Así que empecé a contar: Una….dos….

-ESPERA! ESPERA!.- dijo mientras me alcanzaba y me acompañaba. Que les dije? Nunca falla- Como me dijiste que te llamabas?

- Yo nunca te lo dije, mi amiga fue la que te lo dijo.- dije sin hacerle mucho caso pero riéndome internamente. Definitivamente lo iba a hacer sufrir un ratito.

- Ahhh…pues me podrías decir tu nombre.- dijo algo dubitativo mientras se ponía a mi lado.

- Para que?.- dije volteándome y enfrentándolo cara a cara.

- Como que para que?.- dijo sorprendido

- Pues si para que lo necesitas?.- dije acercándome mas, intimidándolo y poniéndolo nervioso.- Para coleccionarlo? Solo un juego? Para presumirlo entre sus amigos o solamente para… ti?.- dije sensualmente mientras le tocaba su pecho. Su muy fuerte pecho.

- Pues para mi

- A bueno.- dije alejándome de el.- Pues… Victoria, Victoria Cavalli.

-Ahhh… mucho gusto, mi nombre es James, James Whitlock.- dijo dándome su mano, la cual por supuesto estreche. Puede que ya me este imaginando cosas o me este volviendo loca pero inmediatamente toque su piel una descarga eléctrica me recorrió de la cabeza a los pies. Aunque a pesar de eso tuve que recuperar la cordura para que no se diera cuenta

- Al contrario James, el placer es todo mio.- dije mirándolo de manera seductora. Lo cual lo dejo con la boca abierta. Me rei para mis adentro, siempre pasaba lo mismo. Hombres.

-Viiii! Viiiii!.- oi que me gritaba una vocecilla conocida. Voltee y no me sorprendió ver a la pequeña monstruo corriendo hacia mi.- Hey te estaba buscando? Donde estabas ehh?.- dijo mirándome y después volteando a ver James, escaneándolo detalladamente.- Aunque al parecer estas muy bien acompañada.- me susurro con cierta burla.

- Pues al parecer tu no te quedas atrás.- dije mientras señalaba al tal Jasper que venia detrás de ella.

-Si si si como sea.- dijo empezando a caminar hacia su auto, el cual estaba a lado del mio

-Acaso te sonrojaste?.- dije alcanzándola dejando a los chicos atrás. La voltee para que me diera la cara y OHHH SORPRESA! ESTABA SONROJADA!DIOS ALICE SE SONROJO!...OMG! eso solo puede significa una cosa.- Te gusta?.- pregunte haciendo que se sonrojara aun mas.- OMG! TE GUSTA ALLI! JA….

-Te puedes callar por favor!.- dijo nerviosa mientras me tapaba la boca.- Quieres que te oigan de aquí a China o peor aun que te oigan ellos.- me señalo a los chicos los cuales estaban platicando mientras nos seguían de lejos.

- Entonces que … si te gusta?.- le pregunte aun mas ansiosa. Y es que era a primera vez en varios años que Alice se había interesado, en verdad, en alguien. Y no es que no le atrajeran los chavos, no ese no era el problema. El problema aquí es que nuestra querida Alice pertenecía a un grupo llamado Yumeki Angels* y debido a que pertenecía a ese grupo no podía tener ningún pretendiente o novio. Porque? No me lo pregunten, al parecer era una regla del grupo y sino la cumplia o debía abandonar el grupo o la echaban. Es por eso que nuestra peque no se había interesado en alguien, para ella el grupo era muy importante. Aparte de que ella decía que todavía no había llegado el indicado y probablemente nunca llegaría. A veces esta pequeña era muy cerrada con respecto al amor, lo cual nos frustraba a mi y a las chicas- entonces si o no mujer?

- Pues a decir verdad….- dijo por primera vez nerviosa. OHH mi Dios! Alice nerviosa? si estuviera aquí Rose se estaría regocijando de alegría.- Pues…. si esta bien lo admito… el chico me atrae y siendo sinceras bastante.- dijo aun mas avergonzado

- PERO ESO ESTA SUPER BIEN AL!.- dije abrazandola

- No… no esta bien…sabes que el grupo

- PUES QUE TE VALGA UN PEPINO EL GRUPO! TU ESPERASTE DEMASIADO TIEMPO A QUE EL SEÑOR PERFECTO LLEGARA! Y AHORA QUE LO TIENES…. LO VAS A DEJAR IR?.- grite histérica. Esto era increíble, en verdad esa mujer estaba loca. Poner al grupo encima del hombre de su vida, eso si que es digno de una paliza

- CALLATE SI!.- dijo mirando alrededor y metiéndome al coche. Mientras ella daba vuelta para meterse por la puerta del copiloto, yo me pegaba contra la cabezera del asiento.- Puedes dejar de hacer eso.- dijo metiéndose y deteniendo mis movimientos.- Sabes que me desespera.

-Pues tu eres la que me desespera a mi! Es que no te entiendo Al.- dije revolviéndome el pelo.-Apuesto mi vida que si Rose estuviera aquí ya te hubiera dado una buena paliza! Ohhh y tampoco dudes que también Bella lo haría!.- y es que las chicas y yo nos habíamos propuesto (en secreto claro esta) que le conseguiríamos pareja a nuestra enana, costara lo que costara. Pero ella se había negado a todas las citas que le habíamos organizado, arruinando nuestros planes.

- Pero sabes que no es solo eso, el año que entra pienso entrar a Julliard…

-Y ESO QUE?

- Sabes que Julliard es una de las mejores escuelas de actividades estéticas de los EU pero a su vez es conocida por ser una de las mas exigentes y estrictas con respecto a sus estudiantes. Es por eso que no cualquiera entra o aguanta sus planes de estudio. Si llegara a entrar Vicks, mi tiempo estaría dedicado completamente a la danza, sabes que eso ha sido mi pasión por toda mi vida…. y por lo tanto no tendría tiempo para un novio.- dijo mirándome con los ojos aguados.- Además si me hiciera novia de Japser, no aguataría el poder dejarlo Vicks, eso me rompería el corazón completamente. De por si el separarme de ustedes va a ser un completo infierno, no se como seria si llegara a separarme de mi chico ideal.- dijo mirando la ventana donde estaban Jasper y su hermano James, los cuales se estaban peleando en broma. Hombres siempre siendo unos cromagnones.- Se ve que es un chico fascinante, divertido, bueno y tantas cosas mas y definitivamente no podría hacerle eso. No podría.

- Hay Alice.- dije abrazandola.- pero no a fuerzas lo debes de cortas, para eso existen las relaciones a larga distancia. Pero por favor no te cierres al amor, eso es un pecado mujer.

- Hay Vicks sabes que las relaciones a distancia son muy difíciles y tarde o temprano llegan a terminar. Aparte no quisiera que Jasper dejara de conocer a otras chicas solo por el simple motivo de que está conmigo, el también tiene el derecho a conocer gente sabes? Y salir con ella si quiere. Además… no es que me cierre al amor.- dijo riéndose.- sino que me cierro a tener algún tipo de relación que no sea solo de amistad con un hombre

- En serio que eres terca como una mula.- dije soltándola y cruzándome de manos.- Pero ya te vere al rato, ya te vere cuando andes con el, y los dos estén perdidamente enamorados uno del otro. Y sabes que.- dije mientras abria la puerta.- Te dire "te lo dije".- y con eso sali del auto hecha una furia. En serio que a veces que esta chiquilla podía sacarme de mis casillas.

- Pasa algo hermosa?.- dijo saliendo de la nada "esa" voz a mis espaldas. Asustándome y haciéndome saltar.

- AAAAAA!.- grite mientras volteaba y le pegaba.- Eres un imbécil! Que no sabes que las personas se pueden morir cuando las asustan!

- Lo siento nena, no fue mi intención asustarte y matarte.- dijo riendo mientras tomaba mi mejilla y la acariciaba. Lo cual me descoloco en un principio pero rápidamente me compuse.

- En primera, no soy TU nena.- dije quitando su mano bruscamente. Me chocaba que me asustaran siempre me ponía de malas. Y es que necedad hay de chingar a la gente asi- Y segundo, lo que te estoy diciendo es en serio. A ver que tal si me muriera por tu estupides, ehhh a ver que harías?

- En primera si se que hay una gran probabilidad de que mueres por un susto, pero solo si sufres de problemas de corazón o alguna enfermedad que ponga en peligro tu salud. Segundo, dudo mucho que tengas problemas del corazon ya que las carreras te hubieran matado mucho antes que yo, y tercera.- dijo acercándose peligrosamente y arrinconándome contra mi carro.- haría esta lo imposible para salvarte hasta darte respiración boca a boca, porque el mundo no debería de privarse de tener una belleza como tu.- dijo cada vez mas cerca de mi.

- Vickyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!.- me llamaron a lo lejos. Avente a un lado a James debido a la sorpresa. DIOS HABIA ESTADO A PUNTO DE BESARLO! Pero creo que no calcule mi fuerza, ya que hice que se cayera.- Vickyy! Vickyyyy!

- Que pasa Allie.- dije recuperándome del shock y ayudándolo a levantarse

-Upsss! Al parecer interrumpi de nuevo algo importante

- La verdad…- empezo a decir molesto James

- No interrumpiste nada… solo estábamos…. hablando.- dije interrumpiéndolo nerviosa.

- Aja.- dijo seria.- Bueno ekis, ya después hablaremos de eso.- y me dedico esa sonrisa picara, la cual decía "se que pasa algo y lo voy a averiguar, de esta no te escapas", la cual era peligrosa.- pero eso no es lo importante.- y su tono se volvió serio.- tienes que ver esto.- me paso su Blackberry (_N.A.- No se nota que las amooo! Las black son lo de hoy jajaja_) en done, en este momento, se podía ver la localización de los cuatro coches, cada uno con diferentes colores. En este momento los de nosotras 3 estaban parados, claro el de Bella mas alejado que el de nosotros , y el de Rosalie era el que estaba en movimiento. Aparte había cuatro coches mas, tres parados y uno también en movimiento, lo cual se me hizo curioso.

- Acaso estos son…

- Si son los carros de los chicos, le pedi a Jasper sus códigos hace rato para saber como estaban las cosas durante cada una de las carreras. Pero eso no es para lo que te enseñe.- dijo enojada.- Ya viste el carro de Rosalie y el de Emmett?

- NO ME JODAS!.- dije tapándome la boca, mientras quitaba la mirada de la pantalla y miraba a Alice sorprendida.- Acaso el….

- Si, y están en el último tramo.- dijo mientras tomaba el celular y lo guardaba en la parte trasera de su pantalón.- Y tengo un mal presentimiento, Vi. Como estoy viendo las cosas….

- Crees que…- dije llevándome las manos de nuevo a la boca. Nunca en los años que llevábamos juntas en esto había sucedió tal acontecimiento. Y nunca pensamos que esto llegara a suceder.

- Si y presiento que no se lo va a tomar muy bien. Asi que mas nos vale estar ahí cuando ella llegue…que no falta mucho.- y sin mas que decir se dirigió hacia la línea de salida. James y yo la seguimos, aunque al parecer el tenia algunas dudas debido a la conversación anterior. Cuando llegamos nos encontramos a Edward, Jasper y Bella platicando animadamente.

- Ya es hora?.- pregunto Bella cuando llegamos.

- Ya casi.- dijo Alice mirando su celular.- Vayan metiéndose y prendiendo sus motores. Vamos hay que hacernos a un lado.- dijo tomándome de la mano y empujando a los demás.

Al minuto siguiente, vimos como 2 carros se acercaba a gran velocidad debatiéndose el primer lugar. Apreté la mano Alice, la cual a su vez apretó la mia. Debido a la emoción que me embargaba agarre otra mano apretándola también. Esta en vez de repelarme me agarro con fuerza, lo cual me hizo sentir segura, me dio una sensación de calor y paz que nunca había sentido, asi que sin importar quien fuera el dueño la apreté aun mas.

Llego el momento decisivo y en menos de dos segundo los carros ya habían pasado la meta, dándole la señal de salida a Edward y Bella, los cuales salieron al instante.

-Vamos!.- me jalo Alice haciendo que me separara bruscamente de esa mano, haciendo que todo esa seguridad, paz y calor se fueran al instante.- ROSALIE!ROSALIE!.- grito Alice mientras pega en el vidrio para llamar su atención.- Estas bien Ro?.- volvió a gritarle. Ella asintió con la cabeza pero al parecer todavía estaba en estado de shock y no era para menos era la primera vez que la "Gran Ro" había perdido- Sal de ahí cariño si? Ya todo termino.- pero al parecer ella seguía sin escucharnos, ya que se quedo ahi dentro.

Despues de unos minutos salió. Pero no era la misma Rosalie de hace unos minutos, ahora esta nos daba una cara seria, perdida en el inmensidad del universo.

-Cariño.- susurre pasando la mano delante de ella.- Ro… Rose…ROSALIE!.- grite y aplaudi una vez enfrente de ella, sacándola del trance al instante

- VICTORIA TEN MAS TACTO!.- me pego Alice en el brazo.- Rosalie, te sientes bien?

- Claro.- dijo sonriéndonos falsamente.- Porque lo dices?

- Porque tiene una cara de entierro, que ni tu misma te lo creirias

- VICTORIAA!

- QUEEE?

- YA DEJA DE CAGARLA!

- PERO AHORA QUE DIJE!

- Chicas, chicas.- nos interrumpió Rosalie.- No se preocupen, estoy bien, solo un poco….

- Sorprendida? Enojada? En shock?.- dije interrumpiéndola.- Pues como no mujer, te entendemos, osea el chaval te ha ganado y solo por unos se…

- Que parte de que la dejaras de cagar no entiendes.- me pellizco Alice

- Dejala Allie. Tiene toda la razón pero aun asi no quita…

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí.- dijo una voz muy conocida por nosotras.- a Blondie, Pixie y Fire

- Jared?.- gritamos las tres a la ves

_****_

_**Que les pareció? Pesimo, malo, bueno, o pasable jajajaja pero bueno aquí les traigo otro capi chicas JAJAJAJAJAJ! Y conste que esta vez no tarde mucho jaja si acaso unos días . **_

_**Y bueno como ya vimos ya están apareciendo" nuevos" personajes jajaja**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Nos leemos por ahí. Dejen un review para expresar su opinión o para dar ideas o simplemente decir lo que se les pase por la cabeza no importa que jajajajaja**_

私は欲しい

_**Atte. SDK**_


	8. E vs B

_**Ya sabemos que los personajes no son mios jajaja y q son d Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**La canción de el final es la de If we ever meet again de Timbaland ft Katy Perry**_

_**Asi que disfruten jajajaja**_

_**Bella Pov**_

-CHICOS…. ENCIENDAN SUS MOTORES.- dijo Alice alzando los brazos a la mitad.

- EN SUS MARCAS!.- grito Victoria mientras Alice alzaba la mano izquierda.

-LISTOSSS!.- grite cuando Alice alzo la mano derecho.

-FUERAAAAAA!.- grito Allie mientras bajaba las dos manos, dando la señal de salida a los chicos los cuales salieron disparados como balas.

Reí internamente, mientras veía los carros alejarse, y es que…. siempre era lo mismo. Ohhhh y no solo en las carreras sino en todo tipo de cosas, no importaba si era la mas pequeña Rosalie tenía ese pinche orgullo del tamaño del universo (que cada día iba creciendo cada ves mas) que si alguien se metía con él, Dios amparara a esa persona porque Rosalie Lilian Hale no se dejaría pisotear por nada ni nadie. Y esto no es ninguna novedad ya que desde chicas siempre había sido así la más competitiva, peleonera y orgullosa de nosotras 4. Y como no si lo traia en sus genes, si su padre era un banquero famoso, conocido por ser una as en los negocios y su madre una modelo de talla internacional, osea haciendo

Pero eso no era o que me molestaba, Ohhh no! A Rosalie la conocía desde chiquita y la conocía como la palma de mi mano y la amaba tal como era. El problema y lo que en verdad me sacaba de quicio, y no solo a mi sino también a las demás, es que todas salíamos embarradas en el asunto. Como? Quien sabe. No importaba que pasara o cual fuera el problema que tuviera con esa persona siempre, y repito siempre, terminábamos nosotras en medio. No es que no la quisiéramos apoyar, o no, siempre apoyábamos a Rosalie en las buenas y en las malas, pero de vez en cuando no nos molestaría estar en las bancas en vez de estar en pleno juego. Aunque pensándolo bien debo de recordar agradecerle, solo esta vez, por meternos en este aprieto porque sino creo que nunca me hubiera atrevió a hablarle a ese Dios griego. BENDITA SEA ROSALIE Y SU ORGULLO!... bueno solo por esta vez….

Seguí riendo de mis ocurrencia acerca de mi amiga mientras me dirigía de nuevo a mi carro para revisarlo antes de que terminara la carrera entre Rose y Em. Si Rose era capaz de ganarle al grandote porque yo no a su hermano? Asi que debía de estar preparada para cualquier cosa, se notaba que los chicos no eran unos novatos y que lo mas probable era que nos darían peleas y , obviamente, no podía darme el lujo de quedar como una tonta enfrente de ellos.

De repente me vi interceptada por _alguien_.

-Hey Bella.- dijo Edward saliendo de la nada pareciendo un niño chiquito. Con las manos detrás y balanceándose hacia delante y atrás, lo cual lo hacía ver super tierno, y con esa sonrisa que me deslumbraba cada vez que la veía, lo hacía ver aun mas adorable. Definitivamente se había vuelto mi debilidad.

- Hola Edward.- dije riendo por mis ocurrencias. Después de eso nadie hablo, haciendo que se hiciera un silencio incomodo. Así nos quedamos por unos minutos, observándonos mutuamente, analizándonos, hasta que por fin me harte y decidi romper el silencio.- Emmmm… Edward se te ofrece algo?

-Ehhh… Que? Ahhh…A mi?.- dijo despertando de su trance

- Si, a ti.- dije volviéndome a reir

- Pues solo quería platicar contigo… ya sabes… conocernos un poco mejor antes de competir

- Eso se lo dices a todos tus contrincantes o solo a mi?.- dije cruzándome de brazos y mirándolo inquisitivamente

- Este… pues… siendo sinceros.- dijo dándome de nuevo esa sonrisa y sonrojándose un poco.- Solo a ti.- lo cual hizo que me botara de risa y el se pusiera aun mas nervioso y colorado

- Ok, por mi no hay problema. Pero con una condición.- dije mientras seguía el camino hacia mi carro, el cual no estaba muy lejos, y me sentaba en la cajuela.- Yo también puedo preguntar

- Claro.- dijo sentándose junto a mi.- Entonces quien empieza?

- Pues tu no?, tu fuiste el que vino a que "nos conociéramos antes de competir".- lo arremede riéndome

- Pues…mmm…deja pensar.- dijo mientras se acostaba sobre el vidrio de mi carro.- Tu y tus amigas son originarias de California?

-Nopo, ninguna de las 4. Yo originalmente soy de Washington de un pueblito llamado Forks, ahí fue donde naci y creci hasta los 3 años. Debido al trabajo de mi padre, mi madre y yo nos tuvimos que ir con él a viajar por todo el mundo. A mis cortos 18 años, he estado en 25 paises… y no es broma.- dije al ver como abria la boca de asombro.- Pero ahora mi papa dijo que ya era hora de establecernos en un solo lugar y pues decidió que Long Beach era el lugar adecuado, dice que es un buen lugar para mi. Mi prima Alice también es de Forks, Washington y por las mismas razones, ella se tuvo que mudarse a Japon, ahí vivio hasta hace unos cuantos años que se mudo para acá.- Victoria originalmente es de Italia, se vino a vivir a EU hace 6 años. Y Rose nació y se crio en Nueva York pero por azares de destino se vino a vivir aca..- dije volteándolo a mirar.- Y tu y tus amigos ?… me ha llegado el rumor de que acaban de mudarse de un país algo lejecitos.

- Pues que rápido viajan los rumores aquí ehh.- dijo burlonamente.- Pues si tienen la razón pero mi hermano y yo nacimos y crecimos en Washington pero en la ciudad de Seattle. También por el trabajo de mi padre tuvimos que viajar mucho pero no tanto como tu, acaso si llegue a los 5 países. A mis 10 años y 11 a los de Emmet, mi padre decidió establecerse en Italia de donde él es originario. Mis primos, James y Jasper, son de Texas pero debido a que mis tios murieron mis padres se quedaron con la custodia y pues se fueron a vivir con nosotros. Y ahora mi padre ha encontrado un mejor empleo aquí en EU , asi que nos venos a vivir aca.

- Y ya encontraron escuela?.- dije curiosa, rezando con todas mis fuerzas a que fueran a la misma que nosotros. A las chicas les encantaría.

- Sip, Carlisle…mi padre.- dijo al ver la duda reflejada en mi cara.- Nos ha inscrito en Woodrow Wilson High School.

-HEYYYY!.- dije emocionadísima.- Las chicas y yo vamos ahí, que coincidencia!

- EN SERIO?.- dijo levantándose como resorte.- Woowwww! Que coincidencia mas agradable, asi podremos vernos mas seguido y no solo aquí… y asi no me sentiré tan solo en la escuela…

-SOLOO!. Pero si vas a estar con tu hermano y con tus primos…

-Lo se, lo se pero no es lo mismo. Además seremos los chicos nuevos de la ciudad…y se necesita todo el apoyo posible , creo que tu lo sabes mejor que yo como pueden reaccionar las personas.- y tenia toda la razón, si yo hubiera tenido amigos o por lo menos algun conocido en cada ciudad que había ido pues mi vida hubiese sido menos complicada y dolorosa.

- Se de lo que hablas y no te preocupes yo te ayudare en cualquier que necesites.- dije guiñamdole un ojo.

-Cualquier cosa?.- dijo de manera picara, haciendo que se entendiera en doble sentido. Al parecer quería ponerme nerviosa como a las demás, pero había algo que el no sabia, YO no era como las demás. Asi que si creía que me iba a intimidar esta muuuy pero muuuuuuuuy equivocado. Y sin que se diera cuenta de mis movimientos, voltee rápidamente poniéndome en horcajadas sobre el, lo cual lo agarro desprevenido poniéndolo nervioso ya que no sabia ni qué hacer ni dónde poner las manos. Picándolo un poquito mas decidi poner mis manos sobre su torso subiéndolas lentamente por el, tocando descaradamente su abdomen y sus pectorales, que por cierto estaban muy bien trabajados, poniéndolas por fin a lado su cabeza y acercando la mia solo dejando unos centímetros entre nosotros.

- Cualquier cosa.- dije lenta y seductoramente en su oído. BINGOOOOO! Ahora quien intimido a quien.

-Chico, chicos, chicos.- oí que se dirigía a nosotros por detrás. Inmediatamente escuche la voz me baje del regazo de Edward volviendo lo mas rápido a mi lugar anterior, arreglando mi ropa y mi cabello que se habían desarreglado un poco. Edward se paro como resorte después de mi con la cara de asustado.- Si van a hacer algo comprometedor, por favor, consíganse un cuarto. Se que a muchos les excita eso de la velocidad, la adrenalina y de hacerlo con desconocidos, pero por favor llegar a esto.- dijo señalándonos.- es demasiado chicos, por favor tengan piedad de las demás personas y no sean exhibicionistas si, tengan dignidad. Y también no coman pan enfrente de los pobres es de muy mala educacion…

-TE PUEDES CALLAR DE UNA VEZ.- dijo Edward bajándose rápido de la cajuela. Tapándole la boca a Jasper con una mano, para que no siguiera diciendo demás incoherencias y mientras con la otra le daba un buen golpe.- Creo que te ha hecho daño pasar demasiado tiempo con Emmet y James, definitivamente son muy mala influencia para ti

-HEYYYY!.- dijo sobandosa la parte afectada por el golpe.-Si no era para tanto hombre…

-NO ERA PARA TANTO! NO ERA PARA TANTO!

-Oye a mi no me regañes si.- dijo como si Edward no estuviera gritando y miles de personas estuvieran mirando a nuestro lugar.- Yo no era el que estaba en la cajuela del carro de esta hermosa chica con ella en mi regazo y pareciendo que estaban co…

-JASPERRR!.- gritamos los dos al mismo tiempo. Yo ya para ese punto estaba colorada como un tomate y muerta de la vergueza. Y creo que no era la única ya que Edward también estaba colorado hasta las orejas y por la cara que traia estaba "algo" molesto

- Te juro Jasper Whitlock que si no te callas, esa hermosa cara que tienes sufrirá una terrible ma…

-CHICOS CHICOS!.- dije poniéndome entre los dos para que no se agarraran a golpes, ya que Edward se había ido acercando lenta y peligrosamente a Jasper.- Edward no es para tanto si.- pero inmediatamente dije eso me miro con sus ojos de pistola, lo cual me helo los hueso. Al parecer el se dio cuenta e inmediatamente trato de suavizar la mirada.- Mira ya paso y pues no podemos hacer nada. El nos vio y creo que también lo presenciaron la mayoría de las personas que nos están atentos a nuestra "discusión".-dije señalando a nuestro alrededor. Al parecer yo era la única de los que 3 que se había dado cuenta de este detalle, ya que se quedaron en shock al ver la cantidad de personas que nos estaban prestando atención.- Asi que si pueden hacer el favor de tranquilizarse y bajar la voz, se los agradecería mucho.

-Ok, ok, ok.- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y con la cara baja como perros regañados. Lo cual me dio mucha gracia a la vez que ternura.

- Chicos, chicos, chicos, deberás ustedes son todo un caso.- dije riéndome bajito.- Por cierto Jasper, no has visto a Vicky y a Alice? Hace un minuto te vi con ellas y con tu hermano y ahora…

-Ahhhh siii! Los deje en el carro de Alice, al parecer tenían algo muy importante que discutir ella y tu amiga, ya que se metieron a este y se empezaron a gritar mutuamente. De que? No me preguntes, yo no suelo ser un entrometido….

- En serio?.- lo interrumpió Edward mirándolo sarcástico.

-…el entrometido por lo común es James, por eso se quedo ahi.- siguio como si Edward no lo hubiese interrumpido.- Pero no dudo que tarden mucho.

-Porque lo dices?

-Por que Rosalie y Emmett no tardan en llegar.- dijo sacando su Black y enseñándomelo.

-Como…?.- dije sorprendida de que tuviera las coordenas de nuestros carros

-…las conseguí?.- completo mi frase.-Pues hace rato que estaba hablando con Alice me las paso y yo les pase las nuestras.

-Ohhhhhhhh ya veo!.

Minutos después nos encontramos platicando animadamente. Jasper haciendo enojar a Edward a propósito contando cosas vergonzosas de cuando estaban chicos y Edward siguiéndole la corriente, enojándose y amenazándolo de muerte, era lo que predominaba en nuestra conversación. Lo cual hacia que yo estuviera muerta de la risa todo el tiempo. Fue en un momento de la conversación que ya Edward estaba a punto, ahora si, de sofocar a Jasper con sus propias manos cuando oímos un par de tacones acercársenos. Inmediatamente mi cabeza reconoció esos taconazos y supe que era Alice y Vicky, y no me equivocaba cuando voltee y la vi.

- Ya es hora?.- pregunte inmediatamente llegaron. Alice me miro por unos instantes, al parecer algo estaba mal por la mirada que traia, pero ella me dio esa otra mirada que decía "Después te cuento, tu concentrate"

- Ya casi.- dijo Alice mirando su celular.- Vayan metiéndose y prendiendo sus motores..- Nos aviso a mi y a Edward a a la vez.

Inmediatamente nos dijo esto Edward y yo nos dirigimos a nuestros carros para encenderlos. Cuando prendí el motor, el rugido que hizo provoco que una corriente eléctrica me recorría todo el cuerpo, encendiendo mis sentidos al instante.

-Chicos.- toco mi ventana y la ventana de Edward.- Les diré lo mismo que a Emmett y a Rosalie quedan prohibidas las embestidas y todo acto que ponga en peligro a la persona. Aquí se juega limpio ok? Edward te mandare las coordenadas, al igual que a ti Bella, para que sepan cual es el camino que deben de seguir. Aunque creo que no será necesario para ti Bella, ya que a Rosalie le valió un pepino y supongo que tu conoces mejor este rumbo que nosotros.- Solte una carcajada, definitivamente esa era mi Rosalie.- Pero bueno, los dejo chicos y suerte.

Subí la ventana, me puse mis guantes, para no lastimarme, y decidí de poner algo de música mientras esperaba la señal de Rosalie. Segundos después vi como nos echaban las luces y supe que ellos no estaban muy lejos. Me prepare. Cerca, más cerca, cada vez más cerca y…..

_What's somebody like you, doin in a place like this?  
Say, did you come alone, or did you bring all your friends?  
Say, what's your name, what you drinking  
I think I know what you're thinking  
Baby what's your sign, tell me yours I'll tell you mine  
Say, what's somebody like you doing in a place like this?  
__(1, 2, 3, 4)_

Y sali disparada. FUCK! Rosalie habia perdido! A la muy maldita le habían ganado. Fuck! Como lo se? Por la fraccion de segundos que tarde en salir en los cuales hizo que Edward me llevara la delantera. Pero esto no se iba a quedar asi, nadie le ganaba a mi niña sin pagar las consecuencias. Así que apreté el acelerador y moví el manubrio.

_I'll never be the same - if we ever meet again  
Won't let you get away - said if we ever meet again  
This free fall's, got me so  
Kiss me all night don't ever let me go  
I'll never be the same  
If we ever meet again  
Say if we ever meet again  
_Volvi a acelerar para poder asi emparejarme con el. Vi como por la ventana volteaba y me guiñaba el ojo. Maldito! Si creía que me iba a distraer esta muy equivocado. Asi que aproveche esos segundos para volver a pisar y acelere ganando unos metros. Decidí hacer lo mismo que Rosalie y meterme por un callejón y así tomar la delantera. _  
_

_Do you come here much? I swear I've seen your face before (before, yeah)  
Hope you don't see me blush, but I can't help but want you more, more  
Baby tell me what's your story  
I ain't shy, don't you worry  
I'm flirtin with my eyes, wanna leave with you tonight  
So do you come here much, I gotta see your face some more, some more  
Cuz baby _

Derecha…Izquierda…Izquierda y…Vuelta!

Fuck! El muy maldito habia alcanzado tambien a dar la vuelta y por lo tanto me venia siguiendo de cerca! JA pero si creia que esto se iba a quedar asi, estaba muy equivocado.

___I'll never be the same - if we ever meet again  
Won't let you get away - said if we ever meet again  
This free fall's, got me so  
Kiss me all night don't ever let me go  
I'll never be the same  
If we ever meet again _

Derecha…Izquierda…Derecha….Derecha…Derecha…Izquierda y FRENOOOO Y ACELEROOO! Esto hizo sudarme hasta lo que no conocía, ya que esta era una maniobra muy peligrosa (que me había enseñado Rosalie, para así distraer al oponente y ganar algo de tiempo) ya que debido a que Edward estaba detrás mio y muy cerca podía darle al coche y joderme.

Pero no importaba, llevaba demasiado tiempo practicándola y había cumplido mi objetivo. Asi que volvi a acelerar mientras el recuperaba el control de carro.

_If we ever meet again  
I'll have so much more to say (if we ever meet again)  
If we ever meet again  
I won't let you go away (said if we ever meet again)_

Volvi a tomar el camino principal. Ganandole por kilómetros a Edward.

Puse mi atención en el camino. Ya podía oler la victoria cerca, podía saborearla y hasta tocarla. Pero de la nada, cuando menos me lo esperaba estaba a mi lado. El muy maldito me había alcanzado!

Derecha

Izquierda

Izquierda

Derecha

Otra vez Derecha.

_If we ever ever meet again  
I'll have so much more to say (say if we ever meet again)  
If we ever ever meet again  
I won't let you go away__  
_

Ibamos peleandomos la delantera: Edward. Yo. Edward. Yo. Esto no podía seguir debía de tomar medidas extremas, no iba a permitir que mi dignidad se fuera abajo y aparte también la de mis amigas, sobretodo Rosalie. Asi que sin pensarlo dos veces apreté el botón que encendia el tanque de nitrógeno, haciendo que saliera como pinche cohete.

Pero oh sorpresa! El niño también tenia uno. Asi que los dos estábamos a la par.

Izquierda

Izquierda

Vuelta

_I'll never be the same - if we ever meet again  
Won't let you get away - said if we ever meet again  
This free fall's, got me so  
Kiss me all night don't ever let me go  
I'll never be the same  
If we ever meet again  
I'll never be the same - if we ever meet again  
Won't let you get away - said if we ever meet again  
This free fall's, got me so  
Kiss me all night, don't ever let me go  
I'll never be the same  
If we ever meet again_

Faltaba poco para que todo esto terminara. Solo unos cuantos kilómetros. Pero el muy imbécil todavía seguía dándome pelea.

Tenía que pensar algo rápido.

Que Dios me perdonara pero tenia que hacerlo. Volantee pretendiendo que le iba a pegar, esto lo tomo desprevenido, lo que hizo que se descontrolara de nuevo. Volantee una y otra vez, hasta dejarlo algo atontado, de ahí acelere. Acelere como si la vida se me fuera en eso.

Faltaba muy poco. Muy poco.

Vi por el retrovisor como Edward aceleraba para alcanzarme….Pero era demasiado tarde.

Todo había terminado. Habia cruzado la línea y derrapado.

Había ganado.

_**CHIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

_**Bueno aqui les traigo otro capi mas… espero que les haya gustado y tmb la canción jajaja a mi m encanta. **_

_**Nos leemos después.**_

_**Atte.**_

_**SDK**_


	9. Los otros

_**Los personajes no son mios (obviooo) sin d la maestra Stephenie Meyer jaja**_

_**Dedicado a mis dos BFF: Rosexy y Mrs. Darcy Hp. Y tmb a Shekina Black Vulturi que a pesar de que m dio la idea hace mucho tiempo jajaja creo q no hubiese metido a la manada en esta historia si no m lo hubiera dicho jajajaj grax nena**_

_**Alice Pov**_

-Dios mio Embry... eres tu?.- pregunte sorprendida acercándome lentamente a los 3 chicos que se encontraban frente a nosotros, a solo unos cuantos metros..- OHHH DIOS ERES TU HOMBRE!.- grite después de analizarlo, mirandolo detalladamente y darme cuenta que si era el, a pesar de estos meses.

- Claro que soy yo mujer.- dijo abriéndome los brazos.- Y que?… no hay abrazos ni besos de bienvenida para mi? O voy e tener que esperar a que salgas del shock en el que estas.- e inmediatamente dijo eso me eche a correr lo mas rápido que pude, saltándole encima. Al parecer fue demasiado mi fuerza ya que casi nos caimos los dos si no es porque Jared y Paul lo hubiese agarrado.

-Eres un imbécil.- dije abrazando lo más fuerte posible y despues pegándole un zape.- Ni una llamada, ni un mensaje, ni un correo electrónico... eres un desgraciado, Embry Call. Sabes que te he extrañado horrores y hemos estado muy preocupadas por ustedes!

-Lo siento Al. Hemos estado muy ocupados, con esto del drifting…tu sabes no.- dijo abrazándome y acariciándome el cabello, como siempre cuando estábamos juntos.- Pero ya no te enojes pequeña sabes que yo también te extrañe. Todos las extrañamos.

-Pues no se noto ehh?.- dijo una Rosalie enojada. Inmediatamente Paul vio esto, se acerco tomandola de la cintura.

- Hey nena, no te enojes si. Vamos Rosalie.- dijo tomándola del mentón al ver que no lo miraba.- SI SOLO FUERON 4 MESES!

-Cuatro meses que nos tuvieron con el Jesus en la boca.- dijo Victoria bastante enojada pegándoles a los cuatro.- Pensamos- golpe- que ya les habia pasado algo grave.- golpe.- que no podían agarrar un puto teléfono.- golpe.- mínimo una vez al mes y decir.- golpe.- estamos bien, estamos completos!.- y de ahí fue golpe, tras golpe tras golpe.

-BASTA! BASTA!.- empezo a gritar Jared como desesperado, tratando de agarrarle las manos.- Esta bien, esta bien. Prometemos que para la próxima llamaremos cada semana y si es necesario cada tercer dia pero ya parale Vicks siii?

- Si eso dijeron la ultima vez y vean.- dijo Rosalie tratando de soltarse de los brazos Paul.- PAULL!YA DEJAME!.- dijo haciendo mas fuerza

- No, no y no.- dijo apretandola mas fuerte, haciendo que se notara toda su musculatura. Puede que Rosalie lo negara una y otra vez, pero a ella le encantaba cuando Paul hacia esto.-Hasta que no te calmes y nos perdones no te soltare

-Pues te puedes ir muy a la chin….- en eso Rose se vio interrumpida por una tos, la cual a mi criterio era muy falsa y exagerada. Pensamos que eran alguna de esas chicas estúpidas que siempre nos molestaban y querían llamar la atención de los chicos pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando vimos a James, Jasper y Emmett detrás de nosotros, al parecer nada contentos. MADRESSS! Nos habíamos olvidado de ellos. Me baje de los brazos de mi mejor amigo y decidi cortan la tensión que en ese momento se estaba dado, entre todos.

- Chicos.- dije volteándome a ver a mis amigos.- les presento a Jasper, James y Emmett. Ellos junto con otro chico son nuevos en la ciudad. Acaban de llegar de Italia, sino me equivoco.

-Heyyyy.- dijo Embry entusiasmado estrechando la mano de cada uno.- Mucho gusto en conocerlos, mi nombre es Embry Rodriguez. Ellos.- dijo señalando a los otros dos.- son Paul Schumacher y Jared Hill.

-Asi que.- dijo Paul soltando a Rosalie y yendo hacia donde se encontraba Emmet. Este estaba con los brazos y con la cara de muy pocos amigos. Cosa que no me gusto para nada, mi intuición me decía que algo malo estaba por pasar.- Tu eres el bravucón que le acaba de ganar a MI Rosalie.

- TUUUU Rosalie?.- pregunto histérico Emmet.- Acaso es tu novia o de tu propiedad?

- Y si lo es.- dijo acercándose cada vez mas, quedando cara a cara uno con el otro.- A ti que chingados te importa.

- Mas de lo que tus 2 neuronas pueden llegar a entender…-y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. En menos de los que canta un gallo, Paul levanto la mano para pegarle a Emmett. Gracias a Dios, Embry y Jared tienen unos increíbles reflejos y llegaron a detenerlo a tiempo. Emmett iba a contestarle pero Jasper y James también fueron rapidos y lo agarraron a tiempo.

-NADA MAS ATRAVETE PENDEJO!.- grito Emmet forcejeando con Jasper y James

- 2 NEURONAS? 2 NEURONAS? SI YO NADA MAS TENGO 2, TU NO TIENES NINGUNA!

- VAS A VER CUANDO ACABE CONTIGO!

-ATREVETE!

-CHICOS! CHICOS!.- dijo Rosalie poniéndose en medio de ellos, apartando a Emmett mirándolo en forma de suplica y haciendo tratando de calmarlos.- Vamos no se peleen si?- dijo mirándolos alternadamente y poniéndose seria segundos despues- Y hay ciertas cosas que quiero decirles: Una no soy propiedad de nadie.. y tu lo sabes mejor que nadie Paul. No tengo novio y no pretendo tenerlo ok?.- dijo algo fuera de lugar. Vicky y yo nos le quedamos viendo con cara de "Que pedo? Eso que?".- Y segunda, no entiendo porque te enojas Paul, solo fue una carrera que pues desgraciadamente perdi.

Todos Vicky, Paul, Jared, Embry y yo nos quedamos helados, viendo a Rosalie con cara de "WTF?". Creo que fue tanto el impacto y sorpresa de la respuesta que Paul dejo de forcejear con los chicos y se agarro de ellos para no caer al suelo.

-Quien eres tu y que has hecho con mi amiga Rosalie?.- dijo de repente Paul

-Quue? Porque dices eso Paul?.- pregunto Rosalie confundida

- ME ESTAS CARGANDO?.- grito Paul de la nada.- Tu Rosalie, la misma Rosalie Lilian Hale que conozco desde hace 4 años, la misma niña que odia perder, la misma que casi le rompe la cara a Tanya Denali porque le dijo que ella le podía ganar en un concurso de belleza, la misma que siempre se pelea con los profesores para tener las mejores calificaciones, la misma que casi me parte la cara porque no quise competir la primera vez que la conoci ya que le dije que yo obviamente le iba a ganar, la misma…..

-Bueno ya cortala y AL PUNTO!

- Esa misma me esta diciendo "solo es una carrera mas que pues desgraciadamente perdi".- dijo tratando de arremedarla.- OSEA ME ESTAS CARGANDO! Y vuelvo a repetir ¡¿Quién ERES TU Y QUE HICISTE CON MI ROSALIE? LA QUIERO DE VUELTA! AHORA… YAAAA!

-Tranquilo, Paul. Sigo siendo la misma Rosalie de hace 4 años pero he crecido y también he madurado. Me he dado cuenta que alguien siempre va a ser mejor que yo en algo como por ejemplo en baile: Alice es mucho mejor que yo, ya que tiene una agilidad impresiónate. En fotografía: Vicky saca las mejores fotos ya que tiene la capacidad de capturar la belleza de las cosas por medio de su cámara; y en la música: todos sabemos que Bella es la mejor ya que ha estudiado por años en el conservatorio y sabe tocar miles de instrumentos. Siempre habrá alguien mejor que yo en algo y resulta que Emmett es mejor que yo en el drift callejero y lo acepto completamente.- al terminar todos seguimos callados, esto si nos había tomado con la guardia baja y la verdad no nos esperábamos una respuesta tan madura como esa. No es que Rosalie no sea madura pero con lo respecto al ganar o perder era muy estricta porque para ella no existía la segunda palabra.

-Ahora si estoy convencido.- dijo Paul todavía en shoxk.- PUEDE LLAMAR ALGUIEN A ALGUNA AMBULANCIA!.

-Callate.- dijo Rosalie tapándole la boca.- No tengo fiebre y tampoco estoy loca, asi que deja de exagerar las cosas ok?

-Ok

-Chicos.- interrumpió Jasper de repente.- Lamento interrumpir su momento pero Bella y Edward no tardan en llegar, asi que hay que ir yéndonos….- inmediatamente oi lo que dijo y saque mi Black. Y efectivamente Edward y Bella estaban demasiado cerca y no tardarían mas de 2 minutos en llegar.

-Entonces vamos.- dije adelantándome a todos.

_**Rosalie Pov**_

Vi como Ali jalaba a Vicky para asi correr a la línea de salida, saltado como Heidi y cantando como loca. Esto me dio mucha risa, ya que a pesar de que todas teníamos los 19 años ya cumplidos Vicky y Alice, en especial esta ultima, se comportaban como unas niñas de 9 años. Esto a Bella y a mi nos daba mucha risa, ya que eso nos hacia recordar el niño interno que todos teníamos y que estas 2 ragazzas nos recordaban.

-Unas que maduran y otras que simplemente se quedaron en la edad de los 9 años.- interrumpió Paul mis pensamientos

- Es lo mismo que estaba pensando.- dije caminando a lado de el. Embry y Jared iban un poco mas delante de nosotros y los chicos Whitlock y Cullen venian unos pasos mas atrás de nosotros.

-Asi que…- empezo Paul dejando la frase inconclusa.

-Asi que …que?

-Te gusta el chavo, no es cierto?.- al oir sus palabras me quede parada en shock. El siguió caminando hasta que se dio cuenta que no estaba con el y regreso tomandome del brazo y jalándome para que siguiera caminando-y no lo trates de ocultar, te conozco mejor que a la palma de mi mano Rosalie Hale. Y sé que estas coladita hasta los huesos por ese wey.

Creo que en ese momento me iba a derrumbar, el lo sabia… pero para que me sorprendía el siempre sabia todo. Paul era una de las pocas personas que me conocía en verdad, aparte de mis amigas, y siempre sabia como me sentía respecto a las cosas. Cuando lo conoci por primera vez, me cayo de la patada y creo que yo también por lo tanto nos peleábamos a cada rato. Pero después de que Rafael me dejo, el me apoyo en todo lo que necesitaba y fue un hombro en el cual pude desahogarme cuando las chicas no podían ir en mi auxilio. El siempre estuvo ahí para mi y por eso llegue a quererlo como un hermano, como el hermano que nunca tuve. Las chicas siempre andan diciendo que entre el y yo tenemos algo mas pero el y yo les hemos explicado una y otra ves que lo único que sentimos el uno por el otro es esa hermandad.

-Se nota mucho?.- le pregunto en un susurro.

-Como no tienes idea.- dijo empezándose a reir. Lo cual hizo que me sonrojara.- PERO SI TE HAS SONROJADA!.- grito a los cuatro vientos y estallo en carcajadas. Le tape inmediatamente la boca para que no llegara a llamar mas la atención.

-Puedes guardar silencio o por lo menos ser mas discreto. Todos nos están viendo.

-Es..ta bi…en…- dijo con la voz entrecortada debido a la risa.- Pero en serio mujer, definitivamente estas enamorada hasta los huesos.

-Ya dejame en paz.- dije empezándole a pegar de juego, lo cual hizo que se riera mas fuerte.

-Esta bien, esta bien.- dijo alejándose y yendo hacia donde Embry y Jared.- Pero tenemos esta conversación pendiente ehhh!.- grito desde lejos. Definitivamente este hombre no conocía la palabra discreción. Me tape la cara tratando de ocultar la vergüenza cuando de repente senti una mano en mi hombro.

-PUTA MADREEE!.- grite por el susto que me pegaron

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… en verdad lo siento mucho no quería asustarte.- dijo una voz profunda que a pesar de coocer hace solo unas pocas hora, la reconocía como si la hubiese conocido desde hace años.- Mi intención no era asustarte

-Si, si.- dije levantando una mano en señal de que se fuera.- Ahora puedes hacerme el favor de irte.

-UUUUUUhhh que carácter mujer.- dijo medio en broma, medio en serio. Pero yo seguía con mis manos en la cara, me estaba empezando a dar una jaqueca horrible.

- hey… estas bien?.- dijo cuando levante la mirada me quede embobada un rato, al ver al causante de todos mis males.- Hey Rose, segura q te sientes bien? Te has puesto palida…

-Si, si, si.- dije saliendo de mi estupor y volviendo a poner mi cara de poker.- Estoy bien solo que un poco cansada, nunca había sentido tantas emociones en un dia. No estoy acostumbrada a todo esto y…

-Lo siento.- dijo interrumpiéndome y sorprendiéndome por su repentina disculpa. De repente se había vuelto serio y había agachado la cabeza como arrepentido…pero de que?

-Perdon?

- Que siento mucho el ser el culpable de todas esas emociones.- juro que por un momento me sudo hasta lo que no conocía, pensando que el ya había descubierto mis sentimientos hacia el. Acaso habia perdido mi mascara y me estaba volviendo demasiado transparente?.- Por lo que me enterado de tu conversación con…con…

-Paul?

-Con ese.- dijo en forma despectiva, como si le causara asco solo el mencionar su nombre.-No estas acostumbrada a perder y pues creo que he sido el primero en ganarte. Y por lo tanto causar todos estos conflictos dentro de ti. Juro que no era mi intención hacerte enojar.

-Hey, hey.- dije parándolo de repente, poniéndome enfrente de el y tocándole su gran y musculoso pecho. Senti como todo una corriente volvia a inundarme y recorría todo mi cuerpo. Maldita sea este chico iba a provocarme una combustión espontanea con solo tocarlo, Y SOLO LLEVABA CONOCIENDOLO ALGUNAS HORAS! Dios dame cordura, muchaaa cordura para no saltarle encima.- No tienes de que disculparte cariño.- FUCKKK! Había dicho yo cariño? No definitivamente si necesitaba ir al hospital para un chequeo. Asi que hice como si nada y continúe.- Ademas yo solita me lo gane. Todos sabemos que el ganar no es seguro, tanto en la vida como en las carreras. Pero pues mi parte orgullosa no había podido entender esto hasta ahora que tu me has abierto los ojos. Debo hacerme a la idea de que no soy la mejor en todo y que algunas veces voy a perder.

-Clavate con esa idea, que fuerte, que fuerte.- dijo tratado de imitar al huevo filosofo _(N/A: JAJAJAJA nunca han visto a la los huevo cartoons? Yo los amoo)_

- Cono…ces a los hue….vo car…toons.- dije apenas debido a la risa

-CLAROOOOO!.- dije emocionado.- Si son mis ídolos, en especial el huevo filosofo.

-Pero como los conoces.- dije confundida, según yo ellos venían de Italia…Acaso hasta alla los conocían?

-No se si sabes. Pero James y Jasper nacieron y vivieron un tiempo en Texas, por eso su medio-acento sureño, y pues tienen una amiga que se mudo a Monterrey hace ya algún tiempo. Y pues ella le paso lo videos, y nosotros nos volvimos fans de los huevos … y de otras cosas que ella nos enviaba desde otro lado del mundo.

-Ohhh ya entiendo.

-CHICOSSSSSS! CHICOSSSSSSSSSS!.- nos grito la enana desde la distancia.- APURENSE SIIIIIIIII Y TERMINEN ESE ASUNTO Q ESTAN DISCUTIENDO!QUE NO TARDAN EN LLEGAR Y NO QUIERO Q SE LO PIERDAN!.- fue en ese momento que nos dimos cuenta que todos se nos habían quedado mirando y cuando digo todos son todos. Trate por todos los medios de no ponerme colorada pero creo que no puede ya que todos estallaron a carcajadas. Maldita Alice … me la pagara… y ya sabia como.

Tragándome mi enojo, .legamos al lugar donde estaban los chicos y en menos de un minuto vimos como uno de los carros se acercaba a nosotros y el otro venia algunos metros atrás. Trate de identificarlo y cuando supe quien, empeze gritar como histérica. DIOS ESTABA CERCA! MY CERCA! Y…SIIIIII! Las chicas nos abrazamos en grupo y empezamos a saltar como locas. Despues nos dirigimos hacia ella. Cuando salió las 4 empezamos a gritar como locas.

-WEEEEEEEEEE GANASTEEEEE!.- gritamos las 3

-LO SEEEEEEEEEEEE!.- dijo ella aun eufórica.

- Bravo, bravo, bravo, al parecer la Bella Ragazza no ha cambiado en nada.

La cuatro volteamos sorprendidas, por esa vz que muy bien conocíamos sobretodo Bella.

-Jacob?

_**YAAAAAAA TERMINEEEEEEEE! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA PENSE Q NUNCA LO IBA TERMINAR JAJAJAJA**_

_**PERO BUENO ESPERO Q LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO TANTO COMO YO LO DISFRUTE ESCRIBIENDO. **_

_**TMB QUIERO AVISAR Q COMO ME IRE D VACASSS, NO PODRE SUBIR LA PROX SEMANA. PERO PROMETO TRABAJAR EN ESO LO MAS RAPIDO POSIBLE Y A VER SI LO SUBO ANTES DE ENTRAR A LA UNI :s JAJAJA.**_

_**PERO BUENO NOS VEMOS SE CUIDANNN**_

_**LAS KIEROOOOOOOOO**_

_**ATTE.**_

_**SDK**_


	10. Te siento

_**Como siempre los personajes no son mios sino de ohhhhh gran Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Bella Pov.**_

-Jacob?.- pregunte sorprendida y en total estado de shock, ya que no podía ser que después de tanto tiempo el estuviera aquí delante de mi.

-El mismo, querida.- dijo abriéndome los brazos esperando un abrazo de mi parte. En otro momento hubiera corrido a sus brazos sin rechistar pero ahora las cosas eran muyyy diferentes. Asi que me acerque sigilosamente y le baje los brazos de un golpe y que sin que se lo esperara….PAZZZZZZZZZ!

-BELLLLAAAAAAA!.- gritaron mis amigas algo sorprendidas llevándose las manos a la boca. Pero unos segundos después soltaron la carcajada privándose de la risa debido a la cara sorprendida de Jacob.

-ESA ES LA ACTITUD!.- gritaron Alice y Rosalie mientras Victoria seguía privada de la risa.

- Pero que carajos….- dijo Jacob mientras se sobaba la mejilla golpeada.

-Eso imbécil, ha sido debido a que me la he pasado 4 meses super preocupada por ti y por los chicos.- dije fulminándolo con la mirada y dirigiéndosela también a los demás, los cuales se trataron de esconder detrás de las chicas como perros asustados.- ACASO NO CONOCES EL TELEFONO? O YA DE PLANO EL FACE O EL TWITTER O EL MSN! Eres increíble Jacob Black, me la he pasado preocupada pensando que algo malo te había pasado y tu…y tu divirtiéndote por ahi.- y me cruce de brazos dándole la espalda.

-Vamos Bells, no seas asi.- dijo abrazando por la espalda y poniendo su barbilla en mi hombro.- Sabes que esto del drifting profesional es todo un caos, y te abasorbe todo el tiempo que tienes. Además si le agregamos que Sam se pone exigente hasta el huevo, pues no queda menos tiempo de….

- Sabes que…. Ya me harte de lo mismo…. vete muy a la….y hagan lo que se les pegue la gana con tu vida.

-Vamos Bells no te pongas en ese plan… perdónanos si.- dijo acercando su cara demasiado a la mia

-MMMHHHHHJJJJ MMMMHJJJJJJ.- carraspeo alguien demasiado fuerte, y debo añadir que demasiado falso, interrumpiéndonos. Cuando voltee para ver quien era, me di cuenta que mi Dios griego estaba ahi delante de nosotros, mirándonos fijamente y con la cara de muy pocos amigos. Instantáneamente me separe de Jacob y me aleje unos cuantos centímetros, no quería que Edward se llevara una mala impresión… STOP…esperen… acaso yo había dicho eso? Fuck al parecer alguien me empezaba a interesar y demasiado.

-Y quien es este.- dijeron los dos con desprecio al mismo tiempo y barriéndose el uno al otro, como si fueran niñas. Esto me dio mucha risa ya que no todos los días ves a niños barriéndose.

-Ehmmm… Jake te presento a Edward Cullen, Edward te presento a Jacob Black, mi mejor amigo y casi hermano.- dije recalcando lo de hermano, tanto para uno como para el otro.

- Mucho gusto Jake.- dijo Edward con desprecio y dándole la mano a Jake mas a fuerzas que de voluntad.

- El gusto es mio.- dijo Jake mientras apretaba la mano de Edward, con mas fuerza de la necesaria. Mientras me agarraba, con la otra mano, de la cintura, haciendo que Edward frunciera el ceño, lo cual medio mucha risa.- Nunca los había visto, supongo que son nuevos en la ciudad.

- Si, acabamos de llegar hace unas horas.- dijo algo serio.- Y por lo que veo ustedes también acaban de llegar.

- Si, acabamos de llegar de Alemania.- dijo Jacob mientras me agarraba con mas fuerza, haciendo que Edward frunciera aun mas el ceño y empezara apretar los nudillos. Acaso estaba celoso? NOOOOOOO! Definitivamente esto si era digno de verso. Osea como una ser tan guapo podía ponerse celoso por una cosa insignificante como yo

-Ahhhhhhh.- en ese momento caimos todos en un silencio demasiado incomodo cuando….

-Chicos me acaba de hablar mi primo Demetri. Al parecer, las chicas que les conté estan…

-FELIXXXXXXXXXXXXXX!.- gritamos las 4 al mismo tiempo al reconocer al chico que venia acercándose a nosotras. Inmediatamente corrimos y lo abrazamos pero fue tanta la fuerza que caimos al suelo en bola. Nos empezamos a reír los 5 debido a lo tonto de la situación. Inmediatamente los chicos Cullen y Hale nos fueron a ayudar a levantarnos.

-Hay Felix que bueno es verte de nuevo.- dijo Victoria aun eufórica.

-Si nene.- dijo Rosalie a su lado.- Pensabamos que ya te habías olvidado de nosotras.

-OLVIDARME DE USTEDES!.- dijo Felix tomando de la cintura a Rosalie y Victoria, mientras ellas reian.- Estan locas chicas ustedes son inolvidables, además saben que son nuestras favoritas…

-STOOOOPPPP!.- dijo Emmet poniendo las manos en forma de T.- Finire! Halten! Ustedes se conocen?.- quedamos unos segundos en silencio, ya que no sabíamos que Emmet pudiera dominar tantos idiomas a la vez.

-Clarooo.- dijo Felix saliendo de su shock.- Se acuerdan que les comente que había unas chicas que conocía aquí en los EU que estaban al cuidado de mi primo Demetri?.- ellos asintieron.- Pues son ellas.

-Con que son ellas.- dijeron los hermanos Hale al mismo tiempo y cruzándose los brazos, lo cual fue algo creepy. En eso sonaron 4 buscadores, interrumpiendo nuestra conversación.

-FUCKKKK!.- gritaron Paul, Jared y Embry

-SHIT!.- dijo Jacob enojado mirando su localizador.- Lo siento chicas y….- dijo mirando a los chicos con desprecio y desden. Lo cual hizo que me enojara aun mas y le diera un zape, por eso.- AHHHHH! Porque fue eso? Ahora que hice?

- Una: por ser un pelado y dos: porque te lo mereces.- dije cruzándome de brazos sin darle mas explicaciones.

-Eres una…- pero antes de que llegara a completar la frase lo mire retándolo a que siguiera. El sabia muy bien como me ponía si alguien llegaba a ofenderme.- Bueno bueno ya. El punto es que nos tenemos que ir, Sam nos quiere en su oficina en estos instantes.- dijo empezando a despedirse de cada una de nosotras.

-Pero tan pronto.- dijo Alice con un tono de tristeza pegándose como sanguijuela a Embry. Lo cual creo que no hizo muy feliz a Jasper ya que su cara no era de muy buenos amigos y aparte empezo a apretar los puños con fuerza, tratando de no saltarle encima a Embry.

-Lo se princesa, pero el jefe nos llama.- dijo Embry abrazándola con fuerza y dándole un beso en su cabeza, lo cual hizo que todas soltáramos un suspiro. Las cuatro habíamos apostado miles de veces que Alice y Embry terminarian juntos pero al parecer la relación mas lejana que llegarían a tener estos dos eran de hermanos.- Pero prometo que te llamare o te visitare un dia de estos, vale?

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!.- grito emocionada Alice. Estoy segura que en ese momento oi un "Tranquilo hermano" pero no estaba segura porque había sido demasiado bajo pero de lo que si estaba segura es que Jasper estaba que se lo llevaba la chingada.

-Bueno, basta ya de gayzadas, que ya nos tenemos que ir o sino alguien se enojara con nosotros.- dijo Paul seriamente agarrando por la camisa a Embry y Jared, lo cuales todavía seguían despidiéndose.- Jacob?

- En un momento los alcanzo.- dijo mientras se acercaba en mi.

-Vale pero no te tardes.- dijo yéndose con los demás

-Belly Jelly.- dijo llamándome de cariño pero le di la espalda todavía enojada.- Vamos, no seas asi mujer. Ahora no se porque te enojaste pero….- dijo volteándome y poniéndome su cara de gato con botas.- me perdonas?

-Nop.- dije volviéndome a voltear

-Vamos te lo recompenso lo que sea que te haya hecho con una cena en tu restaurante favorito.

-Nop.

-Vamos mujer.- dijo rogándome.

-Nop.- segui igual de terca. A veces teníamos que tener mano dura con estos hombres para que entendieran. Y a comparación de Alice y Victoria, Rose y yo no eramos tan fáciles de convencer.

- Ok ok, ya entendí estas realmente molesta. Vale.- dijo rindiéndose al fin.- Pero tarde o temprano me tienes que perdonar. Bye chicas nos vemos luego.

-Bye Jacob.- dijeron las 3 al mismo tiempo. Y sin decir mas se fue.

- Woooowww, si que eres terca mujer.- me dijo Felix mirándome con el ceño fruncido. En eso iba a replicar cuando se oyo una alarma por todo el lugar. Fuck! Era la alarma para dar aviso de la policía. En un principio todos nos quedamos estaticos, como procesando la información pero cuando todos reaccionamos, se empezo a oir el ruido de varios carros moviéndose a la vez, preparándose para huir.

-Que pasa?.- dijo Emmett sorprendido por el movimiento repentino.

- La policía.- dijimos los cinco a la vez. Inmediatamente los 9 nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos coches y arrancamos como si el mismísimo diablo nos persiguiera. Recorrimos todas las calles con los chicos pisándonos los talones, hasta que nos detuvimos al fin después de varios minutos en una calle obscura estacionando los carros fuera de la vista y en fila india.

- Ya estamos fuera de peligro?.- pregunto un muy asustado James.

-Si.- dijo Victoria mirando su GPS.- no hay muros en la costa.

-Fiuuuuuuuuuuu.- dijo Emmett secándose un sudor imaginario.- Me sudo hasta lo que no conocía.

-Bueno ya tranquilos.- dijo Felix.- como ya paso el peligro y por lo que veo ustedes todavía siguen teniendo pila. Yo si los dejo….

-COMOOOOOOOOO?.- dijimos las 4 al instante.- No te puedes ir Felix tenemos que celebrar el habernos visto de nuevo.

- Lo siento chicas pero tengo que ir con Demetri en la mañana ya que necesitamos arreglar ciertos asuntos.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.- grito Alice jalándolo de la manga como niña pequeña.- Anda hay celebrar su llegada a los EU y nuestro reencuentro.- eso hizo que se volviera mas euforica.- el Sweet Club queda a unos cuantos minutos de aquí y se pone bueno a estas horas. Vamos si?.- dijo poniendo su cara de gato con botas. Pero al parecer el "Chantaje estilo Alice Brandon" no iba a funcionar esta vez.

- Lo siento mi angel negro.- dijo con cariño.- Pero tengo que madrugar y no puedo irme de fiesta. Pero te la debo.

- Saleeeeeee!.- dijo brincando como loca.- Pero me la cumpleeess!.- grito mientras Felix se metia a su coche.

-Con el corazon.- dijo mientras hacia una cruz en su corazon.- Las veo después chicas.

-BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.- gritamos mientras el coche pasaba a nuestro lado y se alejaba poco a poco.

-Entonces.- se volvió hacia los chicos.- ustedes si se apuntan?…andenlee siiiii?.- y volvia a lo mismo aunque viéndolo bien creo que esta vez no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

-Claro porque no.- dijo Jasper de repente.

-En serio?.- pregunto emocionada , brincando y aplaudiendo.

-Claro enana, porque no?.- dijo Emmett poniéndose a su lado y abrazandola.- Ademas después de pasar horas sentado en un avión aburrido hasta la muerte… uno necesita divertirse.

-ESA ES LA ACTITUD!.- dijo chocando los cincos con el grandulon.

- Bueno bueno, entonces a donde vamos?.- pregunto Rosalie

- Al Sweet Club.- dijo Alice entusiasmada.- Si no mal recuerdo queda a menos de 15 minutos de aquí…. Entonces nos vamos caminando o en un coche?

-Caminando no?.- dijo Jasper.- Ademas donde vamos a estacionar los coches ?

- Pero crees que estén seguros aquí?.- pregunto James.- No quiero que le pase nada a mi bebe.

-No te preocupes.- dijo Vicks dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.- Nosotras los hemos dejado infinidad de veces por estos rumbos y a nuestros bebes nunca les ha pasado nada.

-Claro.- dijo tomando su mano y guiándolo hacia adelante.- Vamos que si no se nos va a hacer mas tarde.

-Vamosss!.- dijo Alice tomando la mano de Vicks, haciendo que se soltara de James y corriendo como locas.

En menos de 10 minutos ya estábamos enfrente del Sweet Club pero en vez de hacer fila, la chicas y yo nos fuimos directo hacia adelante.

-Chicas.- nos grito Edward.- Esperen, no tenemos que hacer fila.

-Estas loco?.- grito Rosalie sobre el gentío.- Edward para nosotros no existe la palabra filas, vengan no se separen de nosotras. Alice agarra a Jasper, Vicky tu a James, Bella tu a Edward y tu grandote ven conmigo.- dijo ordenandonos.- Y por favor chicos no hablen , todo déjenlo en nuestras manos.

-Ok.- dijeron los 4.

Asi que tomamos a los chicos y nos dirigimos hacia adelante. Cuando llegamos, saludamos animadamente al cadenero.

-GUIDOOOOOOOOOOO!.- gritamos abrazandolo.

-Chicas, como están?.- Guido era el cadenero del Sweet Club y uno de nuestros mejores amigos. Cuando al principio nos lo presento Rose, Vicky, Alice y yo quedamos intimidadas por su altura y lo trabado que estaba, y es que como no el hombre media como 1.95 y parecía un mastodonte caminando. Pero después de un tiempo, nos dimos cuenta que Guido era un hombre super lindo y tierno por dentro.

-Super.- dijo Rosalie

- Cuatro como siempre?.- dijo mirando a uno de sus compañeros

-De hecho.- dijo Rosalie haciéndose la inocente.- son 8 Guido?

-Ocho?.- volteo demasiado rápido que hasta trono.- Ohhhh.- dijo mirando a los chicos detenidamente.- Asi que ya con novios ehhh.- dijo cruzándose los brazos y pareciendo aun mas intimidante. Aunque unos segundo después se relajo y empezó a reírse, como si nada.- Pero si son unas picaronas, bueno pasen y cuidenseee!

-GRACIAS GUIDO!.- dijimos las cuatro al mismo tiempo y dándole un beso en el cachete mientras pasábamos junto a el. Al entrar por la puerta de madera, la canción de Eenie Meenie de Justin Bieber ft Sean Kingston y las luces de todos los colores nos recibieron dándonos la bienvenida. El lugar estaba lleno de mesas y sillas, estilo lounge, con manteles color vino y velas chicas en el centro, que le daban un toque trendy, chic y sexy. Unos metros mas adelante estaba la pista de baile abarrotada de gente bailando al ritmo de la musica y poco mas adelante estaba la mesa del DJ. En las esquinas y rodeando la mesa del DJ habia pantallas gigantes con imágenes que motivaba a la gente a seguir bailando.

- Y eso que fue?.- me dijo Edward al oído, asustándome por un momento.- Lo conocen?

-Claro.- dije susurrándole en el oído, para que me pudiera oir sobre el ruido.- Guido fue uno de los guardaespaldas de Rose.

-Guardaespaldas?

-Si Rosalie, es la hija del dueño de la cadena de antros Dady'O: el Sweet, Dady'O, Oultra, 2XX Bar y el Terrastra. Es por eso que nos dejan entrar sin hacer fila y sin enseñar ID, en cualquiera de esos lugares y siempre tienen una mesa para nosotros.- dije gritándole sobre la musica.- Guido fue, en la infancia de Rose, uno de sus guardaespaldas. Estuvo con ella desde que nació hasta la edad de 15 que fue cuando le pidió a su papa un poco mas de libertad. Pero para que Guido no se quedara sin trabajo Rose le propuso que el se quedara como jefe de seguridad de uno de los antros de su padre, ya que era de confianza y lo conocían desde hace tiempo.

- Ohhh ya veo.- dijo mientras seguíamos a los chicos por las escaleras hasta el area reservada para nosotros. Cuando nos llegamos nos sentamos, descansando un ratito pero inmediatamente la Alice y Vicky fueron a la barra.

-Tomen chicos.- dijo Rosalie sacando 4 brazalete amarillos fosforescentes con las palabras " Open Bar" y poniéndoselos a cada uno.- No los pierdan, porque estos se los validan tanto a aquí como en cualquier sucursal de Dady'O.

-Es en serio?.- dijo James anonadado.- Y cuanto te debemos?

- A mi?. Nada.- dijo Rosalie quitándole importancia.- Es un regalo de mi parte de bienvenida a la ciudad, asi que no me tiene que pagar nada.

- No como crees Rosalie.- dijo Edward serio.- Esto te ha de costar a ti…...

- Baahhh, mi papa siempre me da brazaletes para mis amigos pero como no tengo muchos pues…- juro que si no fuera por la luz roja juraría que Rosalie estaba sonrojada.- Asi que déjenlo asi vale?

-Vale.- dijeron los cuatro a la vez. En ese momento Alice y Victoria aparecian con dos chupitos _(N/A.- tmb conocidos como caballitos de tequila o shots jajaja)_en cada mano. Alice nos entrego a mi y a Rose unos, mientras Vicky les entrego a cada uno los que ella traia en cada mano y tomaba de la mano de Alice otro para ella. Despues Alice se fue corriendo de nuevo para traer la cubeta de limones.

-Bueno bueno… brindemoss.- dijo Alice levantando su chupito y dándonos la señal de que hiciéramos lo mismo.- Por los nuevos amigos que nos hemos ganado el dia de hoy y por los que nos depara el futuro con ellos.- dijo pícaramente.- SALUDDDDD!

-SALUDDD!.- gritamos todos y nos tomamos los shots de un jalón e inmediatamente chupamos el limón.

-OTROOO!OTROOO!.- gritaron Alice y Vicky yéndose a la barra para pedir mas shots.

-Siempre se comportan de esa manera.- dijeron los mellizos Hale a la vez, mirándolas fiajmente mientras le pedían a Roger, el cantinero, mas shots. Rose y yo nos miramos por unos segundos, y después nos echamos a reir a carcajadas.

-Algunas veces.- dijo Rose despreocupadamente.- Pero no te preocupes están mujeres han adquirido una resistencia al alcohol impresionante…

-En serio?.- pregunto sorprendido Jasper.-Pero si se ven…

- Puede que se vean tranquilas, inocentes y que no rompen ni un plato. Pero son totalmente lo contrario y cuando menos te lo esperas no solo te rompieron un plato sino todo la vajilla.

-Dices que han adiquirido una resistencia al alcohol?.- dijo Edward interesado.- Acaso toman mucho?

-No, pero mas que nosotras dos si.- dijo Rose mientras el mesero ponía algunas bebidas en la mesa, al parecer por petición de esas dos ebrias.- Solo una vez si se nos pusieron muy mal, con decirles que las tuvimos que sacarlas en silla de ruedas. _(N/A: creame que a uno si lo pueden sacra en silla de ruedas de un antro jajaja lo digo por experiencia XD)_

-ES EN SERIO?.- gritaron los cuatro.

- Si pero no fue porque tomaron mucho sino porque se les cruzo bien cabron. Esa noche pidieron toda bebida habida y por haber y como en ese entonces no están acostumbradas pues…. Se nos pusieron hasta la madre.- dijo Rose mientras tomaba un bebida de la mesa, al parecer era un Sex on the Beach.

-ME ENCANTA ESA CANCION!.- aparecio de repente Alice a nuestro lado, parandonos a mi y a Rose, jalándonos solo unos metros para empezar a bailar.

Nos quedamos unos segundos paradas, mientras sentíamos como la canción de Sexy Bitch de David Guetta nos envolvía poco a poco y tomaba el control de nuestro cuerpo. Alice y yo nos pegamos espalda con espalda y empezamos a bajar lentamente. Mientras Rose tomaba de la cintura a Vicky y la pegaba a ella pecho-espalda y comenzaban a mover la cadera sensualmente. Seguimos bailando de esa manera hasta que decidimos separarnos y bailar una frente a la otra.

_**Rosalie Pov**_

-_Damn You's a sexy bitch, a sexy bitch; Damn you's a sexy bitch, damn girl!_.- gritamos las cuatro en el coro y brincando al ritmo de la musica.

No es por ser presumida pero la verdad a veces agradecia que mi padre era dueño de varios de los antros de Los Angeles, ya que nos ahorraba varios problemas a mi y a mis amigas para entrar a los antros sin ID. Además el, desde unos años para delante, trataba de comprar mi amor a base de lo que le pidiera. Porque? Debido a que se sentía culpable por no a ver estado parte de mi infancia conmigo y mi madre. Si era cierto que al principio me había dolido que el no estuviera conmigo pero pues… tenia a mi madre, quien hacia todo lo posible para balancear su vida en el modelaje con la vida de madre. Es por eso que me encantaba ese mundo, ya que desde muy chiquita lo había vivido en carne propia.

Pero esto no era el momento para eso. Habia venido con mis BFF y unos chicos super sexys, en especial chico de rizos negros, a uno de mis antros favoritos y me la estaba pasando PKM. Asi que las chicas y yo seguimos contoneándonos al ritmo de la musica, riendo y cantando las letras de las canciones que el DJ ponia.

-Hay que provocarlos.- me susurro Alice al oído, de repente.

-Que? Que quieres que hagamos que?.- pregunte estupefacta

-Solo miralos.- dijo moviendo discretamente la cabeza hacia ellos. Voltee de reojo, mientras seguía bailando para que no se dieran cuenta de que los estábamos mirando, y me di cuenta que nos estaban viendo fijamente.- Se nota que quieren venir a bailar con nosotras pero al parecer son demasiado timidos para llevarlo acabo.

-Pues hay que motivarlos.- dijo poniedome detrás de ella y contoneando las caderas rozándonos. De repente Bella y Victoria se nos unieron haciéndonos sándwich. Seguimos contoneándonos sin discreción, rozándonos, pero sin llegar al extremo.

Hubo un punto en donde la línea se deshizo y cada quien empezo a bailar por separado. Me toque las caderas y meneando el culo baje sensualmente una y otra vez. Estaba bailando muy a gusto cuando de la nada senti como unas manos grandes y fuertes me agarraban de la cintura por la parte de atras. Como instinto trate de zafarme del agarre de esa persona, ya que no me gustaba que los chicos hicieran eso.

-Hey hey tranquila, soy yo Emmett.- me susuro el chico de mi sueños. Y en el mismo instante que dijo eso me relaje y me deje llevar por la musica. El lo noto y por lo tanto, aunque con cierta duda al principio, se atrevió a jalarme mas hacia el pegándome a su pecho completamente y pasando sus manos por mi cintura agarrandome fuertemente, sin deseos de soltarme.

_-W, Y. Definitivamente Eres La Mujer De Mis Sueños.- _canto al mismo tiempo que la canción te siento de Wisin & Yandel empezaba. Me pegue aun mas a el sintiendo en su plenitud su fuerte pecho sobre mi espalda. Mientras una de sus manos se quedaba en mi cintura la otra se deslizo hacia el bolsillo delantero de mi pantalón, donde me agarro con mas fuerza haciendo que nuestras caderas quedaran encajadas como piezas de un rompecabezas.

_No Puedo Ya Disimular (No, No)  
Te Toco Y Empiezo A Temblar  
Y Empiezas Tu A Desnudarte (Estamos Envueltos)  
Me Miras Y Me Pides Mas  
Sudados Los Dos Perdí El Control (Tu Sabes Ya)  
Me Entrego Y Solo Se…_

En ese momento, los dos empezamos a mover nuestras caderas, rozándonos, excitándonos mutuamente. Alce mis manos y tome su cuello haciendo que colocara su cabeza en mi hombro y pegándolo aun mas de lo que ya estábamos. Segui moviendo mis caderas pero ahora con mayor ritmo y fuerza. Esto se sentía demasiado bien, pero no me bastaba.

_Que Te Siento  
Yo Solo Se Que Te Siento_

_Mi Mente Analiza Y Me Dice Que…  
Una Locura Sentir Tu Cuerpo  
Besar Tu Boca Sentir Tu Piel  
Y Cuando Me Tocas Amándonos  
Haciéndonos Uno Los Dos  
Sigo Sintiendo Ese Cosquilleo  
Y Cuando Te Miro A La Cara Veo  
Que Esta Gustándole  
Esta Disfrutándolo  
Y Me Pide Mas_

Quite sus manos de su cuerpo con brusquedad, sorprendiéndolo. Pero antes de que dijera algo me coloque frente a el mirándolo coquetamente, ahora si…. lo tenia cara a cara. Tome sus manos y las metí en los bolsillos traseros de mi patalon, sorprendiéndolo de nuevo. Después de unos segundo el reacciono y me jalo bruscamente hacia el, haciendo que nuestros pechos se tocaran, he de decir que ese movimiento me dejo sin aliento y muy pero muy excitada.

_No Hay Medicina Que Pueda A Mi Curarme (No, No)  
Solo La Que Tu Me Das  
Si No Me Das De Lo Tuyo  
Empiezo A Desesperarme (No, No)  
Y Me Pide Mas_

Nos acamodamos haciendo que nuestros cuerpos encajaran como piezas de un rompecabezas. Coloque mi brazos sobre su cuello para ai tenerlo aun mas cerca. Como reacción el se encogió poniendo su cabeza en mi cuello. Nuestras caderas empezaron a moverse con mas fuerza, con mas desenfreno pidiendo mas. Abrio sus piernas meciéndome en su interior, haciendo que mi calentura subiera a las 100º. DIOS ESTE HOMBRE ME ESTAB MATANDO!.__

No Puedo Ya Disimular (No, No)  
Te Toco Y Empiezo A Temblar  
Y Empiezas Tu A Desnudarte  
Me Miras Y Me Pides Mas  
Sudados Los Dos Perdí El Control  
Me Entrego Y Solo Se…  
_Que Te Siento  
Yo Solo Se Que Te Siento_

Ya no podia mas. Me estaba volviendo loca. Asi que con plena consciencia de lo que hacia. Tome su nuca acercándolo a mí. Poco a poco los centímetros se hicieron mas cortos y…lo bese. Lo bese con toda la pasión que tenía en mi cuerpo. Aunque al principio quedo impactado por mi acción, me contesto el beso. Empezo como algo tranquilo, sensual, pero conforme pasaban los segundos la pasión nos inundo. Abri mi boca, invitándolo a pasar y sin pensarlo mucho, el meti su lengua. Jugamos un rato, tratando de dominar una al otro.__

Ella Se Siente Muy Excitada Y…Me Toca Alocada

No se en que momento nos habíamos movido pero de repente senti como mi espalada chocaba contra una pared. Senti como sus manos se delizaban desde mi trasero hasta mi cintura llevándose un poco de mi blusa. Me acaricio una y otra vez mi espalda, haciendo una corriente eléctrica volviera a recorrerme por todo el cuerpo.

_Pon En El Suelo La Copa  
Sin Darnos Cuenta Nos Quitamos La Ropa  
Sensual Con Pasión Me Arropa  
Por Encima De Mi Cuerpo Galopa_

Mi recargue sobre sus hombros y me impulse, subiendo a si mis piernas y enredándolas en sus caderas, haciendo mas cerca nuestra conexión. En el momento en que hice esto el gimiosobre mis labios, al principio no entendí porque pero cuando me acomode, me di cuenta de su pequeño problema pero decidi no darle importancia.

_Y Calor Cambiando De Color  
Sobeteo Con Ella Y El Juego Esta A Su Favor  
Amor Yo Fui El Primero Que Encontré El Sensor  
El Maquillaje Y El Corrector Se Bajan Por El Sudor_

Empece a menear mis caderas contra las de el, rozándonos todo lo que podia. Aunque se quedo quieto por unos momentos, siguió mi vaivén embistiéndome lentamente. Sus labios abandonaron los míos, recorriendo mi mejilla, mi barbilla hasta llegar a mi cuello el cual lo ataco como un vampiro. Mientras el hacia eso, yo baje mis manos por su pecho llegando a su abdomen, abarcando todo lo que podía y sin escrupulos._  
_

_Así Mismo Echa Pa Fuera Tu Erotismo  
Me Encanta Cuando Te Desvisto  
Tiene Magia Utiliza El Mecanismo  
No Puedo Contigo Mami Yo Ya no Resisto  
No Hay Medicina Que Pueda A Mi Curarme (No, No)  
Solo La Que Tu Me Das  
Si No Me Das De Lo Tuyo  
Empiezo A Desesperarme (No, No)  
Y Me Pide Mas_

Siguio embistiéndome lento, pero con fuerza. De repente, empezo a subir sus manos por debajo de mi blusa desde mi cintura, pasando por mi trabajado abdomen hasta mis pechos. Por unos momentos dudo y me miro directamente a mis ojos pidiendo permiso, asenti sin ninguna duda. Senti como sus manos ponían atención a cada uno de mis pechos. Sus movimientos era lentos cuidadosos, como si estuviera admirando una obra de arte, lo cual me hizo desfallecer. Me arquee dándole mas acceso a ellos. Paro y cuando iba a reclamarle. Sus labios atacaron los mios con ferocidad, con hambre y deseo.__

No Hay Medicina Que Pueda A Mi Curarme (No, No)  
Solo La Que Tu Me Das  
Si No Me Das De Lo Tuyo  
Empiezo A Desesperarme (No, No)  
Y Me Pide Mas

En un momento de locura y pasión, baje mis manos hacia su pantalón. Estaba decidida a llevarlo mas lejos y cuando estaba a punto de desabrochar su cinturon….me paro.__

No Puedo Ya Disimular (No, No)  
Te Toco Y Empiezo A Temblar  
Y Empiezas Tu A Desnudarte (Estamos Envueltos)  
Me Miras Y Me Pides Mas  
Sudados Los Dos Perdí El Control (Tu Sabes Ya)  
Me Entrego Y Solo Se…  
Que Te Siento  
Yo Solo Se Que Te Siento 

_Mi Mente Analiza y Me Dice Que  
_

Me quede estática por unos minutos. Después lo mire directamente a los ojos pidiéndole una respuesta.

_-Soy Bendecido Y Afortunado…Al Tener Alguien Como Tu A Mi Lado.- _repitió la ultima estrofa cerca de mis labios, iba a besarme pero le aparte la cara bruscamente. Aproche su sorpresa para bajarme de el.- Vamos Rose no seas asi.

-Porque?.

-Porque que?.- pregunto el confundido

-Porque paraste.

-Vamos Rose, en serio querías que lo hiciéramos…- pero antes de que siguiera, le solte una buena cacheta. Unas cuantas lagrimas estaban luchando por salir, esto me había dado muy profundo. El muy maldito me había engatusado, había tanteado la mercancía y al ver lo que de verdad había se había arrepentido.

-ERES UN BASTARDO!.- grite lo mas fuerte que podía.

-Pero ahora que hice.- dijo tratando de acercarse. Pero me hice a un lado evitando tocarlo.

-NO ME TOQUES! No te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo

-Pero….

-ROSALIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!.- gritaron mi nombre interrumpiéndolo en lo que sea que fuera a decir. Cuando voltee vi que Bella se acercaba a mi con cara preocupación.- Mujer que bueno que te encuentro, te ando buscando desde hace horas.

-Porque que pasa?.- dije evitando a Emmett y yendo directamente a ella.

-Es que al parecer a Vicks y a Alice se les subió y tenemos que llevarlas inmediatamente a sus casas.

-Por supuesto, vamos.- dije tomandola de la mano y jalándola.

-ESPERAAAA!.- me jalaron de repente hacia atrás.- Por el amor de Dios, Rose tenemos que hablar, esto no se puede quedar asi….. no se lo que hice pero….

-Que te dije con respecto a tocarme.- dije quitando su mano de mi brazo.- Y creeme no tenemos nada de lo que hablar.- me voltee para seguir a Bella, que se había alejado para darnos privacidad. Iba a seguir pero antes….- Y con lo que respecta a mi, olvídate que éxito. No quiero verte ni saber de ti lo que resta de mi existencia.- Y sin más que decir lo deje ahí, parado en estado de shock.

_**!**_

_**FIUUUUU! La verdad pensé que nunca lo iba a hacer pero aquí lo tienen y espero que lo hayan difrutado jajaja ya que me consto demasiado trabajo ya que es mi primer Lime y espero que no lo hayas decepcionado.**_

_**Pero bueno chicos espero unos cuantos reviews por mi enorme esfuerzo jajaja**_

_**Los veo luego**_

_**Jajaja Los kieroooooooooooooo**_

_**Atte**_

_**SDK**_


	11. Golpes

Jasper POV

-_SHOTS! SHOTS!SHOTS!SHOTS! __EVERYBODY!_ _If you ain't getting drunk get the fuck out the club.-_cantaban Alice y Victoria al ritmo de la canción _de LMFAO-Shots_, mientras mi hermano y yo las vigilábamos de cerca para que no cayeran al suelo mientras bailaban sobre barra para animar a las personas en el club. Era increíble como solo en unos minutos estas dos se había puesto hasta la madre. Mi hermano y yo las habíamos estado vigilando en todo momento desde que Rosalie y Bella nos habían dicho que pues… el beber no les era indiferente.

Cuando en un principio escuche eso no negare que me sorprendió y me dejo en total estado de shock, ya que en apariencia ella se veia tan frágil, tan delicada y tan inocente que nunca por mi mente se me hubiera cruzado que ella pudiera beber de esa manera. Pero al verla ingerir shots tras shot tras shot tras shot junto con su amiga Victoria quede aun mas sorprendido, nunca había visto a una persona beber tantos shots y eso que Edward, James y yo tampoco le hacíamos el feo a la bebida. Despues del séptimo shot, mi hermano y yo pensamos que no tardarian en dar con el suelo y or eso las seguíamos a todos lados pero increíblemente todavía seguían en pie y sin siquiera trastabillar. Fue hasta que tomaron el vigesimo shot que empezamos a verlas algo mareadas.

Me le quede mirando por unos segundos mientras brincaban y bailaban en círculos tomadas de las manos. Rei internamente. Definitivamente esta chica era una caja de pandora, llena de sorpresas, que sin duda te dejaban sin aliento. Pero saben… eso me gustaba y mucho. No había tenido muchas relaciones en mi vida, pero las chicas con las que había estado siempre terminaban decepcionándome. En cambio Alice era totalmente diferente a ellas, definitivamente nadie le llegaba a los talones. En estas pocas horas que la había conocido me había dado cuenta que siempre tenia algo nuevo escondido bajo la manga, algo innovador y divertido que hacer sin importar la hora o el lugar. Y a pesar de su pequeña y delgada complexión tenia tanta energía que podía vencer a todo un equipo de futbol americano.

-S-u-e-l-t-a-m-e.- dijo mientras me pega en las manos.

-Si suéltenos.- grito Victoria mientras intentaba quitarse de encima a mi hermano.

-No.- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo y ejercimos mas fuerza sobre ellas, para que no pudieran salir del abrazo donde las teníamos prisioneras.

-Vamos chicos no es para tanto.- dijo mientras se escapaba de mis brazos, haciendo que sintiera un vacio en mi interior.- Estamos perfectamente bien.- y por un momento se mantuvo estable pero dios tres pasos y …

-SUELOOOOOOOO!.- grito Victoria muerta de la risa, todavía en los brazos de mi hermano. Alice la acompaño unos minutos después. Gracias a Dios y mis reflejos la había cachado antes de que tocara el suelo, evitándole un gran golpe porque con esos tacones…- Vamos suéltame chico malo, que tengo que ayudar a mi amiga.

- No, porque si te suelto te espera lo mismo que a ella.

-ALICEEEEEEEE! VICTORIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!.- oímos que les gritaban a las chicas. Volteamos los cuatro y a lo lejos vimos una muy enoja Rosalie con Bella a lado.

- ROSALIEEEEE!.- dijeron las dos mirándose asustadas.

-Madres! Madres!Madres! Escóndanos!.- gritaron soltándose y poniéndose detrás de nosotros como niñas chiquitas.

-AAAhhhh no chiquititas!.- grito Rose poniéndose delante de nosotras con los brazos en las caderas y golpeando el piso con el pie.- A ver… que les dije que les iba a hacer si se volvían a poner de esa manera ehh?

-_Nani_*?.- dijo Alice asomando su cabecita, lo cual la hizo ver super tierna.

- Ohhh no te hagas la que la virgen le llama Mary Alice Brandon. Y no empieces a hablar en japonés mujer porque sabes que a penas y te entiendo.

- _Kutabare*!_.-volvió a pronunciar Alice bastante enojada

-Que me dijiste?.

-_KUTABARE!_

-Esa la entendí perfectamente Mary Alice.- dijo Rosalie tomandola de mis brazos y cargandola en su espalda.- Ya verás cuando estés en perfectas condiciones. Bella toma a Vicks nos vamos de aquí!

-__*_!.- _grito Alice jalándome del brazo.- Jasper _Te ni hanasanaide kudasai*! Te ni hanasanaide kudasai!_

- Que?.- le pregunte angustiado al ver su cara y el como agarraba la manga de mi chamarra con desesperacion.- Alice no te entiendo japonés, háblame en español-

-Olvidalo.- dijo bajando la mirada y poniendo su cara en el cuello de Rose.- _Doko e ikouka?_

- _Uchi e_.- le contesto Rose antes de que ella se recargara sobre su espalda. Ella y Bella caminaron hacia la salida y nosotros como buenos caballeros las seguimos. Edward y Emmet se nos unieron unos minutos después, siguiéndonos desde la distancia.

-Pense que no hablabas japonés.- le pregunte a Rosalie después de unos minutos.

- Y no lo hablo.- dijo acomodándose a Alice en la espalda.- Solo me se algunas palabras y frases en japonés que Alice nos ha enseñado con el tiempo y que para mi son fáciles de decir y pronunciar.

-Ya veo.- dije mientras veia que se acomodaba una y otra ves a Alice.- Rose no quieres que te ayude?

-Este...ehmmm…- lo pensó unos minutos.

-Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar para que no te canses.- dijo tímidamente Emmett, acercándose a nosotros. Algo que me sorprendió, por lo común este hombre nuncara mostraba esa cara- Tengo mas fuerza que mi primo y puedo cargar a la pequeña con mayor facilidad.- Rosalie se le quedo mirando por unos minutos pero después lo ignoro olímpicamente.

-Mejor si, te la encargo no JASPER.- dijo recalcando mi nombre.- Necesito llamar a Felix o a Demetri para que mande o vengan a recoger los carros de Alice y Vicky

- Claro pásamela.- dije mientras me ponía delante de ella para que me montara a Alice.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!.- grito de repente Alice aferrándose a Rosalie como niña chiquita, asustándonos a todos por su grito histérico.

- Al…AL VEEME!Estas bien? Te lastimanste?.- dijo Rosalie soltándose de ella y poniendo de pie en el suelo, revisándola. Alice negó con la cabeza, dándonos a entender que estaba bien.- Alice no hagas eso… que nos asustaste.

-Lo siento.- dijo agachando la mirada arrepentida.- Pero no quiero que te vayas y me dejes.

-Hay cariño. No es para tanto, tengo que hacer algunas cosas y necesito que te vayas con Jasper un ratito.

-Nooooooooo no me dejes.- dijo abrazandose a ella.

-Pero si no te voy a dejar tonta, solo voy a hacer una llamada y regreso vale?.- dijo mientras acariciaba su corto cabello para tranquilizarla. Trato de separarse de ella, pero aun asi no la dejaba ir- Al….que te parece si jugamos un juego?

-Un juego?.- dijo separándose de ella, y mirándola con ojos de ilusión.- Cual juego?

- Jugaremos a…..- dijo mientras pensaba de rápidamente y pidiéndole ayuda con la mirada a Bella.

-A ver cuánto aguantas agarrada de Jasper hasta que llegue Rose.- dijo Emmett de repente.- Y si te sueltas de el antes de que llegue ella….este….ehmmm….

- Se te castigara con 2 meses sin ir de compras.- dijo Bella ayudando a Emmett

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-Bueno entonces súbete a Jasper y no te sueltes de el.-dijo por ultimo Rose ayudando a Alice a subirse a mi espalda. Con cuidado me la puso a mi. Inmediatamente, Alice se colgo en mi como si fuera un moño araña, lo cual se me hizo muy gracioso, y acomodo su cara en mi cuello, lo que hizo que diera un respingo debido a la sensación.- Definitivamente esta super peda

- Solo esta algo mareada pero el alcohol lo pone mas hiperactiva de lo que ya es, al igual que a esa mujer.- dijo señalando a Victoria.- Pero bueno, ahorita vengo no tardo. Cuídenmelas porfas- dijo mientras se adelantaba unos pasos de nosotros marcando por teléfono.

-No estoy peda.- dijo de repente, alzando la cabeza.- estoy hasta el huevo!

-NO ESTAMOS PEDAS, ESTAMOS HASTA EL HUEVO!.- empezo a gritar Victoria la cual venia también en la espalda de mi hermano.

- NO ESTAMOS PEDAS, ESTAMOS HASTA EL HUEVO! NO ESTAMOS PEDAS, ESTAMOS HASTA EL HUEVO! NO ESTAMOS PEDAS, ESTAMOS HASTA EL HUEVO!.- empezaron a gritar las dos a la vez

-Yehaaaaaaaaaaa.- grito Victoria mientras hacia como que cabalgaba a mi hermano.- ARRE CABALLO ARRE! YEHAAAAAAAAAAA!

-Hey hey tranquila jinete que me estas jalando el cabello y duele.- dijo mi hermano tratando de que soltara su cabello.

- PAPI YO SOY TU VAQUERO!.- en ese momento ya no pude resistirlo y comencé a reirme al igual que Emmet, Edward y Bella.

- ESOOOOOOOOOO VAQUERA!.-grito Alice balanceándose de lado tratando de llegar hacia Vicky. Por otro poco y se me cae, de nuevo agradecía a dios por haberme dado unos muy buenos reflejos.- BUENAAAAAASSSS PEDASSSS!.-

- FONDO FONDO FONDO FONDO FONDO FONDO!.- empezo a gritar de nuevo Victoria.- WEEE y los shots?

-NOS HAN ROBADO!.- dijo Alice al soltarse de mi cuello para taparse la boca y hacerse la sorprendida. Pero lo que no tomo en cuenta en que en el momento de soltarse de mi, el peso le ganara y se fuera hacia atrás. En ese instante casi se m va el alma al cielo.

-Epaaaaaaaaa.- dijo Emmett agarrándola antes de que cayera y acomodándola de nuevo. Agradeci mentalmente que mi primo estuviera atrás de mi en se momento, sino no se que hubiera hecho- Tranquila jovencita, que no queremos acabar en el hospital contigo con una fractura craneal o una contusión-. Asi que agarrate fuerte de Jasper, vale? Sino acuérdate que perderas la apuesta

-NOOOOO!.- dijo aferrandose fuerte con sus piernas de mi cintura y abrazandose a mi cuello como si de eso dependiera su vida. Por unos instantes todos nos quedamos en silencio, caminando hacia los coches lo mas rápido posible para así llevar a las chicas a su casa. En eso senti como alguien soplaba en mi oído haciéndome estremecer- Jasper…..

-Mande Alice

-Kimi ga iroppoi.- dijo acomodando su cabeza en mi hombro. Esto de que ella hablara japonés no me ayudaba en nada. Nota mental: aprender japonés.

-Alice perdona mi ignorancia pero eso que quiere decir.- dije volteando hacia atrás quedando frente a frente con ella. Mire detalladamente sus ojos, sus cejas su nariz….su boca. Esa boca hermosa, pequeña, perfecta, rosada como el color de una rosa en primavera… se veia tan dulce y apetitosa. Estaba solo a unos centímetros, solo un movimiento hacia delante y…..

-NOOOOOOOOO!.- al escuchar el grito, los dos nos alejamos inmediato despertando de nuestro letargo. Segundo después, los dos volteamos hacia el lugar de donde venia el grito y vimos a Bella y a Rose tratando de meter a Vicky al carro, pero esta no se dejaba agarrándose fuertemente de James.- No me quiero ir... No me voy a ir. ALICEEEEEEEEEEEE!.

-NOOOO! NO LA SUELTES!.- me grito Rose pero ya era demasiado tarde, senti como ella se bajaba de mi espalda y salía corriendo en dirección a Victoria, la cual había aprovechado la situación y se había safado de las manos de Bella y Rose.

-CORREEEE!.- grito Alice mientras tomaba la mano de Vicky.

-VENGAN PARA ACA!.- grito Rosalie mientras ella y Bella corrían detrás de ellas tratando de alcanzarlas pero estas dos eran muy rapidas.

- CHICOS.- nos grito Bella.- ALCANCENLAS!.- y fue lo único que necesitamos James y yo para ir detrás de ellas como almas que llevan el diablo. Pero Alice y Victoria iban mas rapido que nosotros, dejándonos atrás por varios metros.

Izquierda…Derecha….Derecha de nuevo…seguimos corriendo detrás de ellas pero estas mujeres a pesar de llevar tacones de 12 cm (Dios solo sabe como podían correr con esas cosas) no parecían querer pararse sino que sacaban fuerzas d eno se donde y corrian cada vez mas rápido.

Estabamos a punto de alcanzarlas cuando giraron esquina con la derecha y…ZAZZZZ! Vimos como las dos caian de espaldas. James y yo nos volteamos a vernos y corrimos mas rápido para alcanzarlas y ayudarlas, pero antes de siquiera avanzar unos pasos vimos dos sujetos se acercaban a ellas y las ayudaban a levantarse.

-Jazz esto no me huele bien.- dijo James mientras veiamos como los chavos se les empezaban a insinuar haciendo que ella se sintieran incomodas.

- Lo se, lo se, a mi tampoco me dan buena espina esos tipos.- y al parecer mis palabras fueron de profeta porque en ese momento uno de los tipos agarro a Alice por la cintura acercándola contra su voluntad, mientras que el otro iba acorralando a Vicky contra la pared. Juro que en ese momento vi rojo debido a la ira que empezaba a inundar cada celula, cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

Camine hecho una furia y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, ya estaba empujando al maldito, quitándoselo de encima.

-QUE TE PASA HIJO DE PUTA?.- dijo empujándome de nuevo.- Que no ves que la dama y yo estábamos ocupados?.- dijo mientras la miraba lascivamente, lo cual hizo que me emputara aun mas.

-Vuélvela a tocar … no olvídalo ya ni siquiera tocar, vuélvela a mirar como lo hiciste hace rato y no respondo.

-A si?.- dijo poniéndose frente mi, lo que hizo que el olor llegara a alcohol me llegara.- Y dime… quien eres tu para decirme eso ehh?.- fue en ese momento que el alma se me cayo a los pies, ya que no sabia que contestarle. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Alice se me había acercaba abrazandome fuertemente por la cintura.

- Es mi novio imbécil.- dijo mientras yo la abrazaba por arriba de los hombre y le daba un beso en la cabeza.- Asi que si no te vas….

-HIJO DE PUTA QUE TE DIJE!.- oímos que gritaban a unos metros de nosotros. Cuando volteamos, vi a mi hermano encima de uno del que estaba molestando a Vicky. Inmediatamente fui en su ayuda pero el otro viendo que había bajado la guardia se lanzo contra mi tirándome al suelo y lanzándome cuanto golpe podía.

-Dejalo inmbecil!.- empezo a pegarle Alice pero el muy idiota la aventó haciendo que se golpeara contra la pared.

-ALICEEEEEEEE!.- gritaron a lo lejos. Golpee al imbécil quitándomelo de encima y corriendo a revisar a Alice.

-EMMETTT!.- grite al ver a mi primo acercarse hacia nosotros para ver a Alice.-VE Y AYUDA A JAMES!.

-VERGA!.- grito al ver como mi hermano se seguía dando de trancazos con el otro chavo.-EDWARD! VEN Y AYUDAME!.- y entre los dos separaron a los chicos mientras James seguía maldiciendo y tratando de pegarle al otro tipo, el cual debido a la borrachera y los golpes que le había propinado James había quedado inconsciente

-Alice, Alice.- grito Bella al llegar a donde nosotros estábamos

-Tranquila.- dije al ver que empezaba llorar de desesperacion.- Esta bien, el golpe no fue tan fuerte por lo tanto no hay de que preocuparse….

-Que alivio, pensé que se había pegado mas fuerte.- dijo acariciendo la mejilla de Alice, la cual todavía seguía incosciente.- Crees que tarde en despertar?

-No creo...- y como si nos hubiese escuchado, Ali empezándose a mover poco a poco, y abriendo sus ojitos dando signos de vida. En eso oímos un taconeo frenetico, el cual al parecer se dirigía a nosotros. Volteamos a ver y vimos a una frenética Rosalie, que traía jalando a una muy asustada Victoria

-Como esta?.- dijo muy seriamente Rosalie, agachándose a nuestra altura.

-Bien solo fue el golpe, pero nada de que preocuparse.- dijo Bella mucho mas tranquila

-Ok entonces agarra a Vicky…- dijo mientras le pasaba Vicky a Bella y agarraba de las cintura a Alice.

-Que vas a…- pero antes de que Bella terminara la oración, Rosalie ya había tomada a Alice y la había colocado sobre su hombro como un saco. Los chicos (los cuales ya habían llegado a nuestro lado con James todo golpeado) y yo se quedaron asombrados de la fuerza de esta mujer, ya que a simple vista no podrías imaginar que tuviera tanta fuerza. Nota mental: no subestimar a ninguna de estas mujeres.

-Bueno chicos, ahora si nos vamos…

- Esperen…nosotros las acompañamos a sus coches.- empezo a decir Emmett

-Si, Rose… y dame a Alice, yo te ayudo con ella…- dije acercándome a ella, pero ella dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Ohh no, no se preocupen chicos, si quieren ya pueden irse. No es necesario que se queden.- dijo Rosalie.- no pienso cometer el mismo error de nuevo, y es por eso que he pedido refuerzos para...- Pero antes de que terminara, oímos el chirrido de 3 autos estacionándose a cerca de nosotros. Cuando vi quien bajaba de ellos juro que la ira volvió a inundarme de nuevo, queriendo golpear a uno de ellos en especial.

-ROSALIEEEEEE!.- grito Embry, inmediatamente salió del carro.- Como estas?.- pregunto mientras se la quitaba a Rosalie de los hombro y la acunaba como su fuera una bebe y para acabarla de joder, acomodaba sus brazos haciendo que lo abrazara por el cuello. Juro que en ese momento empecé a ver rojo, hasta que senti como Edward me tomaba del brazo para no irme contra el.

-Si, no te preocupes, solo esta algo…desorientada… aparte de borracha

-Chicas están bien?.- Pregunto Paul revisando a Rose, Bella y Victoria buscando algun defecto.- Fiuuuu que bueno que están bien

-Inche Rosalie casi me matas de un susto cuando nos hablaste toa histérica …pensé que le había pasado algo mucho peor!.- dijo Jared algo alterado- Y mira tu como estas.- dijo mientras agarraba a Victoria de la cintura atrapándola en sus brazos, ya que esta estaba tratando de esacapar de Bella.- pero si estas bien borracho

-No …no estoy borracha…

-NOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO!.- dijo sarcásticamente Jared.- ESTAS HASTA LA MADRE MUJER!- termino riéndose a carcajadas

-Ya dejame, no me hace gracia.- dijo haciendo un puchero

-Lo siento.- dijo de repente Rosalie, todos nos desconcentramos en un principio hasta que entendimos que se estaba refiriendo al comentario anterior de Jared.- Es que estaba demasiado asustada por estas dos, de un momento a otro todo se salió de control y yo m desespere…

- Ok ok, no te preocupes.- dijo abrazandola Paul.- Ya no te preocupes, para eso estamos…

- Y chicos.- dijo Embry dirigiéndose a nosotros.- Muchas gracias por cuidarlas y por protegerlas.

-No hay de que.- dijo James de manera hostil, limpiándose la sangre del labio.- Para nosotros fue un placer.

-Bueno…mmm…- dijo algo incomodo Paul.-Muchas gracias chicos pero ya nos tenemos que ir, ya que tenemos que llevar a cada una de estas señoritas a su casa.

-OOHHHH!. Con respecto a eso.- lo interrumpio Bella.- Les íbamos a decir que si nada mas nos pueden llevar a mi casa y a la de Rose, Alice se quedara conmigo y Vicky con Rose…

-Pero no crees que sus padres se den cuenta de su ausencia?

-Los padres de Vicky no están y el papa de Alice tampoco.. y ps su mama… ya saben no.- dijo algo molesta Rosalie.

-Ohhh, ok.- dijo Embry con cara de ….tristeza? mirando a Alice.- Entonces ya vamonos para que no se nos haga mas tarde.

-Okas… váyanse adelantando ustedes con las chicas.- dijo Bella mientras Embry se llevaba a Alice y Victoria era arrastrada por Paul y Jared hacia el carro.

-Bueno chicos.- dijo Bella volteándose a nosotros.- Nos tenemos que ir, pero muchas gracias por todo…ustedes saben….

-No hay que agradecer Bella…

-Si Jasper.- dijo Rosalie seriamente .- Si no hubiese sido por ustedes no se que hubiera sido de esas dos.- dijo mientras dirigía su vista hacia los coches de los chicos.- y mira nada mas como quedo tu hermano por defender a mi amiga… y todo por sus estúpidas bromas…neta que penaa…

-Lo hecho, hecho esta Rosalie…y con respecto a esto.- dijo James, señalándose la cara.- EKIS!No te preocupes, esto no es nada a comparación de otras veces que me he peleado

-Oh bueno.- se rio Bella.- Ya nos tenemos que ir, hasta luego chicos.- y se despidió de cada uno de nosotros de beso en la mejilla y se dirigió al coche de Embry.

-Bueno chicos, muchas gracias. Nos vemos luego.- dijo despidiéndose también de beso de cada uno de nosotros… hasta que llego con Emmett, al cual ignoro olímpicamente y sin mas que decir se alejo de nosotros, subiéndose al carro de Paul. E inmediatamente los tres coches arrancaron.

Nos quedamos viéndolos por unos segundos.

-Como que ya nos vamos yendo no?.- dijo de repente James, el cual se se veia bastante adolorida.-Esta madre ya me esta empezando a dolor un chingo

-No ma James cuando Esme te vea….

-Ya dejame si, no quiero ni pensar en como se va a poner y en la regañada que me dara Carlisle

-Eso te pasa por andarte haciendo el héroe…

-Callate si! Que tu no saliste muy bien librado que digamos ehh!.- dijo mientras señalaba mi cara, la cual solo tenia unos cuantos rasguños pero no era tan grave como la de el, al cual el lado derecho se le estaba empezando a hinchar.

-James mejor ya vámonos que_ eso_ se esta poniendo cada ves mas feo.- dijo Edward señalaba su cara y lo seguíamos de regreso a los carros.

Sabiamos que cuando llegáramos a casa nos esperaba una buena regañiza por parte de Esme y posiblemente un buen castigo por parte de Carlisle, pero tanto a mi como a los chicos no nos importaba ya que habíamos podido estar con las personas que más nos gustaban y que esta ahorita estaban conquistando nuestro corazones

_**AL ! AL FIN TERMINE EL CAPI!**_

_**MIL DISCULPAS POR TARDARME TANTO…neta mil disculpas… pero es que ya entre a la universidad y no pensé que las cosas se pusieran tan intensas desde el primer dia y me han dejado un buen de cosas que leer… y la pila esta subiendo cada dia mas.**_

_**PERO ESO SI! NO PIENSO DEJAR EL FIC! Puede que m tarde meses jajajaja pero subiré los capis tarde o temprano aunque sea lo ultimo que haga, asi que no desespere jajajaja**_

_**Bueno pero en fin espero que les haya gustado, ya que ha sido el pai mas largo q he hecho jajajajaja y ps por ahí dejen un review no? Para motivarme mas jajajajajajaja**_

_**Sin mas que decir**_

_**Los quierooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Atte.**_

_**SDK**_

**Vocabulario**

**Nani? = Qué?**

**Kutabare! = Jódete!**

**Iie= No**

**Te ni hanasanaide kudasai = No sueltes mi mano por favor**

**Doko e ikouka? - A donde vamos?**

**Uchi e- A casa**

**Kimi ga iroppoi = Eres muy sexy**


	12. Al dia siguiente

_**Los personajes no son mios, son de la gran maestra Stephenie Meyer**_

**James Pov**

-PUTAAAAA MADREEEEEEEEEEEE! MEEE ARDEEEEEEEEEE!.- dije mientras le soltaba un manotazo a Edward, el cual se estaba encargando de desinfectar uno de mis tantas heridas

-Shhhhh!.- dijo Emmett tapándome la boca.- que parte de "Cállate que si no vas a despertar a Carlisle y Esme" no has entendido ehhh

- Pues es que eso arde…

-Pues es que como no te va a arder, cabron. Si el tipo te dejo una herida enorme en la cabeza.- dijo Edward mientras arrancaba mas algodón y le remojaba en esa cosa rosa horroroza.- Da gracias al cielo que no te descalabro el muy hijo de perra porque sino hubiésemos tenido que ir al hospital.

-¡HEY! Hablas como si yo hubiese tenido la culpa de lo que sucedió…- dije algo indignado.-¡HIJO DE…! ¡DEJA DE HACER ESOOOOOOOO!.- volví a quitarle la mano. Estabamos tan entrenidos peleandonos que no oimos cuando la tía Esme bajaban por las escaleras. Y antes de que pudiéramos agarrar nuestra cosas he irnos, ella ya estaba enfrente de nosotros.

-Se puede saber que esta pasando aquí.- dijo mientras se terminaba de abrochar la bata pero al momento se subir la mirada...- ¡JESUCRISTO PERO ¿QUE TE PASO?

-Tia Esme no es nada.- dije moviendo las manos tratando de no darle tanta importancia al asunto.- Vete a dormir no es nada de que preocuparse.- volvi a decir al ver que se acercaba a nosotros. Pero me ignoro olimpicamente, quitando a Edward de donde estaba, arrebatandole el desinfectante y retomando el trabajo que estaba haciendo.

-Pero mira como te dejaran.- dijo mientras colocaba un nuevo el algodón cubierto de esa cosa. Mordi mi lengua fuerte, para asi evitar que saliera cualquier groseria de mi boca a causa del dolor.- Alquien me puede explicar o contestar mi pregunta... ¡CARLISLE¡

-No, no tía por favor no….

-Esme no es necesario llamar a Carlisle.- dijo Emmet tratando de que no siguiera gritandole a mi tio.

-Tía en serio no es necesario…- soltó Jasper de repente. Mi tía volteo en su dirección y al verlo casi se va cae, no toco suelo ya que Emmet la agarro a tiempo.

-¡PERO SI MIRA TU TAMBIEN COMO ESTAS!.- lo interrumpió consternada yendo a su dirección y revisándolo. A comparación mío, el solo tenía unos cuantos rasguños y un moretonzote en la mejilla.- ¡CARLISLE CULLEN BAJA INMEDIATAMENTE, A VER COMO ESTAN TUS SOBRINOS!

-Ya voy, ya voy. Ya estoy aquí ¿que pasa, amor?.- dijo mi tío mientras bajaba la escaleras abrochándose la bata y se tallándose los ojos para despertarse. Al verme a mí se quedo estático para después pasar la mirada hacia Jasper, soprendido por el estado en el que nos encontrabamos.- Espero que tengan una muy buena explicacion o, en todo caso, un muy buen pretexto para explicarnos el porque de su estado. Y mas vale que no se hayan metido en problemas porque...

-¡PERO SI NOSOTROS NO HEMOS HECHO NADA!- grito histérico Jasper.

-¡JASPER WHITLOCK CULLEN! NO INTERRUMPAS A TU TIO.- grito molesta.-¿Y a esto le llamas "nada"? Nada mas mira como están tu y James.- dije agarrándome la cara, a lo cual yo gemí por el maldito dolor.- Lo siento, cariño.-se disculpo al oirme.- Pero ves a lo que me refiero, no es normal que tu y James se vayan enteros de la casa y después regresen todos golpeados casi hechos papilla. Así que no me digas que no se metieron en nada peligroso….

-A ver tranquila, cariño.- agarro a mi tia por los hombros.- En vez de regañarlos mejor hay que dejar que nos expliquen el porqué vienen así. Ya que han de tener una explicación razonable ¿verdad, chicos?.- dijo Carlisle dándonos a entender con la mirada que mas nos valia que tuvieramos una buena, porque sino de esta no se saliamos vivos.

-Mira papá, la cosa esta así.- empezó a relatar Emmet.- Es que hoy, en las competencias conocimos a unas chicas asombrosas, inteligentísimas, hermosisimas, lindisimas, perfectisimas, con un cuerpo…que para que te cuento…

- El punto Carlisle.- dijo Edward tomando la rienda de la conversación.- es que cuando terminamos de competir nos invitaron a salir, ya que el papa de una de las chicas es dueño de un antro. Al salir del antro, nos topamos unos chavos los cuales trataron de propasarse con ellas…

-Hay Dios mío.- grito Esme interrumpiendo a Edward.- Y las chicas ¿están bien?

-Si no te preocupes, tía.- dije.- Lo bueno es que llegamos a tiempo para impedir que algo grave pasara pero como los tipos estaban esta la m…

-Cuide ese vocabulario jovencito…

- Hasta Ma…cedonia.- dije cambiando la palabra rápidamente.- Se fueron a los golpes y pues ni modo de no defendernos.- dije tocándome la cara.

- Chicos saben lo que pienso…

-Lo sé Carlisle.- dijo Jasper.- Pero era necesario…

-Pero aun asi…

-Carlisle.- dijo Emmett acercándose y abrazándolo por los hombros.- Se que crees que la violencia no resuelve nada y toda esa madre pacifista …¡Y YO TAMBIEN PAPÁ!.- agrego inmediatamente al ver la mirada enfurecida de Carlisle.-pero créeme que si no se hubieran defendido ahorita mismo estaríamos hablándoles desde el hospital…

-¡EMMETT! Por dios no digas barbaridades.- dijo Esme horrorizada, pegándole en el brazo.-Bueno bueno, ya basta de tanta charla. Lo que paso, paso y no podemos cambiarlo.- Miro el reloj y volteo a vernos.- Es de madrugada y necesitan descansar después de tanta "acción". Emmett, Edward a sus cuartos.- empezó a ordenar Esme, retomado las riendas de la situación.- Y a ustedes dos.- dijo mirándonos de forma calculadora.- es mejor que los revises Carlisle.

Después de 2 hrs de revisarnos hasta el más mínimo detalle, Carlisle nos dejo ir a nuestras habitaciones.

Subi a mi habitación hecho papilla. Osea no habiamos dormido nada desde la noche antepasada o pasada, por el madito viaje y despues de lo que paso esta noche, definitamente estaba muerto del cansancio.

-Apa nochecita ¿no crees?.- dijo mi hermano que venia a mi lado.

-Lo sé, estoy molido.

-Yo igual y con eso del viaje…

-Lo sé.- dije cuando llegamos al segundo piso, lo cual se me había hecho una eternidad. Llegue a mi puerta y me despedí de mi hermano, deseándole buenas noches aunque a decir verdad hubiese sido mejor haberle deseado un buen día.

Sin más que decir entre a mi cuarto y me recargue sobre la puerta cerrando los ojos. Nunca había estado tan molido en mi vida pero no estaba arrepentido de lo que había hecho esta noche, si el imbécil ese le hubiese hecho algo a Vicky…nunca me lo hubiese perdonado. Primero muerto que le hubiese pasado algo.

Abrí los ojos y por unos segundos me quite a esa hermosa mujer de mis pensamientos y me quede admirando mi habitación, de verdad que mi tía tenia los mejores gustos en decoración y aparte sabía lo que nos gustaba a cada uno. En la mia, por ejemplo, reinaban los colores obscuros sobretodo el café, el cual hacia contraste con el beige de la alfombra y la cama, la cual estaba pegada a la pared oeste, al norte se encontraba la ven tana la cual cubría parte de la pared, y al sur se encontraba mi tele de plasma, mi DVD y mi equipo de música, sin el cual no podría vivir. (_N/A: FOTOOOO EN MI PERFIL XD, lo siento soy pésima para las descripciones jaja)._ Y aunque le hacían falta algunos cuantos toques aun así era perfecta.

Camine hacia mi cama y sin siquiera cambiarme de ropa o destender la cama, me avente sobre ella. He de decir que en el instante que toque la almohada, perdi conocimiento sobre el mundo real.

**Rosalie Pov**

Mire hacia atrás para revisar a Victoria y checar que no se me estuviera vomitando (Dios solo sabe que tanto alcohol tenía esa niña en el sistema y cuando quisiera sacarlo). Gracias a Dios seguia acostada en todo el asiento trasero, pero ahora ya estaba profundamente dormida. Suspire aliviada y agradecida a quien fuera que estuviera alla arriba por darme un respiro al fin en todo la noche.

-¿Ya se murio?.- dijo Paul mientras seguía con los ojos fijos en el camino.

-Literalmente, no pero ya se ha quedado profundamente dormida.- dije relajándome en el asiento. Definitivamente este día había sido el mas agitado de mi toda vida, y cuando digo agitado… lo digo en todo el sentido de la palabra.

-Ya era hora.- dijo riéndose.- Esta vez esas dos si se pasaron de copas… Nunca en todos nuestras pedas _(N/T.- Peda también se puede referir a una fiesta donde solo se va a tomar)_ las había visto ponerse de esa manera, estaban hasta la madre…

-¡Bueno que tu! te pones igual o peor que ellas. Y quieres que te recuerde todas las veces que te tuvieron que sacarte en silla de ruedas….

-Ehmmmmmm….- me interrumpió bruscamente, molesto por dirigir el tema hacia el.

Nos quedamos callados unos minutos mientras recorríamos las calles rumbo a mi casa. Estaba ya cerrando los ojos cuando bostece abriendo la boca exageradamente

-¿Cansadita?.- me miro fijamente

-Como no tienes idea…

-Y no se porque presiento que no fue solamente por culpa de estas dos ebrias, sino que tambien la tiene un oso pelinegro .- dijo poniendo su cara picara y estallando segundos despues en carcajadas.

-Te puedes callar.- le tape la boca, tratando de callarlo.- Tus malditas carcajadas van a despertarla.- dije mientras checaba que Vicky todavía siguiera dormida.- Y no se dé que estás hablando…

-Pinche Rosalie,no seas exagerada, ni hable tan fuerte.- dijo volviendo a mirar a la carretera. Se quedo callado por unos momentos.- ¡Que esperas para empiezar a hablar mamacita!, porque los dos sabemos que algo paso entre ustedes dos y, claro, tu te sabes mejor los detalles que yo.- estallo de nuevo en carcajadas. Al ver que no decía nada y me hacia la que no sabía nada, empezo a pillizcarme.- ¡Vamos Rose! ¡NO TE HAGAS LA QUE LA VIRGEN TE HABLA! POR DIOS ROSALIE TE CONOZCO DEMASIADO BIEN PARA QUE TRATES DE ENGAÑARME, QUIERO LA VERDAD!

-¿Que parte de cállate no entendiste? Porque juro que si se despierta, la que se la va a tener que llevar a su casa, sera tu y no yo.- lo calle, volviendo a cerciorarme que Vicky siguiera dormida. Pero al parecer esta mujer tenía el sueño muy profundo ya que para el gritote que pego Paul debía de haberse despertado.

-Vamos Rosalie ¿no me vas contar?.- dijo mirandome con los tipicos ojitos de "El Gato con Botas"

-Sabes que te estas comportando como una pinche vieja de lavadero.- dije riéndome, al ver el interés que estaba poniendo.

-Me vale madres, el chisme es chisme.- dijo mientras se detenian ante un semáforo.- Vamos Rosalie, te conozco desde hace 4 años y puede que a los demás los hagas imbéciles pero yo se que algo sucedió entre tu y ese Jhonny Bravo versión 2.0

-¿Jhonny Bravo versión 2.0?.- dije a punto de estallar en carcajadas

-Hay no me digas que no se parece a Jhonny Bravo…

-Si pero…

-Ahí está, pero bueno ese no es el punto.- dijo poniendo a andar el carro.- El punto es ¿que paso entre ustedes dos? Porque algo paso ¿no es verdad Roxy? pero que.- Cerre los ojos ante ese estupido sobrenombre: Roxy. Me cagaba que me llamara asi ya que cuando lo hacía, algo estaba tramando en su hermosa cabecita . Iba a empezar a defenderme cuando sono mi celular. Inmediatamente lo saque de mi bolso y conteste, salvada por la campana dije entre mi.

-¿Que pasa Bella?.- dije aliviada. Paul solo me miro negando con la cabeza.

-¿Como van ustedes? ¿Como va Vicky? ¿Todavia sigue dándote lata?

-No, se ha quedado dormida en el mismo instante en el que puso su cara en el asiento. Y tu como vas con Alice?

-También se ha quedado dormida, pero ni en sueños se calla.- dijo riéndose. Y es que todos sabíamos de esa manía que tenia Alice para hablar dormida.- Bueno Rose la próxima calle es la nuestra.- "Que?, Como? Ya habíamos llegado tan rápido?".- Solo quería decirte que cualquier cosa que necesitaras me llamaras, vale.

-Vale, amiga. Nos vemos mañana

- Sale y vale. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.- dije colgando. En eso senti que el coche paraba y al voltear hacia la ventana, vi la residencia Hale. Grande e Imponente. Definitivamente amaba mi hogar.

Tome mis cosas y las cosas de Vicks y salí del coche. Afuera ya me estaba esperando Paul con Vicks en sus brazos, todavía profundamente dormida. Saque mis llaves y abri la puerta de mi casa, gracias a Dios mis padre no estaban en casa sino en una de sus miles lunas de miel. Fui guiando a Paul a través de la oscuridad del vestíbulo hasta dar con las escaleras. Subimos hasta el segundo donde se encontraba mi habitación. Caminos por el pasillo hasta dar con mi puerta.

Abrí la puerta, encendiendo la luz.

-Wooooowwww bonita habitación.- dijo Paul mientras entraba y se dirigía con Vicky hacia la cama. La dejo tendida y ella solita se acomodo en forma de capullo. Me acerque a ella y le quite los zapatos para que estuviera mas cómoda. Después de eso acompañe a Paul a la puerta y me despedí de él. Subi corriendo hasta el segundo piso pero antes de entrar a la habitación fui al baño por el bote. Al entra lo deje del lado de Vicky, por si decidía vomitar. Fui a mi armario y de ahí saque dos pijamas, una me la puse yo y la otra con todo el esfuerzo del mundo se la puse a ella. Destendi la cama y nos arrope a las dos.

-Buenas noches Vicks.- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Buona notte.- me respondió ella aun inconsciente. Y sin mas que decir, apague las luces y deje que Morfeo nos tomara en sus brazos.

Cerré los ojos e inmediatamente todos mis recuerdos empezaron a llegar a mi como flashes. Las imágenes pasaban a una velocidad impresionante. Todo iba demasiado rápido hasta que llego un punto en donde todo se detuvo… en el momento que "El" apareció con su porte, su elegancia y su fortaleza, andando como si no hubiese preocupaciones en el mundo. Y de repente todo se volvió negro, hasta que luces de neón y de diferentes colores comenzaron a iluminar esa oscuridad. Y fue cuando lo sentí detrás de mi bailando conmigo al ritmo de la música, siguiendo el movimiento de mis caderas como hace unos momentos. Sentía sus brazos sobre mi cintura acariciando de arriba abajo, su boca sobre mi cuello dejando un camino de besos, sus caderas moviéndose junto conmigo lenta y tortuosamente…

"PUTAAA MADREEEEEE!" Grite despertando agitada mirando a mi alrededor. "Esto no me podía estar pasando" me dije mientras me restregaba la cara tratando de despertarme y quitarme las imágenes de hace un momento. Osea no podía estar pensando en el después de haberme despreciado, nadie despreciaba a Rosalie Hale sin obtener su desprecio.

-Rose…- gire mi cabeza hacían el lugar donde me llamaban, encontrándome a una Vicky acabada de levantar en la puerta que daba hacia el balcón con una taza en la mano.- Te sientes bien? Que te paso?

- Estoy Vicks no te preocupes, no te preocupes solo fue una pesadilla.

-Segura.- dijo acercándose y sentándose a lado mio tomandome la tempretura con la mano en la frente.- Pues calentura no tienes.- rodee mis ojos "Si como no" dije entre mi.- pero segura que te sientes bien?

-Si Vicks, pero dime tu como te sientes?.- le pregunte recordando la borrachera que se pusieron ella y Alice.- Mareada? Con Nauseas? Resaca?

- Nada que ver.- dijo sonriente.- Me siento fresca como una lechuga. Sabes que Alice y yo tenemos una muy buena resistencia la alcohol.

-Si ya me di cuenta.- dijo riéndome.

-Por cierto.- dijo después de unos minutos.- Alice me acaba de hablar y me dijo que nos veia el Ihop para comer.

-Comer?.- pregunte confundida

-Rose.- dijo señalándome el reloj.- Son las 3 de la tarde. Has dormido la mayor parte del dia.

-NOOOO JODASSSSSS!.- dije levantándome rápidamente

-Hey tranquila, esta bien, por lo que me conto Alice que le conto Bella tanto tu como ella se durmieron tarde cuidándonos, asi que es comprensible que se quedaran dormidas hasta tarde.- dijo tomando de su taza.- Anda , arréglate y en nos vamos.- dijo mientras se acostaba del otro lado de la cama.

-Vale, además tengo que contarles algo súper mega importante…

-Tiene que ver con uno de los chicos nuevos...Emmett Cullen?

-Como…?-la mire sorprendida y nerviosa a la vez de que pudiera sospechar algo sobre lo que paso

-Digamos que Alice y yo vimos algo que no debíamos ver.- dijo ella con ojos picaros.- Por cierto me puedes prestar algo de ropa es que…

-Claro, toma lo que quieras.- la interrumpí todavía algo shockeada y muy avergonzada por que nos hubiesen visto haciendo algo indebido a mi y a…."El". Asi que sin decir ni una palabra más me dirigí directo al baño para poder despejarme la mente de todo lo ocurrido en estas 24 hrs.

-Oye Rose.- dijo Vicky acostada en mi cama mientras veia hacia el techo fijamente, mientras yo salía del baño.- No crees que tu cuarto es demasiado…

-Demasiado que?.- dije mientras entraba a mi closet. El cual si veas desde afuera parecía un mueble común y corriente. Pero al deslizar la puerta aparecía ante ti, un cuarto de 10 x 10 lleno de ropa, accesorios y zapatos al último grito de la moda, todo gracias a mi madre. Así mientras admiraba mi santuario, elegí algo sencillo para ponerme

-No crees que el cuarto es demasiado blanco y negro? Como que falta un poco de color, no?.- grito desde afuera- Después de ponerme un vestido azul de flores con un cinturón a y unas sandalias planas estilo romano. Salí y recorrí la mirada por la habitación. A la izquierda se encontraba mi cama matrimonial pegada a la pared, la cual era color negro y tenía un hermoso cuadro floral, también blanco y negro. A cada lado de mi cama había un buro circular blanco con detalles en negro, en uno habia se una lámpara blanca y en otro se encontraba un hermoso arreglo floral de flores blancas. Frente a mí se encontraba la puerta a mi baño personal, a lado de este se encontraba un bello tocador y a lado de este se encontraba otra puerta que daba hacia el pasillo. Y por ultimo hacia mi derecho se encontraba otra pared la cual era enteramente de cristal _( N/A: PERFILLLL! ). _Volvi a dar un vistazo a mi cuarto y aunque se era un exceso de blancos y negros, a mi me encantaba.

-Yo opino que está bien.- dije volviendo a entra al closets y agarrando una chaqueta de mezclilla. Me dirigí hacia uno de los buros para tomar las llaves de mi carro cuando me acorde que las había dejado en el taller de Demetri.

- Toma.- dijo Vicky balanceando en sus manos las llaves de mi mercedes.

-Y tu como es que…

-Uno de los chavos de Demetri las vino a dejar en la muy temprano en la mañana y Sebastián las tomo. Te las vino a dejar hace rato pero como estabas dormida me las dejo.- dijo mientras me las aventaba y las cachaba en el aire.- Anda vamos, que sino Alice va a estar furiosa.

Asi que en menos de media hora, Vicky y yo ya estábamos camino a reunirnos con Bella y Alice.

-Cuantas personas?.- dijo la hostes al vernos entrar al restaurante.

-Ya nos están…

-ROSEEEEEEEE!.- gritaron desde un punto dentro del restaurante. Y quien mas iba a ser sino nuestro pequeño monstruo aterrador. Se acerco a nosotras- Señorita ellas vienen con nosotras. Vengan estamos en la terraza.- dijo dirigiéndose a la señorita y después a nosotras

-Ok, entonces síganme, por favor.- y tomo dos cartas y se fue delante de nosotras. Al llegar a la mesa, Bella giro en dirección a nosotros saludándonos.

-Como te sientes.- le pregunte al llegar y sentarme enfrente de ella.

- Bien pero tengo unas ojeras horrorosas.- dijo mientras se quitaba los lentes que traia y nos mostraba unos ojos cansados y rojos.- Pero por lo que veo, tu estas fresca como una lechuga.

-Sí, es que de hecho acabo de despertarme

-Hay envidia. A mi Alice me despertó alrededor de las 9 de la mañana porque a la niña se le ocurrió ordenar mi closet…

-No te quejes señorita, hace meses que no iba a tu casa a revisarlo , y Dios es mi testigo de que ya te hacia falta de que fuera a ese lugar.

-Eres una exagerada, Marie Alice.- dijo Bella tomando de su café.- Pero bueno como están ustedes?

-Yo perfecta.- dijo Vicky mientras echaba un vistazo rápido a la carta.- Pero muerta de hambre. Ya ordenaron?

-No, estábamos esperándolas.- Asi que todas tomamos las cartas y nos dimos tiempo de ordenar can calma. Cuando terminamos, mandamos llamar a la señorita para que no tomara la orden.

- Y a mí me trae un tazón de fruta fresca y un jugo de tomate por favor.- ordeno por último Alice. Y sin decir nada mas, la señorita se fue.

-Es lo único que vas a ordenar.- dijo Vicky.- Pense que tenias hambre.

-Y la tengo.- dijo Alice tomando de su café.- Pero hoy en la tarde tengo ensayo de ballet y no puedo comer mucho.

-Marie Alice no empieces con estupideces, eres una vara de nardo, créeme si comes algo no te va a pasar nada.- dije algo enojada. Algo que nos enojaba a las 3 de Alice, es que constantemente no comía como debía de comer debido a sus clases de ballet…y sobretodo su madre.

-Lo sé pero mi maestra esta tan obsesionada con el peso y siempre al inicio de la clase nos pesa. Y créanme que cuando alguien no está en el peso "correcto" se vuelve histérica. Pero bueno dejemos eso de lado y ahora Rosalie...- dijo volteándose hacia mi y poniendo esa cara de "Tienes algo que contar y no parare hasta sacártelo".- no crees que tienes algo importante que contarnos?

-Yo?.- dije tomando de mi café y haciéndome como la desentendida.- No tengo nada que contar…

-Segura?.- dijo Vicks ahora, uniéndose al plan maligno de Alice. Definitivamente no había poder humano que pudiera con estas dos cuando se unían para hacer el mal.- Si no mal recuerdo, estabas muy cariñosita con… como se llama…Alice, Alice como se llamaba….

-Mmmmhhhh…..- dijo Alice haciéndose la que pensaba.- EMMETT CULLEN!

-Alice callateeee!

-QUE ¿?PORQUE ME CALLAS? Uhhh acaso hiciste cochinaditas con el…

-STOP!.- dijo Bella interrumpiendo nuestra pelea.- Se puede saber de que diantres están hablando.

-Pues para que sepas querida Bella.- empezó Vicky

-Mientras tu te estabas devorando con el papasote de Edwrad Cullen…

-TE BESASTE CON EDWARD!.- grite a todo pulmon, lo cual hizo que medio restaurante se nos quedara viendo.- Lo siento, lo siento.- me disculpe con la muchedumbre.- Me estas cargando Bella…

-Hey hey no te salgas del tema, si no te habías dado cuenta estamos hablando de ti…

-Si pero ya que lo menciono Alice no lo puedo dejar pasar porque soy capaz de olvidarlo…

-Pues mejor…

-Pero…

-BASTAAAAAAAAA!.- nos grito Alice.- Ya no cambies el tema Rosalie, que aparte lo tuyo es mas interesante que lo de Bella, pero eso no quiere decir que no menos importante lo de ella. Por eso después volveremos a eso pero mientras a lo tuyo. Como te iba diciendo...- pero en eso sono su Black, iba dar gracias al celo cuando ella.- Sigue Vicks yo en un momento regreso y se alejo unos cuantos metros.

-Bueno como dicia Al.- continuo Vicks.- mientras tu estabas en otro mundo, Resulta que aquí nuestra amiga se estaba dando tamaño arimon con Mr. Biceps en la pista de baile, te juro que parecía que estuvieran haciendo sexo con ropa…

-VICKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!.- gritamos Bella y yo. Ella para defenderme y yo por la vergüenza que me daba esa declaración.

-Que es la verdad.- dijo son pelos en la lengua.- Pero bueno lo mejor no es eso sino que a la señorita no le basto eso sino que de un momento a otra ya la teníamos en el lugar más oscuro del antro…

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!.- grito Bella.- Es en serio Rosalie?

-Pues.- dije empezándome a sonrojar

-No lo niegues Rosalie, ni si quiera te atrevas.- dijo Alice regresando a la mesa.- Porque tanto Vicky y yo te vimos.

-Son unas malditas perras pervertidas- dije enojada y sonrosada

-Pues como no nos vamos a dar cuenta. Además que digas son muy fáciles de perder, por Dios Rosalie, tu eras la única güera natura a 20 kilómetros a la redonda y Emmet que dagas flaquito flaquito no está. Ai que se trataban de esconderse muy mal hecho.

-Eres una … y tu una.- dije señalándolas a ambas.-Agggghhhhhhhhh me desesperan

-Pero nos amas, no lo niegues.- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo. Juro qu un dia de estos están dos iban a terminar con la poca paciencia que tenia.

-ENANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- oi que gritaban detrás de mi. Esa voz dios mío, esa maldita voz, podía nada mas haberla escuchado por una noche pero juro que estaría grabada en mi memoria por toda la vida. Al parecer el destino se había propuesto a joderme la vida, porque esto no me podía estar pasando.

-Hola chicos.- dijo Bella levantándose y yendo a saludar.- como ….

-OHHH MI DIOS JAMES!.- grito histérica Vicky

-JASPER!.- le siguió Alice aventando la silla y corriendo hacia el.- Dios mio, no sabes cuánto lo siento.- Fue en ese momento que voltea a verlos, ya que estaba de espaldas, y cuando los vi casi caigo de espaldas. Los pobres estaban mas que jodidos, estaban lo que le seguían: James tenía una parte de la cara toda morada, junto con un labio partido, en cambio Jasper tenia unos cuantos rasguños pero aun asi no estaba mejor que su hermano.

- Hey chicas estamos bien, no estamos tan mal como parece…

-Pero aun asi….-dijo Vicky tocando parte de la zona herida de James.- Ustedes arriesgaron las vidaa por nosotras, sino hubiesen llegado a tiempo…

-No no…. No digas eso, lo bueno es que llegamos a tiempo y a ustedes no les paso nada.- dijo James agarrándole la mano.- Pero ustedes como están? Deben de traer una crudota no?

- Ni tanto, el dormir hace milagros.- dijo Alice.- Pero vengan, porque no se sientan con nosotras y platicamos un rato.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!..- grite instintivamente pero inmediatamente me calle, ya que todos se me quedaron viendo raro. Puta madre la había cagado.- Lo...lo siento… es que recibí un pin de mi padre, nada agradaba.- dije mirando mi Black y haciendo que respondía.

Al levantar la cabeza, vi como Alice me miraba fijamente con su mirada de "Que carajos fue eso?" y le devolví mi mirada de "Después te cuento" a lo que ella asintió y siguio metida en la conversación de los chicos y chicas, sin preguntar. Trajeron nuestra comida y ellos ordenaron.

El desayuno estuvo tranquilo entre plática y cotorreo. Y a pesar de lo que paso en la noche en ningún momento Emmett trato de acercarse o hablarme si quiera, aunque siempre que lo volteaba a ver lo encontraba mirándome a escondidas. Lo cual me sacaba una que otra sonrisa interna aunque por fuera no lo demostrara.

-MAMIIIIIII!.- oímos que gritaban. En ese momento las 4 nos pusimos alerta, mire a Bella y Bella a Vicky y por ultimo las 3 Alice, la cual estaba desconcertada.- !

-Acaso esa es…- empezó a decir Bella, pero no dio tiempo de que terminara la oración cuando en nuestro perímetro apareció una niñita de no más de 3 años , la cual corría rápidamente en nuestra dirección.

-BREEEE!.- grito Alice levantándose a toda prisa y recibiendo a la niña en sus brazos, y abrazándola como si en eso se le fuera la vida.-Mi bebe hace tanto que no te veia…

-MAMIIIIIIIIIIII?.- gritaron 4 voces a la vez

_**MIS CHICASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! COMO ESTAN? AÑOS SIN VERLAS VDD**_

_**PRIMERO QUE NADA QUIERO DISCULPARME TANTO POR LA TARDANSA PERO EN SERIO NO HE TENIDO NI TIEMPO PARA RESPIRAR DEBIDO A LA UNIVERSIDA :'( y mas con eso d q estudio derecho tengo miles y miles de cosas que leer, leer y volver a leer jajaja pero no se preocupen siempre estoy pensando en uds y como ya les dije no hay d q preocuparse seguiré el fic aunque pase lo q pase. **_

_**Y en especial quiero hacer una mención: Nena Cullen 26 muchas muchísimas gracias por tus animos y tu comprension, la verdad me sirvieron de mucho ya que estaba super estresada por actualizar y al parecer tu review cayo del cielo, en respuesta a mis plegarias jajajaja neta nena mil gracias y ya ves aquí esta y espero q t haya gustado ;) **_

_**Bueno chicos sin mas que decir, ya esta aquí el fic y espero que les haya gustado y no estaría de mas un review para motivarme un poquitopara el siguiente capi XD**_

_**De nuevo muchas gracias por su compresión**_

_**Lkm**_

_**Bsos**_

_**SDK**_


	13. DomDom

_**Como todo el mundo sabe, los personajes no son mios sino de la mente maestra Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**Jasper POV**_

-ERES UN HIJOOO DE PUTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!.- Oi que gritaban al otro lado del pasillo. Ni si quiera me moleste en levantarme para ver que había ocurrido, ya que esta situación se repetia tooooooodos los días.

Así que me moví para acomodarme mejor y seguir durmiendo. Pero mis planes se vieron frustrados cuando de la nada la puerta de mi habitación se abrió y se cerró abruptamente. Oi pasos acelerados ir y venir por mi habitación cuando de repente….ZAZ senti como el animal de mi primo me caia encima y comenzaba a zarandearme

-JASPER!JASPER!.- grito mi primo Emmett desesperado a todo pulmón en mi pobre oído tratando de despertarme. Juro por todos los santos que un día de estos iba a dejarme sordo si seguía asi.

-Se puede saber qué demonios quieres Emmett?.- dije quitándome lo encima y tapándome de pies a cabeza tratando de continuar con mi hermoso sueño.

-Jasper! Jasper!.- dijo metiéndose debajo de mis cobijas como un niño chiquito. Me reí por los chistosos de la imagen, a pesar de tener 19 años el grandulón tenía un alma de un niño de 5.-Escondeme! Tu hermano me quiere matar!.- dijo con cara de horror.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, de nuevo la puerta se abrió y se cerró ahora con mucha más fuerza que la anterior. De repente, Emmett fue jalado de debajo de la sabanas gritando y pataleando como loco. Me destape para ver quién era, pero cual fue mi sorpresa (notese mi sarcasmo) al encontrarme a James encima de Emmett pegándole o por lo menos tratando de, debido al estado en el que se encontraba mi hermano

-ERES UN MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA! SABES QUE NO TE PUEDO PEGAR, NI CORRER Y TE APROVECHAS MALDITO!.

-ESMEEEE! CARLISLEEE! EDWARD! ME VAN A MATAR!.- dijo Emmett mientras esquivaba los golpes que mi hermano le daba.

-DIOS MIO JAMES! DEJA A TU PRIMO EN PAZ!.- dijo Esme abriendo la puerta de repente.- Carlisle, Edward separen a esos dos.- Ordeno a mi primo y a mi tio los cuales estaban detras de ella. Entraron para separarlos, cosa que no fue tan fácil.- Ahora si, se puede saber que esta pasando?

-COMO QUE QUÈ ESTA PASANDO? QUE NO VES ESME?.- dijo James señalándose. Y fue en ese momento que todos nos dimos cuenta que James estaba todo empapado de la cintura para arriba. Edward y yo estallamos en carcajadas, mientras Carlisle se trataba de no reír y Esme quedaba horrorizada con la imagen

-OHH POR DIOS! PERO QUE TE PASO?

-Pues resulta.- dijo mientras se quitaba un mechon del cabello.- que tu querido hijo al ir a tratar de levantarme, me echo una cubeta de agua en la cabeza…UNA CUBETA DE AGUA, ESMEEEE!Y no solo una cubeta de agua... NOOOOOOO! sino una cubeta de agua helada!HELADAAAAAAAA!

-EMMETT CULLEN!.- grito Esme girandose a ver a Emmett.- Esa no es la forma de levantar a las personas, que no ves que lo puedes ahogar cariño.

-Lo siento ma.- dijo Emmett con la cabeza gacha y los brazos tras la espalda, como niño chiquito.- Juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer

- Disculpate en este momento jovencito

- Si ma.- dijo Emmett girandose hacia James.- Los siento bro, no fue mi intencion...

- No fue mi intencion... no fue mi intencion.- susurro James todavia enojado

-Bueno ya chicos, fin de la discusión y asunto arreglado.

-Perooo…-empezó mi hermano pero antes de que siguiera Carlisle levanto la mano dando a entender que no había derecho a replica.

-Anda James, cámbiate antes de que agarres un resfriado.- le ordeno y este sin decir palabra salió de mi habitación maldiciendo al aire.- Y ustedes jóvenes.- volteo dirigiéndose al nosotros.- ya es tarde y tienen que comer algo, su madre y yo tenemos que salir asi que

-No podre hacerles algo de comer.- dijo Esme interrumpiéndolo.- Asi que quiero que salgan y vayan a un restaurante, ya que dudo que alguno de los 4 se meta a la cocina y pueda preparar algo sin quemarlo o quemar la cocina

-Ohh Esme que poca confianza nos tienes.- dijo Edward riendose

-No es que no les tenga confianza cariño, sino que me preocupo por sus estomagos…y sobretodo por mi hermosa y perfecta cocina.- dijo riéndose. Lo que hizo que Carlisle, Edward y yo nos riéramos tambien.

-Oigan esperen...a donde van a salir?.- pregunto Emmett mientras Carlisle se acercaba a nosotros y nos daba dinero a cada uno.

- Si tenemos que ir al colegio a arreglar algunas cosas que faltaron para su admisión mañana

-Colegiooo?.- dijo Emmet mientras se sentaba decepcionado en mi cama.- Tan rápido, porque no nos esperamos una semana mas y…

-No, Emmet.- dijo Carlisle serio.- Te guste o no, mañana tienen que ir al colegio, es mejor que empiecen desde ahorita y asi no se sigan atrasando. Asi que no hay replica. Entendido?.- dijo mirándonos seriamente. Los tres asentimos sin decir una palabra.

-Toma Jasper.- dijo Carlisle dándome mas dinero.- Dáselo a tu hermano, para lo que necesiten o se les ofresca. Y por favor cuida que tu hermano y Emmett se comporten.

-Claro, Carlisle. No te preocupes.- se despidieron los dos y son mas que añadir salieron de la casa. Inmediatamente, los tres nos fuimos a cambiar para salir lo mas pronto posible debido a que todos teníamos mucha hambre.

Después de una larga y tediosa pelea de a donde ir a comer, nos decidimos por IHOP ya que quedaba cerca de ahí. Decidimos irnos en la Hummer de Emmet para así caber a gusto los 4.

Media hora después ya estábamos ahí. Iba ordenar una mesa cuando sin pena Emmett se paso como Juan por su casa. La hosts iba a reclamar cuando vi hacia donde se dirigía y le dije que ya nos estaban esperando, los demás se quedaron de a seis y al señalarles con la cabeza hacia una mesa en especial, entendieron de inmediato. La señorita nos dejo pasar y cuando ya estábamos cerca de ahí, oi como Emmett le gritaba a Alice.

-ENANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-Hola chicos.- dijo Bella levantándose y yendo a saludarnos.- como ….

-OHHH MI DIOS JAMES!.- oi que gritaba alguien. Al voltear vi que había sido Vicky, la cual se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el.

-JASPERRR!.- oi que gritaban mi nombre, al momento de voltear, vi como Alice se dirigía a mi y sin esperarlo se me echo encima atrapándome en un abrazo, el cual muy gustoso respondi.- Dios mio, no sabes cuánto lo siento.- dijo mientras tocaba algunas de mis heridas. Y aunque en un principio dolio, no me importo siempre y cuando ella me siguiera acariciando.

-Hey chicas estamos bien, no esta tan mal como parece…- dijo James tratando de tranquilizarlas.

-Pero aun asi….-dijo Vicky tocando parte de la zona herida de James.- Mira como los dejaron esos malditos.- dijo con rabia.- Ustedes arriesgaron su vida por nosotras, sino hubiesen llegado a tiempo…

-No no… No digas eso, lo bueno es que llegamos a tiempo y a ustedes no les paso nada.- dijo James agarrándole la mano.- Pero ustedes como están? Deben de traer una crudota no?

- Ni tanto, el dormir hace milagros.- dijo Alice, mientras agarraba mi mano y me guiaba hacia donde ella estaba sentada hace unos momentos.- Pero vengan, porque no se sientan con nosotras y platicamos un rato.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!..- grito sorprendiéndonos Rosalie, todos nos le quedamos viendo raro. Pero al ver que la había regado añidio- Lo...lo siento… es que recibí un pin de mi padre, nada agradable.- dijo mirando su Black y haciendo que respondía. La mire por un momento detenidamente, y me di cuenta que estaba algo nerviosa, aunque "algo" no era la palabra adecuada sino MUY, MUYYY nerviosa. Siempre había tenido esa habilidad la cual me permitía percibir los sentimientos o emociones de los demás y en estos momentos con Rosalie sientia un derroche de nerviosismo a borbotones, lo cual era muy incomodo... bueno por lo menos para mi

-Asi que… que hacen aquí?.- dijo Bella tratando de empezar una conversación.

-Comer, obviamente.- dijo Emmett mientras recibia la carta que la señorita nos estaba ofreciendo a los 4.

-Claro.- dijo Bella rodando los ojos.- Me refiero a porque este lugar, hay millones a la redonda.

-POR DIOS BELLA!.- dijo Emmett tapándose la boca horrorizado como si hubiese dio una blasfemia.- ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE IHOP! I-H-O-P! Es el mejor lugar del mundo, siempre que vamos a una nueva ciudad tiene que haber un Ihop, sino yo muero.- dijo dramáticamente.

-Ok Em, ok ya entendí.- dijo Bella riéndose. Y asi empezamos una platica muy amena y tranquila, riéndonos de las tonterías de Emmett y sus anécdotas en Italia.

-OHHH una vez .- dijo empezando a contar Emmett.- nuestra profesora de biologia estaba acabando de dar las últimas informaciones sobre el examen final no? Y terminó diciendo que no habría excusas para quien no acudiese al examen, a menos que se tratase de un accidente grave, enfermedad o muerte de algún pariente próximo. Entonces a mi se me ocurrió decirle a la maestra: " Profe dentro esos motivos justificantes... ¿podemos incluir el de extremo cansancio por actividad sexual?" Ósea toda la clase explotó en risas mientras que la profesora esperó pacientemente a que todos se callaran. Entonces me miró y me dijo "Eso no es un motivo justificativo.- dijo imitando la voz de la profesora.- "Como la prueba será de selección múltiple usted puede venir y escribir con la otra mano... o puede usted contestar de pie, si es que no se puede sentar" No cuando me contesto eso creo que me quede en shock. OSEA QUIEN PIENSA QUE SU PROFESORA LE LLEGARA A CONTESTAR DE ESA MANERA! DIGANME QUIEN!

-O te acuerdas esa vez James?.- pregunto mirando a mi hermano, despues de unos minutos.

-Cual Emmett?.- dijo James rodando los ojos ya que tanto el como Emmett tenían una larga lista de anécdotas .

-Esa vez le pegaste la hoja de las respuestas al maestro en la espalda ya que el se paseaba por las bancas pero que al poco tiempo se dio cuanta por las risas estúpidas de nuestros estúpidos compañeros.- dijo Emmett

-CLARO QUE ME ACUERDO!.- dijo James emocionado.- Por las risas de los estúpidos, MADRESS QUE ME CACHAN! El estúpido del profe me expulso de la clase y obviamente me reprobó.

- En serio?.- dijo Victoria mientras se secaba las lagrimas de los ojos debido a la risa

-Clarooo.- dijo el orgulloso.- hasta mandaron llamar a Esme. Puff me senti tan mal todo ese mes…bueno no tanto.- dijo pensándolo bien.- mas bien unos días…mmhhh no más bien horas… no mas bien….

-Eres un descaro James.- dije Edward.- Todavia me acuerdo que por su culpa Jasper y yo siempre nos metíamos en problemas. Aunque pensándolo bien, todavía seguimos metiéndonos en problemas por su culpa.

-Ohhh Eddie Eddie Eddie.- dijo Emmett.- Pero muy en su interior saben ambos que les encanta meterse en problemas junto con nosotros, o no?.- dijo mirándonos a ambos con picardía. Y es que si no hubiese sido ahora por las estupideces de mi primo creo que nunca hubiésemos conocido a las chicas. Por lo cual le estabamos muy agradecidos con él… pero solo por esta vez.

-Aghhhh cállate.- dijo Edward tomando de su bebida. Luego de eso se vino un momento de silencio donde la señorita vino con la comida de los 8 y comenzamos a comer.

-Asi que…- dijo Vicky tratando de empezar una conversación

-Así que que preciosa?.- dijo James el cual se encontraba frente de ella.

- Que hacen aquí?

-Creo que ya había quedado clara esa duda Vic.- dijo Emmett señalándome la comida.

-No me refiero al restaurante, me refiero a que hacen a aquí, en Long Beach?.- dijo Vicky mirándonos a los 4.- Vacaciones? Solo de paseo? Visitando a un familiar? Visitando a una novia?

- No.- dije riéndome.- Ninguna de esas 4. A decir verdad a mi tío le ofrecieron el puesto de director general en el St. Mary Medical y pues decidio tomarlo. En un principio se iba a venir el solo, ya que no quería interferir con nuestras vida y estudios en Italia pero nosotros sabíamos que si nos quedábamos mi tía se tendría que quedar con nosotros para cuidarnos y pues los 4 sabemos que mi tía no puede vivir sin él. Así que para no hacerlos sufrir decidimos venirnos con el.

-Ohhh entonces es permanente su estancia.- dijo Vicky ¿alegre?

-Pues se pude decir que si.- dijo James.- O hasta que le vuelvan a ofrecer otro puesto a mi tío.

-Oigan esperen…- dijo Alice.- entonces los cuatro no son hermanos?

-No.- dije poniendo un brazo detrás de su silla.- James y yo somos hermanos y Edward y Emmet son nuestros primos. Al morir nuestros padres, Esme, al ser hermana de mi mamá, se quedo con nuestra custodia y por ende nos fuimos a vivir con ellos a Italia.

-Ohhh cuanto lo siento.- dijo Alice.

-Pero aun asi.- dijo Emmet abrazándonos a mi y a James.- Son como los hermanos chiquitos que nunca tuvimos Edward y yo

-HIJO…..DE…..-dijo mi hermano mientras se zafaba del abrazo de oso y se sobaba el cuello.- NOS ESTABAS ASFIXIANDOOO!

- Ya te dije Emmett.- dijo yo mas tranquilo también sobándome el cuello.- debes de contralar esa fuerza bruta que tienes, un día de estos nos mataras.- todos estallamos en carcajadas.

De repente, nuestras risas se vieron interrumpidas por un grito.

-MAMIIIIIII!.- oímos que gritaban. Las chicas inmediatamente se pusieron tensas y voltearon inquietas mirando alrededor, hasta que todas las miradas quedaron fijas en Alice, la cual volteaba frenetica buscando la vocecita.

-Acaso esa es…- empezó a decir Bella, pero no dio tiempo de que terminara la oración cuando en nuestro perímetro apareció una niñita de no más de 3 años, la cual corría rápidamente en nuestra dirección.

-MI BEBEEEE!.- grito Alice levantándose a toda prisa de su lugar aventando la silla y recibiendo a la niña que se le aventó a sus brazos. Ambas se abrazaban como si en eso se le fuera la vida.-Mi bebe hace tanto que no te veia…

-MAMIIIIIIIIIIII?.- gritamos los cuatro. Creo que decir que estaba en shock era poco… acaso había oído bien y le había dicho mami?

-Mi niña hermosa.- dijo besándola en el cachete.- preciosa.- beso.- bella.- beso.- la niña de mis ojos.-beso.- te extrañe tanto!

- Yo también mami!.- dijo la niña dándole besos en toda su cara. Me quede analizando a la niña, mientras esta Alice se sentaba y ponía a la niña en su regazo, definitivamente era una viva imagen de ella, pero con la diferencia de que sus ojos eran azul zafiro.

-Marie Alice.- dijo de repente una voz fría a nuestras espaldas. Tan ensimismados estábamos con la niña que no nos habíamos dado cuenta que alguien se había acercado a nuestra mesa. Era una mujer delgada y alta, tenía un porte elegante que infundía respeto de solo mirarla, su ropa estaba impecable y se veía como toda mujer de negocios, su cabello era color chocolate el cual estaba agarrado en una coleta perfectamente hecha y sin un pelo sin salirse, y sus ojos…sus ojos eran de un color verde obscuro que te intimidaban de solo mirarlos.

-Madre.- dijo Alice levantándose con la niña en brazos. Pero ahora había algo diferente en ella, como si al ver a la mujer se hubiese ido esa alegre y sonriente Alice y se hubiese puesto en su lugar una muy calculadora y fría persona.

- Aquí tienes a la niña.- dijo mientras le aventaba una maleta grande de Kipling.- Y si alguna vez necesitas quien te la cuide.- dijo fríamente.- por favor busca una niñera, ya que los próximo meses no estaré en la ciudad

-Porque no me sorprende madre.- dijo Alice con voz seria y fría y con una mirada que si estas mataran, su madre ya estaría 6 metros bajo tierra.- Ahora con quien te vas con Elliot? Con Alan? Y esta vez a donde Cabo San Lucas? Las islas griegas? Cancun?

-Marie Alice Brandon.- dijo fríamente la señora, acercándose a ella.- No voy a discutir contigo enfrente de extraños asi que te sugiero que cierres la boca, me entendiste? Y con lo que respecta a mi vida personal, no te interesa.- Y sin decir nada mas, se fue sin si quiera mirar atrás.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, sorprendidos por el intercambio de palabras entre ellas. Creo que nunca en mi vida había visto una conversación mas fría entre madre e hija.

-Mami.- le dijo la niña jalándole la blusa.- tengo hambre mami.

-No has comido bebe.- dijo mientras la miraba con ternura y amor.

-Nooo.- dije negando efusivamente.- COMIDAAA! COMIDAAA! COMIDAAA!

-Ok ok, tranquila.- dijo mientras llamaba a la mesera y ordenaba unas crujientes tiras de pollo con fruta. Fue en ese momento que la niña nos miro a todos sonriendo de oreja a oreja y abrio sus ojos cuando noto la presencia de las chicas.

-_BEAAAAAAAA_! VII! _DOSSSSSSSSEEEEEE_!.- dijo efusivamente moviendo sus manitas y jalándose hacia su dirección. Alice la solto y se la paso hacia Bella, la cual junto con Rose y Vicky empezaron a hacerle cariños haciendo reir a la niña.

-Así que una hija ehhh?.- dijo Emmett sin ningún tacto.- Vaya sorpresa Alice, y tan inocente que te veias…- pero no lo deje terminar ya que le pegue en las costillas. Maldito Emmett.

-Perdón?.- dijo ella mirándonos sorprendida. Aunque después su cara cambio de sorprendida a una de burla, empezándose a reír a carcajadas. Nosotros nos quedamos perplejos con su reacción, creo que todos esperabas algo diferente a esto.- Ohh….Mi… Dios!.- dijo respirando dificultosamente.- Ustedes creen que Dominique es mi hija?.- nos dijo mas tranquila y mirándonos con burla. Asi que la niña se llama Dominique…

-Pues te dice mama no?.- dijo James, como dando entender algo obvio.- Por obvias razones si te dice mamá, la niña debe de ser tu hija. Nadie dice mamá a alguien porque si.

-Hay chicos.- dijo Alice mirándonos aun divertida.- Dominique NO es mi hija…

-Pero si…- la interrumpió Emmett pero antes de que pudiera continuar ella lo interrumpió a el.

-Dominique es mi hermana.- dijo lentamente.- y me dice mama porque técnicamente la he criada como si fuera mi hija.- al ver nuestras caras de "¿Qué carajos estas diciendo?" ella prosiguió.- Como vieron mi madre no es la persona más cariñosa o amorosa del mundo y créanme siempre ha sido así…. o por lo menos desde que tengo memoria: fría, calculadora, inexpresiva, en fin una mujer sin rastro de sentimientos. Ella nunca en su vida quiso hijos y eso se lo dejo muy claro a mi padre cuando se casaron, a él no le importo y se caso con ella. Por desgracia, para ella, quedo embarazada al año de su matrimonio, cuando lo supo dijo mi padre que se puso histérica, pero debido a su religión no podía pensar en abortar, así que me tuvo y desde entonces dijo que no iba a volver a embarazarse. Pero al parecer le fallo el plan y se embarazo de Dominique.- dijo mirándola tiernamente desde donde estaba.- El día que me entere que iba a tener una hermanita me jure que ella no iba a sufrir el mismo desprecio y abandono que me dio mi madre y es por eso que la acogí en mis brazos. Es mi sangre y por ende no quería que nada malo le pasara. Yo era la que me despertaba en las madrugadas a darle de comer o a cambiarla, era la que me preocupaba por que no se enfermera, la que le compraba su ropita, la que le decoro el cuarto…. en fin me volví la madre de mi propia hermanita. Y es por eso que ella me dice "mamá".

-Pero Alice, eso es demasiada carga para alguien tan joven.- dijo Edward sorprendido.- Para ese entonces debiste tener unos 17 años sino estan mal mis calculos. Y tu padre? tu padre no hizo nada al respecto?

- Mi padre debido a que nunca esta por el trabajo nunca se ha enterado de lo que pasa dentro de la casa, por lo cual da por sentado que todo esta en orden.- dijo mirando a la nada.-sé que es una carga muy grande pero sabes no me importo, es mi hermana y no iba a dejar que sufriera.- dijo con una gran sonrisa.- Además mi tía Renne me ha ayudado en todo lo que he necesitado. Ella me ha permitido tener una adolescencia "normal" cuidando de Dominique cuando yo necesito hacer "cosas de adolescentes"…

-De hecho, ella también se encargo de Alice cuando ellos se mudaron a EU.- dijo Bella la cual se había mantenido al margen de la conversación.- Al ver como trataba mi tía a Alice, mi madre tomo las cartas en el asunto y se encargo de ella. Así fue como crecimos juntos y es prácticamente una hermana para mi.

-Entonces la mocosa no es tu hija sino tu hermana.- dijo Emmett después de unos minutos de silencio. En los cuales le habían traido la orden de la niña y ahora se encontraba en el regazo de Alice comiendo.

-YO NO MOCOSAAAAA!.- dijo de repente Dominique.- YO DOMI! DOMIII!.- y metió una tirita de pollo a su boca con el seño fruncido al parecer molesta por el apodo de Emmett. Lo cual nos hizo reír a todos.

-Ok, eres Dom-Dom.- dijo Emmett tomando a la niña en sus brazos y poniéndola en su regazo. Lo cual hizo reir a la niña.

-Y tu _edes_ un Oso _Cadiñoso _Esponjoso.- dijo mientras se recargaba en su pecho y se acurrucaba.- muy esponjoso.- dijo cerrando poco a poco sus ojitos.

-Creo que ya se va a dormir.- dijo Alice mientras se paraba de la silla e iba por ella.

-No déja, no me molesta.- dijo Emmett levantándole la mano a Alice, en señal de que parara.- Shhh, duerme pequeña.- dijo susurrándole en el oído y comenzando a mecerla hasta que la niña se quedo profundamente dormida.- Duerme lucero lindo..duerme luz de mis sueños... que yo todo el tiempo te mimo... acunandote en mi pecho.- empezo a cantar mi primo, cosa que nos dio mucha ternura a todos. Nosotros sabiamos que detras de tanto musculote en Emmett reinaba un inmenso corazon.

-NO PUEDO MAS!.- dijo Rose parándose bruscamente y haciendo un escándalo.- ME LARGO DE AQUÍ!

-Tranquila Rose.- dijo Alice.- Baja la voz la niña esta dormida.

-Lo siento Al, pero tengo que irme.- dijo agarrando su bolso y dejando una cantidad de dinero en la mesa.- Vicky te puedes ir con Bella verdad?

-Claro… no… no te preocupes.- dijo Vicky sorprendida por el reaccion repentina de Rose

-Ok, entonces nos vemos mañana.- y asi salió como alma que lleva el diablo, solo sabrá Dios porque.

- Pero que le paso?.- dijo Emmet preocupado, todavia meciendo a la niña en sus brazos…esperen ¿preocupado? La última vez que el se había preocupado por una chava fue cuando…OHH SHIT!

-No tengo la mas mínima idea, pero creo que seguire el ejemplo de Rose y me ir. Tengo que llevar a Domi a dormir a su cómoda cama.-dijo mientras empezaba a urgar en su bolsa y sacaba dinero de este.

-NOOO ESPERA!.- grite inconscientemente. Todos se me quedaron mirando raro hasta que dije.- Mejor todos pedimos la cuenta y ya nos vamos todos juntos.

-Ok.- dijo mirándome escrupulosamente y sentándose mientras Edward pedía la cuenta. Al traerla el puso su tarjeta de crédito _**(N/A: XD)**_ y dándosela de nueva a la señorita. Carlisle siempre nos daba dinero cuando salíamos por si necesitábamos efectivo y no podías pagar con la tarjeta o sacar del cajero.

-HEYYYY!.- grito Bella en su dirección.- Es no es justo

-Qué pasa? Qué no es justo?.- dijo Edward con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Creo que mis amigas y yo somos completamente capaces de pagar por nuestra propia comida.- dijo con el seño fruncido.- Así que toma.- y le tendió un par de billetes, los cuales habían reunido entre las cuatro.

-Y eso para qué?.- dijo mientras la señorita le acercaba el Boucher para que lo firmara, después de eso se lo llevo.

- Como que para que?.- dijo mientras todos nos parábamos y ella se acercaba con el dinero todavía tendido.- Para pagarte por lo de nuestra comida, toma acéptalos.

-Nop.- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida, adelantándose a nosotros. Pero Bella lo siguió peleando con él para que aceptara el dinero. Tanto los chicos como las chicas rodamos los ojos.

-Emm?.- dijo Alice acercándose a Emmett.- Me podrías devolver a mi hermana?

-Ohhh claro, lo siento.- dijo tendiendole a la niña y uniéndose a James y Victoria.

La niña al momento de estar en los brazos de Alice se acomodo encajando a la perfección. Pero de repente Alice se vio en un dilema, lo note al ver como pasaba su mirada de la maleta a la niña, tratando de resolver como cogerla sin perturbara el sueño de la pequeña. Así que ni corto ni perezoso tome la maleta y le puse la mano en la espalda.

-Vamos yo te ayudo.- dije mientras la empujaba para que siguiera a los demás, los cuales ya se habían adelantado a nosotros.

-Gracias.- dijo mientras caminaba a mi lado.

-No se ven preciosos.- oí que decía una señora de la tercera edad a tres mesas de nosotros.

-Pero son tan jóvenes, Martha.

-Hay Greta pero hacen una hermosa familia. Se nota que se aman.- en eso senti que la señora, al pasar a lado de ella, me jalaba la manga, deteniéndome.- Joven…

-Si señora

-Perdone mi intromisión joven, pero tiene una hermosa familia. Cuídelas mucho.

-No se preocupe señora.- dije tomando por la cintura a Alice, la cual estaba roja como tomate, y muda por lo que la señora acababa de decir.- Las cuidare con mi vida.- y asi me aleje de ellas, con una alegría que no me cabía.

-Porque dijiste eso?.- pregunto seriamente Alice.- No debiste decir eso. Nunca digas cosas que no piensas cumplir.

-Y quien dijo que no las pienso cumplir.- dije mirando hacia el frente donde ya se encontraban nuestros amigos, al parecer muy entretenidos con la discusión que todavía estaban teniendo Edward y Bella. En eso sentí como Alice ya no seguia a mi lado, asi que voltee a buscarla y la vi con los ojos acuosos unos pasos detras de mi. Regrese a lado de ella y deje la maleta en el suelo para tomas su cara.

-Alice.- dije tomandola con ambas manos.-Que tienes? Te sientes mal? Paso algo?

-No.- dijo secándose como pudo una lágrima traicionera.- Lo siento, Jazz pero tengo que irme. Nos vemos mañana.- dijo acomodándose a la niña en un solo hombro y tomando la maleta. Pero antes de que pudiera avanzar, se volteo y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Me quede estático ahí mientras vía como se subía al carro de Bella y ella y las chicas se iban.

-Men.- dijo James pegándome en el brazo.- Esta todo bien?

Lo mire por unos instantes. Dándome por fin cuenta de mi alrededor.

-Claro, todo esta perfectamente bien.- dije pegándole también y sonriéndole a mi hermano.

-Vamos, Edward y Emmett ya nos están esperando en el carro.- en eso vi como la hummer de Emmett se estacionaba en frente de nosotros

-VAMOS PETARDOS _**(N/A.-es como decir estúpido XD)**_.- dijo mientras nos abría la puerta trasera y nosotros entrabamos en el automóvil.

Fue en ese momento que la realidad me golpeo mientras íbamos de camino a casa.

Me había enamorado de Marie Alice Brandon y no si quiera llevaba 72 hrs conociéndola. Pero de algo está seguro, de que Alice se convertía en mi novia (luego prometida y luego esposa) de eso no cambia duda. Pasara lo que pasara Alice terminaría siendo mia.

_**! POR FIN CHICOSSSSSS!**_

_**Que les pareció? Se que me tarde años y creo que debo una disculpa por eso pero neta la universidad me ha absorbido por completo y no he podido tener tiempo…. y para que aun asi me este yendo fatal U.U" pero bueno creo que no les interesa saber de mi vida universitaria XD pero bueno tratare de sacar el prox capitulo antes de año nuevo jajaja ya que tengo exámenes finales y tendre que aislarme de la civilización humana para poder estudiar y asi pasar. Pero de que tenemos capi antes de fin de año, tenemos capi antes de fin de año **_

_**Bueno chicos sin mas que decir espero que hayan disfrutado el capi. Unos reviews no estarían mal jejeje.**_

_**LO KEROOOOOO**_

_**BESOS**_

_**Nos vemos**_

_**Atte SDK **_


	14. Contigo

_**Como todos saben los personajes no me pertenecen sino a la gran maestra Stephie Meyer. Así que disfruten! **_

_**ESTE CAPI SE LO DEDICO A UNA DE MIS BFFAS POR SU PUMPLE: MRS. DARCY HP TKMMMM AMIGAAAAAAAAAAA! **_

**Vicky POV**

-QUE DIJO QUEEEEE?.- gritamos Bella y yo histéricas.

-SHHHHHHHHHHH! Se pueden callar.- dijo Alice en un susurro.- Van a despertar a Dominique.- dijo mientras subíamos las escaleras del pórtico y abría la puerta de su casa. Pasamos por su hermosos recibidor hasta llegar a las escaleras donde entre Bella y yo le ayudamos a cargar la maleta para que así ella pudiera subir a la recamara a Dominique sin ningún problema.

-Es que aun no lo puedo creer que te haya dicho eso.- dije todavía anonadada, rompiendo el silencio.

-Y crees que yo si.- dijo volteándose hacia nosotras.- todavía estoy en shock por lo que dijo a esas ancianitas. Te juro que cuando le dijeron eso esperaba que contestara otra cosa totalmente diferente.

-Como cual?.- pregunto Bella

-Bueno no se.- dijo Alice dubitativa.- Pensé que respondería negando lo que le había dicho la señora o que dijera: "Señora se equivoca estas no son mi hija ni mi esposa" o "No señora esta es mi amiga y su hermana" o no se…VE TU A SABER ¡! Pero nunca se me paso por la cabeza que me fuera agarrar de la cintura y dijera que nos iba a cuidar con su vida!.- dijo subiendo el tono poniéndose histérica. Lo que hizo que la niña se empezara a remover incomoda en los brazos de Alice. Alice la empezó a arrullar haciendo que la niña cayera dormida en segundos

-Ayyyyy Alice pero no puedes negar que eso fue muyyyy romantico

-Románticoooo? romántico dijiste? Yo mas bien creo que fue una estupidez... es decir que ganaba con hacer ese comentario? Que pretendía con eso? y sobre todo porque lo hizo?

-OHHHH VAMOS AL!.- dije interrumpiéndola.- No me digas que no tienes por lo menos una idea de porque lo hizo

-La verdad?.- nos pregunto. Nosotras asentimos.-No no tengo idea.- dijo volteándose de nuevo y continuando subiendo las escaleras

-OHHHH VAMOS!.- dije siguiéndola de cerca .- Todos sabemos aquí que la despistada y torpe del grupo es Bella, no tu Alice.

-HEYYYYYYYYY.- se quejo Bella pegándome en el brazo.

-Lo siento cariño pero es la verdad.- dije sobándome el brazo.- Pero bueno el punto aquí es que Alice se esta haciendo pen…

-EPAAAAA.- dijo Alice volteándose de nuevo a nosotros.- Nada de groserías enfrente de la niña si?

-Pero si esta dormida, dudo que me escuche.- pero Alice se volteo furioso.-Ok ok, pero eso no quita el hecho de que le gustas a Jasper, que el te lo esta demostrando abiertamente y que tu te estas haciendo la que la virgen te llama. Lo cual eso a mi es lo que se me hace verdaderamente estúpido.

Nadie dijo nada hasta que llegamos a la segunda planta donde se encontraban los cuartos de Alice y de Dominique.

-WOOOOOWWWWW.- dijimos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo cuando Alice abrió la puerta del cuarto de Dominique.

-Te quedo preciosa.- dijo Bella al entrar las tres y admirar la habitación.- De verdad te esforzaste Alice.- Y es que no era para menos el cuarto era toda elegancia y sofisticación. Al entrar en el techo podías apreciar un candelabro victoriano. Todo a nuestro alrededor esta en colores pasteles pero predominaban los rosas y el color champagne. Frente a nosotras se alzaban imponentemente dos puertas las cuales estaba unidas por dos anaqueles donde se encontraban los libros y juguetes de la niña. En medio de estas puertas, las cuales suponíamos que era su closet, se encontraba una cama individual con un buro a lado, el cual tenia encima una lámpara. Del lado derecho se encontraba una ventana que daba hacia el jardín y junto a el se encontraba un espejo de cuerpo completo. Al lado izquierdo se encontraba un tocador con varios perfumes y joyería infantil _**(N/A: Esta en mi perfil).- **_Y lo diseñaste tu sola?

- Gracias chicas.- dijo Alice mientras acostaba a la niña en su cama y la arropaba con una manta.- Si, ya saben que me encanta esto del diseño y pues papá contrato a una diseñadora profesional para que me ayudara a plasmar mis ideas.

Termino de arroparla y salimos del cuarto con cuidado para no despertarla.

-Entonces que vas a hacer.- dije mientras nos dirigíamos a su habitación.

-Pues la verdad no se.- dijo mientras abria la puerta de su cuarto.

-ALICEEEEEEEEEEEE!.- grito Bella.- Volviste a remodelar tu cuarto.-dijo mientras avanzaba a por un pasillo hacia donde se encontraba la habitación.

-Sip.- dijo mientras se detenía en las puertas que estaban en su pasillo y las abría dejando ver su enorme closet, el cual cada vez que veníamos incrementaba considerablemente, y entraba. Seguí a Bella y notando ciertos cambios en el cuarto. Ahora era mas … como decirlo ¿armonioso? Ya no tenia tantos detalles como antes. Ahora las paredes eran de un color verde pasto. Su cama ahora era una queen, la cual tenía un dosel color blanco y al parecer tallado en madera. Este tenía dos buros en cada lado con unas lámparas en forma de tubo. La cama tenia vista a un balcón el cual tenia una vista preciosa de la ciudad. _**(N/A: Tambien esta en mi perfil XD)**_

-Se nota mas armonioso.- dijo Bella sentándose en el sillón cerca de la cama.- Se respira tranquilidad.

-Lo se.- dijo saliendo Alice del armario con un pants rosa de Christian Audigier.- Por eso lo cambie, después de un rato sentí que el otro estaba demasiado sobrecargado y pues necesitaba algo mas tranquilo, mas fresco por asi decirlo.

-Pues lo lograste amiga.- dije acostándome en su cama.

-Por cierto.- dijo encimándome Alice en mi estomago.- Saben algo de la hostil de Rose.

- Nop.- dijo Bella mientras veía su celular.- Le mande un pin hace rato para que viniera a tu casa pero no me contesto.

-Bueno pues ya hablaremos con ella en otra ocasión.- dije levantándome.- Ahorita yo estoy muerta del cansancio.- dije estirándome.

-Yo también.- dijo bostezando Bella.- Sera mejor que nos vayamos a nuestras casas y ya mañana hablaremos con ella.

-Ok.- dijo Alice levantándose de su cama y yéndonos acompañar a la puerta.

..

…

….

-!.- oi que gritaban mi nombre. Decidí no darle importancia y me tape de pies a cabeza.- !.- oi que gritaban otra vez pero esta ocasión sentí como un pequeño cuerpo subía mi cama y empezaba a brincar de un lado a otro.-_VAMOOOOOOOOO! DESPIETAAAAAAAAA! _Tia Vicky_ tas_ ahiii?.- sentí como dos bracitos me iban quitando la cobija poco a poco hasta ver como una cabecita se asomaba. Pero de repente me destape, asustando al pequeño monstruo, agarrándolo por la cintura y metiendolo junto conmigo en la cama haciéndole cosquillas.

-Victoriaaaaa!.- grito Alice quitándonos las cobijas.- Suelta a mi hermana que la vas a despeinar.

-No.- dije siguiéndole haciendo cosquillas.- Es mi prisionera.

-Victoriaaaaaaaa!.- volvió a gritar Alice

-Ok.- dije soltando a Dominique y sentándome en la cama.- Pero no tenias que gritar, solo pedirlo

-Gracias.- dijo Alice mientras bajaba a la niña de la cama y le alisaba su uniforme.

-Se puede saber que hacen aquí?.- dije mientras me caia el veinte de que ellas se encontraban en mi cuarto.- Se puede saber como entraron?

-Karla nos abrió y pues venimos a recogerte para irnos todas juntas a la escuela

-_ECUELA! ECUELA!ECUELA!_

-Tu también vas a la escuela?.- le pregunte a Dominique. Ella agito la cabeza de derecha a izquierda rápidamente.

-Nop, tu _ecuela _yo _guadeia_.- dijo señalándose.

- No es _ecuela_ es escuela y no es _guadeia_ es guardería Dominique.- la corrigio Alice tomando la mano de la niña y llevándola a los sillones que se encuentran en la parte del fondo de mi habitación.- Anda cámbiate.- me dijo.- que si no llegaremos tarde y todavía tenemos que ir a recoger a Bella.

- Pero no Rose pasa por Bella.- pregunte entrando en mi closet y escogiendo lo que me iba a poner

-Pues al parecer tenia algo importante que hacer y que iba a llegar algo tarde

-Ok.- respondí mientras me cambiaba. No tarde ni 5 minutos, agarre mi bolsa y baje junto con Alice y Dominique a la cocina donde Karla, la cocinera, ya me había preparado algo para el almuerzo. Salimos de la casa y enfrente de esta se encontraba un Volvo XC90 de color plateado.

-Y esto?.- pregunte señalando el SUV.-

-Es una camioneta.- dijo mientras abría la puerta de atrás y subía a Dominique a su sillita y le ponía el cinturón de seguridad. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y dio la puerta subiéndose en el asiento del piloto.

-Ya sé que es una camioneta.- dije mientras me subía y me ponía el cinturón de seguridad. Inmediatamente cerré la puerta, Alice arranco rumbo a la casa de Bella.- Me refiero a cuando la compraste.

- Ya tiene rato. Mi papa la compro cuando Dominique iba a nacer pero no la había utilizada hasta ahorita.

-Ohhhh, entonces has decidido cambiar los autos de carreras por las SUV familiares.

-No cariño, no te confundas. Que este manejando una SUV no significa que me ha dejado de gustar la velocidad por algo le dije a mi padre que comprara un volvo.- dijo mientras se estacionaba el coche enfrente de la casa de Bella y tocaba el claxon. En menos de 10 minutos Bella estaba enfrente de nosotras.

-Una SUV?.- dijo incrédula. Solté la carcajada mientras Alice le gritaba a Bella que entrara al coche.

En el camino hablamos de tonterías hasta que llegamos a la guardería y con todo el dolor de su corazón Alice la tuvo que dejar prometiendo que regresaría mas tarde. Asi que después de una eterna despedida nos dirigimos hacia la escuela.

Llegamos y Alice estaciono el carro cerca de la escuela. Bajamos y nos dirigimos hacia nuestros casilleros los cuales convenientemente estaban uno a lado de otro pero mientras íbamos caminando notamos que todos nuestros compañeros estaban algo raros.

-No notan algo… extraño?.- dijo Bella viendo como unas compañeras pasaban susurrando y riendo a nuestro lado. Al igual que varias personas a nuestro alrededor las cuales iban corriendo de un lado al otro contando que saben que cosa.

-Aghh a de ser puro cotilleo, ya ven como aquí no les gustan los chismes.- dijo sarcásticamente Alice mientras abria su casillero y empezaba a sacar y meter cosas. Así que siguiendo su ejemplo, decidimos dejarlo de lado y poner atención en cosas más importantes.

-VICKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!.- grito alguien en la distancia. Puta madre acaso hoy era el día de grítenle a Victoria? Enojada voltee a ver quien me llamaba y cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a Rosalie corriendo histérica hacia nosotros.

-Hey hey tranquila Rose

-LO CONSEGUMOS, LO CONSEGUIMOS LO CONSEGUIMOS VICKY!.- grito a todo pulmon mientras me abrazaba y saltaba.

-Se puede saber de que estas hablando?.- dije tomando sus manos y separándome de ella.

-Como que de que estoy hablando?.- dijo mirándome a los ojos fijamente.- Por fin Vicky, nuestros sueño se ha hecho realidad!

-Que?

-No me digas que no has abierto tu mail, tonta.- dijo mientras sacaba mi Black de mi bolsa y hacia ciertos movimientos.- Checalo por ti misma.- dijo dándome la Black. Al tomar el celular vi que estaba en mi bandeja de entrada. Abri el mail que tenia proveniente de la agencia de modelos "Elite Model Management".

Elite Model Management era la agencia de modelos que hacía años nos había contrato a mí y a Rose. Todo esto había comenzado, cuando en una ocasión, en la casa de Rosalie al estar peleando por cual programa dejar le habíamos cambiado por accidente a FashionTV. En un principio no le habíamos hecho caso a la televisión ya que las cuatro estábamos muy entretenidas peleándonos y aventándonos los cojines de la sala. Pero cuando ya todas estábamos cansadas, nos acostamos todas en el sillón y fue en ese momento que nos dimos cuenta que en la pantalla estaba pasando e Fashion Show de Victoria's Secrets, una de las marcas más reconocidas por su glamurosa lencería. Para nosotras no era ajeno el mundo del modelaje ya que tanto mi tío como la madre de Rosalie pertenecían a ese mundo pero nunca nos había interesado lo suficiente para decidir unirnos a el. Pero en ese momento al ver a las mejores modelos del mundo, modelando lencería de la manera mas original y creativa, fue cuando nuestros amor por el modelaje floreció y supimos en ese momento que no importa lo que nos costara un día llegaríamos a ser a "Victoria's Angel". Por eso con la ayuda de la madre de Rosalie, creamos nuestro portafolio y lo llevamos y enviamos a toda agencia en California. Esperamos por días pero ninguna nos llamo, hasta que después de un año la agencia de Elite Model Management nos dijo que quería hablar con nosotras, días después ya teníamos un contrato con la agencia. Desde ese momento nos habían dado trabajo para hacer campañas tanto nacionales como internacionales con marcas reconocidas como DKNY, Calvin Klein, Ferragamo, Channel, entre otras. Y aunque éramos felices por haber llegado a tener un éxito rotundo entre el medio, nuestros sueño de ser un "Angel" todavía no se había cumplido….hasta ahora.

Mientras leía el mail, lagrimas salían a mares. Por fin después de 8 años trabajando duro en el medio, habíamos conseguido cumplir nuestro sueño. Abrace a Rosalie como si se me fuera la vida en ello.

-NO LO PUEDOOO CREER ROSE!.- dije soltándola y secándome las lagrimas

-Lo seeeeeeeeeeee Vicks, después de tanto trabajar.

-HELLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.-dijo Alice llamando nuestra atención.- Se puede saber que esta pasando aquí ? Porque Rosalie llego gritando como histérica y porque Vicky esta llorando como margarita (_**N/A: para los que no sepan, esta ultima expresión se una cuando una persona por lo común llora mucho**_)?

-Pues veras, todo se debe a que….

-!.- grito alguien a nuestras espaldas dándonos un susto de muerte. Grata fue nuestra sorpresa al encontrarnos a los chicos

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso.- dijo Edward dándole un coscorrón.- Que no ves que le puedes causar un infarto a alguien.

-Hola chicas.- dijo James saludándonos.- Como estan?

- Bien…hasta que llegaron.- susurro lo ultimo Rosalie, a lo cual respondimos con dos golpes tanto Bella como yo.- QUEEEEEEEEEEE? Si es la verdad

-Lo siento, chicos.- dijo Bella disculpándose por Rose.- Pero es que la "guera", nos quería decir algo importante y ustedes la interrumpieron…cosa que no le gusta que hagan.

-Ohhhhhh, lo sentimos Rose no era nuestra intención

-No se preocupen.- suspiro Rosalie.- No es nada del otro mundo

-COMO QUE NO?.- se exalto Alice.- Si hace rato tu y Vicky estaban llorando por la noticia. Ohhh no a mi no me dejan con la duda, así que o me lo cuentan o me lo cuentan.

-Bueno es que.- dije mirando dubitativa a Rose, pero ella asintió la cabeza dándome el privilegio de dar la noticia.- no es nada importante, pero es que Vicky y yo hemos sido elegidas para ser parte de los "Victoria's Secrets Angels"

-.- gritaron Bella y Alice.

-No lo puedo creer…

-Chicas felicidades…

-Por fin su sueño se ha hecho realidad

-Tu mama se va a morir cuando se entere…

-Tu tío Vicky… ya le avisaste? Le tienes que avisar OSEA va a estar TAAAANNNN orgulloso de ti

-.- las interrumpió Emmett.- Paren el tren, me pueden explicar qué es eso de "Victoria's Secrets Angels"?.- por un minuto todos nos quedamos en silencio.

-Bueno minimo ustedes tres deben de saber quienes son no?.- rompió el silencio Alice dirigiéndose a los otros tres. Pero creo que no fue novedad, que ninguno de los tres también supieran.- Es en serio que no sabes quienes con las "Victoria's Secrets Angels"?.

-Por mis videojuegos de Xbox que no se?.- dijo mientras se ponía una mano al corazón

-ESO ES SACRILEGIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!.- grito Alice recargándose en los casilleros dándose aire con las manos.- Si me hacen el favor de explicarles, que yo… - Pero antes de que pudiera terminar sentí como era aventada hacia los casilleros. Senti como dos brazos me ayudaban a levantarme, al levantar la vista vi a James mirándome preocupadamente.

-Estas bien? Te duele algo? Te lastimaste?.- pero no termino de preguntarme cuando me dio un fuerte mareo, estuve a punto de caer cuando de nuevo sentí sus brazos alrededor mio.

-Pero miren nada mas a quienes tenemos aquí, chicas.- dijo una voz muy conocida y a la vez odiada por nosotras: Tanya Denali, la zorra mas zorra de todo el instituto. Seguida por sus dos hermanas, o mas bien de sus perros falderos, Kate e Irina Denali- Si tenemos nada mas y nada menos que a la "Torpe", a la "Enana", a la "Pelos de Elote" y a la "Pelos de Zanahoria"….

-ERES UNA ESTUPIDA!.- grito Rosalie aventándola.- Como te atreves a aventar a mis amigas perra?

-Upss.- fingió arrepentimiento Kate Denali.- Lo siento, no nos habíamos dado cuenta que estaban ahí

-Pero si serán unas….

- Ohhhhh pero que desconsiderada soy.- dijo Tanya aventando a Rosalie a un lado y acercándose a los chicos.- Por lo que veo, no nos han presentado. Mi nombre es…

-Ohhh no Tanya, déjame hacer los honores.- la interrumpió Bella.- Ella es Tanya "Perra" Denali y ellas son sus hermana Kate "Zorra" e Irina "Willa" Denali. Las tres mejor conocidas coma las "putarristas" del instituto.

-ERES UNA…

-HEEEEEEY.- se interpuso Edward entre Tanya y Bella, las cuales estaban a punto de enfrentarse.- Sera mejor que nos tranquilicemos, ok? Mucho gusto Tany y chicas.- dijo mirándolas a las tres.- Mi nombre es Edward Cullen y el es mi hermano Emmett y mis primos James y Jasper Whitlock.

-Asi que son ustedes de los que todo el instituto ha estado hablando, ehhh.- dijo Irina acercándose a ellos.- Son la nueva sensación chicos. Todos hablan acerca de los Cullen-Whitlock.

-Pues cabe decir que lo son.- dijo Irina mientras se acercaba demasiado a Emmett.

-Saben que.- dijo Rosalie abriendo su locker, sacando sus cosas y cerrándolo on fuerza.- Yo me largo de aquí. No puedo soportar seguir con estas.

-ESPERA ROSE!.- grito Emmet quitándose de encima a Irina y tomándola del brazo poniéndola a su lado, abrazándola por sus hombros.- Nos estaban por explicar quienes eran los "Victoria's Secrets Angels"…

-Yo te lo puedo explicar cariño.- dijo Irina tratando de quitar a Rosalie del abrazo de Emmett, pero este no la soltaba.- Pues veras las "Victoria's Secrets Angels" son un grupo selecto de modelos las cuales son elegidas por la compañía Victoria's Secrets para ser sus portavoces y aparecer en los desfiles anuales que son superrr mega porque lo preguntas?

-Pues es que resulta que tanto Vicky como Rosalie han sido escogidas para ser "Victoria's Secrets Angels"…

- QUEEEEEEEEEE QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?.- gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

-Cómo es posible que ustedes.- dijo Tanya barriéndonos.- siendo unos cerdos horrendos hayan sido escogidas….

-CERDOSSSSSSSS HORRENDOS! Vieja estúpida, ahora si te lo has ganado.- grito Rosalie mientras se arremangaba las manos y se aproximaba a ella con toda la intención de pegarle. Pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso más Emmett la tomo de la cintura, atrapándola entre sus brazos.- DEJAME! SUELTAME! SUELTAME TE HE DICHO!

-Yo te puedo responder esa pregunta _"querida hermanita".- _Dijo alguien detrás de ellas.-Porque ellas a comparación de ti, o Kate o Irina, tienen más valores y virtudes. Y por supuesto, son muchísimo más bonitas.

-Aparte de odiosa, eres una metiche Carmen.-dijo Tanya volteándose a ver a su hermana, Carmen. La cual esta tranquila y despreocupadamente buscando algo en su mochila. Definitivamente amaba a esta mujer, ya que al contrario de sus hermanas Carmen era toda paz y tranquilidad…bueno a menos que la hicieras enojar.

-Bahhhhh lo que pasa es que estas celosa de que ellas pudieron lograr y tu no.- dijo mientras sacaba una barrita de frutas y le daba un mordisco.- Asi que vayan cómprense un bosque y piérdanse

-ERES….ERES…AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.- grito Tanya desesperándose y yéndose junto con su hermana Kate completamente furiosa.

-Eso Carmen no lo hacen las hermanas.- dijo Irina picoteándole el hombro.- Mala hermana, mala hermana.

- Si Irina, si Irina.- dijo palmeándola en el hombro.- Porque no te vas con Tanya e Irina y dejas a la gente inteligente trabajar …si?.- dijo casi casi aventándola lejos de nosotras.

-CARMENNNNNNNNNN!.ERES NUESTRA HEROEEEEE! - gritamos Alice y yo abrazándola haciéndola reír.

-De nada. Bueno chicas, aunque fue un gusto verlas y saludarlas. Mi Eleazar me llama.- dijo sacando su celular.- Y un gusto conocerlos chicos.- dijo yéndose por el mismo camino que el de sus hermanas.

-Bueno chicos.- dije soltándome de los brazos de James, que esta apenas me había dado cuenta que todavía seguía ahí.- También nosotros nos tenemos que ir sino llegaremos tarde a clases.

-Ohhh ok.- dijo James bajando la cabeza y metiendo sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón.- Pero cuando nos veremos de nuevo….

-Pues...la verdad no lo se…

-Que acaso no les han dado sus horarios?.- dijo Rosalie mientras empezábamos a caminar por los corredores.

-No, de hecho hace rato nos dirigíamos hacia la oficina del director por ellos, pero nos las hemos encontrado en el camino y hemos decidido saludarlas primero.-dijo Edward.

-Bueno en dado caso que no nos toque en alguna clase juntos, nos vemos en el almuerzo les parece?.- dije esperanzada mirando a James.

-Clarooo, me encanta la idea.- dijo por último mientras nosotras seguíamos nuestro camino y ellos se quedaban en la oficina del director.

-OIIIGAAAAAAAANNNNN!.- grito Emmett. Rose y yo nos volteamos mientras seguíamos caminando hacia atrás.- Y se puede saber que modelan las "Victoria's Secrets Angels"?

Rose y yo nos miramos antes de contestar.- LENCERIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!.- pero antes de que pudieran decir algo la campana sonó, dando por comienzo las clases.

….

…

…..

…..

-ERES UN PETARDOOOOOOOOOOOO ERICK!.- grito Alice mientras le aventaba bolas de papel a nuestro compañero de clases Erick Yorkie, que al igual que los demás aventaba todo lo que estuviera al alcance.

-LO SIENTO ALII!.- grito mientras esquivaba una lata de refresco.

-Hey a ti que te pasa.- dijo Ali mientras esquivaba y se sentaba a lado mio.

-Nada porque?.- dije mientras esquivaba mas bolas de papel y aventaba las mismas a todos los que estaban a mi alcance

-Como que nada, andas demasiado distraída. Aparte casi no comiste en el almuerzo, y a ti te encanta comer.- dijo mientras volvía aventar bolas de papel.- Además siempre te han gustada las guerritas que se hacen en el salón y hoy andas muy tranquila, casi no has participado.

-No será que….

-No será que que?.- dije mientras esquivaba un cuaderno.

- No tendrá eso que ver el hecho de que los chicos no se aparecieron en el almuerzo o mejor dicho J-a-m-e-s no se presento.- cuando escuche lo ultimo quede petrificada y es que en parte Alice tenía razón, había quedado algo desilusionada cuando los chicos no habían aparecido en la cafetería para almorzar con nosotras pero inmediatamente lo atribuí a que debían de estar arreglando cosas más importantes. Pero aun así no me sentía muy bien… pero no lo iba a admitir frente a Alice

Iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida cuando varias bolas de papel le pegaron en la cabeza. Al voltear vimos a Bella y a Rose agarradas de la panza muertas de la risa.- ME LAS VAN A PAGAR MALDITAS!.- grito corriendo hacia ellas. Iba a unirme a ellas cuando se abrió la puerta estrepitosamente todos corrieron a sus lugares asustados de que fuera algún profesor pero no era sino el baboso de Mike Newton.

-SON UNOS LOOOSERRRSSSS! Se cagaron del miedo….a que si?.- dijo pero al segundo siguiente fue el blanco de papeles, cuadernos, latas, botellas y lápices y groserías que mis compañeros lanzaban a quema ropa.- Heyyy tranquilos, que tengo algo que decirles.- dijo mientras se defendía y trataba de esquivar las cosas que le arrojaban.- Dijo el profesor que no tardaba en llegar que tenía que ir a la oficina del directos, pero que no mantuviéramos quietos.-no termino de decir la última palabra cuando empezaron a volar cosas por todo el salón.

-Oigannn.- dijo Bella mientras se sentaban a mi lado.- que les parece si hacemos algo divertido.

-Esto es divertido.- dijo Rose aventando bolas de papel a nuestros compañeros.

-Si peroooooooo…

-Que tienes en mente.- dijo Alice levantándose.- Cualquier cosa que tengas en mente que no sea seguir aventando bolas de papel, me uno.

- Entonces vamos.- dijo Bella jalándonos a las 4.

**James POV**

**-**Se que a lo mejor no tuvieron otra opción jóvenes entre el grupo de baile folklórico y este, pero les prometo que no se arrepentirán.- nos dijo el profesor Melopea, un viejecito de no más de 50 años, el cual se veía muy emocionado por tenernos en su clase.- La clase es muy amena y sus compañeros con su ingenio la hacen muy divertida, ya verán, ya verán

-De eso no lo dudo profesor, pero en verdad nos ofende al decir que al parecer a nosotros no nos gusta la música.- dije al viejecito en forma de broma

-Ohhhh no jóvenes no me malinterpreten.- dijo espantado.- Pero por lo común a los jóvenes de aquí les gusta oírla y no tocarla.

-Ohhhhhhhhhhh.- dijimos los 4.

- De hecho tenemos una banda.- dijo Jasper después de minutos de silencio.

-Una banda?.-dijo el profesor sorprendido.- OHHHHH QUE BUENO! Porque sabrán que en el instituto tenemos un grupo de jovencitas muy talentosas junto con unos muchachos que de vez en cuando las ayudan, y puedo decir con orgullo que los 8 son mis mejores alumnos.

Caminamos unos metros mas hasta que llegamos a un salón de donde se salía música.

-Puede que sean mis alumnas mas talentosas.- dijo suspirando y abriendo la puerta.- Pero lo que tienen de talentosas lo tienen de desastrosas-

Lo que vi me dejo impactado. Todas las sillas y mesas del salón estaban contra la pared con excepción de 4 donde sorprendentemente se encontraban Bella, Vicky, Alice y Rosalie bailando y cantando. En ese momento se cambio de canción, sonando la pista de "Only Girl( In the World)" de Rihanna

(Bella) _La la la la La la la la La la la la  
I want you to love me, like I'm a hot ride  
Keep thinkin' of me, doin' what you like  
So boy forget about the world cause it's gon' be me and you tonight  
I wanna make you beg for it, then Imma make you swallow your pride_

Empezó cantando Bella mientras se movía sensualmente arriba de la mesa, lo cual dejo con la boca desencajada a Edward, y no solo eso estoy seguro de que en cualquier momento iba a darle un paro cardiaco. Y es que como no se las 4 iban vestidas con que llegaban arriba de la rodilla.

(Victoria) _Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
Only girl in the world...  
Like I'm the only one that's in command  
Cause I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man  
Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
Only one..._

En eso la vi, bailando y cantando sobre la mesa sin inhibición. Era tan hermosa, definitivamente mis sueños y mi imaginación no le hacían fantasia. Con ese vestido con cuello V y que no le llega ni si quiera hasta las rodillas, moviéndose tan sensual, me daban ganas de….

(Rosalie ) _Want you to take me like a thief in the night  
Hold me like a pillow, make me feel right  
Baby I'll tell you all my secrets that I'm keepin', you can come inside  
And when you enter, you ain't leavin', be my prisoner for the night  
Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
Only girl in the world...  
Like I'm the only one that's in command  
Cause I'm the only one who understands, like I'm the only one who knows your heart,  
only one..._

-Creo que me he enamorado.- susurro Emmett al aire mirando a Rose cantar y bailar. Volteamos anonadados, sorprendidos, impresionados. En la vida Emmett había dicho esas palabras, el era del tipo de "frees", nada formal nada especial.

-Ufff hermano sí que te pego fuer…..te.- empezó Jasper dándole una palmada en el hombro pero al ver Alice cerro la boca.

( Alice) _Take me for a ride, Oh baby, take me high_

_Let me make you first Oh make it last all night_

_Take me for __a ride, Oh baby, take me high_

_Let me make you first, Make it last all night__  
__Take me for a ride, Oh baby, take me high_

_Let me make you first Oh make it last all night_

_Take me for a ride, Oh baby, take me high_

_Let me make you first, Make it last all night_

La pista freno de repente sacándonos a todos de a 6. Todo los alumnos, lo cuales estaban bailando al son de la música, se quejaron gritando una sarta de cosas que no se entendían.

-Ya ya basta.- dijo el profesor mientras trataba de calamar a sus alumnos.- Déjense de quejar y mejor que pongan las cosas en su lugar. Ya tuvieron su tiempo libre, ya es hora de que se aplaquen.- dijo mientras entre todos ponían las sillas y las mesas en su lugar, sentándose después.- Bueno antes de empezar la clase, quisiera presentar a tres nuevos alumnos. Se que como las buenas personas que son los recibirán con los brazos abiertos. Así que… jóvenes.- dijo señalándonos y haciéndonos señas de que nos acercáramos.- Les presento a sus nuevos compañeros de clase Edward y Emmett Cullen y James y Jasper Whitlock, asi que jóvenes pasen y siéntense en…en…-dijo mirando alrededor.- en donde encuentre lugar. Así que vamos no sean tímidos.

Después de esos nos dirigimos a los últimos cuatro lugares, al fondo del salón. Desde ahí tanto Bella como Alice nos saludaron.

-Bueno, bueno ya que todo el mundo se ha calmado será mejor empezar con las presentaciones de hoy,- dijo tomando se su escritorio una lista.- Hoy le toca a…..Victoria Cavalli y Jared Hill.

-Si profesor.- dijo levantándose de su lugar, algo nerviosa.- Pero hay un pequeño problemas.

-Dígame señorita Cavalli?

-Es que mi compañero todavía no ha llegado….

-Señorita Cavalli.- dijo el profesor en forma de reproche.- Sabe usted que….

-Lo se, lo se profesor, pero….

-No se preocupe profesor, yo ayudare a Vic…a la señorita Cavalli con su presentación.- me levante al no poder soportar como mi ángel trataba de contener las lagrimas.

-Está seguro señor Whitlock? Ni si quiera sabe la canción que tenia preparada sus compañeros.- dijo el profesor sorprendido.

-Por eso hay algo que se llama improvisación.- dijo mirando al Vicky, la cual al igual que el profesor y el resto del alumnado, me miraba sorprendida.- Bueno pero puedo saber que canción es ?.- le pregunte a Vicky

-"Contigo" de El Canto del Loco con Natalia Lafourcade.- dijo nerviosa.

-CLAROOOO! .- dije mientras pasaba a su lado y agarraba su mano. Fui directo hacia donde estaban las guitarras, tome dos banquitos y me senté e invite Vicky a sentarse a mi lado.

-Sabes tocar la guitarra?.- me susurro al oído, lo cual me provoco escalofríos.

-Sí tanto la acústica como la eléctrica, tome clases junto con Jasper.- dije mientras empezaba a tocar la melodía que muy bien me sabia

(James )_Contigo, quiero estar contigo  
Y decirte que ya no puedo vivir sin ti_  
(Vicky) _Contigo quiero ganar, contigo  
Y conseguir que todo el tiempo sea estar junto a ti_  
(ambos)_Contigo, quiero estar contigo  
Y decirte que ya no puedo vivir sin ti_

Al principio su voz era tímida y casi no se oía debido a que tenía la cabeza gacha. Le di un ligero empujón con mi hombro y le sonríe para infundirle algo confianza, lo cual inmediatamente funciona ya que se veía más tranquila y su voz era más fuerte.

_Y sólo quiero vivir contigo  
Y sólo quiero bailar contigo  
Sólo quiero estar contigo  
Y quiero ser lo que nunca he sido  
Sólo quiero soñar contigo  
Sólo voy a cantar contigo  
Lo voy a hacer todo contigo  
Ya ves, sé lo que me digo_

Fuimos alternando uno a uno, lo cual se nos hizo muy gracioso y reímos mientras cantábamos siempre mirándonos a los ojos._  
_  
(Ambos) _Siento cuando estás, y tú me das tu voz con esa fuerza  
Quiero oírte más tu voz gritar_  
(Vicky)_Contigo, quiero escuchar contigo  
Esta canción que solamente habla de ti y de mi_  
(James)_Contigo, lo soy todo contigo  
Me haces falta y ya no puedo vivir sin ti_  
(Vicky)_Contigo, quiero estar contigo  
Y decirte que ya no puedo vivir sin ti_

Seguí mirándola a los ojos y por un momento me perdí ellos. Eran tan bellos, tan resplandecientes y unicos como un zafiro. Definitivamente esta perdido por ellas

(Ambos) _Y sólo quiero vivir contigo  
Y sólo quiero bailar contigo  
Sólo quiero estar contigo  
Y quiero ser lo que nunca he sido  
Sólo quiero soñar contigo  
Sólo voy a cantar contigo  
Lo voy a hacer todo contigo  
Ya ves, sé lo que me digo_  
(Vicky)_Siento cuando estás, y tú me das tu voz con esa fuerza  
Quiero oírte más tu voz gritar_

Terminamos de cantar. Todo el salón se quedo en silencio hasta que oí a alguien gritar y empezar a aplaudir voltee y vi a Edward, Jasper y Emmett parados aplaudiendo juntos con las chicas. Cuando vi que Alice salía corriendo junto con Rose y Bella. Fue cuando entre en pánico y mire hacia mi lado izquierda.

Vicky se había ido

_**ALLLLL FINNNNNNNNNNNNN LO TERMINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

_**Ahhhhh no saben cuánto trabajo me costó pero aquí esta " Lo prometido es deuda" y justo antes de terminar el año.**_

_**En serio pensé que nunca lo iba a terminar, con eso de que m fui a dos extra, me dio mi depresión, a mi compu se le metió un virus y la tuvieron que formatear (lo cual hace que m hace que m de un paro cardiaco porque no tenia un respaldo de mis archivos), me metieron a mi curso de ingles en invierno y miles de cosas más juro que pensé que nunca lo iba a terminar hasta el próximo año U.U….. pero gracias al todo poderoso, lo termine jajajaja**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado XD prometo subir el próximo lo más pronto posible jajaja pero bueno a ver si m dejan un pequeño review siiiii?**_

_**POR ULTIMO QUIERO DESEARLES UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO! LES DESEO LO MEJOR Y QUE EMPIEZEN ESTE 2011 CON TODAS LAS GANAS DEL MUNDO!Y QUE CUMPLAN TODOS SUS PROPOSITOS!**_

_**Bye bye**_

_**LOS KIERON 1000000000000000000000**_

_**Atte. SDK **_


	15. El pasado regresa

_**Como saben los personajes no son míon sino de la gran Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Disfruten el nuevo capi.**_

**Vicky POV**

Inmediatamente termino la canción, salí corriendo despavorida. Todo el mundo se quedo mirándome y hasta el profesor trato de detenerme pero no me importo y salí como alma que lleva el diablo, y es no podía estar cerca de él ni un segundo más. Todo esto estaba mal, muy muy mal.

El miedo empezó a inundar cada célula de mi cuerpo. Y es que esto no me podía estar pasando y es que ¿cómo era posible que ese chavo al cual apenas acababa de conocer me atrajera demasiado? ¿Cómo era posible que me sintiera tan vacía sino lo veía? ¿O el porque sentía estas estúpidas mariposas después de haber cantado con él? ESTO NO PODIA ESTAR PASANDOME! No, no de nuevo. Ya había vivido una vez esto y había jurado no volver a enamorarme de chicos bonitos….esperen dije ¿enamorarme?... no de plano ya estaba delirando.

Seguí corriendo por el pasillo, sin detenerme ni un segundo, necesita sacar todo este estrés dentro de mí. Oí gritos detrás de mí y varios pasos acercándose pero no me importo y seguí corriendo. Hasta que…

-VICKY CUIDADOOOOOO!.- oi que gritaban varias voces. Voltea hacia adelante y..PAZZZZZ! me estrelle contra algo duro. Espere el rebote y caer de nalgas contra el suelo pero en ve de eso sentí dos brazos agarrándome de la cintura evitado que me diera en toda la madre. Por instinto, tome de la camisa a mi salvador, evitando caerme. Cuando por fin restablecí mi equilibrio, subi mi cabeza para agradecerle a la persona, cuando lo vi. Forcejee quitándome de encima.

-Que pasa Vicky?. Acaso ya no me recuerdas

**Alice Pov**

Salí corriendo tras de Vicky inmediatamente ella salió del salón de clases. ¿Pero qué demonios le había picado a esta mujer? Seguí corriendo detrás de ella pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarla la había perdido de vista. Pare bruscamente voltean de un lado a otro rápidamente tratando de localizarla ente la multitud ¿en donde carajos se había metido?

-VICKYYYYYYYYYYYY!..- grite mientras seguía corriendo y buscando en los pasillos.

-Alice espera.- dijo Rosalie mientras me alcanzaba junto con Bella.- No grites si, la vamos a encontrar

-Como quieres que no grite Rosalie?.- dije mientras aventaba a la gente que se atravesaba en mi camino.- Es mi amiga y estoy preocupada

-También es la nuestra, pero no estamos aventando a la gente como desquiciadas.- me dijo mientras me agarraba de las manos para que dejara de empujar a la gente. Seguimos buscando por los pasillos alternos hasta que de repente vi una melena pelirroja correr rumbo a la salida.

-VICKYYYYYYYYY CUIDADO!.- grite al ver que se iba a estrellar contra 2 chavos que iban entrando. Corrimos en su dirección pero conforme nos íbamos acercando, algo familiar se me hacia conocido en esos chicos.

Pare abruptamente haciendo que Rose y Bella chocaran contra mi.

-Alice?.- dijo Bella moviendo para seguir corriendo.- Alice que pasa? Porque te has detenido?

- Chicas no se les hacen familiares esos …- pero antes de que pudiera terminar Rosalie ya estaba yendo hacia esa dirección.

-TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!.- dijo mientras aventaba al ser que tenia acorralada a mi amiga.- QUITAAAAAA LAS MANOS DE MI AMIGA, IMBECIL!

-Pero mira nada mas a quien tenemos aquí.- dijo el chavo acercándose a Rose.- Nada mas y nada menos que a Rosalie, la siempre brava y peleonera Rosalie Lilian Hale

-Vete a la chingada Jamie.- dije tomando a mi amiga de la mano y jalándola lejos de todos ellos.

-Vamos Alice no te enojes.- dije Jason acercándose a mí. Inmediatamente vi sus intenciones, me quite evitando sus brazos.

-No te acerques a mi Jason, entendido.- dije furiosa.- Ni hoy ni nunca

- Al parecer la gatita salvaje ha salido a la luz…-dijo acercándose lentamente

-Da un solo paso mas y te las veras hijo de…

-Heyy tranquilas.- dijo Bella interponiéndose entre nosotros.- Sera mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, que empieza apestar a muerto.- dijo mientras nos empujaba lejos de ellos y nos dirigía hacia el salón de clases. Pero sin tener intención de regresar, di vuelta a la derecha con destino al baño con Vicky todavía tomada de mi mano. Entre rápido y me metí a un cubículo junto con ella. Segundos después ella estaba de rodillas vomitando todo el almuerzo sobre el retrete, recogí su cabello mientras le frotaba la espalda.

-Como supiste?.- dijo Rosalie mientras me pasaba un papel mojado.

-Intuición.- dije mientras se lo pasaba por la frente y por la parte trasera del cuello.- Como te sientes?.- Pero antes de que pudiera contestarme ya estaba de nuevo sobre el retrete.

-Creo que eso fue un "Me siento mal".- dijo Bella frente a nosotras.- Sera mejor que te llevemos a casa ...

-Noooooooooooooo!.- dijo levantándose apresuradamente, lo cual hizo que se tambaleara y casi cayera al suelo.- Estoy bien chicas, ya me siento muchísimo mejor.

-No, no lo estas.- dijo Bella seriamente.- Y menos después de que viste a ese hijo de puta…NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYA REGRESADO! Y MUCHO MENOS QUE HAYA TENIDO EL DESCARO DE HABLARTE!

-Cuando lo vi juro que….-empezó retorciendo las manos Rosalie.

-Ya basta!.- grito Vicky sumamente enojada.- Basta. No…no quiero que se hable de él Ni si quiera que se mencione, ni que se lo imaginen, ni que si quiera piensen en el, ME ENTENDIERON LAS TRES! Por lo menos no en mi presencia,…solo de pensar que ha regresado me da escalofríos.

-Está bien, está bien amiga pero tranquilízate.- dije tomándola de los brazos.- Pero Vicky, todas sabemos que no lo puedes evadir. Lo más seguro es que el muy bastardo venga para recuperarte de nuevo. Y sabes que hará lo que sea necesario para que regreses con él, sabes muy bien lo que llego a hacer muy bien la última vez que regreso…

-Basta.- dijo topándome la boca.- lo recuerdo y prefiero no hacerlo

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, hasta que Vicky hablo.

-Alice, ahora, si no mal recuerdo en ese pasillo no está solamente Jaime sino también Jason…

**-**Calllaaaaaaaaaa!.- dije enojada.- Como tú no quieres saber nada de Jaime, yo no quiero saber absolutamente nada de Jason…

**Vicky Pov**

Y sin que ninguna lo esperara salió disparada hacia la salida del baño, pero antes de que pudiera salir Rose la agarro del brazo.

-Ohhh no, no te escaparas de esta.

-Déjame si, no tengo nada que hablar con ustedes.- dijo enojada y soltándose del agarre de Rose.

-Déjate de comportar como una bebé y escucha.- dijo Rose seria.- Todas sabemos que en el pasado tuviste algo que ver con Jason ya fuera un free o que fueran amigos con derechos pero de que tuvieron algo tuvieron algo, hecho que tu no nos dijiste claro está. Y algo que también esta claro como el agua es que algo paso Alice, algo malo que ninguna de las tres sabemos y nunca quisiste contar…

-No hay nada que contar.- dijo en voz baja y evadiendo nuestra mirada

-Mirame Alice….Alice…ALICE!.- grito Rosalie agarrándola de ambos brazos y zarandeándola.-MIRAME!

-QUEEEEEEEEEE?QUE CARAJOS QUIEREN QUE LES DIGA!

-LA VERDAD!.- gritamos las 3

-Por favor Alice, queremos la verdad.- dijo Bella tranquilamente.-Todas sabemos lo que paso entre el bastardo ese y Vicky, pero tu cariño….tu no hablaste nada, no dijiste nada. Todo estaba bien y de repente…

-No digas que nada paso, amiga.- dijo Vicky.- Mejor dinos que paso para poder patearle su trasero como ustedes hicieron con Jaime.

-N-A-D-A P-A-S-O!.- grito y salió disparada hacia la salida

-ALICEEE! ESPERA!.- grite saliendo detrás de ella, pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando a fuera del baño estaba nada más y nada menos que los chicos y Alice, la cual estaba hablando con ellos.

-Se puede saber que hacen aquí.- dijo Rosalie en tono cortante.

-Pues de hecho, le decía a la enana.- dijo Emmett.- que el profesor nos mando por ustedes y para ver si necesitan ayuda o algo

-En serio?.- dijo sarcásticamente Rosalie cruzándose de brazos y poniendo su cara de mamona.- Pues fíjate que no necesitamos la ayuda de ninguno de ustedes en especial de ti.- dijo pegándole con el dedo en el pecho.- Así que si me haces el favor de largarte, te lo agradecería demasiado.

-Pues fíjate, güera.- dijo mientras le picaba el hombro.- Que nadie te ha preguntado nada, asi que te puedes omitir.- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta hacia Bella y Alice y las agarraba de las manos y las jalaba rumbo al salón.

-PUES FIJATE IMBECIL QUE ESAS SON MIS AMIGAS!.- dijo mientras corría detrás de ellos. Y asi empezaron una nueva discusión. Solo me quede viéndoles por un momento, observándolo lo imbéciles que eran ambos por no darse cuenta de lo que está ocurriendo. Era obvio que se querían, si se sentía el amor en el aire, pero bueno cada quien sus problemas.

-Vicky.- me asuste pegando un pequeño saltito.- Lo siento cariño no quería asustarte.- me susurro James muy cerca de mi oído.

-No-o… no hay problema James.- dije volteándome así el y mirándolo directamente a los ojos, los cuales inmediatamente me cautivaron con ese resplandor pícaro tan característico que de él.- Es que me quede viendo a esos dos y me fui perdiendo en mis pensamientos.- sonríe tratando de calmarlo, debido a la cara de preocupación que tenia pero al parecer no lo convenci ya que no dejaba de fruncir el ceño.

-Segura.- dijo tomándome por la barbilla y revisando mi cara tratando de buscar un signo de malestar o alguien que le diera indicios de que me había pasado.- Es que hace rato saliste corriendo de la clase de repente y ahorita te ves muy pálida.- después de eso, dejo su mano sobre mejilla acariciándola con su dedo pulgar.- Pensé que algo malo te había pasado…

-Estoy bien, James.- dije tomando su mano, y aunque algo dentro me dijo que no la quitara, aun asi no hice caso y la retire de mi mejilla sintiendo un pequeño vacío.- No fue nada, solo un pequeño malestar, pero ya paso todo y me siento muchísimo mejor.

-Segura?

-Seguririririsima!.- dije agarrándolo del brazo y siguiendo a los demás, los cuales ya habían llegado casi al salón pero estaban esperándonos para entrar todos juntos. Cuando entramos el maestro inmediatamente se acerco a nosotros.

-Señorita Cavalli.- dijo acercándose a mi preocupado.- se encuentra bien? Necesita algo? Quiere ir a Servicios Médicos? Puedo pedirle a alguno de sus compañeros…

-No se preocupe profesor.- dije tratando de calmarlo ya que se veía seriamente alterado.- Solo tuve un pequeño malestar, al parecer algo no me cayó bien en el almuerzo. Pero ya me encuentro mucho mejor. Le prometo que no vuelve a suceder lo de hace unos momentos.

-OHHHHHH NO SEÑORITA CAVALLI! No se preocupe, si se siente mal nada más avíseme para que así un compañero la lleve al servicio medico

-Está bien, profesor.- dije mientras me iba a sentar a lado de Alice.

-Bueno chicos, después de todo este drama.- dijo guiñandome un ojo.- quisiera que prosiguiéramos con las presentaciones asi que….- pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió, interrumpiendo abruptamente al profesor. Cuando vi quienes eran los que entraban por esa puerta casi muero en ese momento. James y Jason entraban con paso lento, elegante, como si ellos fueron los reyes del universo.

-VICKY ESTAS VIENDO LO MISMO QUE YO!.- me susurro Alice, bastante fuerte, igual de alterada que yo.- MALDITA SEA QUE HACEN ELLOS AQUÍ? Oye espera ese no es…. Y ese no también es…..

-DIOS MIO!.- gritamos las dos al mismo tiempo, volteándonos a ver la una a la otra. Y después a Rosalie y Bella las cuales estaban detrás de nosotras. Al voltear al verlas creo que estaban igual o peor que nosotras. Rosalie se encontraba con las manos en la cara girando de un lado a otro la cabeza , y Bella tenía su cabeza sobre la mesa con los brazos rodeándole ésta, al parecer maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos.

Mientras tanto cada una de sus pesadillas entraban a la puerta junto Jamie y Jason. Estos no eran nada mas y nada menos que Royce King II y Ramsés Kingstone. Cada uno con un porte elegante y un paso despreocupado, lento y sincronizado uno con el otro típico de ellos.

-Creo que nuestro pasado no es el único que ha regresado.- me susurro Alice en el oído.

-Lo sé y han regresado solo para fregarnos la vida.- dije mientras veía como los 4 se acercaban al profesor y le decían algo. Al parecer, al profesor le encanto lo que le dijeron pues inmediatamente se dirigió a nosotros con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Chicos, chicos.- dijo llamando tratando de llamar la atención de mis compañeros de clase, los cuales habían aprovechado la interrupción para empezar a hacer desorden.- chicoooos, CHICOS! Grito desesperado, lo que hizo que mis compañeros se callaran.- Gracias. Bueno ahora que todos por fin se han callado. Me enorgullece decir que este año no solo vamos a tener a los jóvenes Cullen y Hale sino que también tendremos a los Adler y los King. Así que espero que al igual que a los jóvenes Cullen y Hale, los reciban con un calurosa bienvenida.

-Ni aunque me pagaran un millón de pesos, yo les daría algo a esos 4.- dijo Rose despectivamente.

-Perdón señorita Hale?...-dijo el profesor llamándole la atención a Rose, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas la campana sonó dando por terminada la clase.- Bueno dejaremos a un lado ese comentario y, la próxima clase terminaremos con los duos y empezaremos con los solos. Así que vayan y cuídense.- dijo dando por terminado la clase.

Inmediatamente las cuatro nos levantamos tomando nuestras cosa y dirigiéndonos a la salida lo más rápido posible. Pero un metro antes de que llegáramos a la salida, cuatro personas bloquearon nuestro camino.

-Pero miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí

-Nada más y nada menos que a Rosalie Hale, Bella Swan, Victoria Cavalli y Alice Brandon…

-Quítate de mi camino tarado.- dijo Rosalie tratando de esquivarlos

-Querida, se nota que no has cambiado nada. Siempre con ese carácter de mierda y esos pésimos modales.- dijo Royce burlándose claramente de nuestra amiga

- Y tú sigues siendo el mismo imbécil que conocí hace años.- esto hizo que Royce estallara en carcajadas junto con los otros 3.

-Se nota que sigues siendo la misma perra de siempre.- dijo despectivamente Royce, lo cual provoco que Rosalie levantara la mano dispuesta a pegarle una cachetada pero un centimentro antes de que llegara a tocar la mejilla de Royce tomo su mano, jalándola hacia él.- pero con esa belleza..impresionante y hechizante cualquiera te lo perdona.

-Eres un chocante, repulsivo, idiota, estúpido, ignorante, pend…-pero antes de que pudiera terminar Royce la tomo por los hombros y la agito violentamente.

-Vuélveme a decir así y…- pero antes de que pudieras nostras intervenir, una mano salió de la nada, golpeándolo directamente en la cara y mandándolo al suelo.

-Y tú vuelve a ponerle una mano encima …no, ni si quiera una mano, vuélvete a acercarte a ella o si quiera voltear a verla. Y yo PENDEJO me encargare de que te hayas arrepentido de haber nacido, me entendiste?.- dijo agachado sobre él, tomándolo agresivamente de la camisa.- ME ENTENDISTE?.- grito histérico.

-Emmett, Emmett, cariño tranquilo,- dijo Rosalie tratándolo de separar de Royce, lo cual por mas que trataba no podía debido al tamaño del chco.- AYUDENME!.- dijo gritándole a los chicos. Hasta ese momento, ninguno de los chicos había reaccionado; por lo que el grito de Rose los saco del shock e intervinieron inmediatamente separándolo.

-Te arrepentiras maldito, tú y la güera desabrida me las pagaran.- dijo Royce saliendo del salón junto con los demás antes de que Emmett le volviera a saltar encima

-ATREVETE! ATREVETE IMBECIL!...

-Emmett por favor tranquilízate.- dijo Rose tratando de calmarlo mientras James, Jasper y Edward lo detenían de que fuera tras los otros cuatro.

-NO ME CONOCES ESTUPIDO Y SI…- siguió Emmett diciéndole al aire sin si quiere haber oído a Rosalie.

-Emmett, Emmett, Emmett…

-ME ENTERO DE QUE LE TOCASTE UN SOLO PELO, TE CORTO TU….- pero en ese momento Rosalie lo agarro de ambos lados de la cabeza y lo jalo hacia ella, besándolo.

Solo eso basto para que se tranquilizara y los chicos lo soltaran sin temor a que fuera a matar al imbécil ese. Esto le permitió a la vez, que pudiera tomar a mi amiga de la cintura y pudiera profundizar el beso. Los chicos, las chicas y yo nos volteamos dejándolos "solos" riéndonos de lo divertido de la situación.

-Mejor? Lo disfrutaste?.- dijo Rose después de cómo 2 minutos de haberlo besado. Al voltearnos, vimos com Rose estaba como si nada mientras Emmett se veía todo idiotizado.

-Muchísimo.- dijo coquetamente

-Pues que bueno porque será la última vez que haga esto.- dijo separándose de él y dándole unas palmaditas en el pecho.- Aunque por haber sido tan valiente…- y de nuevo lo agarro de la cabeza aunque esta vez, en vez de darle un beso en la boca, le dio un tierno beso en el cachete.- Muchas gracias grandote, en serio.

- De nada, peque. Ya sabes si te vuelve a molesta no dudes en llamarme

-O a cualquiera de ustedes, chicas.- dijo Edward dirigiéndose a nostras.- No duden en llamarnos si esos..esos…. bueno esos tipos quieren hacerles algo, entendido?

-Entendido.- dijimos Bella, Alice y yo

Salimos los ocho juntos del salón, rumbo al estacionamiento.

-Así que que piensan hacer ahorita?.- pregunto Jasper.

-VICTORIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!.- irrumpió el grito en el silencioso pasillo. Todos volteamos a ver quien había sido el que había gritado a mi nombre. Al principio no reconocí a las 4 personas que venían corriendo hacia nosotros. Conforme iban acercándose iba recorriendo a cada uno de ellos.

-Qué paso Jared? .- dije mientras mi amigo se colocaba delante de mi todo agitado por la carrera.

-Lo siento tanto cariño.- dijo abrazándome.- Te juro que no era mi intención faltar pero…

-Para, para.- dije quitándomelo de encima.- No te preocupes, no ha pasado nada…

-Te juro, te prometo que halare con el profesor para que no te perjudique mi falta. Fue mi culpa el no poder haber venido, y te aseguro que no sufriras las consecuencias…

-Para Jared, pero si te he dicho que no pasa nada…

-Pero si…

-James me ha ayudado en el último momento a interpretar la canción.- dije señalando a James que estaba a lado mío.- Así que no te preocupes… bueno si preocúpate ya que tu no vas a tener calificación con la cual te promedien…

-No, no te preocupes por mí. Yo después me arreglare con el profesor, ya sabes que…

-Rosalie?.- Paul interrumpió a Jared.- eso que tienes ahí es un moretón?.- dijo mientras se acerco a Rose tomándola de los brazos y revisandodoselos. Fue ahí cuando todos nos dimos cuenta que tenía una marcas en el brazo.

Creo que en ese momento a todas se nos cayó el alma al suelo, pero sobretodo a Rosalie la cual estaba pálida como un fantasma. Esta trato de decir algo pero lo único que salía eran balbuceos.

-Rosalie? Me puedes explicar que chingados es esto?

-Mmmmm… es que…

-Espera…acaso son dedos?.- dijo mientras envolvía su mano sobre el brazo de Rosalie, haciendo que congeniaran sus dedos sobre las marcas.- ROSA!.- dijo empezando a levantar la voz.- QUIEN CARAJOS TE HIZO ESTO?

-Paul no es nada. Alice y yo estábamos jugando y…

-Crees que soy estúpido. Estos dedos son mucho más grandes que los de Alice. Dime la verdad Rosalie ¿Quién carajos fue?

Rosalie volteo a vernos suplicando por ayuda son su mirada. Las 4 nos volteamos a ver complices para maquinar algo para salvarle el pellejo a Rosalie, y de paso a nosotras también, ya que si se enteraban lo que había pasado hace unos momentos, Troya iba a arder.

-Pues resulta que…-empezo Alice.

-…ya sabes cómo nos llevamos Paul.- siguió Bella nerviosa.- Y pues Rosalie y Alice se estaban llevando pesadito… y ya sabes que Alice tiene la mano pesada…

-…y pues me dejo una marca por accidente.- termino Rosalie.- No es nada por lo que preocuparse, Paul.

-Rosalie.- dijo Paul acercándose a ella.- mírame a los ojos..- pero Alice se interpuso entre ellos, sabiendo que iba a pasar si Rose miraba a Paul a los ojos.

-Vamos Paul, tenemos que irnos. Sabes que tengo que recoger a mi hermanita y después tenemos que irnos a la clase de danza… y ya se nos esta haciendo tarde…

-Por un momento se nos quedo viendo fijamente como tratando de descubrir lo que en realidad había pasado.

-Vamos Paul, tenemos que irnos nosotros también que se nos hace tarde.- dijo Jacob ahora interponiéndose entre Alice y Paul.

-Okkkkkkk pero esto no se va a aquedar así.- dijo tomando sus cosas del suelo.- Quiero una explicación y no esa mamada.- así tomo sus cosas, y junto con Jared y Embry, se despidieron yéndose del lado contrario del corredor.

-Les he salvado el pellejo, pero mas les vale que a mi me den una explicación razonable.- dijo Jacob dirigiéndose a nosotras.- Y hablo de una explicación razonable quiero decir la verdad.- y así se fue dejándonos con el alma en un hilo. Nos quedamos calladas hasta que al fin vimos que Jacob desapareció de nuestra vista.

-Eso estuvo cerca.- dijo Rosalie mientras se recargaba en la pared.

-Lo sabemos.- dijo Alice sentándose en el suelo.- Por un momento pensé que nos iban a descubrir

-CALLLAAAA!.- dijo Bella.- Si se enteran, a nosotras nos va a ir como en feria y a los otros…les va a ir muchísimo peor.

-Como dije va a arder Troya si se llegan a enterar…

-Pero.- dije.- pensándolo bien ¿no sería mejor que se enteraran por nosotras , que ellos los vean caminando por el pasillo? Porque, osea, tarde o temprano se van a enterar y creo que así nos va a ir mucho peor. Ya que nostras lo sabíamos y pues nunca les dijimos nada.

-CALLLATEEEEEEEEE!.- me gritaron las 3 al mismo tiempo

-Saben que tengo la razón.- dije mientras abría mi locker y metía algunas cosas.- en el hecho de que les tuvimos que decir ahorita que ellos se enteren mas tarde cuando los vean o les cuenten y vayan tras de ellos para madreárselos.

-Me choca cuando tienes la razón.- dijo Alice llevándose las manos a la cara.

-Yo siempre tengo la razón.- dije cerrando mi locker.

-CALMATEEEEE!.- me gritaron las tres pegando.

-Bueno ya vámonos que tenemos que recoger a Domi.- dijo mientras alzaba las manos.- Ayudame "Yo siempre tengo la razón".- pero antes de que si quiera me pudiera acercar, Jasper ya la había levantado y hasta había tomado su bolsa.

-Vamos las acompañamos al estacionamiento.- dijo James mientras me quitaba mi bolsa y empezaban a caminar hacia el estacionamiento junto con Edward y Emmett, los cuales también les habían quitado sus bolsas a mis amigas.

Las cuatro nos quedamos en shock ya que no nos acordábamos que ellos seguían ahí.

**Alice Pov**

Después de salir de nuestro shock, caminamos detrás de ellos siguiéndolos por el estacionamiento. Aunque todos íbamos como si nada, yo aún no me recuperaba del shock. Es decir quien no estaría en shock si viera de nuevo a su ex, el cual solo anduvo contigo por una apuesta, y después se va con otra y te deja ahí botada como si fueras una más del montón. Me preguntaba yo, ¿Qué hacia él aquí? ¿Qué hacían ellos aquí? ¿Por qué habían vuelto? ¿Cuál era su objetivo esta vez?¿Seguir haciéndonos daño?...estas y miles de preguntas viajaban a mi alrededor a la velocidad de la luz mientras trataba de digerir que esto no era un sueño.

En ese momento sentí como una mano tomaba mi antebrazo. Cerré los ojos por instinto y miles de recuerdos saltaron de repente. El miedo se apodero de mí y me solté bruscamente.

-Alice, Alice.- dijo alguien tocándome la mejilla, pero de nuevo mis instintos me llevaron a quitar esa mano de inmediato.- Alice te encuentras bien?.- en eso abrí los ojos y el miedo empezó a dispersarse cuando vi a Jasper delante de mí con cara de preocupación.- Alice contéstame, te sientes bien? Quieres que te acompañe a recoger a Domi? Quieres que vaya por la enfermera? Quieres….

-Para, para Jasper.- dije tapándole la boca con la mano.- Estoy bien. Solo que me acorde de algo.

-Segura? Ya que si no te sientes bien puedo manejar y llevarte a donde sea.- dijo señalando a mi carro. Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado, pero…

-Oyee como sabias que este es mi carro?

-Te vi hoy en la mañana saliendo de la camioneta junto con Bella y Victoria. De hecho, Edward se estaciono a 5 cajones (o lugares) de distancia.- dijo señalando un Volvo s40.

-Ohhhhhhhhh.- dije sacando las llaves y abriendo el carro y metiendo mis cosas a la cajuela.

-Alice.- me susurro Victoria.

-Que pasa Vicks?.- dije volteándome. Al ver a las 3 juntas supe que algo habían tramado.- Pasa algo malo?

-No, no, no.- dijo ella moviendo las manos.- No amiga, es que resulta que Rox tiene unos apuntes que necesitamos pero el cuaderno lo tiene en su casa.

-Ajaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

-Y entonces nos vamos a ir con ella ¿No hay problema, verdad?

-Pues si quieren yo les presto los apuntes. Seguro los traigo en mi carpeta.- dije mientras me dirigía de nuevo a la cajuela.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!.- gritaron las 3 asustándonos.

Las mire fijamente y fue cuando me di cuenta que no había sido mi imaginación y en verdad habían planeado algo.

-No, Al.- dijo Bella.- es que además necesitamos ir a recoger unas cosas que dejamos en casa de Rose.

-Bueno el punto, es que que no te queremos dejar sola.- dijo Rose alzando la voz.- Hace rato te sentiste mal y con el episodio de hace unos segundos, no nos gusta la idea de que te vayas sola manejando.

-Pero si la que se sentía mal era Vicky!

-SHSSSSSSUUUUUUUSSSHHHHHHH aun así no nos gusta la idea de que te vayas sola…

-Si quieren yo la puedo acompañar.- EUREKAAAAAAAA! Había encontrado el meollo del asunto. Mire asesinamente a mis amigas, definitivamente eran una perras y de que me iba a vengar, me iba a vengar.

-No te preocupes Jasper,.- dije mientras seguía mirando a las chicas.- Me encuentro muyyy bien. Además no me gustaría quitarte tu tiempo, estoy segura de que tienes cosas muchísimo más importantes que hacer.

-Claro que no Alice, no te preocupes por mí. Asi que no acepto un no como respuesta, además no me sentiría tranquilo dejándote ir sola y aun mas si vas con Dominique.

-No Jasper, en serio…

-Dame las llaves.- dijo estirándome la mano.- No pienso dejar que manejes.- me quede mirando con cara de WTF.- Vamos Alice, si te llegas a sentir mal es mejor que yo esté al volante. Anda vamos, te juro que no la chocare o le hare daño, además tu estarás a mi lado.

-Sí, Alice. Sino el responderá por los daños.- dijo James atacándose de la risa.

-Cállate petardoo!.- dijo con toda la intención de golpearlo.

-Bueno basta. Está bien Jasper acepto. Pero ya vamos, que Domi ya ha de estar desesperada.- dije mientras le entregaba las llaves y me metía a la camioneta. El se despidió de sus primos, su hermano y las chicas, después se subió al carro y arrancamos rumbo a la guardería.

-Alice, te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro, dime.- dije volteándome completamente hacia el.

-Quienes eran esos tipos?.- dijo volteándome a ver por unos segundos. Pero en ves de contestarle, me voltee de nuevo mirando hacia la ventana.-Alice?

-Es una larga historia Jasper y una no muy grata de contar.

-Ohhhhhhh ok, no te presionare para que me cuentes. Pero sabes, no confió en eso tipos, no me dan muy buena espina.

-A nadie, yo no sé para que regresaron si nadie en nuestra generación los quiere.

-Porque? .- pregunto Jasper.

-Es cosa del pasado, y es mejor que se quede ahí Jazz. Lo único que te puedo decir es que te alejes de ellos Jasper, y por nada del mundo los vayas a provocar. Me entendiste?.- tome su mano.- Me lo prometes Jazz.

-No.- dijo agarrando con más fuerza mi mano y mirando hacia el frente. Cuando iba a hablar me interrumpió.- No lo prometo, porque si te hacen algo a ti no me quedara otra alternativa que defenderte, te prometí que te iba a cuidar y voy a cumplir mi palabra.

Cuando oí esa palabra mi corazón se hincho de alegría, Jasper era un chavo súper lindo y que neta valía la pena. Pero por otra parte sentí miedo, miedo de que le hicieran algo esos bastardos.

-No Jasper, olvida tu promesa. No te preocupes por mí, se defenderme…

-No Alice, no sé que papel eso tipos hayan jugado en tu vida pero no pienso dejar que te hagan daño de nuevo. Porque te hicieron daño no?, en especial ese tal Jason o me equivoco?.- me quede pasmada al oír su nombre pero aun más porque Jasper se había dado cuenta.- Lo se porque lo vi como te miraba… te miraba como su fueras de su propiedad, como si le pertenecieras y te quisiera volver a recuperar.

Gire mi cabeza sorprendida por lo que había dicho.

-Pero no te preocupes Alice, yo estoy aquí y te protegerá a ti y a Domi.- dijo agarrándole la mano mientras estacionaba el coche delante de la guardería. Bajo después de que vio que yo no salía del coche.

-Joven no podemos entregarle a la niña. Es por medidas de seguridad. Los únicos autorizados son el señorita Brandon, Hale, Swan y Cavalli .-voltee al oir las palabra de la maestra y baje del coche para ver que sucedía.

-Pero la señorita Brandon no se siente bien…

-Pues tendrá que ser la misma señorita la quehable y diga que usted esta autorizado para recogerla….OHHH señorita Brandon!.- dijo la maestra al verme.- Que bueno que esta usted aquí, pues el joven dice que tiene autorización de llevarse a la señorita Dominique pero

- Buenas tardes, señorita Gray. Y si el joven es un amigo de la familia desde hace años y en dado caso que no pueda yo venir, el joven Cullen tendrá la autorización de recogerla.

-Claro, señorita Brandon. Lo anotaremos y desde hoy en adelante cualquier maestra le pondrá entregar al joven Cullen a Dominique.

-Muchas gracias, y si me hace el favor podría traer a mi hermana.

-Claro, en un momento.- después de 5 minutos, vimos como la maestra traía mi pequeño tesoro. Ella venia contenta brincando de un lado al otro mientras platicaba con la maestra. En eso nos vio y corrió hacia nuestra dirección.

-!.- dijo corriendo y brincando hacia el. Jasper la tomo en el aire y abrazándola con fuerza.- Viniste Jazz, viniste!

-No_ sepo_, es que mi papi nunca viene _pod_ mí.-dijo con la carita triste.- _Pedo_ me gusta que tu vengas _pod_ mí.

-Pues que bueno, porque yo voy a venir todas las veces que pueda por ti

-!.- grito en los brazos de Jaz.- Ya oíste mami!

-Por supuesto cariño.- dije mientras le quitaba su mochila y la colocaba en su sillita del carro.- Pero tienes que portarte muy bien para que deje que Jasper venga por ti, entendido?.- Domi solo agito la cabeza de afirmando eufóricamente. Cerré la puerta y me subi en el asiento del copiloto mientras Jasper me sostenía la puerta. Cerro y le dio la vuelta y se subió, arrancando el coche.

Puede que mis amigas hayan tramado esto con premeditación y alevosía, y puede que yo me me desquite después. Pero no cambiaria este momento por nada del mundo.

_**ALLLLLLLLLLL FINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! LO HE TERMINADO! **_

_**Bueno primero que nada una disculpa por la tardanza, pero desde que entre de nuevo a la uni no he tenido ni tiempo de respirar… con decirles que estuve casi un mes en exámenes parciales y no puede dormir esa semana U.U pero bueno me hice un espacio y al fin pude terminar el capi.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado :D he metido mas personajes y saldrá a la luz el pasado de las chicas y muchas cosas mas jajajajaja**_

_**Ya no prometo ponerlo en un tiempo determinado ya que ya voy a entrar en exámenes de nuevo y ando en chinga U.U" pero haré lo posible :D**_

_**ASI QUE PARA MOTIVAR A ESTA POBRE ESTUDIANTE DE DERECHO JAJAJAJA DEJENLE UN REVIEWWWWWWW! Jajajajajaja**_

_**LOVE YA! SEE UUUU!**_

_**ATTE.**_

_**SDK**_


	16. ¿Qué esta pasando?

**Rose POV**

Después de que Jasper arranco el coche, nos le quedamos viendo has que el Volvo de nuestra amiga desapareció de nuestra vista.

-Somos tan inteligentes.- dije cruzándome de brazos y volteándome hacia ellas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Nos va a matar.- dijo Bella mientras seguía mirando a la distancia.- Nos va a buscar, nos va a torturar cruelmente y después nos matara. Nos revivirá y nos volverá a hacer lo mismo pero mucho peor.

-No seas dramática, Bella.- dije mirándola despreocupadamente. A lo que ella me miro con cara de "en serio?".- Cálmate mujer, si no es para tanto.

-Llevas conociéndola por casi 10 años.- dijo Bella mirándome seriamente.- Crees, en serio, que la enana se va a quedar con los brazos cruzados y no va a tomar represalias contra nosotras? O estas de plano ya mal de la cabeza o se nota que no la conoces bien, Rose.

-O vamos no seas exagerada.- dije mientras me dirigía hacia el carro.- Y en caso de que " Tinkerbell versión demoniaca" haga algo, yo me encargare de ponerla en cinta.- sijo soltando un manotazo en el aire, haciendo que todas nos soltaramos a reír.- Venga chicas, no hay de qué preocuparse, además todo es por su bien.-Todos nos quedamos en silencio, mientras llegábamos al lugar donde mi carro estaba estacionado.

-Una pregunta chicas.- dijo James.- Entonces si sabían que esto iba a traer "consecuencias non grata", porque lo hicieron?

- Porque nuestra querida Alice necesita un pequeño empujoncito…

-Pero mira quién habla de empujoncitos!.- grito Victoria

-La que necesita un pinche aventón para que también se dé cuenta de lo que tiene enfrente.- le susurro Bella a Victoria. Voltee mirándola asesinamente y rogando al cielo de que los chicos no hubieran oído su comentario.

-Pero para que?.- pregunto Emmett

-Pues para darse cuenta de que esta perdidamente enamorada de tu hermano.- dijo Rose señalando a James.- Alice es un poco ciega con respecta al amor, y como buenas amigas casi hermanas, le ayudaremos a quitarse esa venda que tiene en los ojos…

-OOOOHHH!.- grito Emmett emocionado.- Yo también quiero ayudar! Esto va a ser muy emocionante!

- Como si mi hermano necesitara ayuda…- dijo James

-Porque lo dices?.- preguntamos las 3 al mismo tiempo

-Es más claro que el agua, que no lo ven?.- dijo como señalándonos lo obvio a todos. Pero al ver que nadie sabía a lo que se refería, frustrado nos empezó a explicar.- Esta clarísimo, que a mi hermano le gusta Alice…. a decir verdad creo que esta perdidamente enamorado de ella. Nunca lo había visto tan interesado en una chica, y créanme cuando les digo que ha habido muchas chicas y muy guapas detrás de mí hermano.- dijo James mientras llegábamos a mi carro.- Y por lo que he visto y he oído, Jasper está determinado a ganarse el corazón de Alice. Y cuando mi hermano se propone algo, créeme güera que él lo consigue sin importar que…

-Entonces lo que quieres decir es…..- lo interrumpí ya desesperada.

- Lo que quiero decir es que mi hermano no necesita ayuda, el sabe lo que hace y como lo hace. Yo digo que todo lo tiene fríamente calculado. El no es el tipo que lo hace todo a la ligera y lo deja todo a las manos del destino.

-NO JODAS!.- dijo Emmett.- No seas mamón!

-Qué? Si es la pura verdad, ustedes saben que mi hermano es estratega por naturaleza y se le da bien el planear las cosas. Hasta estuvo a punto de apuntarse en el ejército por lo mismo…

-Ok, ok ya entendimos. No mas ayuda.- en eso me acerque a mi carro le quiete para abrí la cajuela y así los chicos pudieran metieran nuestras bolsas. Mientras tanto yo saque de la parte trasera otra mochila.

-Bueno olvidando el teme "Ayudemos a esos petardo a arrejuntarse".- dijo Emmett mientras cerraba la cajuela.- Que planes tienen para la tarde?

-Pues vamos ir a nuestras clases extracurriculares

-OHHHHHHHHHH! Hay clases extracurriculares?

-Si hay varias pero las más populares son canto, baile y ,claro, deportes. Aquí hay volley, básquet, futboll y americano

-Uhhhhhhh americano.- dijeron James y Emmett como niños chiquitos.

-Les gusta?.- pregunto Bella mientras entrabamos a la escuela de nuevo con dirección a los casilleros

-Claroooooo!.- dijo Emmett.- Siempre lo hemos visto por la tele pero nunca lo hemos llegado a practicar… bueno al menos profesionalmente

-Que en Italia no hay futlboll americano?.- pregunto de manera burlona.

-Pues la verdad no, no es muy común y por lo tanto no se practica como acá. Allá el deporte que mas se practica es el Calcio…

- El que?.- preguntamos extrañadas las 3

-Calcio…. No lo conocen?

-Un elemento de la tabla peridico? Eso que se encuentra en la leche y en los lactios?

-NOOOOO!.- rompió a reir en caracajadas Emmett.

-Hay Emmett, eres un ignorante, es que asi no se le conoce aquí…creo que aquí lo llaman futboll soccer.

-Ohhhhhhh.- dijo Bella.- Pues si les gusta el futbol soccer también tenemos equipo en la escuela.

-Naaaaaa ya estamos hartos del futbol soccer.- dijo Edward mientras se recargaba en los lockers.- Necesitamos probar algo nuevo.

-Y porque no hacen prueba para entrar al equipo de americano?.- dijo Vicky.- Siempre están abiertas las convocatorias y creo que al entrenador le vendría bien obtener nuevos talentos, unos que si sirvan.

-Porqué lo dices.- dijo Emmett.- Acaso es muy malo el equipo?

- No, solo que no es el mejor que digamos.- dijo Bella sacando unas cosas de su locker.- Solo necesita mas disciplina.

-Vamos seamos sinceros Bella. El equipo apesta, debería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Osea se jactan de ser los mejores pero nunca llegan mas allá de los cuartos de final

-Ohhh vamos Rose, no seas tan cruel, solo porque el equipo se volvió pésimo desde que…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, se oyó un azote contra los casilleros a la distancia. Todos nos quedamos mirando en silencio, aguardando si se volvía a repetir el sonido pero nada paso. Íbamos a volver a retomar la conversación cuando el azote se volvió más fuerte y esta vez era acompañado de varios gritos. Las chicas y yo nos miramos mutuamente, esas voces las reconoceríamos en cualquier lugar.

-Creen que sea…- pero Victoria no termino de hablar cuando oíamos como maldecían. Esa fue la señal, las chicas y yo corrimos como despavoridas por el lugar siguiendo el lugar de los gritos. Doblamos la esquina y la escena que vimos, nos aterro. Ahí frente a nosotras se encontraba un Paul muy enojado siendo detenido por Jacob y Embry, al querer írsele encima a un Royce muy golpeado.

-VUELVELO A DECIR Y TE VA COMO EN FERIA HIJO DE PUTA!.- dijo Paul tratándose de soltar de los chicos.

-Vamos Paul, hay que lárganos de aquí. Si no nos vamos a meter en problema….-dijo Embry tratando de jalarlo hacia el lado contrario

-Pero miren a nada mas a quien tenemos aquí.- dijo saliendo de la nada Jason.- Si no es que nada mas y nada menos que el puritano, santo y casto de Embry Rodríguez.

-Cállate Jason.- dijo Embry empezándose a enojar.- Mas te vale que no te metas conmigo porque sino…

-Sino que- dijo burlándose.- Me vas a acusar con tu mami…

-Eres un …- en menos de un segundo, solto a Paul dirigiéndose hacia Jason. Cuando llego frente de el, levanto el puño y le pego justo en medio de la cara, en la nariz para ser más precisos.- Vuélvete a meter con alguno de nosotros y veras como te va…

-Ni que fueras tan importante, estúpido.- dijo levantándose del suelo.- No regrese por ti o por los estúpidos de tus amigos, con los cuales tenemos cosas pendientes , sino que vine por algo que me pertenece y que pretendo recuperarlo a toda costa.- esa fue la señal para que Embry se encendiera de nuevo y se lanzara a golpear a diestra y siniestra. Jacob y Jared, el cual había sostenido a Paul cuando lo soltó, se echaron encima de ellos tratando de separarlos pero al d soltar Paul, este se lanzo encima de Royce creando otra pelea. Jared y Jacob ya no sabían a quien irle así que tuvieron que intervenir los Cullen para poder separarlos a los 4. Pero Embry se volvió a soltar y tomo a Jason del cuello y lo azoto contra uno de los lockers.

-TUUUU IMBECIL HIJO DE PUTA!.- dijo apretándolo más contra los lockers.- Nada mas atrévete a hablarle, tocarla o si quiera mirarla y te juro por lo que más quiero en mi vida que de esta no te salva ni aunque reviva la Madre Teresa de Calcuta. Solo acércate a ella o a la niña y no te la acabas Jason. Te lo juro.- las chicas y yo estábamos en shock: una porque nunca en nuestra vida habíamos visto enojado a Embry y Dios si que daba miedo y la segunda ¿Acaso estaban hablando de Alice y Dominique? Es decir porque si sí, Jason que tenía que ver con eso. Algo aquí no andaba bien. Embry lo solto y se agacho agarrándolo del pelo.- Ya estas advertido Jason y sobre advertencia no hay engaño.

-Eres un imbécil.- dijo quitándole la mano.- NO PUEDES IMPEDIRME QUE LAS VEA! NO PUEDES EMBRY! POR MAS QUE LO NIEGUES, SABES QUE ES VERDAD! ELLAS SON MIAS LO ENTENDISTE! MIAS! Y tú, no eres nadie para impedirme que las veas porque Alice es mi mujer y Dominique…- pero no termino cuando Embry se le volvió a aventar de nuevo. Esta vez entre Jacob y Edward separaron a Embry, el cual estaba más allá que enojado. Todos estábamos anonadados por las palabras de Jason. Mire a las chicas pero creo que están igual o peor que yo de confundidas. Nadie entendía nada.

Risas se empezaron a oir en los pasillos, era más que obvio que una era de una niña. Todos dirigimos nuestra miradas hacia el lugar de donde provenían. AL doblar la esquina, como si los hubieran invocado, aparecieron Alice, Jasper y la pequeña Dominique. Los tres venían claramente despreocupados riéndose de las tonterías que venía diciendo Dominique. Cuando al fin notaron nuestra presencia, se quedaron en shock por la escena y Alice iba a abrir la boca cuando en su campo visual apareció Jason, el cual todavía se encontraba en el suelo. Inmediatamente se le quito la sonrisa y el color de su cara se fue en unos segundos. Era evidente que tenía miedo, pavor, pánico.

-Vete.- dijo dándole la mochila de la niña desesperadamente a Jasper, el cual la tenía en brazos.- Vete y llévate a la niña…. al salón de música, al coche, a tu casa, al parque, a donde se te ocurra pero llévatela de aquí.

-Alice de que estás hablando? Qué tienes? Qué esta pasando aquí?.- dijo ahora dirigiéndose a sus primos y a su hermano, al ver todo el desastre.

-Mamiii? Mamiii que_ ta_ pasando!.- dijo mirando alrededor asustada, tratando de ir hacia ella, moviéndose incomoda en los brazos de Jasper.

-Llevatelaaaa!.- grito desesperada. Tomo su cara y la acerco a la suya. La niña al ver la desesperación en la cara de Alice, empezó a llorar- Llévatela por lo que más quieras y aleja de aquí. Por favor.- Jasper al ver a Alice y después a la niña que empezaba a llorar más fuerte, la acomodo bien y se la llevo tratando de tranquilizarla. Ella se volteo respirando profundamente

-Alice?.- pregunto Jason despacio mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente. Pero antes de poder acercarse más Embry le obstruyo en paso, pero Alice le puso una mano en el hombro dándole a entender que todo estaba bien.- Alice esa era…. Dime que esa era…

-Si Jason, esa que viste es Dominique.- al decir su nombre los ojos de Jason cambiaron y miraron, el lugar por donde se había ido Jasper, con añoranza.

-Dios pero si esta enorme, la última vez que la vi no era más grande que un conejo.- dijo con humor pero nadie se rio, en especial Alice que seguía con cara de poker.

-Ya la viste, ya sabes de ella, ya viste que está bien, ahora me puedes hacer el favor de largarte y no volver a molestarnos a mí o a la niña en lo que resta de tu maldita vida. Está bien que hayas vuelto para retomar tus estudios en la misma escuela, es decir, yo te puedo tolerar, te puedo soportar, ya que puedo hacer como si no existieras, pero de una vez te lo advierto, no pienso tolerar que estés cerca de Domi, me entendiste?

-Alice…- pero sin hacerle caso tomo sus cosas y siguió el camino que había tomado Jasper.

-MARY ALICE BRANDON!.- grito Jason tratando de seguirla lo más rápido que podía.- Tenemos que hablar, me entendiste? Esto no se va a quedar asi, yo tengo derechooooooossss…-Alice volteo sorprendida e iba a decir algo pero mejor se volteo de nuevo y siguió su camino.

-Vámonos Bro.- dijo Ramses tomándolo del brazo.- No tiene caso, ella no te va a escuchar. Tu renunciaste a ellas, y Alice ya no te quiere en su vida y mucho menos en la dela pequeña.- así los cuatro tomaron su cosas y se fueron rumbo al estacionamiento.

Todos nos quedamos de a seis, es decir, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí?

**Alice POV**

Corrí a través de los pasillos como si mi vida dependiera de eso. Tenía que encontrar a Dominique y a Jasper lo antes posible, tenía que abrazar a mi princesa ,saber que ella estaba bien y que no le había pasado nada. Me detuve para tomar algo de aire y pensé que esto en realidad no podía estar pasándome, es decir, todo había quedado en el pasado. Jason y yo habíamos quedado en un acuerdo, teníamos un acuerdo maldita sea.

Llame a Jasper para averiguar dónde estaban, no tenia caso dar vueltas sin sentido. Al primer pique contesto y sentí que mi alma volvía a mi cuerpo.

-Estamos en el salón de música, aquí te esperamos.- dijo colgando enseguida. Agarre bien mis cosas y corri en dirección al salón de música. Al acercarme, pude oír las risas de mi pequeña acompañadas con la música del piano y violines…. yo conocía esa tonada… era The Rights of Mans.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado para no interrumpir y lo que me encontré fue la escena más tierna y cómica de mi vida. Jasper tenía en brazos a Dominique y bailaba brincando en círculos alrededor del salón. La niña no paraba de reír y el seguía bailando y brincando. Después la bajoy se puso enfrente de ella e hizo una inclinación, para saber si quería bailar con él. Domi rio mas fuerte e hizo una inclinación simulando que traía un vestido y así Jasper tomo su mano como lo hacían en la edad media y empezó a bailar con la música folclórica irlandesa.

En eso notaron mi presencia, Jasper soltó a Domique y se fue acercando hacia mi. Me tomo de la mano y la cintura y empezamos a bailar alrededor del salón, Domi se sentó en un banquito y empezó a aplaudir al ritmo de la música. Seguimos bailando y por alguna razón, nuestros pies se enredaron, cayendo al piso uno encima de otro. Con nuestras caras demasiado cerca, el deseo de besarlo me llego, mi mirada viajo de sus ojos a su boca repetitivamente y estábamos a punto de besarnos cuando un grito llamo nuestra atención. Cuando volteamos vimos a Dominique tirada en el piso, nos levantamos rápidamente para ver que había pasado.

-Estas bien cariño?.- dijo Jasper alzándola y sentándola de nuevo en el banquito. Me quede con la boca abierta al oír como le llamaba.- Que paso?

-Es que _quedia_ …_ cambiad_… música… y…- empezó a llorar. Jasper la tomo en sus brazos y la empezó a arrullar, cantándole al oído. Me quede mirándole sorprendida por la unión que habían desarrollado en estos pocos días. Sali de mi trance y saque su cobija de la mochila y se la puse encima.

-Así que me vas a explicar que fue eso de hace rato?.- rompió el silencio que se había creado entre nosotros. Me quede viéndole por unos segundos fijamente. Jasper era un buen chico y sabia que era de las personas que no juzgaba a un libro por su portada sin una vez haberlo consultado. Aparte había ganado mi confianza y, y sobretodo, la de Dominique, la cual a pesar de haberlo conocido hace unos pocos días ya empezaba a considerarlo como una parte importante de su vida, queriéndolo más de lo que a mí me gustaría.

Pero ¿sería todo eso suficiente para contarle la verdad?

**Victoria POV**

Esto estaba mal, muy mal. Pero muy MUYYYYY mal.

-Creo que nos deben una explicación.- dijo Jared acercándose a nosotros.- Y espero que sea una muy buena porque juro por lo que más quiero que de esta si no se salvan.

-Vamos Jared.- dije abrazándolo, ocultando mi cara en su pecho.- Si no es para tanto….

-QUE NO ES PARA TANTO?.-dijo tomándome de los hombros y separándome de él. Cuando lo vi, juro que estaba a punto de tener un ataque de nervios.- QUE NO ES PARA TANTO EL HECHO DE QUE ESOS….ESOS….HAYAN REGRESADO Y USTEDES NO NOS HAYAN DICHO NADA!

-Hey Jared, respira.- dije tomándolo de la cabeza y haciendo q me mirara a los ojos.- Tranquilízate, sino te va a salir una hernia. Y bueno con respecto a lo de ellos, no se lo dijimos porque no habíamos tenido la oportunidad….

-Qué oportunidad ni que la chinga.- dijo soltándose de mi agarre bruscamente.- Eres una vil mentirosa Victoria Cavalli y nunca lo creí de ti. Mejor díganos la verdad y no esa chingadera que ni tú te la crees.- nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, mientras yo solo pasaba la mirada de Bella a Rose para ver que hacíamos, el nos observo inquisitivamente.- no nos habían querido decir nada, verdad? VERDAD?

-Tranquilízate Jared, que si no aquí te va a dar algo en pleno pasillo….

-Es que…es que… arghhhh.- dijo tomándose el cabello y acercándose a la ventana, apoyándose en ella.- Tenían que habernos dicho desde antes para evitar esto…

-Pues ya que le podemos hacer, Jared.- dijo Paul seriamente.- Ellos ya están aquí y el daño está hecho. Además sabíamos que tarde o temprano iban a volver. Así son ellos, vienen y van pero nunca se quedan en un lugar en específico. Ahora hay que tomar precauciones tanto aquí como en la pista.

- Paul te sientes bien.- dijo Rose tomando su temperatura mientras Paul se le quedaba mirando con cara de WTF.- es decir, no estás gritando, ni maldiciendo ni matando a todo ser vivo frente de ti por la noticia y eso es muy raro en ti.

-Calla Rosalie.- dijo sacando su teléfono.-Que estoy tratando de controlarme y no gritarles en público.- dijo mientras marcaba un numero en su celular.- eso que hicieron estuvo muy mal, nos tuvieron que avisar lo más pronto posible para hablar con Sam y Demetri. Puta madre.- dijo alejándose.- esto definitivamente no les va a gustar

-PERO SI NO HEMOS HECHO NADA MALO!.- grito Bella.- Nos hacen sentir como si fuera nuestra culpa que ellos hubiesen regresado o que Jason quiera recuperar a Alice o que Jamie a Victoria o que el estúpido de Royce le haya puesto encima a…..- pero al ver lo que había hecho inmediatamente se tapo la boca y se volteo a verme con cara de disculpa. Pero eso no me importaba, yo desde el momento que Bella había abierto la boca no había dejado de ver al Paul, el cual estaba estático como una roca.

-A quien Bella?.- dijo quitándose el celular de su oído.- A quien le puso las manos encima?

-A nadie.- dijo Bella bajando la mirada.- no me hagas caso, Paul.

-PUTA MADRE ISABELLA!. No digas que no haga caso, cuando has abierto la bocota…

-Epaaaaaaaaa.- dijo Edward poniéndose entre Bella y Paul, el cual se había ido acercando cada ves mas a ella.- No hay porque ponerse en ese plan, hombre. Puede que si haya habido un intercambio entre Rosalie y ese tipo pero nada físico de lo que preocuparse.- dijo tratando de tranquilizar a Paul.- Lo bueno es que llegamos a tiempo, y mi hermano Emmett, la saco antes de que algo malo pasara y de todas maneras si algo malo hubiese pasado nosotros hubiésemos estado ahí para defenderlas. Así que tranquilo, hombre. Como puedes ver Rosalie, no tiene nada de moretones….

-Pero los dedos….

-Sabes como es Alice, Paul.- dijo Victoria.- Sabes que a veces juega pesado y también que muchas veces me ha dejado moretones pero nada graves. De todas maneras, como dijo Edward, todo el tiempo estuvieron con nosotros y nada malo nos paso. Vez estoy enterita.- dijo señalándose.- Así que ya no te preocupes.- dijo acercándose a él y abrazándolo, al cual un Paul más relajado respondió.

-Lo siento, güera pero me preocupas, al igual que todas.- dijo soltándose del abrazo y mirándonos.- No queremos que se repeta lo que sucedió hace año y medio.

-Heyy.- dijo pegándole en el brazo.- hace año y medio no los teníamos a ustedes y aparte, hemos crecido Paul, no somos las mismas niñas tontas.

-Niña definitivamente no.- dijo mirándola de arriba abajo.- pero tonta quien sabe.- empezó a reírse a lo cual le seguimos nosotros. Después de eso todos nos tranquilizamos un poco.

**Emmett POV**

Ni mi hermano, ni mi primo entendíamos lo que estaba ocurriendo, primero lo que había pasado con Rosalie en el salón en la mañana, y después todo esta pelea. Pero eso sí, lo único estaba claro es que eso tipos nuevos eran peligros, muy muy peligrosos y eran de cuidado.

En eso sentí como se posaba una mano en mi hombro, al voltear vi que era el tal Paul.

-Que onda bro?. Crees que podamos hablar unos minutos.- dijo señalándome un salón.

-Claro.- dije siguiéndolo. Entramos al salón separándonos de los demás.- Ahora si dime en que te puedo ayudar? En que soy bueno?

-Primero que nada, Emmett quiero que me digas la verdad.- dijo serio sentándose enfrente de mi.

-La verdad? Verdad sobre que?

-Sobre lo que paso esta mañana, la explicación que dio Edward y que los dedos que tenia Roslaie en la mañana era de Alice, si soy sincero no me lo creo y creo que ni si quiera ellos. Y necesito saber qué es lo que en verdad esta pasado.

-Paul….

-Vamos, Emmett. Necesito saber que es lo que está pasando para tomar las medidas necesarias para así poder actuar y proteger a las chicas…

-Protegerlas?.- dije parándome de inmediato.

-Si, bro. Mira lo único que te puedo decir es que esos chavos son muy de cuidado, son peligrosos y no me gustaría es que se acercaron de nuevo a las chicas.

-Eso ya no los intuíamos, pero no pueden ser tan peligrosos o si?

-O Emmett, no te puedes imaginar cuanto.- se quedo unos momentos en silencio, como pensando en si decirme algo o no.- Puedo confiar en ti Emmett, se que te conozco de pocos días pero se que eres un buen muchacho.

-Claro.- dije sorprendido por sus palabras.- Puedes confiar en mi y en mis hermanos, para lo que sea y cuando sea.

-Mira hace unos años, los chicos y yo fuimos transferidos a Woodrow. Cuando llegamos obviamente no conocíamos a nadie, bueno o eso creíamos. Fue un tiempo después cuando las vimos en los pasillos, anteriormente las habíamos visto en algunas carreras pero no las conocíamos por completo, como sabes en las carrera uno no va a socializar precisamente. Y fue esta nuestra oportunidad perfecta, nos hicimos buenos amigos y fue cuando nos llegamos a enterar que ellas salían con la pandilla de "The Kings", lo conoces?.- yo me quede con la boca abierta, The Kings era my conocidos en el mundo de las carreras pero no precisamente por ser los mejores sino porque se sabía muy bien que cuando uno competía con ellos corría el riesgo de no salir vivo por la forma en que ellos conseguían ganar, aparte de que se les involucraba con la mafia y la venta de drogas entre otras cosas peores

-Habia oído hablar de ellos pero nunca llegamos a conocerlos, Felix trataba de llevarnos a carreras que no estuvieran ellos, ya que se decían que eran muy peligrosos…. Pero espera.- dije corburando por un momento.- Me estas diciendo que esos tipos son… y que ellas salian con…

-Efectivamente…

-N-O M-E J-O-D-A-S!.- dije poniéndome las manos en la cara, tratando de asimilar la nueva información

-Lo sé, cuando nos enteramos también teníamos la misma expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad que tu. Nunca pensamos que unas personas tan lindas e inocentes salieran con ese tipo de calaña pero era la verdad, Rosalie salía con Royse, Bella con Ramses, Alice con Jason y Victoria con Jamie. Resulta que por un tiempo fueron unos panes de Dios pero después sacaron el cobre _(N/A: la primera expresión significa que eran muy buenos y la segunda es que salió su verdadera personalidad)_ .- se quedo callo por un momento.- Emmett necesito que lo que te diga a continuación quede estrictamente entre nosotros, ni tu hermano ni tus primos se deben de enterar de esto , me entiendes, sino las chicas me matarían….

-Por supuesto, Paul. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.- dije seriamente, aunque no estaba acostumbrado a ocultarles las cosas, sabia perfectamente que esto era de suma importancia para Paul y aunque teníamos poco tiempo de conocernos, no iba a romperla.

-Bueno como te dije, ellos después de unos meses sacaron su verdadera personalidad. Y las chicas empezaron a cambiar, la primera fue Alice. Todos sabíamos que tenía problemas en casa pero nunca le afectaron tanto para cambiar como cambio en ese entonces. Después fue Victoria, Bella y por último Rosalie.

-Qué paso con Rosalie? Le hizo eso algo ese pendejo? Paul quiero que me hables con la verdad.- dije acercándome a el.

-No sé mucho sobre las demás, como sabrás cada uno está unido a una de ellas. Y, ese entonces, a cada uno le toco sufrir la historia de cada una, en carne propia.- tomo aire y empezó el contarme.- Fue en esa temporada cuando Rosalie y yo nos empezamos a unir mucho, en ese entonces yo tenia muchos problemas con mis padre y Rosalie, con la cual compartía la mayoría de las clases, se volvió mi hombro en donde llorar y mi mejor amiga. Fue la persona que me escucho en todo momento y me dio sus consejos y me apoyo en todo. Después de unos meses todo empezó a arreglarse y mi vida volvió a la "normalidad", pero al parecer la de Rosalie se empezó a fractura. Cada día estaba más triste y decaída. Trataba de hablar con ella y no me decía nada, más bien se alejaba de mí. Ya no iba tan seguido a las corridas, como antes. Cambio drásticamente de estilo d ropa, poniéndose pantalones y blusas de manga larga, cosa muy rara en ella, ya que la mayoría del tiempo usaba faldas o shorts cortos o blusas de tirantes….

-No me digas que.- dije parándome y yendo hacia la pared

-Si, Emmett. Royce le pegaba a Rosalie.- cuando dijo esas palabras juro que quería salir del salón y matar a ese bastardo, es que ¡como se atrevía a ponerle una mano encima a Rosalie!.- Gracias a Dios nos dimos cuenta a tiempo y lo pusimos en su lugar los chicos y yo. Pero ahora que ha vuelto.- dijo acercándose a mí.- tengo miedo de que vuelva a acercársele. Por lo que me he investigado está en la mayoría de sus clases.- dijo acercándose cada vez mas.- Por eso necesito saber que fue lo que paso esta tarde. Emmet se sincero, esas marcas se las hizo el?

Asentí con la cabeza pero antes de que dijera algo, tome la palabra.- Pero no llego a hacerle nada mas, afortunadamente estábamos ahí y lo puse en su lugar, es por eso que tenia la nariz hinchada y traía una tirita en la nariz.- dije soltando una carcajada

-Bien hecho, bro.- dijo una palmada en el hombre.- Agradezco mucho que la hayas defendido, la verdad no se que hubiese pasado si no hubiesen estado en este momento ahí.- se quedo pensando unos segundas.- ahora que me acuerdo, tu estas en la mayoría de sus clases no?

-Sí, porque?

-Estaba pensando si me podías hacer un favor.- asentí.- como habras visto yo no estoy en ninguna de sus clase y a veces tengo qu salir de viaje por asuntos familiares. Y quería ver si de vez en cuando de Rosalie, la verdad si me da pendiente que este ese hombre rondado por aquí y no este yo para protegerla. Para serte sincero, me preocupa mucho Rosalie, es como una hermanita para mi.- dijo agachando la cabeza.- y no quiero que le pase nada.

-No te preocupes Pau.- dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda.- Yo estare aquí para protegerla siempre, aunque en eso se me vaya la vida.

_**! AL FIN TERMINE EL CAPI!**_

_**CHICAS (Y CHICOS SI HAY POR AHÍ JOJOJO) PTSSSSSSSS NETA PERDON POR LA TARDANZA! Pero es que este semestre estuvo de locos y no podía hacer otra cosa que estudiar y estudiar y estudiar jajaja mi vida no giraba sobre otra cosa! Les juro estudiar derecho es lo mas pesado del mundo por tanto inche articulo ¬¬ pero bueno me gusta jajaja y que le podemos hacer jajajaj**_

_**Pero al fin soy medio libre jajajaja ya que he presentado mis últimos exámenes aunque no se si me vaya a extraordinario , bueno aquí así les decimos a los exámenes los cuales te hacen para que uno tenga pasar la materia por última vez después de haber fallado tantas veces jajaja pero bueno eso ya es otra cosa.**_

_**El punto es que ya voy a estar libre y podre actualizar más seguido XD! Asi que espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, como ven se van a ir descubriendo muchas cosas de las chicas y los nuevos ….:)**_

_**Se aceptan tomates, huevos, flores, y todo tipo de comentario ya sea bueno o malo :D **_

_**Bueno los dejos **_

_**Besos (muak muak), Los quiero **_

_**SDK**_


	17. Secrets

_**Bueno chicos primero que nada, quiero pedir perdón por mi ausencia pero los problemas me invadieron uno tras otro, lo que me ocasiono un gran bloqueo mental. Aparte la universidad tampoco me dejaba mucho para escribir. Pero lo es que ya arregle la mayoría y pues ahorita me tome un descanso de la escuela jajaja lo que me deja un poco más de tiempo. Así que aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, ojala y les guste. **_

**Alice Pov**

-Alice me vas a contar ¿qué fue todo eso?.- hablo después de estar unos minutos en silencio. Mientras tanto, seguía meciendo a una muy dormida Dominique

-Hay Jasper.- dije tapándome la cara, avergonzada.- es una muy, muy, larga historia…

-Pues no tengo nada que hacer.- dijo sentándose a mi lado.- y tampoco tengo prisa en llegar a mi casa…

-Es que no es algo fácil de contar.- dije sin retirar las manos de mi cara. Abrí mi boca para seguir hablando pero me interrumpió el tono de mi celular.

-_Alice…_- contesto Embry al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Qué paso?

_-¿Estás bien? Como está la niña? Dime que no les llego a hacer nada porque te juro ahorita mismo salgo a buscarlo para partirle la madre a ese hijo de…._

-Embry.- lo interrumpí.- tranquilo, respira profundo. La niña y yo estamos bien, así que no te preocupes…

-_No me confió de ese cabrón, es capaz de seguirte y de hacerles algo. ¿Donde están_?.- dijo muy alterado. Por un segundo, pensé que no sería conveniente que viniera y estuviera así de alterado estando aquí Dominique pero sabía que si no le decía se iba a poner mas freaky. Voltee a mi derecha, mirando a Jasper y Dominique, la cual seguía en sus brazos.-_Alice, donde estas? Alice, respóndeme en ese preciso momento o…._

-Tranquilízate Embry, estoy bien y no estoy sola, estoy con Jasper y no nos va a pasar nada. Lo más seguro es que Jason ya se haya ido por ahí a tomar o a dro….

_-Me importan un rábano, dime donde estas…-_suspire frustrada, definitivamente cuando Embry se ponía terco, era fastidioso

-Estoy en el salón de música, pero no es necesario que…

-Voy para allá.- y colgó ¡Ósea me colgó! ¡Dios mío! Como podía ser este hombre tan terco. En serio, iba a sacarme una cana verde algún día de estos.

-¿Todo bien?.- dijo Jasper acercándose.

-Sí, todo está bien.- dije mientras guardaba mi celular en mi bolso

-¿Quien era? Se oía muy al...- pero no pudo ni terminar ya que la puerta se abrió bruscamente, entrando un muy alterado Embry.

-¡SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE "ÉL" HABIA REGRESADO!.-entro gritando y cerrando la puerta de un portazo.- Tienes 3 segundos, Alice…

-Le puedes bajar dos rayitas a tu actitud, no tienes porque entrar gritando y...- dije parándome despacio y yendo hacia él.

-¡ME VALE MADRES! QUIERO QUE ME EXPLIQUES PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE NADA!.- dijo Embry paseándose de un lado a otro, como león enjaulado.

-Te puedes tranquilizar...- dije tratando de mantener la calma y no gritarle

-¡COMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE, SI…!

-¡YA LO SE, EMBRY! ¡YA SE QUE EL ESTA AQUÍ! ¿CREES QUE NO LO HE NOTADO? ¿QUE ESTOY CIEGA? POR FAVOR SI COMPARTIMOS ALGUNAS CLASES ¡PERO YA DEJA DE DARLE TANTA IMPORTANCIA!- grite ya bastante enojada

-ES QUE COMO PUEDES ESTAR TAN TRANQUILA…-grito acercándose a mí y tomándome de los brazos y agitándome violentamente.

-Hey.- se interpuso Jasper entre nosotros.- Creo que todos necesitamos tranquilizarnos, no es buena idea que se comporten así, estando la niña…

-Tú mejor no opines sino sabes nada.- dijo Embry cortante y mirándolo hostilmente

-EMBRY!.- grite ya realmente enojada.- Te puedes tranquilizar de una vez, por si no te habías dado cuenta Dominique esta aquí.- señale a la niña, la cual aun seguía dormida.- Así que más te vale tranquilizarte, si no quieres que te de una paliza por alterar a la niña.

-Perdón, chicos.- dijo ya más calmado, sentándose en la silla más cercana y tomándose la cabeza entre las manos.- Es que el verlo por aquí me saca de quicio y me puso de un humor de perros

-Lo sé, a mí también me pone mal, el solo pensar que esta tan cerca de nosotras. Pero no por eso ando buscando desquitarme con cualquiera.- esquive a Jasper para así acercarme a él y poder abrazarlo.- Sabes no podemos hacer nada Embry, el puede donde quiera….

-Siento mucho interrumpir esto.- me interrumpió Jasper acercándose.- pero en verdad necesito entender esto, por si son necesario que se tomen ciertas medidas. Es obvio que algo está mal, por lo que acaba de pasar…

-No es necesario que ni tu ni tus amigos se metan, mis amigos y yo podemos hacernos cargo…

-Bueno, pues creo que eso, ya es demasiado tarde. Tanto mis primos, mi hermano y yo estamos metidos hasta el fondo, después de lo que paso con Rosalie…

-Espera.- dijo Embry interrumpiéndolo, mirándonos seriamente.- ¿Qué paso con Rosalie? Tiene que ver con los…

-Después te cuento.-lo interrumpí antes de que se volviera a alterar.-Pero el punto…

-El punto.- me interrumpió Jasper ya algo frustrado.- Es que yo necesito explicaciones, y las quiero ahora

Supe entonces que para que Jasper pudiera entender todo este embrollo, debíamos de contarle todo desde el principio y si eso involucraba que también supiera mi historia, que Dios me amparara. Mire a Embry y el levanto los hombros, dándome a entender que era mi decisión

-Bueno…¿entonces?.- dijo cambiando la mira de uno a otro.

-Es que…- dije nerviosa, no sabiendo por dónde empezar.

-Primero que nada, tienes que prometer que lo que vas a oír no se lo puedes contaras a nadie, ni si quiera a tus hermanos, ¿entendiste?.- dijo Embry seriamente, tomando las riendas de la situación.- Lo que estamos a punto de contarte es algo tan serio, que ni si quiera las chicas lo saben…

Jasper volteo a verme sorprendido.- Pero pensé que tu y las chicas era súper unidas…

-Y lo somos Jasper.- lo interrumpí.- pero hay veces que uno debe guardarse cosas para sí mismo.- dije seria. Nadie sabe de esto más que Embry, y eso porque él lo descubrio sin querer, de lo contrario ni él lo sabría. Esto es en verdad serio, y te pido tu absoluta discreción.

-Claro, claro.- dijo sentándose.- Sabes que, aunque nos conocemos desde hace unos días, puedes confiar en mí.

-Bueno para empezar.- dije.-te diré que fue gracias a Bella que conocí el drifting. Un día la atrape escapándose de su casa ¡Imagínate mi sorpresa al verla saltar una de las bardas! Y por supuesto, le pregunte que hacía tan noche afuera. Por más que intento esquivarme, inventando pretexto tras pretexto, al final me dijo la verdad.- suspire, recordando ese día.- Para no hacerte el cuento largo, ese mismo día me presento ante Demetri, diciéndole que yo también estaba interesada en el drift. Aprendí rápido y en poco menos de un mes empecé competir en la pista. Fue cuando nos empezaron a decir a mí y a Bella, el dúo dinámico.-reí por el absurdo apodo que nos habían puesto.- Meses después, cuando Victoria y Rosalie ya se nos habían unido, conocimos a unos chicos, rápidamente se ganaron nuestra amistad y mucho tiempo después, nuestro corazón. Muchos les tenían respeto, aunque analizándolo bien era más bien miedo. No lo entendí hasta muchos años después, pero es que ellos eran tan diferentes cuando estaban con nosotras, que no podíamos creer lo que todos los demás decían de ellos…

-De casualidad conoces a "The Kings"?.- me interrumpió Embry, lo cual me puso furiosa. Le mande una de mis miradas aniquiladoras pero el ni quiera me miro sino se quedo mirando a Jasper en todo momento.

- Por supuesto, es un grupo de corredores que no precisamente se les conoce por ganar limpiamente las carreras, además también se les asocia con la mafia y con la venta ilegal de drogas. Félix siempre nos advierte de ellos, ya que son bastante peligrosos. Pero espera, ellos que tienen que ver con esto…

-Es que no adivinas quienes son "The Kings"?.- le pregunto Embry. Jasper se le quedo mirando por unos segundos, asimilando todo. Y como si de un iluminación se tratara, lo entendió todo.- No me digas que ellos…que Royce, Jason, Ramses y Jamie son…

- Bingooo.- dijo Embry con una sonrisa falsa en su cara. Mire a Jasper el cual estaba en shock. Se paro tan abruptamente de la silla que termino tirándola, lo cual hizo que Dominique se despertara. Pero él, como si fuera algo natural, empezó a mecerla y decirle palabras dulces tratando de calmarla.

-Júrame que no son ellos.- dijo enojado acercándose a Embry

-Te lo juro por mi vida.- dijo haciéndose una cruz en el pecho.- Pero eso no es lo peor, continua cariño.- dijo viéndome. Tarde unos segundos mientras encontraba la forma de decirle las cosas.-Vamos, sabes que yo te apoyo en lo que tú decidas hacer.- me susurro en el oído, mientras tomaba mi mano. Pero yo me solté de ella y fui hacia la ventana. A través de ella, vi a mis mejores amigas tonteando con el hermano y los primos de Jasper. Ni si quiera ellas sabían lo que estaba a punto de confesarle a Jasper.

**Jasper POV **

Toda esta situación me daba muy mala espina.

Seguí meciendo a la niña mientras Alice se preparaba para contarme su historia. Mire a Embry, el cual seguía sentado y con la cara entre sus manos. Como ya dije, esto no me daba un muy buen presentimiento.

- Cuando empecé la adolescencia.- soltó de repente, mientras seguía mirando por la ventana, con la mirada perdida.- muchos chavos se me insinuaban y me proponian ser su novia. Pero yo siempre los rechaza ya que o querían presumir de que andaban conmigo y andarme paseando como perro enfrente de todos o para llevarme a la cama en la primera oportunidad que tuvieran. Todos eran unos imbéciles.

"Es por eso que cuando llego Jason, me impacto tanto su actitud. ¿Sabes? Victoria me molesta diciéndome que siempre me han llamado la atención las cosas con "actitud".- me le quede mirando extrañado tratando de entenderla ¿cosas con actitud?.-,es decir, que a mí me gustan las cosas originales, únicas y fuera de lo común, ya sabes…eso que no puedes encontrar en cualquier lugar.- dijo riéndose mientras volteaba a verme.- Bueno el punto es que desde el primer momento que conocí a Jason quede impactada por su personalidad, no era como los típicos chicos de aquí sino que tenía un "no sé qué, que se yo". Tenía algo que me llamaba muchísimo la atención, algo que me atraía a él. Empezamos siendo grandes amigos, el me acompañaba a todos lados y siempre me trataba como una dama: iba por mí, me compraba cosas, me invitaba a fiestas, me invitaba a salir con mis amigos, me protegía de todos, ya sabes lo típico. Y en menos de lo que me imaginaba, yo ya estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. Ni te imaginas lo contenta que estaba cuando me pidió que fuera su novia. Los primeros 3 meses fueron maravillosos.- dijo con una sonrisa radiante.- como te dije él era todo un caballero y nunca me falto al respeto o me hizo algún daño. Yo lo tenía en un pedestal sabes? Me tenía realmente idiotizada.- y fue cuando volteo a verme con lágrimas cayendo de sus hermosos ojos. Trate de acercar pero ella se alejo dando dos pasos atrás.- yo lo amaba tanto, que le entregue todo. Le di mi corazón y le abrí mi alma. Y que fue lo que él hizo? Me mintió haciéndome creer que era mi príncipe azul y jugando conmigo como si fuera su estúpida muñeca.- se detuvo para respirar profundamente, ya que estaba empezando a alterarse, quise acercarme pero lo más seguro era que ella se alejara.- Después de esos 3 meses, el empezó a cambiar y me di cuenta que no era lo que yo pensaba, pero ya era demasiado tarde, yo ya le había entregado todo de mi.-dijo sollozando

-Y cuando dice "todo", se está refiriendo a todo.- la interrumpió Embry, haciendo énfasis en el ultimo todo

-¡Embry! No puedes cerrar la boca, aunque sea por una vez.- dijo lanzándose hacia él y pegándole.

-Espérate mujer.- dijo deteniéndole las manos.- No vez como me dejo el estúpido ese y todavía vienes y me pegas- ahí fue cuando Alice y yo lo vimos mejor. Al pobre, ya se le estaban empezando a notar los moretones en la cara y en los brazos, su ropa estaba hecha girones y hasta estaba rota de algunas partes. Aparte traía una gran cortada en el labio y otra en la ceja derecha.

-Dios mío Embry.- dijo Alice tomándolo de la cara y examinándolo bien. Y como si quemara, quito sus manos de su cara y se alejo lo más que pudo, poniéndose a llorar.

Tanto Embry y yo nos quedamos en shock. Nos miramos mutuamente preguntándonos que era lo que había pasado. Sin pensarlo mucho, le pase a la niña a Embry y me dirigí hacia donde estaba, me puse a su lado y la tome entre mis brazos, era tan pequeña que podía cargarla con facilidad y sin ninguno problema. La cargue al estilo novia y me fui a la silla más cercana, me senté y después la coloque en mis rodillas. La abrase y ella me abrazo de vuelta, y así la empecé a mecer de atrás hacia adelante, tratando de que se calmara.

-Tranquilízate Alice, todo va a estar bien…

-¡No!.- grito zafándose de mis brazos y bajándose de mis rodillas.- Nada va a estar bien, y todo esto es por mi culpa…

-Pero como puede ser esto tu culpa, Alice.- dije todavía sentado mientras ella paseaba de un lado a otro.- Es decir, tú no tienes la culpa que haya vuelto….

-Sí, si la tengo.- dijo dándome la espalda y agachando la cabeza.- desde el momento que me acosté con ese tipo y me quede embarazada…

"_Embarazada... embarazada… embarazada… embarazada… embarazada… embarazada_…"

Dicha palabra se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza, la mira detalladamente de arriba abajo. Cualquiera que la viera, ni se imaginaria que ella hubiese estado embarazada, a menos que…

-Pero si…es imposible.- dije acercándome a ella alzándole la barbilla.- A menos que….

-Ni te atrevas a pensarlo, ella nunca hubiese sido capaz de pensar en abortar.- me interrumpió Embry.- Alice nunca sería capaz de hacer algo así, es una chava responsable e inteligente y ella…

-Tranquilízate Embry.- lo interrumpió mientras me tomaba de las manos y me vía fijamente a los ojos. Lo cual me desarmo, podía ver el dolor y el sufrimiento que le traía el recordar todo esto.- Nunca, nunca pensaría en abortar. Déjame explicarte bien.- dijo agarrándome bien de las manos, sentándome en la silla y sentándose en mis piernas.- Como te dije estaba perdida y estúpidamente enamorada de él, y el simple hecho de estar en ese estado, hacia que cualquier cosa que me pidiera yo se lo concediera. Poco a poco me empezó a alejar de mis amigos, sobretodo de las chicas, el decía que era para estar juntos el mayor tiempo posible, ya que el odiaba estar lejos de mi aunque fuera por una milésima de segundos. Y como la niña tonta e inocente que era, le creí, le creí cada una de las mentiras que me dijo. Pero lo único que quería era alejarme de todas las personas que me amaban y me cuidaban, para así poder manipularme mejor y hacerme a su antojo. Pronto me tuvo entre sus manos y hacia lo que él quería, me fui convirtiendo en su sombra, en su pequeño e ingenuo títere. Pasaron los meses y pues una cosa llevo a la otra y el quiso intimar conmigo. En ese entonces yo pensé que era lógico que quisiera tener pues…eso, es decir, era mi novio y lo amaba. Y para serte sincera pensé que él era el indicado y que, nos llegaríamos casar y tendríamos miles de hijos….

-El punto es que al minuto que ese bastardo se entero que Alice estaba embarazada se largo.- la interrumpió Embry, algo desesperado.- Dejándola con un niño sola…

-Pero… pero y tus padres…que dijeron tus padre

- Cuando le dije a mi padre.- se quedo unos segundos en silencio perdida en sus pensamientos, mirando hacia la nada.- en un principio solo se quedo mirándome entre decepcionado y entristecido. Me dijo que me iba mandar a vivir con mi abuela a Japón e iba a terminar por internet lo que restaba del año, mientras tenía a mi bebé. Dijo que me iba a apoyar y que iba a hacer lo necesario para protegernos. No tuve otra alternativa, así que acepte…

En eso algo llamo nuestra atención interrumpiendo el relato de Alice. Al parecer Dominique había aprovechado ese momento para despertarse y pedir algo de beber. Alice inmediatamente fue a la maleta y le entrego su vaso entrenador, el cual tenía forma de pato. Y fue ahí, mientras veía a Alice dándole el vaso a Dominique, cuando me di cuenta de lo obvio. Dominique era idéntica a Alice. Aunque nosotros habíamos pensado que eran madre e hija, ella lo había siendo muy convincente en su explicación. Pero si uno las veía detalladamente, era obvio el parecido entre ambas, era su viva imagen a excepción de los ojos color azul zafiro…

-Y tu madre.- dije de repente.- ¿qué te dijo tu madre?

- Esa señora.- dijo despectivamente Embry.- no debería ser considerada como madre, Alice es más madre que ella.- dijo enfurecido.

-Vamos Embry, déjala…

-Por favor Alice, como osas defenderla cuando esa perr…

-¡EMBRY!.- grito mientras le tapaba los oídos a la niña, la cual estaba en el regazo de Embry.- Puedes cuidar tu vocabulario cuando estas enfrente de la niña, por favor.

-Lo siento, pero tú sabes que pienso al respecto sobre esa mujer, desde lo de aquella noche…

-Que paso esa noche?.- pregunte interesado mientras me sentaba a lado de ellos

-Esa noche, después de que les diera la noticia, ella casi me mata, y lo digo literalmente. Ya que cuando subía a mi cuarto, después de hablar con ellos, me acorralo en el pasillo. Me dijo que era una cualquiera, y una que otra groserías. Después de decirme hasta de lo que me iba a morir me pego con fuerza buscando darle a mi bebe. Dijo que ese bastardo no debía de nacer, ya que lo único que iba a traer eran problemas, que ella se convertiría en el hazme reír de su club y que yo iba a ser tachada como una cualquiera por todo la sociedad. Gracias a Dios, mi padre llego a tiempo y yo pude escapar. Salí de mi casa y corrí lo más lejos que pude. No me di cuenta donde estaba hasta que me encontré a Embry jugando baloncesto en el parque…

-Ese día estaba jugando en el parque cuando vi como alguien se acercaba sollozando.- la interrumpió, contando su parte de la historia.- Me acerque ya que no podía ver con claridad quien era y cuando la vi llorando desconsoladamente, me acerque para ver qué rayos tenía, ya que no era normal ver a Alice llorando de esa manera, ¡por dios es Alice!- y concordaba completamente con él, el si quiera imaginar a Alice, una persona tan alegre y tan radiante como el sol, era algo simplemente imposible.- Paso una hora antes de que me pudiera contar todo, desde su relación con Jason hasta lo que le había dicho y hecho su madre cuando se entero de su embarazo.- volteo hacia Alice enojado.- Te dije millones de veces que ese tipo no era de fiar, que era un desgraciado, perro estafador, mentiroso, embustero, mujeriego…pero tú no me hiciste caso. También te dije que ese hijo de perra te iba a hacer esto y ve….

-Me acuerdo muy bien que me lo dijiste.- dijo Alice levantándose enfadada, pasándome a la niña y sentándola en mi regazo.- ¡Oh espera! Ahora que lo recuerdo, más bien me lo gritaste enfrente de toda la escuela y me hiciste pasar el peor oso de mi vida. Y deja de criticar ¿sí? Sé que cometí ciertos errores pero no me arrepiento de haber tenido a Dominique.- dijo acercándose a nosotros.- Es mi luz y es la razón por la que me levanto todos los días… y la verdad no se qué haría sin ella.- dijo sentándose de nuevo junto a nosotros, quedándonos en absoluto silencio.

-Así que Jason es el padre de Dominique- dije mas afirmando que preguntando, después de un estar unos minutos en silencio.- Pero si él te dejo cuando se entero que estabas embarazada, desligándose completamente de la responsabilidad. Entonces ¿para qué carajos regreso?

-Creo que se la razón.- susurro Alice.- Hace unas semanas, cuando estaba en casa recibí una llamada al celular de un número desconocido. Al principio pensé que era Victoria, ya que ella cambia de celulares como yo cambia de conjuntos al día, así que conteste…

-Pero no era Victoria…

-No, era Jason.- Embry se paró de inmediato, iba a hablar pero Alice lo callo de inmediato.- Me dijo… me dijo…que lo sentía. Que fue un cobarde por no aceptar su responsabilidad e salir huyendo sin pensar en nosotros. Que no era el mismo y había cambiado para mejor por nosotros. Y que ya no se embriagaba y se drogaba como antes. Y que ahora venía con el propósito de recuperarnos y formar la familia que debimos formar hace 3 años…

-Y ¿qué le contestaste?.- pregunte sorprendido. No podría creer que después de dejarla sola a su suerte con la niña, que después de haber huido como un vil bastardo, viniera con la idea de formar una familia feliz como si nada hubiese pasado. Definitivamente era un verdadero hijo de…

-No le dije nada, le colgué inmediatamente me di cuenta que era él. Así que…

-¡ESA ES MI CHICA!.- dijo Embry levantándose y abrazándola mientras le daba vueltas.

-¡Animal bájeme!.- le grito Alice mientras le pegaba varias veces y Embry se reía a carcajadas, bajándola unos segundos después.- Eres un animal, Embry. Yo no sé cómo sigo siendo tu amiga…

-Porque me quieres cariño.- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. Lo cual a pesar de que era un beso inocente de amigos, me hizo gruñir por dentro. En eso sonó el teléfono de Alice, contesto, disculpándose con nosotros, mientras se alejaba unos pasos.- No te preocupes, yo solo la quiero como mi hermana.

-¿Perdón?

-Ni te hagas el sorprendido.- dijo dándome una palmada en la espalda.- Se nota que estas más que loco por Alice, yo diría que casi esquizofrénico.- soltó una carcajada, espantándome a mí y a Dominique.- eso si, solo te advierto una cosa.- dijo cambiando su tono a uno de advertencia.-si la dañas te juro que te buscare hasta el fin del mundo solo para … bueno tu sabes no?.- dijo riéndose de nuevo y agarrando su mochila.- y otra cosa, mantén tu cosi, tu pajarito, tu camarón, tu wiwis, tu jazzy o como se que lo llames dentro de tus pantalones si?.- dijo barriéndome con la mirada.- No quiero otro sobrinito todavía….

Juro que en ese momento me quería morir de la risa ¿en serio me dijo que no tuviera sexo con Alice? Si apenas la conocía… pero esperen ¿ACASO LE HABIA PUESTO NOMBRE A MI…?

-Hey espera bro.- interrumpí su gran discurso.- Número uno: creo que ha quedado claro que yo no soy como los demás tipos. Porque primera tengo moral y segunda porque a mí me criaron dos mujeres impresionantes que nunca dejarían que me convirtiera en un ser monstruoso. Número dos: Soy incapaz de faltarle al respeto de esa manera a Alice, y si yo tengo algo con ella, ten por seguir que no será una aventura de una sola noche y me hare responsable si pasa cualquier cosa. Y número tres:-dije acercándome a él.- yo se que estamos en confianza, bro, pero si me hicieras el favor de no ponerle nombre a mis partes íntimas me sentiría más cómodo.

Embry se puso totalmente colorado, lo que hizo que estallara en carcajadas.

**Rosalie POV **

Mire el reloj de nuevo 2:15. Pasee la mirada por el salón viendo a mis compañeros, los cuales: unos se encontraban entretenidos poniendo atención al relato del inicio de la Primera Guerra Mundial, que nuestro profesor de Historia estaba explicando sumamente emocionado. Mientras otros se entretenían haciendo dibujos en su cuaderno, y otros, los mas desmadrosos, se lanzaban discretamente bolas de papel. No es que no me gustara la historia, de hecho era una de mis clases favoritas, pero para ser sincera, en este momento, no tenia cabeza para otra cosa que no fuera la prueba para nuestros trajes de Victoria's Secrets.

Al recorrer el salón, mi mirada se detuvo en un asiento vacío en especial. Desde la pelea que tuvieron los chicos hace unos días, no habíamos tenido noticias del grupo "The Kings", por lo tanto, tampoco de Royce. Ósea ni si quiera habían parecido en la escuela, lo cual nos había dado un periodo de tranquilidad a mí y a mis amigas.

Volví a mirar el reloj: 2:16. Tome mi cara entre mis manos, frustrada hasta la medula. Parecía que el tiempo no estaba de mi lado, torturando todo lo posible.

En eso sentí una bolita de papel pegarme en mi brazo. Lo ignore por completo, pensando que los estúpidos de mis compañeros se habían equivocado de objetivo. En eso sentido un segundo papel…y un tercer…y un cuarto. Voltee mi cara enfadada, está bien que se hubiesen equivocado dos veces, pero cuatro ¡CUATRO! era demasiado.

Pero cual va siendo mi sorpresa, que quien me estaba aventando los papelitos era el mismísimo Emmett Cullen. Rodee mis ojos y voltee de nuevo hacia el frente, tratando de ponerle atención al profesor. Pero siguieron lloviendo papelitos a mí alrededor.

Solo tenía que soportarlo 5 minutos y después no tendría que soportarlo por 3 días, ya que gracias a Dios era viernes. Inhale y exhale mientras las bolas de papel, los pedazos de goma y de basura seguían cayendo a mí alrededor. Después de esto definitivamente tenían que darme el premio a la paciencia, porque si no fuera porque estaba a 2 minutos de mi libertad, me hubiese levantado y le hubiese dado un buen golpe en la cabeza.

Gracias a Dios, sonó el timbre. Guarde mis cosas y salí del salón como si el mismísimo diablo me estuviera siguiendo. Tome mi celular y le marque a Victoria.

-¿Dónde estás?.- dije mientras llegaba a mi casillero, pero una mano me detuvo de abrirlo. Mire al dueño de la mano, y juro que cuando lo vi, quise morirme en ese momento.

-Estoy en el estacionamiento, te recojo en la entrada…

-Está bien, te veo en 10.- trate de abrir mi casillero, pero Emmett seguía con la mano en este. Así que lo único que atine a hacer fue pegarle un buen puñetazo en las costillas, lo que hizo que soltara el aire… y también soltara mi casillero.

-¿A dónde vas?.- me pregunto mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento

- Kitty.- tome mis cosas y me dirigí hacia la entrada principal

-¿Kitty?..- dijo mientras corría hacia a mí.

-Ki tty importa.- reí mientras le sacaba la lengua como si tuviera 5 años, a lo cual el soltó una carcajada. Aproveche ese momento, para escapar pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando me agarro del brazo.

-Es en serio, Rose.- dijo poniéndose serio, lo cual me descoloco. Emmett nunca era serio, bueno a menos que la situación lo ameritara.- Con ese loco suelto, no me gusta para nada que andes solo por ahí. No sabemos lo que pueda hacer.

-Emmett.- dije tomándole la mano.- Todo va a estar bien, vale? Dudo mucho que se acerque a nosotros después de lo que paso hace unos días. Además no han venido…

-Lo que no nos asegura que no estén rondando por ahí como animales en acecho.- me interrumpió.- Así que…dime ¿a donde vamos?

-¿VAMOS?.- pregunte shockeada.- A mí eso me suena a manada. Tu.- le pegue en el pecho.- no me vas a acompañar a ningún lado ¿Queda claro?

-De que esta claro, está claro, pero de que lo vaya a hacer…nop.- dijo cruzándose los brazos, enseñándome toda su musculatura.- Así que quieras o no, te voy a acompañar.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros.- tomo mis cosas y casi me arrastro a la salida.- Así que dime, ¿a quien esperamos?

- Mas bien yo voy a esperar, porque tú te largaras y te irás a tu casa a hacer tarea, ejercicio o lo que sea que hagas cuando llegas de la escuela a tu casa.- le arrebate mis cosas y lo empecé a empujar.

-Nop.- dijo tomando de nuevo mis cosas y echándoselas al hombro.- Mí prioridad eres tú, en este momento. Ya después me preocupare por esas cositas. Así que ¿a dónde vamos?

Pero antes de poder contestarle, un gran Alfa Romeo Mito rojo se puso delante de nosotros. La ventana del copiloto bajo lentamente, dejándonos ver a Victoria, la cual venia en el asiento del piloto.

-Hey Vicks.- dijo Emmett agachándose para quedar a la altura de la puerta. Aproveche la oportunidad para quitarle mis cosas y meterme al carro de mi amiga.- Woooowww! Pero si que tienes prisa, mujer!

-Arranca.- dije serie.

-Ohh vamos Rose, todavía tenemos tiempo…

-¡QUE ARRANQUES!.- grite desesperada.

-Heeey pero que genio traes. Tranquilízate, Rose.- dijo Emmett dándome una palmadita en la espalda, lo que hizo que me estresara mas. Juro que si no se largaba pronto, iba acabar pateándole el trasero.

-¿Quieres que te de un ray a tu casa Emmett?.- dijo Victoria mientras arrancaba el coche

-De hecho, Vicks.- voltee rápidamente hacia él. El muy mustio, estaba parado frente a nosotras con la cabeza gacha, las manos detrás de él y meciéndose en su talones, haciéndose el inocente. ¡Era un i-m-b-e-c-i-l!.- Quería saber si las podría acompañar, saben que desde que paso…eso…la semana pasado, estamos más tranquilo si por lo menos uno de nosotros las acompaña a donde quiera que vayan…y pues…

-Anda, anda.- dijo Victoria abriéndole la puerta de atrás.- Déjate de explicaciones y sube, ya me dijo James todo ese choro "estamos tratando de ver por su bien".

-¡Estás loca!.- grite mientras se dirigía a la salida del estacionamiento.- Como puedes…no ves que...es que…¡NO ES JUSTO! Que no ves que…

-Tranquilízate, Rosalie. No tiene nada de malo. Es hasta tierno, el q nos cuiden de esa manera.- dijo mientras tomaba la carretera para el centro de Los Ángeles.- Mejor concéntrate en la prueba, vale? Hemos espero esto por mucho tiempo y nada lo puede arruinar.

Y Victoria tenía razón, nadie iba a arruinar el día más feliz de mi vida.

…

…..

….

Dos horas después de un horrible viaje, Victoria se estaciono en las oficinas centrales de Victoria's Secrets. Vicky y yo estábamos extasiadas.

Al entrar nos encontramos con Adriana Lima, Alessandra Ambrossio, Miranda Kerr, Doutzen Kroes, Erin Heatherton, Candice Swanepoel, Lily Aldridge, Lindsay Ellingson, las cuales también venían para la prueba. Vicky y yo gritamos de alegría al verlas. Al estar en el trabajando en la industria de la moda, habíamos coincidido en varias campañas para varios diseñadores, lo que conllevo a que nos hiciéramos grandes amigas. Aparte, claro está, que eran super buena onda y no unas perras como algunas.

-Y se puede saber quién es este muchachote, Rose?.- me susurro Candice señalando detrás mío. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que Emmett seguía con nosotras, el cual estaba maravillado mirando las miles de fotos que adornaban el vestíbulo. Pervertido pensé.-Porque está que arde y si no es nada tuyo, pues…-la mire aterrada. Acaso me estaba pidiendo permiso para coquetear con Emmett? No lo podía creer!

-¿Emmett Cullen?.- grito Lily desde lejos.

-Lils! Como estas?.- dijo sorprendido, mientras Lily corría hacia a él, lanzándose para abrazarlo. Mire a Victoria, que al igual que yo tenía cara de "WTF". Iba a hablar cuando de la nada salieron Ed Razek y Mónica Castro, los encargados del desfile, llamándonos a cada una.

-Lo siento, joven.- dijo Mónica dirigiéndose a Emmett, el cual nos había seguido junto con Lily.- pero usted no puede estar aquí, la prueba es exclusivamente para…

-Mónica, Mónica…-la interrumpió una chica que venía corriendo.- al parecer, nuestro fotógrafo tuvo un accidente y no va a poder venir. Y ya llame a Simón.- se adelanto antes de que Mónica dijera algo.- pero tiene otro compromiso y no se va a desocupar hasta dentro de 3 horas…

-¡¿¡¿3 HORAS?- grito horrorizada.- ¿Ed..?.- miro a su compañero, el cual tenía la mirada perdida, al parecer, pensado.

-Yo tengo la solución.- dijo Lily tomando de la mano a Emmett y jalándolo hasta donde estaban Mónica y Ed.- Emmett es un gran fotógrafo…

-¿Él?.- gritamos Victoria, Monica, Ed y yo a la vez, sorprendidos por la declaración.

-Pero si Emmett no sabe nada de fotografía.-dije despacio, tratando de asimilar lo que estaba pasando

-Como de que no.- dijo Lily mirándome seriamente.- Emmett, estuvo con mi hermano, Miles, en un curso de fotografía. De hecho.- dijo ya dirigiéndose a Ed y a Monica.- El fue encargo de hacer mi primer portafolio, y tú lo has visto, Ed, y sabes que las fotos son buenas.

- Lils, no es para tanto.- dijo serio Emmett, soltando sus manos, tratando de zafarse a su vez de esta situación.- Sera mejor que las espera afuera, ¿vale chicas?

-Espero.- dijo Ed interponiéndose en su camino, mirándolo de arriba a abajo.- ¿Crees poder hacerlo? No es sesión complicada…

-Y tu sabes todo de luces, de cámaras, de lentes, de enfoques y todo eso.- Lily le tomo las manos, regándole con la mirada.- Vamos Emmett, sabes que eres bueno y sabes que esto, es como pan comido para ti, no es nada del otro mundo. Ya lo has hecho antes para Agatha y para mí ¿Te acuerdas?- al oír el nombre, inmediatamente Emmett se tenso, dejándome la duda ¿Quién será esa tal Agatha?

Todos nos quedemos inmersos en un gran silencio, mientras esperábamos su respuesta. Emmett se quedo callado mirando hacia el suelo, al parecer analizando la situación. Al levantar la cabeza, miro a Lily, la cual estaba delante de él, rogándole con los ojos que aceptara. Después volteo a ver a Victoria, la cual le sonrió de oreja a oreja, mostrándole su apoyo sin importar la decisión que tomara. Y para mi sorpresa, volteo a verme, mirándome fijamente, como si tratara de encontrar algo pero ¿Qué?

-Está bien, lo hare.- todas gritaron de felicidad, mientras se le aventaban abrazando y agradeciéndole por el gran favor. Yo, en cambio, lo único que pude hacer fue quedarme en shock por su respuesta. Segundos después sentí como alguien tomaba mi mano, al voltear vi que era Victoria, la cual me jalaba hacia la multitud.

Al entrar al salón, Victoria y yo estábamos encantadas, los trajes eran fabulosos, exquisitos y extravagantes. La lencería era hermosa y con maravillosos detalles. Y las alas, por dios, eran enormes, perfectas y extremadamente pesadas. Se notaba que todo estaba fríamente calculado.

Pero las que estaban más que encantadas, y no precisamente por la ropa, sino por Emmett, eran todas las chicas. Al parecer, si era todo un experto en la fotografía, ya que Ed, se desvivía en cumplidos y agradecimiento hacia él. Y a pesar de que Vicks y yo pensamos que iba a comportarse infantil e inmaduro fue totalmente profesional, a pesar de estar rodeado de mujeres en lencería.

Entre pruebas, risas, arreglos de último momento y millones de fotos, se nos fue pasando la tarde hasta el anochecer. Al terminar exitosamente, nos despedimos de todos y nos dirigimos rumbo a casa. Nadie hablo durante el camino, en especial Emmett, lo cual tanto a Vicks y a mí se nos hizo raro. Siempre estaba hablando ya sea contando un chiste, una anécdota o algo.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, con un pequeño "Adiós y Gracias" bajo del carro, abrió las rejas de la entradas y se metió rápidamente a su casa. Al arrancar el carro, por alguna extraña razón, abrí la puerta.

-Se puede saber qué te pasa, ¡cierra esa puerta!.- grito frenando bruscamente.

-No.- dije tomando mis cosas y saliendo del carro.- Vete a tu casa, yo necesito hacer algo. Así que aquí me quedo.

-Estás loca. Y ¿cómo chingados te piensas ir a tu casa? ¿Volando?.- se burlo.- Y además ¿qué piensas hacer? ¿ No tendrá esto que ver con cierto peli-negro, verdad?

-Ya vete.- dije cerrando la puerta algo brusco.- Yo te llamo cuando llegue

-JA.- grito señalándome con el dedo.- si tiene que ver con él y de cómo se comporto de camino a casa.- abrí los ojos sorprendida.- Vamos ni te hagas la sorprendida, es obvio que estas preocupada por el, todo el camino te la pasaste mirándolo. Y yo no sé porque no me sorprende, si está más que claro que el tipo te…

- ¡Ya lárgate!- grite antes de que dijera una barbaridad

-Vamos Rosalie hasta Bella, que es bien despistada en estas cosas, se dio cuenta que te gusta este, la única que no lo ve eres tú. Pero, vuelvo a repetir, no sé porque no me sorprende -iba a reclamarle pero encendió el motor.- Esta bien, me voy. Alguna de las dos tiene que hablarle a Alice, porque si no mañana estará molestándonos de porque no le hablamos. Pero cualquier cosa me hablas, ¿vale?.-sin dejarme responderle, arranco echa la chingada. Al ver su carro desaparecer, me acerque a la casa y llame por el interfon.

-_Si, en que le puedo ayudar?.-_contestaron

- Ehmm…buenas tardes…este…mmmhhh…vengo a ver al joven Emmett Cullen…

_- ¿Quién lo busca?_

_- Soy Rosalie Hale, una compañera de la escuela…_

_-¡Oh pasa, querida!.-_ Las rejas de la entrada se abrieron lo suficiente para dejarme entrar. Mire a mí alrededor, admirando el hermoso jardín. Antes de que tocar pudiera tocar el timbre, esta se abrió dejando ver a una hermosa y elegante mujer. Su cabello color caramelo caí en rizos bien formados, enmarcando su cara en forma de corazón. Pero lo más impacte eran sus ojos verdes, los cuales te transmitían tranquilidad y confianza. Me acerque a ella lentamente, con algo de timidez.- Buenas noches querida, Esme Cullen.-se presento dándome la mano.

- Mucho gusto en conocerla, señora Cullen. Rosalie Hale.- me presente tomándole la mano.- Siento molestarla tan tarde.

-No te preocupes, querida. Pero dime ¿Que hizo ahora? ¿Te hizo algo a ti? ¿A tu carro? Ese hijo mío, créeme cuando una chica bonita viene a casa, nada bueno puede esperarse.- dijo algo alterada.- ¡No puedo creer que se metiera en problemas tan rápido! Es decir no llevamos ni un mes….

-No, no señora…-la interrumpí antes de que sacara falsas conclusiones.

-Solo Esme, querida.- me interrumpió.- Señora me hace sentir vieja y aburrida, además así le dicen a mi suegra.- añadió dándome una sonrisa deslumbrante. Ahora ya sabía de quien habían sacado los chicos esa sonrisa.

-Está bien, señ…Esme.- corregí al ver su mirada.- pero no es lo que usted imagina. Solo vine porque…porque…le preste unas cosas a Emmett y las necesito urgentemente.- dije improvisando. Pero ahora que lo pensaba bien ¿Qué demonios hacia aquí?

- Que alivio.- dijo ya más calmada. Camino hacia las escaleras, gritando el nombre de Emmett. Pero después de esperar algunos minutos, el seguía sin bajar.- Lo siento querida, ha de estar encerrado en su habitación oyendo música a todo volumen.

-Pero si no se oye nada…- trate de agudizar el oído, para oír alguna señal de música. Pero todo estaba increíblemente silencioso.

-Créeme, querida. Cuando crías a cuatro hombres que les encanta oír la música a todo volumen, te das cuenta que las paredes debes de hacerlas insonoras.- miro unos momentos hacia arriba.- Bueno, si me esperas un momento, lo iré a…

-O no se apure, Esme. Si me dice donde encontrarlo con gusto iré yo.- la detuve antes de que subiera a buscarlo.

-Oh, ok.- dijo bajando los tramos de escalera que había subido.-es la primera puerta a la izquierda. Cualquier cosa que necesites querida, estaré en la cocina.- se retiro, dejándome al pie de las escaleras, completamente sola.

Subí poco a poco mientras trataba de averiguar el por qué estaba aquí. Es decir, Emmett me importaba, porque…pues…era mi amigo. Sé que a veces me portaba hostil con él, y cuando en verdad me llega a desesperar, que es el 80 por ciento de las ocasiones, le llegaba a pegar o insultar. Pero dentro de lo que cabe lo aprecio, es decir, es un chico súper dulce, atento, caballeroso, lindo, seguro de sí mismo, fuerte, gracioso, estudioso aunque algo desmadroso; me aguantaba mis atacas de ira y sin importar cuantas veces le pegara, el nunca me levantaba la mano; tenía esa sonrisa, esa hermosa sonrisa que me hacia derretirme; y sobre todo, me había defendido de Royce, sin importar que fuéramos prácticamente desconocidos, se había enfrentado a él, recibiendo alguno que otro golpe…

De repente, lo entendí todo. El por qué estaba aquí; el por qué me preocupaba por él, a pesar de solo conocerlo hace unos cuantos días; y el por qué estaba aquí, frente a su puerta, dispuesta a consolarlo, de lo que fuera que lo estuviera atormentando. Y es que estaba enamorándome de Emmett Cullen. Yo Rosalie Hale, la que había jurado nunca más enamorarse, estaba completa e irrevocablemente enamorada de ese oso. Pare uno momento, tomando aire para asimilar las cosas. Esto no podía ser posible, es decir, yo no podía estar enamorada de él, es más, no podía enamorarme de nadie.

Al llegar a la segunda plata y divisar su puerta, decidí olvidar todo esto y mejor dejarlo para después y enfocarme en tratar de ver que le había pasado. Toque varias veces, pero nadie respondió. Gire la perilla y lentamente abrí la puerta, "Just Tonight" de The Pretty Reckless sonaba a todo volumen por la habitación. Entre sigilosamente, cerrando rápidamente la puerta. Recorrí lentamente la habitación, buscando a Emmett pero al estar esta solo iluminada por la poca luz que entraba por la ventana, no veía nada. No había dado ni dos pasos cuando algo se movió frente a la ventana, dándome un susto de muerte. Al agudizar la mirada, me di cuenta que no era "algo", sino "alguien".

-¿Emmett?.- grite lo más alto posible. De la nada, las luces se prendieron y la música bajo de volumen. Fue ahí cuando pude admirar la enorme habitación, la cual, al igual que la mía, era blanca y negra. A mi izquierda había una pared negra lisa con una pantalla de plasma enorme, a mi derecha, toda la pared estaba cubierta por loseta negra, ahí mismo se encontraba una cama matrimonial rodeada de dos mesillas blancas y negras, con una lámpara en cada una. En el techo, arriba de la cama, sobresalía una pequeña plataforma, la cual estaba adornaba por lozas y en medio de cada una había una luz, que iluminaba sola y completamente la cama. **(N/A: la imagen está en mi perfil)**

-¿Rosalie?.- A unos cuantos metros, sentado en una silla roja con botella en mano, se encontraba Emmett. Tire mis cosas en la cama y me acerque a él.- Se puede saber ¿qué haces aquí? Ya es muy tarde, deberías estar en tu casa…

-¿Bebiendo?- dije quitándole la botella.- ¡No lo puedo creer! No puedo creer que a la primera y ya estés bebiendo…

-¡Rosalie, te puedes calmar!-me interrumpió acercándose a mí y quitándome la botella.- No es alcohol, es sidra de manzana, ¿ves?- giro la botella enseñándome la etiqueta que confirmaba, que era sidra…sin alcohol.- No soy fan de ponerme ebrio, pero si me gusta tomar sidra cuando me siento un poco mal. En fin, ese no es el punto. Lo que lleva a preguntarte el ¿qué haces aquí? En mi casa, en mi habitación. Pero espero, primero dime ¿quién demonios te dejo entrar?...no, olvídalo, creo que ya se esa respuesta, mi mama, ¿verdad?

-Si, como no respondías a su llamado, me dio permiso para subir a verte…

-Y se puede saber ¿Por qué tenias que verme? Me puedes decir ¿qué es eso tan importante, que tuviste que venir a verme hoy en la noche, y no pudiste esperar hasta mañana, cuando me vieras en la escuela?.- dijo acercándose, y juro que casi se me cae la baba. Debido a la falta de luz hace un momento, no me había dado cuenta que solo estaba vestido con un pantalón de chándal, dejando al descubierto su muy, MUY, bien trabajado torso. Quite mi vista rápidamente, ya que si no lo hacía, había una mínima probabilidad de que me le aventara encima. Así que le di la espalada, recorriendo su habitación, alejándome lo mas que podía de él.-Rosalie, te estoy hablando. Me puedes decir el motivo de tu visita.

-Uhhhh ¿Avenged Sevenfold?.- pregunte mientras miraba su Ipod.- ¿Skillet? ¿Foster The People? ¿Hey Monday? … Espera tienes Jessie J y a Natalia Kills? Nunca había conocido a alguien que le gustara, y menos a un hombre, porque he de decirte que…

-¡Rosalie!.- dijo arrebatándome el Ipod bruscamente, asustándome. Inhalo y exhalo profundamente.- Lo siento…es que…te he preguntado y…sabes qué? Mejor olvídalo será mejor que te lleve a tu casa antes de que se haga más tarde.- dijo mientras se ponía una playera, algo enojado.

-Emmett, ¡espera!.- grite al verlo acercarse a la puerta.- Vine a buscarte porque estaba preocupada.

-¿Preocupada?.-se giro sorprendido.- ¿Por mi? ¿tú preocupada por mi?.- dijo haciendo énfasis en el "tu" y en el "mi"´.- ¿Es en serio?

-¡Oh Emmett, por favor! No es como si fuera una perra sin corazón, yo se que a veces lo parezco pero siempre me preocupo por mis amigos y mis seres queridos…

- ¡Espera! ¡Detente! ¿Me consideras tu amigo?.- volvió a decir sorprendido

-Claro que si, imbécil. El hecho de que sea un poco...

-¿Grosera? ¿Engreída? ¿Exagerada? ¿Controladora? ¿Caprichosa?…

-¡Hey párale ahí! Yo nunca…bueno está bien, a veces y solo a veces puedo ser así.- acepte al ver como Emmett reía mientras negaba repetidamente con la cabeza.-Pero juro que si le dices a alguien que lo he aceptado, yo lo negare y diré que…que

-Está bien, Rosalie.- dijo levantándose y abrazándome, apretándome contra su fuerte, duro y sexy cuerpo. Alce mi cabeza, quitándola de su pecho. Nuestras miradas se cruzaran, dejándome ver sus enormes y bellos ojos azules.- No pretendo decirle a nadie, que dentro de ese sexy y escultural cuerpo, hay un enorme corazón bondadoso y….- pero antes de que terminara, lo agarre de la nuca y estampe sus labios contra mis labios. Al principio el beso fue suave y tierno, pero poco a poco la necesidad y la pasión nos llevaron a intensificarlo.

-Basta de cursilerías y mejor vayamos a la acción…..- dije quitándome la blusa.

- No espera, Rose.- dijo tomando mi blusa y poniéndomela de nuevo.- Yo…no...es que…-giro dándome la espalda y dirigiéndose a la ventana. Se sentó en la sillón con las manos en su cara y su cuerpo encorvado.

-Emmett ¿qué te pasa? No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, sé que no te intereso de esa manera…

-¡Estás loca!.- grito asustándome, levantándome estrepitosamente.- Por Dios, no sabes el esfuerzo que estoy haciendo para no aventarte en mi cama y hacerte el amor de todas las maneras posibles. Pero no puedo…

-¿Cómo que no puedes? Acaso no se te…-sorprendida señale su entrepierna

-¡Claro que se me para!-grito entre indignado y estupefacto.-pero ese no es el punto. Debes de entender una cosa Rosalie.- dijo bastante serio.- para mí el sexo no es cualquier cosa. Muchos piensan que toda mujer a la que conquisto termina en mi cama, pero créeme Rose, mi madre me educo como todo un caballero. Y puede que te sorprenda pero solo he llegado a intimar con una mujer en toda mi vida, la mujer que yo amaba y que creía que me amaba. Y si llego a intimar contigo será porque te amo y no porque nos gano a ambos la calentura. ¿Entiendes?- dijo agarrándome por los hombros.- Es por eso que no lo hicimos el otro día en el antro, aparte de que era un pésimo lugar, no quiero nuestra primera vez sea por calentura.

-¿Tu…ena...enamorado?.-susurre sorprendida y completamente en shock

-Si.- dijo soltándome y volviéndose a la ventana.- la conocí cuando venimos a América a pasar las vacaciones de verano. En esa ocasión, no sé qué bicho le pico a James, que quiso meterse a un curso de fotografía. Así que yo como buen primo, lo acompañe ya que ni Edward ni Jasper les llamaba la atención. Ahí fue donde la conocí, ella y Lily trabajan para el Instituto.

-Es por eso que Lily dijo que le habías hecho su primer portafolio…-asintió mientras bebía algo de sidra.

-Sí. Resulto que Miles, amigo y compañero de clase, era hermano de Lily, y a pesar de que ella es muchísimo mayor que yo, nos hicimos muy buenos amigos. Y cuando me pidió ayuda para crear su portafolio, no lo dude.- dijo sonriéndome.- Pero para no hacerte el cuento largo, después de salir con unas cuantas veces, le pedí que fuera, mi novia, mi primera novia. Siempre fui el mejor amigo o el amigo incondicional o el amigo chistoso, pero nunca el novio, nunca nadie me tomo lo suficientemente en serio como para andar conmigo. Por eso ella fue tan especial para mí, fue la primera en todo.- dijo en un tono de tristeza.- Por eso fue desgarrador cuando supe que la única razón por la que andaba conmigo era por la fama que le traía mi apellido y por los millones que tenía mi papa. Cuando me di cuenta que en verdad nunca me amo y nunca se entrego a mí como yo me entregue a ella… eso…eso me destrozo el corazón y…-Me acerque lentamente a él, tratando de no asustarlo. Al llegar frente a él no supe que hacer, si sentarme en la cama o ponerme de rodillas o….pero al levantar la vista y ver su cara, vi lo que nunca creí que vería en mi vida: Emmett llorando. Sin pensarlo, me senté en sus piernas y lo abrace lo más fuerte que pude. El me abrazo de vuelta, colocando su cabeza en mi hombro - Desde entonces no puedo ver o hacer cosas que me recuerden a ella como…

-La fotografía…- baje la mirada, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, en los cuales había mucha tristeza.- es por eso que estabas dudando en hacerlo…pero si no querías, si no te sentías a gusto ¿por qué lo hiciste?

- Lily es una de mis mejores amigas y, hasta cierto punto, le debo muchísimo. Sé que este proyecto es importante para ella, así que no la podía decepcionar.- agache la cabeza, algo decepcionada, por un momento había pensado que…-Además.- dijo tomando mi cara entre sus manos.- sabía que era muy importante para ti, que era una de tus mas grandes sueños y pues, yo no soy nadie para destrozarlos, Rose. No lo pensé ni dos veces, cuando me di cuenta que, el que esta sesión se cancelara, te pondrías muy triste…

-Entonces aceptaste ¿por mí?.- lo mire sorprendida

-Vamos Rosalie, no es secreto de estado que pues...tu sabes…me gustas y mucho.-dijo nervioso y sonrojándose al máximo. Lo que me dio muchísima ternura.- y yo se que, pues no te gusto pero…si me dejaras Rose…si lo intentáramos ¡no te estoy pidiendo que seas mi novia!.-grito espantado.- solo te pido que me des una oportunidad, ya sabes salir y conocernos. Y si en un futuro se da…-Pero no lo deja terminar, dándole un beso.

-Ehmm…¿eso es un sí?.- me susurro en el oído

-¿Quieres que te lo vuelva a confirmar?.- dije mirando pícaramente, lo que hizo que soltara una carcajada.

_**LOOOOOOO HEEEEEEE TERMINADO! Yeaaaahhhh!**_

_**Déjenme decirles que lo hice increíblemente largo pues para compensar todo el tiempo que paso. En verdad, espero que les haya gustado y de nuevo, les debo una increíble disculpa.**_

_**Los quiere;**_

_**SDK**_


End file.
